Antes de que la primavera se acabe
by Elenear28
Summary: "No es una presunción. Es un hecho. Antes de que la primavera acabe sucederán dos cosas: admitirás que estás enamorada de mí y te convertirás en mi esposa". Rowah- Regalo para Coraline T. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a mí y a Cora, respectivamente.**

 **La increíble portada es arte manual y digital de la asombrosa Camille Carstairs.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

—Ya sé que tu sonrisa no es la gran cosa, pero al menos deberías intentarlo, parece que vas hacia un funeral— me riñe Emma mientras se echa viento con un abanico de plumas—. Ya de todas formas llevamos todo en contra por culpa de lo delgada que estás, Arah. No sé qué haremos si no le llegas a gustar lo suficiente, ni, válgame Dios, llega a pensar que no puedes engendrar niños por esa cintura tan diminuta.

Me contengo para evitar hacerle una mueca. Es mi madre y se supone que debería amarla, pero, en momentos como este, es difícil verlo de esa manera, especialmente cuando no han pasado ni dos semanas desde que decidió soltarme, de buenas a primeras, que estaba comprometida con un sujeto al que ni siquiera conocía y, más aún, lo había estado desde antes de que aprendiera a andar y nadie había tenido la gentileza de decírmelo.

Para hacer las cosas aún más difíciles, resultaba que el sujeto en cuestión acababa de asumir su estúpido título a raíz de que su estúpido padre se encontraba estúpidamente muerto. Y sí, ahora resultaba que necesitaba una estúpida esposa. Yo.

Descorro las cortinas del carruaje, intentando ver el paisaje que nos rodea. El mar ha dejado de estar en la lejanía desde hace horas y ahora todo lo cubre un manto verdoso, mientras las ramas de los árboles se entrelazan sobre nosotros, formando un dosel que arroja haces de luz aquí y allá. Deseo que el camino se prolongue para siempre. Que el cochero se pierda y no lleguemos nunca a nuestro destino. Que los baúles con mi equipaje se desprendan de la parte trasera del vehículo y que, entonces, mi madre decida que no estoy en condiciones de presentarme ante el duque— mi futuro esposo— y yo pueda escaparme.

Sé que ninguna de esas cosas va a suceder. Madre se aseguró de que el equipaje estuviera bien asegurado— ha gastado el poco dinero que nos queda en él porque esto, mi boda, es el único seguro que tenemos contra la bancarrota—. El cochero, igual que el carruaje, pertenece al duque y debe saberse estos caminos de memoria y, aún y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de escaparme, sé que no lo haría. No soy lo suficientemente valiente. O más bien, no soy lo suficientemente cruel como para someter a mi familia a las cosas horribles que les sucederían si la gente llega a enterarse de que, en este momento, vivimos únicamente de apariencias porque todo lo demás se ha esfumado.

—Aún faltan un par de horas para que lleguemos— dice madre—. Cierra esa cortina, me estás causando dolor de cabeza.

Es desesperante. Este es el décimo día de travesía y aún no sé qué tan cerca estamos de llegar a nuestro destino.

Me recreo por unos segundos más con la vista antes de dejar que el pedazo de terciopelo azul vuelva a su lugar.

Se supone que la propiedad del duque de Saint Ives es descomunal, me pregunto si ya estaremos dentro de sus terrenos. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y me masajeo las costillas a través de la tela. Aún y con sus quejas sobre mi peso, madre ha apretado demasiado el corsé y, por momentos, se vuelve difícil respirar.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida, o al menos eso supongo pues, lo siguiente que sé es que son los gritos de madre los que me hacen volver al presente.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —me grita—. ¡Arah! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Tú cabello! —me paso la mano por un costado de la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que he aplastado el sombrero y el cuidadoso peinado que madre me había hecho antes de salir esta mañana.

—Lo siento— empiezo, pero madre no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Juro que lo haces para probarme, Arah, lo juro— dice mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de ira contenida.

A veces, me pregunto si, inconscientemente, es así.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—Debería llegar en cualquier momento ahora— dice Jessabeth mientras se deja caer descuidadamente sobre uno de los sofás.

—¿Qué te he dicho de entrar en mi despacho sin anunciarte?

Ella se encoje de hombros y se ríe:

—Los pasajes en las paredes están ahí para ser usados, Wan-Wan.

—No me digas así, Jessabeth.

—Estoy segura de que hay un motivo por el cual no le has dicho a nadie más sobre los pasadizos, oh Gran Duque de St. Ives.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Eres un incordio.

—Soy tu hermana favorita.

—Eres mi única hermana.

—Y eso me hace tu favorita. Ahora dime ¿estás emocionado porque Lady Arah debe estar a punto de llegar?

Ni siquiera me molesto en levantar la vista del libro de finanzas que he estado estudiando.

—¿Rowan?

—¿Hum?

—¿No te pone nervioso?

—¿El qué?

—No sé… el que no te guste. Podría faltarle un ojo o tener branquias o algo así.

—Debes dejar de leer esas novelas, Jessie— ella sonríe cuando utilizo el apelativo cariñoso que reservamos únicamente para momentos familia.

—En serio ¿qué harás si no te gusta?

No me molesto en decirle que ya me he asegurado de que eso no suceda. Lo hice hace años, cuando el compromiso empezó a tambalearse a raíz de las dificultades económicas de los Ranghild. Cyrelle Ranghild, Barón de Claude, empezó a hacer una serie de inversiones nada favorables y Emma Ranghild mantuvo un estilo de vida muy por encima de sus posibilidades económicas. El resultado fue que, pasados unos cuantos años, empezaron a sobrevivir a costa de apariencias y deudas sobre más deudas.

Padre estuvo a punto de romper el compromiso pues, cuando se había fraguado, los Ranghild se encontraban en lo alto de su escaño social y existían rumores de que, inclusive, estaban ganando favores con el rey para aspirar a un condado, lo cual lo dejaba apenas un par de peldaños por debajo de los Greyfox. Pero luego su fortuna se fue a pique y el poder asociado a su nombre se desvaneció. No tenían nada que ofrecernos a nosotros, más que a la chica en sí. Lo lógico habría sido romper el compromiso, pero padre no lo hizo solo debido a que convencí a mamá para que lo engatusara y dejara la decisión en mis manos.

Había crecido, desde que tenía tres años, conociendo el nombre de quien un día sería mi duquesa. El que fuera tan corto había ayudado a que fuera una de las primeras cosas que aprendí a decir, junto con "mamá", "papá" y "no".

"Arah". Su nombre aparecía en todas partes y ni siquiera la conocía.

Parte del trato que padre había hecho con Cyrelle era que ambos viviríamos nuestras infancias y adolescencias con naturalidad. A padre le había parecido bien, de todas formas, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales enfocarme mientras tanto, un largo proceso de educación para formarme como heredero al título de duque. Ni siquiera se suponía que fuéramos a conocernos aún, pero la muerte de padre en un accidente de caza había acelerado las cosas.

Yo estaba preparado. No iba a esperar más. No quería esperar más por ella.

—¡Está entrando un carruaje! —chilló Jess, que se había movido hasta la ventana.

"No estoy ansioso" me repetí mentalmente.

—¡Vamos a recibirla, hermano!

De repente, la Arah a la que había conocido años atrás, cuando fui a cerciorarme de que la elección que habían hecho mis padres era adecuada, se apareció ante mí. No estaba dispuesto a parecer un puberto ansioso por conocer a una chica.

—Baja tú— le espeté a mi hermana—, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Decir que el castillo era impresionante era quedarse corto. Yo no conocía el castillo de los reyes, pero no entendía cómo podía existir algo más grande que aquel gigante de piedra ante el cual, ahora, me sentía más pequeña que nunca.

Madre había hecho lo que había podido con mi cabello. Quejándose, tanto como le fue posible, de lo finas que resultaban las hebras y de aquel extraño color rubio, casi grisáceo, que había heredado, junto con las pecas, de la familia de mi padre.

Alguien abrió la puerta, justo a mi lado, y una mano enguantada se ofreció ante mí con la palma hacia arriba. La acepté, asombrada por la caballerosidad del duque, pero, cuando salí del carruaje, me di cuenta de que solo se trataba de uno de los guardias o, tal vez, de algún lacayo. No estaba segura de cómo funcionaban los códigos de vestimenta en este lugar.

Madre se bajó después, sin hacer nada por disimular el brillo ambicioso en sus ojos.

—¡Tú debes ser Lady Arah! —un borrón de color magenta pasó como una exhalación frente a mí y, antes de poder hacer nada, me envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

—Oh… ¿Si? Quiero decir sí, lo soy— podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que madre miraba a la chica con desaprobación.

—Soy Jessabeth Greyfox— dijo ella, separándose y tomando su falda, exhibiendo una perfecta reverencia.

Jessabeth. La hermana del duque, condesa de Clark, marquesa de Norfolk y, al igual que su hermano, tenía una retahíla de títulos después de su nombre que, por más que me había esforzado, me resultaba imposible recordar completa. Madre cambió automáticamente su expresión.

A su lado, me sentía más desaliñada que nunca, no solo por el hecho de que posiblemente ella tenía un ejército de doncellas exclusivamente para arreglarla sino porque, además, la chica era preciosa. Con las mejillas cubiertas por un sonrojo natural y larguísimas pestañas tan oscuras que hacía que sus ojos parecieran delineados con kohl, ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano y el cabello cayendo en suaves y sedosas ondas hasta llegar casi a su cintura. Tenía una cintura estrecha, pero ahí acababa cualquier parecido que pudiera tener conmigo, porque ahí donde yo era toda planicies, su pecho se elevaba grácil bajo su escote y podía notar sus caderas bajo la falda de su vestido.

Tiré de una de mis mangas, repentinamente incómoda.

—Mi madre se disculpa por no poder recibirte, Lady Arah— me sorprendió el hecho de que pasara de largo a mi madre—. Está en una reunión con el Marqués de Essex— ella rodó los ojos—. Y mi hermano— me tensé—, se disculpa también. Ya sabes que sus labores de duque lo mantienen ocupados. Te verá, sin embargo, en la cena— dijo al tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo.

No estaba segura de si el hecho de que el duque no estuviera aquí para recibirme era algo bueno o algo malo. Sabía, por la expresión de madre, que a ella no le había gustado ni un poco.

—Mi hermano dijo que podía pasar a refrescarse, Lady Ranghild— agregó Jessabeth mientras entrelazaba un brazo con el mío, dirigiéndose al fin a mi madre—. El carruaje estará esperando por usted esta noche para llevarla a nuestro castillo en el este para que pase la noche y luego la llevará de regreso a su casa— le sonrió, a pesar de la mirada gélida que se ganó de madre.

—No… ¿no me quedaré en el castillo del duque esta noche?

Jessabeth le sonrió.

—Mi hermano es algo particular— explicó—. Y considera que su encuentro con Lady Arah podría llegar a verse entorpecido con la presencia de su familia. Yo tampoco estoy invitada— dijo haciendo un mohín.

De nuevo, no sabía cómo sentirme. En primer lugar, era evidente que el duque nos tenía en sus manos. Podía hacer y deshacer de la manera que quisiera, pues a raíz del silencio de madre, era evidente que no podía replicar sobre el modo en que la había despachado. Era en parte un alivio no tener que soportar a madre por los días que ella había planeado quedarse, pero, en la otra acera, me iba a tener que enfrentar sola a un montón de nobles, muy por encima de mí— aún y cuando me molestara aceptarlo—, sin nadie de mi lado. Aunque claro, tratándose de Emma, era difícil decir si eventualmente ella se pondría de mi lado.

Sin saber que más hacer, dejé que Jessabeth me condujera hacia el interior del castillo y, cuando detrás de Emma, las pesadas puertas se cerraron y alguien echó el pesado pestillo, se sintió como ser encerrada en un calabozo.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

La observé bajar del carruaje y mirar, con los ojos muy abiertos, el castillo. Ella con genuina sorpresa y su madre con algo más cercano a la ambición, como si le echara el ojo a algo que sería suyo.

Podía esperar sentada. Me había asegurado de que la versión más reciente del compromiso, negociada por mí mismo con Cyrelle, estuviera bien blindada. Arah obtendría todos los beneficios de ser mi duquesa y puede que, inclusive, si me sentía benevolente, ayudara un poco al barón con sus deudas, pero no había forma de que Emma Ranghild obtuviera una tajada de nuestra fortuna.

Desde mi ventana y gracias al ángulo del sol por la hora de la tarde, podía observarla a mi antojo sin que ella se enterara. Si alzaba la vista, el sol la deslumbraría. Yo, por mi parte, podía verla a la perfección. Su vestido, de color gris ostra, se encontraba algo arrugado por el viaje y se encontraba un poco despeinada, más aún cuando Jess se le lanzó encima, envolviéndola en uno de sus efusivos abrazos. Pude notar el desdén en cara de Emma, que luego cambió por una máscara de falsa dulzura cuando mi hermana recordó quién era y cuál era su deber y se presentó.

No me podía importar menos Emma Ranghild y por eso había hecho los arreglos para que se largara de mi propiedad cuanto antes. Había hecho mi tarea y me había encargado de que, en las últimas semanas, se investigara a toda la familia. Arah era solo una moneda de cambio para ella y yo no tenía el interés ni la intención de mantener ninguna relación con la baronesa. En el momento en que Arah fuera mi esposa, sería mía. Parte de mi familia y, si de mí dependía— y como gran parte de las cosas, lo hacía— no volveríamos a tener más que el contacto necesario con su madre.

No estaba seguro sobre cómo me iba a sentir una vez que Arah estuviera aquí. Satisfecho, tal vez. Complacido. No esperaba sentirme emocionado. En parte, por ello había hecho que Jess la recibiera sola. Antes de enfrentarme a ella, de nuevo, esta vez como la persona que era realmente, necesitaba algo de preparación tanto física como mental.

Me había dado como plazo máximo hasta la cena, en donde la tendría a ella solo para mí porque, sospechaba, no se tomaría precisamente bien el que la hubiera engañado en nuestro primer encuentro. Pero, curiosamente, esa mala reacción era una de las cosas que más ansiaba en este momento.

Las horas que faltaban para la cena pasaron con dolorosa lentitud, especialmente cuando imaginaba que Arah se estaba remojando en la tina de su habitación en ese momento o que, probablemente, Jess ya se había metido en su cuarto con alguna excusa para ayudarla a prepararse.

Cuando mi ayuda de cámara se presentó para recordarme que la cena para mí y para Lady Arah se serviría en media hora— como si fuera a olvidarlo—, respiré aliviado.

Ansiaba que llegara el momento en que ella me conociera a mí.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Los esfuerzos de madre en equiparme con un guardarropa adecuado resultaron infructuosos y, más que eso, innecesarios.

—¿Puedo revisar tus cosas? — Jessabeth apareció en mi habitación justo después de que salí de la tina, cuando aún estaba secándome el cabello. No sabía de qué manera negarme y, de cualquier manera, esta chica era lo más cercano que podría tener a una amiga por el momento, así que me limité a asentir.

—La tela es bonita— dijo sacando el primero de los vestidos—, pero el estilo está un poco atrasado— dijo con suavidad —. Pero eso te da la excusa perfecta para usar uno de estos— dijo mientras se adelantaba y abría un monstruoso armario de nogal que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. No supe cómo reaccionar cuando vi la gran cantidad de vestidos que se apretujaban en el interior.

—Esos son ¿míos?

Jessabeth soltó una risita.

—Rowan mandó a que los hicieran para ti en cuanto se confirmó que venías— descolgó uno y lo sujetó contra su cuerpo—. No he podido tomar ni uno porque de todas formas no me entrarían. Tienes suerte, con ese cuerpo seguro no tienes ni que usar corsé— dijo con una mueca.

Me llevé una mano al vientre, aún algo adolorida por haber estado usando uno durante toda la travesía de hoy.

—Sabía que eras delgada gracias a estos— dijo señalando con una mano los vestidos—. ¿Este te gusta? ¡Puedes elegir el que quieras!

Sentía ganas de echarme a llorar por la humillación de que este sujeto, al que ni siquiera conocía, se hubiese atrevido a mandar a coser ropa para mí.

En lugar de eso, me eché a reír.

—Pero si no sabe cuáles son mis medidas.

Jess sonrió.

—Nunca subestimes a Rowan— dijo, confidente—, conociéndolo, podría saber hasta que cenaste anoche.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

—Usaré uno de estos— dije mientras sacaba uno, al azar, de mi equipaje. No estaba dispuesta a que Rowan Greyfox empezara a tomar decisiones por mí. Ya era suficiente con haber tenido que venir hasta aquí para encargarme, por mis propios medios, de deshacer este compromiso sin sentido.

Se suponía que el duque de St. Ives era un hombre razonable. Pues bien, yo me encargaría de razonar con él.

—¡Está bien! —dijo ella sin perder su hermosa sonrisa—. Ese también es bonito y Rowan probablemente no tiene ni idea sobre moda. ¿Puedo arreglar tu cabello?

Veinte minutos después, cuando me veía al espejo, no podía evitar sentirme preocupada. Sin duda, Jessabeth era mucho más habilidosa que cualquiera de las mujeres que se había ocupado anteriormente de mi apariencia, aun siendo de alta cuna. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que, muy a mi pesar, la encontraba encantadora. Y había oído que, cuando se proponía algo, Rowan Greyfox no tenía rival. Si me estaba costando tanto trabajo el resistirme a su hermana, con quien no tenía ningún vínculo más que aquellos políticos que se podían establecer si el matrimonio llegaba a concertarse ¿cuánto más aún sería evitar al horrible duque?

—¿Arah? —parpadeé.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

Ella me sonrió.

—Quería saber si querías cubrir tus pecas.

Hice una mueca.

—A Rowan posiblemente le gusten.

Me encogí.

—¿Crees que podríamos cubrirlas?

Ella pareció algo confundida, como si no entendiera el motivo por el cual quería cubrir un rasgo que ella acababa de decirme que le gustaría a su hermano.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí.

No fue precisamente una buena decisión. No dudaba de que la calidad del maquillaje de Jessabeth fuera impresionante, pero odiaba andar con el rostro cubierto de potingues para esconder aquellas pequeñas manchitas en mi piel.

Sin embargo, cuando acabó, habría jurado que aquella piel de porcelana era la que había tenido desde que era una niña.

—¡Lista! —dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de dar toquecitos cerca de mi oreja para difuminar el maquillaje—. Te ves preciosa.

Me habría gustado contradecirla, pero Jess era impresionante. Le di las gracias y la dejé que me acompañara hasta el salón privado en que tendría que cenar, sola, con el duque.

—Buena suerte— dijo guiñándome un ojo—. Mañana tendrás que contármelo todo.

Si las cosas salían bien, no estaría aquí mañana. Pero no se lo dije. Le sonreí y atravesé, algo nerviosa, las puertas dobles al salón.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—¿Puedo asumir que la dejaste ahí adentro? —pregunté mientras me detenía en medio del pasillo.

Mi hermana sonrió.

—Así es. Creo que aún no ha aprendido que la mujer nunca debería llegar antes que el hombre.

—Ya aprenderá— le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jess alisó con sus manos mi camisa, con bordados de plata y se echó a reír.

—¿Sucede algo con mi ropa?

—Ya te enterarás.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres formarte una opinión propia por ti mismo?

Omití el decirle que ya tenía una opinión bien forjada sobre Arah y que era difícil, por no decir que imposible, que cualquier apreciación suya pudiera cambiarla.

—Es agradable, algo tímida y tiende a perderse en sus pensamientos. No parece decir lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza— continuó y yo sonreí. Eso no era precisamente cierto, pero era evidente que Jess no había tenido aún el placer de ver a Arah Ranghild perdiendo el control—. El equipaje que trae no le servirá mucho para la temporada— continuó—, hiciste bien en prepararle un guardarropa adecuado y ahora, al verla, me estoy preguntando como lograste averiguar su talla. Creo que todo le servirá.

Sabía que lo haría.

—¿Te agrada?

—¿Para ser tu esposa? —Jess sonrió con picardía—. Te lo digo después de verlos juntos.

Caminé con tranquilidad. Me gustaba ser puntual, no llegaba ni antes ni después a ningún lugar. Dejé que abrieran las puertas para mí y contemplé, con atención, la reacción que tuvo en el momento en que me vio.

No fue nada decepcionante. Sus delicados labios se separaron hasta que su boca formó una perfecta O rosada y entonces exclamo:

—¡Eres tú!

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cora de mi corazón! Creo que en poco más de un año de relación ha quedado más que patente lo mucho que te quiero y espero que este sea el primero de muchos regalos de cumpleaños.**

 **Como te habrás dado cuenta, no es un oneshot, lo cual era mi plan original, pero resulta que, como me suele suceder con Rowah, esta gente hizo lo que le dio la gana y ahora resulta que tengo diez capítulos completos, un onceavo empezado y un avance que, aunque satisfactorio, no me deja ver, ni de lejos, el final.**

 **Técnicamente, tu regalo serán entonces estos 10 capítulos que ya están listos más todo lo que salga después. No creo que te vayas a quejar XD y puedes contar con que Rowah no va a dejar que su historia en este universo se quede inconclusa, así que, básicamente, te pido algo de paciencia y que disfrutes el mariposeo. Es algo que nunca habíamos manejado y espero que mi Arah te resulte aceptable.**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!**

 **E.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T. La portada es de Camille Carstairs.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Sujeto el tallo de la copa que hay sobre la mesa y, por un segundo, valoro la posibilidad de lanzársela a la cara con todo y su contenido.

Sé que mi rostro debe ser un poema en este momento y, más aún, veo la diversión brillando en aquellos ojos azules por mi reacción, pero por más que lo intento, no logro que mi cerebro consiga controlar los músculos de mi rostro.

No ayuda el hecho de que, vestido así, luzca aún más atractivo de lo que lo hacía la última, o más bien la única, ocasión en que lo vi. Es alto, mucho más que yo, evidentemente; tiene el cabello castaño salpicado de mechones con un matiz entre dorado y rojizo y lo trae peinado con descuido, como si no le importara. Tiene el labio inferior mucho más grueso que el superior y largas pestañas enmarcando sus ojos azules. Viene bien rasurado, dejando a la vista mejillas suaves y pómulos altos y su barbilla tiene una suave hendidura en la punta.

Me quedo viéndolo, como embobada hasta que, finalmente, es el sonido de su risa, suave y contenida, el que me saca de mi mutismo.

—Lady Arah, nos volvemos a ver.

Empalidezco. Evidentemente, era demasiado pedir que él dejara pasar mi reacción inicial.

Él se sienta, con la espalda muy recta, pero, aun así, luciendo despreocupado.

—Asumo que se han encargado de alimentarla en el transcurso de la tarde, pero espero que, de todas maneras, podamos disfrutar juntos de la cena.

Aprieto los puños y decido que el hecho de que no sea un completo desconocido no cambia, en lo absoluto, las cosas.

—En realidad, su Señoría, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar antes de cenar.

Él enarca una ceja, toma su copa y bebe con lentitud, sin apartar sus ojos de mí y, de repente, me siento como si me estuviera viendo desnuda, así de penetrante resultan sus ojos azules.

—Hablar— repite él—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Verá, considero que todo esto— digo alzando una mano y señalándonos a ambos— es un gran y terrible error. Es decir, ambos éramos demasiado pequeños cuando nuestros padres decidieron comprometernos y estoy segura de que, desde entonces, habrá conocido usted a alguna mujer que le interese.

Él me mira, sin responder y yo continúo hablando:

—Además, si cree que esta unión resulta provechosa, tendré que ser portadora de terribles noticias: mi familia está a punto de declararse en bancarrota, hemos perdido prácticamente todo: tierras, plantaciones, ganado, joyas… — como no da muestras de ir a responderme nada, mi lengua se precipita y continúa hablando—. Además, estoy convencida de que no soy físicamente lo que usted esperaba y tengo caderas demasiado estrechas como para engendrar hijos sanos y…

Hay una ligera crispación en su mandíbula. Esa es toda la reacción que me da. Me callo.

—Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, dice que usted es pobre, fea y, al parecer, estéril. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Dicho así, suena fatal, pero luego me recuerdo a mí misma que eso es justamente lo que espero. Que me encuentre tan poco atractiva como para que nazca de él el deshacer el estúpido contrato, ya que en casa quedó patente que yo no tengo la potestad de hacerlo.

—Pues… supongo que sí.

—¿Hay alguna cuestión que hayas dejado por fuera en la lista? ¿Alguna deformidad o algo por el estilo? —no dejo pasar el hecho de que me está hablando con demasiada confianza.

—¿Se está usted burlando de mí? —digo, hablándole con propiedad en un intento de marcar la pauta.

Él bebe de nuevo. Agua, no vino, descubro con cierta sorpresa.

Él ladea la cabeza, mirándome con atención y, de nuevo, sin decir nada.

—Así que creo,, en conclusión, que existen razones más que suficientes para decir que podemos evitar un terrible error al deshacer esto en este momento.

Me felicité a mí misma por haber logrado exponer mi caso antes de que llegara el primer plato. Sin embargo, mi recién descubierta confianza se va al traste en el momento en que él abre la boca:

—En primer lugar, su dinero, o la ausencia de este, no podría importarme menos. Asumo que ha hecho su tarea, Lady Arah, o al menos su madre se ha encargado de comunicarle que en este momento solo existe una familia con más dinero que la mía y ellos se sientan en tronos en lugar de en sillas. Siguiendo con su segunda "prueba" — me molesta profundamente el tono con el que lo dice— sobre que el hecho de que no es usted físicamente lo que yo esperaba, tendría más cuidado al hacer ese tipo de suposiciones, yo sé mucho sobre usted, pero usted no sabe prácticamente nada sobre mí y, definitivamente, no sabe nada sobre mis gustos— su voz resulta dura y cortante, como el acero—. En cuanto al último punto en su lista— continúa, mucho más tranquilo—, los hijos vendrán cuando tengan que hacerlo y, mientras eso sucede, puedo garantizarle que tendremos un montón de práctica que, eventualmente, se encargará de desmitificar su objeción.

Estaba segura de que, una vez que el duque concluyó su respuesta, mi cara se había puesto de color bermellón.

—Entonces ¿no deshará usted nuestro compromiso?

El duque sonríe.

—Lady Ranghild— dice él con engañosa suavidad—, si hay algo que debe tener usted muy claro es que, desde el momento en que se firmó el primer acuerdo entre nuestros padres, usted pasó a ser mía y yo adquirí un compromiso. Un compromiso que, dicho sea de paso, estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

—Sin importar si yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo o no.

—Definitivamente las cosas resultarán mucho más sencillas y _placenteras_ si usted decide cooperar, pero, no es algo que esté en sus manos.

Echo mi silla hacia atrás, haciéndola chirriar contra el piso, más furiosa que nunca.

—En ese caso no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, pero quiero dejarle algo muy en claro: no pienso casarme con usted.

El muy imbécil me sonríe, como si le hubiese recitado un poema de amor eterno.

—Eso solo hará más satisfactorio el momento en que seas mía. Y déjame ser claro a mí también: eventualmente, lo serás.

Ni siquiera consigo articular las palabras para responderle eso. Arrojo mi servilleta sobre mi plato y me voy, con un revoloteo de faltas, hacia la puerta. Mi salida se arruina un poco porque el guardia que cuida de la puerta le pide permiso, con la mirada, al duque antes de abrir la puerta para mí. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante:

—Lady Arah— dice el duque, haciendo que me congele en la puerta—, a la próxima, le sugiero que no oculte sus pecas.

Suelto un bufido y doy dos pasos más, cuando estoy razonablemente segura de que estoy fuera de su vista, echo a correr por el pasillo. Más furiosa de lo que he estado alguna vez en mi vida.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sabía que ella tenía carácter, lo había demostrado la primera vez que nos vimos, pero, al parecer, el tiempo se había encargado de afilar aún más su genio.

Me gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. Me gustaba mucho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me había plantado cara de esa manera y no recordaba ninguna ocasión en que lo hubiese hecho una mujer. Mi madre y mi hermana eran mucho más sutiles, más dedicadas a los mimos y los halagos cuando querían conseguir algo. Arah resultaba, en ese sentido, refrescante.

También la encontraba atractiva, contrario a la opinión que parecía tener de sí misma. No tenía el tipo de belleza convencional y, definitivamente, no me había hecho mucha gracia el verla cubierta de maquillaje, pero tenía un rostro interesante y unos ojos cargados de inteligencia. En cuanto a lo que decía de que sus caderas no resultaban adecuadas para la maternidad, no podía importarme menos. Estaba seguro de que, juntos, engendraríamos a un montón de niños que se encargarían de traer vida a los silenciosos pasillos del castillo.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado las críticas que había hecho de sí misma como persona, lo que más me había llamado la atención fue la franqueza con la que habló sobre la situación económica de su familia. Cyrelle había sido relativamente cauto al exponer las peripecias que había tenido que hacer para mantenerse a flote y era asquerosamente optimista sobre sus posibilidades de recuperación. Emma, que se había entendido con madre para coordinar la llegada de Arah a nuestro castillo, había hablado de joyas valiosas que mantenía ocultas y sobre terrenos que habían adquirido a precios muy bajos y que convertirían en viñedos prometedores.

Estaba seguro de que ambas cosas eran mentiras y sabía que, económicamente, desposar a Arah Ranghild no iba a suponer ningún beneficio. Mi interés en ella se resumía, únicamente, en lo que podía ofrecer de sí misma. La emoción que me calentaba las mejillas, el desafío de saber que ella no quería casarse conmigo a pesar de lo cómodo que le resultaría y de lo que podía obtener a cambio. Inclusive la ligera incomodidad con la que me había dejado al irse, con la sangre circulando aceleradamente por mis venas y el deseo de ir a buscarla para continuar discutiendo con ella.

Era nuevo y resultaba excitante.

Sonrío. Definitivamente no me había equivocado al reafirmar mi derecho sobre ella como mi futura esposa. Sería muy divertido ir desarmando sus defensas, una a una, hasta que, finalmente, ella fuera mía en cada sentido de la palabra. Quería su cuerpo, eso era evidente, pero también quería otras cosas. Quería su mente, quería su pasión y, con cierta sorpresa, descubrí que también quería su afecto.

Empezaron a servir la comida y nadie se atrevió a decir nada por el hecho de que no habían pasado ni quince minutos y la cantidad de comensales se había reducido a la mitad.

Mientras cenaba, empecé a elucubrar las miles de formas en las que me aseguraría de que ella, Arah Ranghild, se convertiría en mi mujer.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Luché, durante largos minutos, con los odiosos listones en la parte trasera de mi vestido. Emma siempre se decantaba por lo bonito en lugar de por lo práctico y como no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de llamar a alguien que me ayudara, terminé contorsionada sobre la cama, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de rabia y el deseo de regresar sobre mis pasos para estampar mi mano contra la cara del duque y dejarle bonitos moretones a juego en ambas mejillas.

Cuando por fin pude desembarazarme del vestido, me arranqué el corsé y me quedé solo con la combinación, aferrando una de las mullidas almohadas de la cama y apretándola contra mi rostro, sin importarme si la manchaba con el maquillaje que, tan solo hace una hora, había sido una obra de arte creada por Jessabeth.

El duque se había comportado como el tirano idiota que esperaba, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así. La única forma en la que iba a casarme con él era si me obligaba a hacerlo, cosa que, según había dicho, estaba más que dispuesto a hacer.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me acerqué a la fuente con agua y a la toalla caliente que habían dejado en el tocador. Me froté la cara con fuerza, arrancando los restos del maquillaje y me pasé la toalla con tanto ímpetu que la piel me quedó enrojecida por todas partes.

Había esperado que, realmente, el duque aceptara la lógica en mi raciocinio y tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta de que, si ya estaba aquí, era porque él había tomado una decisión. Yo solo lo había empeorado al retarlo de esa manera porque, estaba segura, lo había hecho una especie de cacería para él.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera había una fecha programada para que yo volviera a casa y sospechaba que Emma esperaba que esto, más que una especie de reunión para conocernos, era la antesala a una ceremonia en toda regla. Nadie esperaba que me fuera de este lugar como Arah Ranghild, sino que sería, Dios no lo quisiera, Arah Greyfox.

Me iba a volver loca.

Me puse un camisón de pijama y me lancé sobre la cama. El colchón se sentía firme pero suave y era, sin lugar a dudas, nuevo. La habitación entera era una prueba fiel de la riqueza de los Greyfox y el simple hecho de tener que tumbarme en este lugar, a sabiendas de que la otra opción era dormir a la intemperie, se sentía como una derrota.

Apagué la vela y me puse boca arriba en la cama. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y me permitía ver parte del dosel que cubría la cama. Era de terciopelo azul oscuro, con pequeños bordados en plateado que simulaban estrellas. Resultó la peor imagen posible, porque solo sirvió para recordarme la primera ocasión en la que había visto a Rowan Greyfox.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencida de que no había fuerza en este mundo capaz de convencerme de que era una buena idea el casarme con este sujeto. ¿Cómo era posible que un noble, como se suponía que era él, pudiese usar ese tipo de estratagemas? Más aún, como era posible que yo…

Me cubro el rostro con las manos, mortificada.

Nunca se lo perdonaré.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—¿Me puedes decir que le hiciste?

—Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? ¿No se supone que no sirves para nada antes de medio día?

—Lo digo en serio, hermano.

Levanto la mirada y le sonrío.

—¿A quién?

—Deja de jugar, Wan-Wan. ¡No es gracioso! Está claro que te comportaste fatal con ella y es por eso por lo que amaneció así de molesta.

—¿Te ha dicho algo malo? ¿Te ha contado algo?

Jess alza la barbilla, sosteniendo mi mirada.

—No ha necesitado hacerlo. Además, te conozco, Rowan.

Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

—¿Puedes quitar esa sonrisa de idiota de tu cara? ¡Se suponía que ella iba a ser como mi hermana!

Ruedo los ojos.

—No seas dramática, Jessie. Simplemente hemos tenido una diferencia de opiniones.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—A nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Puedes elaborar un poco más eso?

—Ella tiene la tonta idea de que no deberíamos casarnos.

Jessabeth empalidece.

—¿Qué?

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Pues tienes que convencerla!

—Gracias, Señorita Evidente.

—¿Quieres algo de ayuda? —pregunta, melosa, recargándose en mi escritorio.

—No, gracias.

—Pero…

—Lo digo en serio, Jess, no te metas en esto.

Ella hace un mohín, pero asiente.

—Todo será más divertido cuando vuelva mamá. Seguro que…

—Si eso es todo, ¿puedes retirarte?

Ella me ignora y se recuesta en el sillón. Es una costumbre que tiene desde que ambos éramos pequeños y nos escabullíamos en este despacho cuando le pertenecía a papá.

—Nop. Estoy cómoda aquí— dice desde su lugar—. ¿Te han llegado libros nuevos?

—Nada que te pueda interesar.

Se endereza y una sonrisa diabólica se forma en sus labios.

—Eres muy aburrido, hermano. Creo que iré a meterme con Arah un rato. ¿Quién sabe?, podría aprender una cosa o dos sobre mí y cómo manejarte— me guiñó un ojo y salió, canturreando algo, dejándome solo.

Aparté la correspondencia con una mueca.

Me aburría.

Había pocas cosas que me molestaran tanto como tener que responder la maldita correspondencia. Especialmente cuando sabía que Arah Ranghild andaba deambulando por el interior del castillo, lo cual daba pie a uno de esos enfrentamientos verbales que tan divertidos me parecían.

La puerta se abrió y yo levanté la mirada de la carta que tenía en las manos, más interesado en distraerme un poco que en enterarme de quién había entrado sin tocar. Ya lo sabía. Solo había otra persona que hacía ese tipo de cosas además de Jess.

—Evaki…

Ella dejó una bandeja sobre el escritorio, un brebaje de hierbas que olía fatal, pero, como siempre, se había adelantado a mis necesidades. La cabeza había empezado a dolerme desde hacía un rato y había considerado la posibilidad de pedirle a alguno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta que fueran a conseguirme alguna de las tizanas que solo Evaki sabía elaborar, pero al final había decidido soportarlo.

—Sospecho que lo que dicen en la Corte es cierto— bromeé mientras tomaba el copón y me lo llevaba a los labios—. Debes ser, realmente, una bruja.

Ella rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, exasperada.

Me bebí el resto del contenido en un par de tragos largos y me llevé los dedos a las sienes. Pasarían unos cuantos minutos pero, eventualmente, el dolor remitiría. Ev me lanzó una mirada preocupada.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No pasa nada. Los soldados de Saint Claire han avanzado un poco más, pero eso era previsible. Mientras sigan teniendo el dominio del río, abastecer a los nuestros de agua va a suponer un gasto de energía adicional, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes.

Ella no dijo nada. No podía. Durante los primeros años de su adolescencia había perdido la lengua, víctima de los imbéciles que creían que una mujer inteligente era sinónimo de una bruja.

La mayor parte de la gente no entendía cómo era posible que mantuviera a una mujer con la que no estaba emparentado y, para más señas, muda; como una de mis consejeras de confianza. Pero, de todas maneras, la mayor parte de la gente era estúpida.

Me quedaban aún unas cuantas cartas que leer y responder, pero lo cierto era que ninguna era realmente urgente. Y yo estaba distraído. Arah Ranghild tenía ese efecto en mí. Desde la primera vez en que la había visto había sido lo mismo, aun y cuando, en ese momento, ella no estuviera consciente de quién era yo ni, mucho menos, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Me recliné en mi silla, meciéndome un poco mientras el brebaje hacía efecto.

—¿Ya conociste a Arah?

Ev asintió.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Me sonrió.

—Seguro que, si te habló, solo dijo cosas malas sobre mí— murmuré y ella rodó los ojos—. Aunque pensándolo bien, aún no ha entrado lo suficiente en confianza como para quejarse con mi servidumbre.

Ella se limitó a menear la cabeza.

—Entonces asumo que te enteraste por otros medios. Todos ustedes son un montón de cotillas— Ev me ignoró.

Alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces:

—Adelante— dije, casi demasiado bajo.

—Mi Señor— empezó el guardia—, Lady Arah desea saber si puede recibirla en este momento.

Sonreí. Si algo podía apartar el malestar que sentía en este momento, sería una visita de Arah.

—Hazla pasar. Ev ¿te importaría?

Ella salió, silenciosa como siempre y se cruzó con Arah en la puerta, quien la miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, quien no se apartó demasiado de la superficie de madera. Hoy, traía un vestido de una tonalidad de gris casi blanca, con mangas abullonadas a la altura de los hombros y que se abrían en una ligera campana a la altura de los puños. Tenía unas vides bordadas en la parte frontal y las faldas eran tan amplias que casi parecía difícil que caminara con eso sin ir a tumbar algo por error.

—¿Dormiste bien? —el simple hecho de no haber empezado con alguna pulla pareció dejarla descolocada. Le sonreí, burlón.

—En realidad no— dijo, no con un tono de queja, sino como si simplemente quisiera ser honesta.

—Espero que tu cuarto sea de tu agrado.

—No es mi cuarto.

Mi sonrisa se volvió aún más pronunciada.

—Bueno, tendrás una mejor en cuanto nos casemos, aunque tampoco es como si esperara que la usaras mucho.

Ella picó el anzuelo:

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la mayor parte de las noches las pasaremos en mi cama.

Ella se sonrojó y luego frunció el ceño:

—Parece muy seguro de si mismo.

—Lo estoy.

—Me refiero a la parte de la… del…

—¿Sexo?

Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—¿Siempre tiene que ser tan directo?

—¿Te apena hablar sobre sexo? —pregunté, curioso.

—No es un tema de conversación nada apropiado.

—¿Por qué no? Dejando de lado a las damas o lo que sea que vayas a elegir, soy la única persona con la que resultará correcto hablar de eso. Si desde ahora tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme a mí.

Ella me miró furiosa y parecía a punto de darme alguna réplica divertida, pero en su lugar dijo:

—¿Has dicho damas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Dile a Jess que te ayude. Seguro que se muere por elegir a algún grupo de mujeres gritonas que venga a pasar una temporada aquí para que te hagan compañía.

Ella seguía mirándome, como si no lo entendiera.

—Trabajo mucho— le dije—. Y eso no será un problema por las noches, pero, durante el día, lo más probable es que no te pueda dedicar demasiado tiempo. Es natural que tengas personas que te entretengan.

Ella soltó una risita desdeñosa:

—No se preocupe, su alteza, no estaré aquí el tiempo suficiente como para que necesite ser "entretenida".

Le sonreí.

—¿Quieres apostar, mi señora?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Además de deleitarte con mi presencia ¿hay algún otro motivo por el que estés aquí?

Casi pude ver como los engranajes en su cerebro luchaban por no dar una réplica a mi provocación.

—En realidad, quería su permiso para usar la biblioteca.

La observé con curiosidad, pero ella no dio muestras de ir a dar ninguna otra explicación.

—Naturalmente, por ahora eres una invitada en esta casa, es evidente que puedes usar las zonas comunes.

—Una prisionera, querrá decir. Si fuera una invitada, podría irme en cuanto quisiera.

—Semántica— repliqué—. Cuanto más pronto te reconcilies con tu destino, menos difícil resultará para ti el permanecer en donde debes estar.

—¿Y eso en dónde sería? —preguntó sin poder disimular que le interesaba lo que tuviera que decir al respecto.

—A mi lado, por supuesto.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Entonces mi destino es discutible— replicó—. En cualquier caso, gracias por dejarme usar la biblioteca— dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta utilizando la aldaba. La puerta se abrió.

—Lady Arah— la llamé antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Si?

—Te prefiero cuando no cubres tus pecas.

Ella soltó un resoplido y se marchó sin responder, aunque apunté el sonrojo en sus mejillas como una victoria personal.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Como soy una firme creyente de que las cosas buenas merecen más cosas buenas, recompenso tu review, Cora (y el de Mildred GRACIAS POR LEER!) con actualización 24 horas después.**

 **Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando tu regalo y espero que con cada capítulo que vaya pasando puedas, como yo, fangirlear un poquito más.**

 **Me encanta que hayas notado eso del cabello. Pensé en ponerle el cabello corto, pero como en este universo Arah vive bajo la sombra de Emma y no tiene control sobre muchas cosas, entonces decidí dejárselo más o menos largo (no tanto como a Jess, pero le cubre hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

 **En fin, yo también estoy muy, muy feliz de ser amigas y consuegras (porque #ROWAHRULES #LEDUELAAQUIENLEDUELA) y esta historia en particular me tiene emocionadísima (duuuuh, como todas las de Rowah).**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Con todo y mis esfuerzos, los días empiezan a pasar sin que haya ningún cambio en el estado de mi compromiso.

En todo caso, las cosas se ponen aún peores. La llegada de la Duquesa Madre, Drusilla Greyfox, casi una semana después de mi llegada al castillo, hace que todo se pusiera patas arriba. No es como si los sirvientes se mostraran temerosos por su llegada, porque ese no era el tipo de vibra que me transmitía, sino, más bien, como si todos estuvieran desesperados porque las cosas estuvieran perfectas para su llegada.

Me cuesta algo de trabajo entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que, finalmente, decido preguntárselo a Jessabeth— Jess, como me había exigido llamarla—.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cuál todo el mundo esté tan ansioso?

—Madre ha dicho que llegará el sábado—replica sin levantar la vista de su bordado. Ha pasado todas las tardes, desde mi llegada, en mi habitación y ya ni siquiera me parece extraño que aparezca con los materiales para bordar o con su violín bajo el brazo. Y lo cierto era que Jess me gustaba, era algo caprichosa, pero alegre y dulce, y se sentía, de alguna manera, como tener una hermana, pensamiento que detestaba porque eso significaba aceptar que, eventualmente, eso sería precisamente en lo que ella se convertiría—. Todo el mundo se pone frenético cuando madre vuelve.

—Es acaso… uh… ¿mala con ellos si las cosas no están bien?

—En lo absoluto, pero si algo no está bien y madre lo nota, puedes ver cómo se pone triste— dice con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez le has pisado una pata, por error, a un cachorrito? —asiento—. Pues creo que así es más o menos como se pone la gente cuando le falla a madre. Además, Rowan es mucho más exigente cuando ella está aquí.

La verdad era que podía imaginar lo tirano que llegaba a ser Rowan, como si necesitara probar su poder frente a su madre.

—Estás pensando mal de él. No lo hagas. Creo que es parte del mismo sentido de hacer las cosas bien para…— se detiene, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas—. Mamá es importante para Rowan. Puede que no lo sepas aún y Rowan podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no hay nadie en quien puedas confiar más, especialmente cuando te ama. Y Rowan ama a mamá. Y a mí, naturalmente—dice mientras tomaba uno de sus gruesos tirabuzones entre sus dedos y lo echaba hacia atrás—. Puede que sea algo tirano de vez en cuando— dice rodando los ojos y yo rio por el hecho de que había usado la misma palabra que yo había pensado para describirlo—, pero, aunque no lo parezca o no quieras creerlo aún, es una buena persona. Ya lo verás cuando se enamore de ti.

A veces, como ahora, Jess me incomodaba con ese tipo de comentarios. La mera implicación de que una persona como Rowan Greyfox pudiera amarme me resultaba imposible, no por cosas como falta de amor propio ni nada parecido, la verdad, mi apariencia no me parecía demasiado relevante, pero tampoco me creía las cosas que Emma decía para herirme. En realidad, lo que dudaba era que alguien que siempre parecía tan pagado de sí mismo estuviera, realmente, en la capacidad de amar a otra persona.

—Le gustarás— dice ella al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio.

Parpadeé.

—¿A quién?

—A madre— sonríe—, a Rowan ya le gustas. Si no le gustaras, no se interesaría en lo absoluto.

Alzo las cejas.

—¿Crees que realmente le intereso?

Ella sonríe, confidente e hace el ademán de cerrar un candado y tirar la llave tras de sí.

—Eres cruel— la acuso—. Me das la información a cuentagotas.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia, haciendo que un hoyuelo se marque en una de sus mejillas. Solo uno.

—No, pero debes recordar que, aún y cuando eres mi amiga, Rowan _es_ mi hermano. Y quiero lo mejor para él.

—Que, por supuesto, no soy yo.

—Por el contrario— dice poniendo una expresión muy seria en aquel rostro de muñeca—. El problema es que tú no pareces muy enterada de lo que es mejor para las dos. Pero no te preocupes— continúa mientras me guiñaba un ojo–, yo me encargaré de ayudarte.

…

La duquesa madre no era, en lo absoluto, lo que me esperaba.

Para empezar, no era nada usual que, estando Rowan soltero, pidiera que se le llamara de esa forma pues, técnicamente, ella aún era la duquesa. Supongo que me esperaba una versión más atractiva y refinada de mi propia madre.

No lo era.

En cuanto bajó del carruaje, soltó el mismo chillido emocionado que prorrumpió su hija, soltó cuanto tenía en sus manos— un abanico y un bolso diminuto— y dejó que Jessie la rodeara con los brazos.

— _Maman, maman_ — me llamó la atención la forma en que Jessabeth llamaba a su madre, pero, más que eso, la evidente cercanía que existía entre ellas dos cuando no era precisamente común que los nobles educaran o, inclusive, malcriaran a sus hijos. A mí, por ejemplo, me habían criado, en su mayoría, mujeres de la servidumbre y me habían educado las institutrices.

—¿Y tú, gran duque, no vas a saludar a tu madre? —no sé qué me sorprendió más, el reclamo, hecho con un tono evidentemente jocoso o el hecho de que Rowan se hubiera acercado sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Él se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla que su madre la ofrecía, con una exasperación que era, a todas luces, fingida. Luego, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ella se volteó hacia mí.

—¡Arah! —su voz era dulce y aflautada y, al oír la manera en que había convertido mi nombre en una canción, recordé que era famosa por su prodigiosa voz—. La última vez que te vi me llegabas por la rodilla. Te has vuelto muy hermosa— dijo mientras ponía sus manos, desnudas, sobre mi rostro. Sus dedos eran suaves y cálidos mientras me recorrían las mejillas hasta descender y tomarme suavemente por el cuello y besarme dos veces, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con sus hijos. Me sentí cohibida.

La reverencia me salió torpe y mecánica.

—Su Alteza— balbuceé y ella frunció el ceño.

—No, no, querida— dijo mientras se reía, con un sonido tan melodioso que de repente empecé a notarme a mí misma como un ser escandaloso—, lo único que nos separa de ser familia es un tecnicismo— dijo con una sonrisa y jadeé un poco cuando, al encontrarme con sus ojos, me di cuenta de que eran exactamente iguales a los de Rowan—. Puedes llamarme madre.

—Yo no… No me atrevería.

Ella rio.

—Estoy segura de que, en mi ausencia, mis hijos se han encargado de demostrarte lo obstinados que pueden ser. No te engañes, cariño, ese no es un rasgo Greyfox sino Lightscale— dijo sonriendo—. Se los he heredado yo.

Sonreí, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer.

—Así que te permitiré llamarme Drusilla, por ahora, pero te garantizo que, para el momento en que cambies tu apellido, ya estarás llamándome madre.

No tuve el corazón para decirle que, si de mí dependía, no la llamaría así jamás.

–Ahora entra conmigo. Rowan, ayúdale a Skyler a descargar mis maletas— ordenó y yo me reí por lo que creí que era una broma hasta que vi que Rowan tomaba el asa de una de las maletas y caminaba, con total naturalidad, hacia el interior de la casa.

Definitivamente, tenía mucho que aprender de la duquesa madre.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—Tenías razón— empezó diciendo ella.

—Suelo tenerla. ¿Sobre qué asunto particular estamos hablando, madre? —pregunté mientras me inclinaba y tomaba un atizador para avivar el fuego. Las ventiscas que marcaban el final del otoño y el inicio del invierno ya habían comenzado y calculaba que dentro de unas cuantas semanas caería la primera nevada.

—No seas prepotente, cariño— dijo con suavidad—. Estoy hablando sobre Lady Arah, por supuesto. Tiene, efectivamente, una belleza muy particular. Al final ¿qué te han parecido las pecas? —pregunta con fingida inocencia.

Me rio un poco. Desde pequeño y, por culpa de Arah, había estado algo obsesionado con ese rasgo en particular. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años empecé a hacer preguntas sobre mi futura esposa, día y noche. Al final, madre, que era la única que la había conocido, me dijo: "tiene el rostro cubierto de pecas, como una lluvia de estrellas plateadas".

Le sonrío, enigmático.

—Jessie dice que no se ha mostrado particularmente conforme con el compromiso.

—Era de esperarse— replico.

—También dijo que no parecías estar particularmente preocupado por ello.

—No lo estoy— le digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ella será mi esposa.

—Pero te conozco, no serías capaz de obligarla a casarse contigo si no es lo que ella quiere.

La miro, sin responder.

—Así que he de suponer que tienes una especie de plan.

No le digo nada y ella suspira.

—Sería más sencillo ayudarte si supiera lo que te propones.

—En realidad, necesitaba tu ayuda con algo— le digo—. He recibido noticias urgentes esta mañana— mi madre mantuvo su rostro impasible, acostumbrada a una vida entera de tener que permanecer tranquila cuando era mi padre el duque—. No es nada demasiado preocupante— la tranquilizo—, pero seguramente estaré fuera un tiempo— mi madre asiente—. En cuyo caso, necesito que te encargues de todo por aquí mientras no esté, particularmente, de Arah.

Madre asintió.

—Le he dicho que debería hablar con Jessie para que la ayude a elegir a un par de damas que le hagan compañía, pero no ha querido saber nada al respecto.

—Déjamelo a mí— asintió ella. ¿Te irás por la mañana?

—Esta noche. Ya están preparando mis cosas.

Madre frunció suavemente los labios.

—Esperaba poder cenar con mis niños esta noche.

Me levanté y la besé en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Te lo compensaré.

…

No me gustaba que tuvieran que anunciarme antes de entrar en las habitaciones de mi propio castillo, pero era una concesión que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de no empezar de mala manera este encuentro en particular.

Me fastidiaba la idea de tener que marcharme, especialmente cuando un general bien capacitado podía atender esta situación en particular, pero todos habían probado ser una manada de imbéciles. Así que tenía que viajar cientos de kilómetros hacia el norte para poder resolver las cosas.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí y encontré a Arah sentada, muy recatada, en un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana, los rayos del sol de las últimas horas de la tarde teñían su cabello, casi plateado, de oro y bronce. Se levantó en cuanto entré en su habitación e hizo una perfecta reverencia.

—Su Alteza— dijo, formal, con los ojos bajos. Deslicé mi mirada hacia abajo, viendo como sus muñecas se mantenían tensas mientras sostenían las faldas de su vestido.

—Tengo que hacer un viaje— le suelto de sopetón, no interesado en hacer charla casual.

Ella parece confundida.

—Oh… ¿a dónde?

—Al norte— replico—. Cerca de la frontera— su entrecejo se frunce, formando una V.

—En el norte está la guerra ¿no? ¿Por qué tiene que ir al norte?

—Una de mis obligaciones como duque es dirigir a mis propios ejércitos.

—Para eso tienes generales. ¿No se supone que es su trabajo?

—¿Por qué de repente te preocupa?

—Una guerra civil es preocupante para todos— dice mientras desvía la mirada—. Y para nadie es un secreto que los enfrentamientos han golpeado con fuerza al país. Tampoco el hecho de que nuestro Rey no tenga el apoyo absoluto de sus nobles.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso— le digo—. Nos encargaremos de aplastar a los insurgentes.

—Pero para que usted decida ir al norte, es que algo está pasando ¿no? Algo importante.

—Han bloqueado nuestros canales de abastecimiento. Así que los ejércitos en la frontera están hambrientos. No es nada demasiado preocupante.

—Pero entonces ¡es peligroso! —dice abriendo mucho los ojos.

Nuestras posturas son curiosas, demasiado alejados, pero ambos ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante.

La miro, burlón.

—Ten cuidado, Lady Arah, cualquiera que te viera de esa guisa, pensaría que estás preocupada por mí.

Ella parece relajarse con mis palabras, rueda los ojos y luego parece recordar que se encuentra ante alguien con una posición superior a la suya. Sus mejillas se sonrojan ligeramente y aparta la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿Pensarás en mí? —intento picarla.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa ensayada.

—Por supuesto, su Alteza. Pensaré en _nosotros._ En su ausencia, pensaré en cómo deshacer este compromiso.

Me río.

—Seguro que me echas de menos.

—Definitivamente no echaré de menos que siempre intente meterse conmigo.

—Siempre intentaré meterme contigo— le digo, muy serio— de una forma o de otra. Eres mía, Lady Arah. No lo olvides.

Ella rueda los ojos.

Me siento tentado a inclinarme y despedirme de ella del mismo modo en que lo he hecho con mi madre y con mi hermana, besándola en lo alto de la cabeza. No lo hago.

—Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a madre.

Ella asiente y yo, ya sin nada que decir, me doy la vuelta.

—¿Lord Greyfox? —dice en voz baja cuando estoy a punto de salir.

—¿Si? —pregunto girándome.

—Por favor tenga cuidado— dice antes de volverse hacia su lugar en la ventana, tomando un libro e haciendo como si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Lo haré— le prometo antes de marcharme.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres! Como sé que has tenido un maratón de celebraciones de cumpleaños, no quería agobiarte con demasiadas publicaciones seguidas.**

 **Espero que esta historia te esté gustando y ya verás que pronto la dinámica entre ellos dos empieza a evolucionar hacia terrenos insospechados (y es en serio, la primera interacción que tuvieron después de esto me dejó como ASDFSGSAGSADF!).**

 **En fin, ¡seguimos celebrando tu cumpleaños!**

 **Mil gracias a Doremi, HikariCaelum, Mildred y Coraline T por sus reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. La preciosa portada es arte de Camille Carstairs.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por retenerme aquí. Lo odiaba por aceptar los planes de mi madre. Y lo odiaba por obligarme a quedarme en este maldito lugar en donde hasta el cielo parecía miserable, incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba aquí para hacerme recordar los motivos por los que lo odiaba.

Había estado lloviendo por tres días, como si el clima fuera un reflejo de mi estado de ánimo. Me detengo mientras camino por uno de los pasillos. Ya no escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo. En lugar de seguir caminando por el centro del largo pasillo de piedra, me acerqué a una de las ventanas, con sus enormes y pomposos arcos y el escudo de armas de los Greyfox colgando al lado, con sus grises y azules.

Había dejado de llover, pero algo caía del cielo. Me pegué al alféizar de la ventana y me puse de puntillas para poder empujar el pestillo y separar el cristal del muro.

Parpadeé y estiré la mano, intentando alcanzar lo que caía del cielo, pero la ventana formaba un ángulo agudo, con el vértice arriba, y hacía una especie de sombrilla que impedía que pudiera alcanzarlo. Me estiré más, intentando contemplar el cielo con más atención. Y entonces logré identificarlo.

Nieve.

Nunca había visto la nieve. En la costa no nevaba. Nunca. Sabía sobre la nieve por las historias de las visitas que recibía Madre en casa de vez en cuando y por mis libros. Siempre había querido conocerla. Sabía que aquí el invierno era algo más que ventarrones y lluvias torrenciales, pero hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de que, por primera vez, sería capaz de conocer la nieve de verdad.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, el pasillo, afortunadamente, estaba desierto, una de las puertas, unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, parecía estar abierta. Caminé a pasos cortos y rápidos hacia ese punto y verifiqué, con algo de paranoia, que nadie me estuviera viendo.

Recogí las faldas de mi vestido, en un intento por evitar que el dobladillo se mojara, como había oído que pasaba con la nieve a veces. La popelina nunca me había gustado por su rigidez y lo cierto era que aquel vestido, por más bonito que fuera, nunca me había gustado demasiado. Me daba igual si se echaba a perder, tenía un montón casi iguales.

Emma, madre, me corregí mentalmente, había elegido un montón de telas con todas los gradientes de gris porque, se suponía, era el color favorito del duque. A mí no me gustaba demasiado el gris. Hacía que mi piel se viera más pálida, destacando las pecas y haciendo que la extraña coloración de mi cabello se volviera aún más evidente.

Lo más lógico habría sido que volviera a mi habitación y desenterrara del baúl alguno de los abrigos de piel que Madre había hecho que empacara para mí, pero la nieve seguía cayendo, tan blanca y tan bonita, que me aterrorizaba el hecho de que, por dar la vuelta para conseguir un abrigo, al regresar, el espectáculo hubiera terminado.

Bajo el arco de la puerta, dudé un segundo, solo uno, antes de dar el paso definitivo y dejar que mi pie se hundiera en el centímetro de espesor que ya había cubierto el suelo. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando la humedad se filtró a través de los zapatos, tan poco adecuados para el clima. Me dio igual, di otro paso y luego otro más, hasta que, finalmente, llegué al centro del jardín y los copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre mi cuerpo. Suaves escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo cuando la nieve me tocaba la piel desnuda.

Era maravilloso, helado, pero fantástico. El viento que corría estaba frío, pero no resultaba, en lo absoluto, desagradable. Y todo era tan bonito…

Ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando. No me gustaban los bailes de salón ni, mucho menos, el hacer el ridículo, pero algo más fuerte que yo parecía moverme desde adentro. Antes de poder racionalizar lo que sucedía, ya tenía los brazos extendidos y estaba girando sobre mi cuerpo, disfrutando de lo que aquel regalo de la naturaleza hacía por mi ensombrecido estado de ánimo.

Nada ni nadie podía arruinar un momento tan fantástico.

—¿Lady Arah? —me congelé. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el castillo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había marchado y no esperaba que volviera tan pronto. Más aún, ¿no se suponía que el regreso del amo y señor de este lugar debía ser anunciada con bombos y platillos?

Bajé los brazos y me di la vuelta.

Otra cosa que agregar a los motivos por los que odiaba a Rowan Greyfox: si acababa de bajar de su caballo, como lo evidenciaba su ropa de montar, ¿cómo demonios podía lucir de esa manera?

Él, a diferencia mía, sí había tenido el cuidado de abrigarse. Era evidente que el clima no lo había tomado por sorpresa como a mí. Traía, sobre su traje de color azul, una capa de apariencia pesada de color negro, debajo de la cual se asomaban los brocados dorados alrededor de la solapa de su chaqueta. Entrelazados en el pecho, tenía un montón de fajillas de cuero sujetas con broches de color dorado.

La nieve había empezado a dejar motitas de color blanco sobre su ropa y su cabello, pero a él ni siquiera parecía importarle. Me observaba con una ceja enarcada.

Hice una torpe reverencia, más guiada por la costumbre y mis arraigados modales que porque realmente quisiera mostrarle alguna deferencia a un idiota arrogante como el duque.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con un tono que no alcancé a entender.

—Disfrutando de la primera nevada— sabía que tenía que agregar algo al final de la frase. "Mi señor" o algo de ese corte, algo que demostrara respeto. Pero él no había sido más que grosero desde la primera vez que había pisado su estúpido castillo y, además, no había aquí nadie más que nosotros dos. Los guardias que usualmente lo escoltaban no estaban a la vista y yo asumía que se debía a alguna orden que había dado él. Ni siquiera había oído que los sirvientes comentaran entre ellos sobre su regreso, lo cual solo podía significar que no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en este lugar.

—Esta no es la primera nevada— dijo él, con ese tono engreído que matizaba cada una de sus palabras.

—Lo es para mí— dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Él pareció pensárselo.

—Sí, tienes razón. En la costa nunca llega a nevar. En todo caso, deberías abrigarte… — no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que su capa cayó, pesada y cálida, sobre mis hombros. Era tan larga que la parte trasera se arrastraba sobre la nieve. Me arrebujé en ella por inercia, se encontraba caliente gracias al contacto con su cuerpo y despedía un olor particular, agradable. Luego caí en cuenta de que olía exactamente como lo hacía él. Me estremecí.

—Yo no…— hice el ademán de devolvérselo y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas. Me congelé por algo diferente al frío.

Nunca, en el tiempo que tenía de estar en esta maldita fortaleza de piedra, me había tocado. Y yo había intentado olvidar, por todos los medios posibles, aquel primer encuentro en que sí lo había hecho, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era.

No estaba segura de qué esperaba. ¿Manos suaves y bien cuidadas? Se suponía que este tipo no hacía nunca nada por sí mismo. Me sobresaltó un poco que su tacto fuera ligeramente áspero, especialmente en los dedos.

Él me apartó las manos con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

—No puedo permitir que mi futura duquesa se enferme— dijo antes de apartarse con el mismo tono de imbécil que usaba para todo.

No me quité la capa, pero fruncí el ceño y arrugué la nariz.

—Puede decirlo tanto como quiera, milord, eso no hará que me case con usted.

En lugar de molestarse, él se echó a reír. Era un sonido ronco y profundo y, cuando lo hizo, dos profundos hoyuelos se marcaron en su rostro, uno en cada mejilla. Cuando acabó de reírse, me sonrió. No era precisamente una sonrisa amigable, era el tipo de sonrisa que le dedicaría un gato a un ratón antes de abalanzársele encima. La sonrisa de un depredador.

—Yo puedo decirle, Lady Arah, que siempre consigo lo que quiero. Yo no pierdo, jamás.

Le sonreí, intentando imitar su confianza.

—Y yo le digo que tendrá que aprender a hacerlo— repliqué—. Porque esta es una batalla que no podrá ganar.

Él me dejó apartarme, dirigiéndome de vuelta al interior del castillo.

—Ya lo veremos— dijo sencillamente, sin intentar detenerme y empezando a caminar o a mi lado. Se lo permití.

—No estaba enterada de su regreso.

—Fue algo de último minuto. Necesitaba unos planos que tengo aquí y no confío lo suficiente en nadie como para pedirle que rebusque entre mis cosas.

—¿Ni siquiera en su madre o en su hermana?

Él ladeó la cabeza, como considerándolo.

—Sí y no— replicó—. La mentalidad de las mujeres es diferente a la de los hombres. Hay documentos en mi despacho que podría causarles un disgusto importante.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Parece como si desconfiara de su capacidad. Como si no considerara que una mujer pudiera igualarlo.

—No he dicho capacidad— dice con calma. No sé en qué dirección estamos caminando, tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta de que nunca he estado en esta parte del castillo —, he dicho mentalidad.

—Pues pruébelo— digo imitando su tono—. Cuénteme alguno de esos secretos que son demasiado graves como para compartirlos con su madre o con su hermana.

—Si te lo contara, dejaría de ser un secreto.

—Se supone que no deben existir secretos entre esposos— le digo sin pensar y me arrepiento de inmediato. Me preparo mentalmente para su burla, pero esta no llega. Él sonríe de nuevo, dejando a la vista aquellos pronunciados hoyuelos.

—Solo uno— me advierte y yo asiento, mientras él parece pensárselo—. Hace unas cuantas semanas me llegó una amenaza de muerte.

—¿Contra usted? —pregunto, con mis ojos ampliándose.

—No, contra mi hermana. Amenazas con información que me hicieron creer que las cosas podían ir en serio.

—¿Y qué hizo al respecto?

—Encargarme— responde.

Espero, pero no parece que vaya a decir nada más. Su tono, sin embargo, presupone que se ocupó del problema desde la raíz. Me estremezco y agradezco la presencia de la capa que cubre mi cuerpo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de damas? —pregunta al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—No va— replico y le dedico una sonrisa que, espero, le parezca engreída y confiada.

El frunce los labios, pero no dice nada. Demonios.

—¿Pudo solucionar lo del envío de suministros?

Él asiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

—Me iré en cuanto amanezca— dice suavemente y no entiendo el motivo por el cual esa simple declaratoria me hace sentir inquieta.

—¿Cenará con nosotras? —pregunto de repente.

—Pensaba cenar en mi habitación.

—Pero seguro que su madre y su hermana quieren aprovechar las pocas horas que se quedará…— no sé qué es lo que me impele a pedirle que se quede. No es como si disfrutara de su compañía ni nada parecido. Mientras más pronto se vaya, mejor.

Él no dice nada, de repente, giramos en una esquina y me encuentro, frente a frente, ante la puerta de mi habitación.

Supongo que debe ver mi cara de perplejidad, porque me dice:

—Este lugar tiene un montón de secretos. Y yo los conozco todos.

—Hmmm— no es la respuesta más elocuente, pero es todo lo que me sale.

—La veré esta noche, Lady Arah— dice sorprendiéndome cuando toma mi mano y la lleva, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, hacia sus labios, mucho más suaves que sus manos—. En la cena— aclara cuando yo me quedo muda y, sin decir nada más, se marcha y me deja ahí, sosteniendo mi propia mano y preguntándome que bicho le ha picado.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—Podrías quedarte más tiempo— se queja Jess. Milagrosamente ha sido la primera en llegar a la mesa.

—No puedo, Jess. Tengo cosas importantes que resolver. Ni siquiera planeaba quedarme esta noche.

—¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

No hay nada en este mundo que me haga admitir que quería pasar un tiempo con Arah, en su lugar le digo:

—Porque estoy algo cansado por el viaje.

—Me han dicho que has maltratado al pobre Vixen— dice con una mueca.

—No lo he hecho— me defiendo—. Lo he dejado descansar anoche cuando paramos en la casa de Lord Seelex. Sabes que me encanta ese caballo.

Puede que lo haya presionado un poco más de la cuenta con la intención de llegar relativamente temprano el día de hoy, pero no le digo eso tampoco.

Jess frunce el entrecejo.

—Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de que hay cosas que no me estás diciendo. Por cierto ¿a qué hora llegaste?

—Hace unas horas.

—Pensé que, ya que habías llegado de sorpresa, me saludarías en cuanto te dieras un baño, pero fui a tu habitación y no estabas. ¿En dónde estabas?

—Ocupado, Jessie.

Una brillante sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Jess y, cuando giro la cabeza para seguir la dirección de su mirada, no puedo evitar copiar el gesto, aunque lo disimulo rápidamente tomando mi copa y llevándomela a los labios.

Arah trae un vestido de color azul cobalto que hace que su piel, a la luz de las velas, tome un tono saludable, no ese aire enfermizo que le dan los grises y platas que había insistido en usar desde que llegó. Mi teoría es que alguien le dijo a Emma Ranghild que el gris era mi color favorito y por eso decidió hacer el guardarropa de su hija completamente monocromático. Este es uno de los vestidos de la colección que mandé a hacer para ella, puedo decirlo por el hecho de que el corte es mucho menos conservador que los que suele usar.

Se ha dejado el cabello casi suelto, con pasadores que apartan su melena, que apenas roza sus hombros, de su rostro, dejando a la vista sus pecas. Me pongo de pie cuando se acerca a la mesa y la rodeo con lentitud. Veo su pecho subir una sola vez y luego bajar lentamente mientras le ofrezco la silla a mi derecha. Jess está sentada a mi izquierda y madre se sentará en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Lady Arah— dijo mientras se sienta, empujando con suavidad su silla.

—Lord Greyfox— dice ella con tranquilidad, pero puedo ver como la piel de su cuello se eriza suavemente. Jess nos observa, divertida, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿La duquesa madre nos acompañará a cenar?

—A madre siempre le gusta hacer esperar a Rowan— dice Jess, burlona —. Dice que le está enseñando a ser paciente.

Arah se ríe con suavidad.

—Parece una buena enseñanza. ¿Tiende usted a ser demasiado impaciente, Lord Greyfox?

—Depende de lo que esté esperando. Hay cosas por las que vale la pena desarrollar la paciencia— replico mientras la observo con intensidad. Ella mantiene el contacto visual por largos segundos hasta que, finalmente, se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—Mi niño— madre entra y, como siempre, no parece nada interesada en mantener los protocolos. Cruza el comedor como si se deslizara y apenas si tengo tiempo de ponerme en pie antes de que ella me sujete por la barbilla y me bese en ambas mejillas—. ¿De verdad te quedarás solo esta noche?

—El deber llama— digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras dejo que me tome del brazo y la conduzco hacia su lugar en la mesa.

Ella menea la cabeza:

—A veces siento que te tomas todo esto con más seriedad, aún, que tu padre. ¿Qué diferencia hace un día?

—Depende del día— dice Arah, interrumpiéndonos. Cuando nos volteamos, ella parece arrepentida por haber hablado. Sin embargo, madre la insta, con un gesto, a que continúe hablando—. Es decir, si hay alguna batalla o una misión que pueda resultar decisiva, entonces un día puede ser muy importante ¿no?

—¿Tienes algún día importante en tu futuro cercano, Rowan?

—¿Qué no son importantes todos los días en la vida de un duque?

Jess se ríe y mi madre resopla.

—Tal vez sí que tengo algo importante en el futuro cercano, pero no quiero arruinarles la velada a ustedes, mujeres, con historias de guerra o de la batalla que me espera.

Jessabeth arruga la nariz:

—Sí, eso sería bastante desagradable para cenar.

Me sorprendo cuando, al voltear a ver a Arah, ella parece casi contrariada.

Por más que lo intento a lo largo de la cena, no soy capaz de descifrar qué es, precisamente, lo que la hizo molestarse.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando la acompaño a la puerta de su habitación y me despido de ella, algo en la forma en que sus muñecas están menos tensas o en el hecho de que no parece disgustarse cuando vuelvo a besar su mano, me hace pensar que, tal vez, acabo de tocar algún punto sensible en aquellos muros tan concienzudamente construidos a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Este capítulo ha sido especial por dos motivos. El primero es que la escena de Rowan y Arah al principio fue lo primero que escribí de este fic, de hecho, fue precisamente con esa escena con la que le di forma a la historia. El segundo motivo es que me ha permitido no solo acercar un poquito a Rowan y Arah sino que, a su vez, ha dado a conocer el amor de Arah por la nieve que, estoy segura de que coincidirás conmigo, Cora, es un rasgo importante del personaje.**

 **Muchas gracias a Cora, Hikari y Mildred por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, E.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. La portada es de Camille Carstairs.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

La bola de nieve se estrella en el tronco del árbol detrás del cual me he estado guareciendo. Me agacho y recojo, con mis manos enguantadas, un montón de nieve y lo aprieto para darle forma al proyectil, salgo de detrás de mí escondite y arrojo la bola, fallo por apenas unos centímetros y entonces una nueva bola me golpea el hombro, haciéndome chillar.

No me había divertido tanto desde que era lo suficientemente pequeña para que Emma me dejara salir de casa para jugar en el jardín, aún y cuando tenía que hacerlo sola. Ni hablar de la posibilidad de jugar con alguien que no estuviera emparentado conmigo, así que solo tenía la oportunidad cuando mis primos paternos llegaban a visitarnos, dos veces al año.

Jess parece haber crecido con muchas más libertades, pues fue ella quien empezó la pelea con bolas de nieve. Ella y yo nos hemos vuelto más cercanas desde entonces y es algo que, sinceramente, agradezco,

El duque se ha marchado hace casi dos semanas y, sin saber por qué, mi cabeza tiende a irse en su dirección cada que tengo demasiado tiempo libre. En consecuencia, me he empleado a fondo en pasar ocupada con Jess, ya sea en su educación— principalmente en lo que respecta a aprender idiomas— o en sus tiempos de ocio.

El mayor problema lo tengo por las noches, cuando, después de cenar, mi única opción es marcharme a mi recámara. Es en esos momentos en donde mantener mi mente apartada de Rowan Greyfox, y de lo que está haciendo en el norte, se vuelve más difícil.

No sé qué demonios me hizo la última vez que estuvo aquí. No es como si hubiera dejado de odiarlo o de oponerme a este matrimonio sin sentido, pero esa noche, durante la cena, en donde lo escuché hablar sobre la "batalla" que se avecinaba, como si no fuera la gran cosa, sentí algo que nunca creí poder sentir por él: preocupación.

Mi distracción me cuesta caro, porque veo como una bola de nieve se dirige hacia mí y lo único que consigo hacer es voltear la cabeza, haciendo que, en lugar de darme en pleno rostro, me golpee el lateral de la cabeza.

El golpe me desestabiliza un poco y termino apoyándome en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Jess está a mi lado rápidamente, con sus risas apagadas.

Sacudo la cabeza, haciendo que la nieve caiga y le sonrío.

—Lo siento, me he distraído.

Ella parece preocupada.

—En serio, no pasa nada. Era nieve, no una roca— le digo, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Rowan me matará si llega y tienes un agujero en el cráneo.

—Bueno, tendría que comprarme un montón de sombreros para disimularlo, ¿no crees?

Ella se ríe.

—Sí, aunque seguro que a él le molestará menos comprártelos de lo que te molestará a ti.

Ese es otro cambio importante que he tenido en los últimos días, esa concesión de la noche que pasó aquí se convirtió en dos y luego en diez… He empezado a usar los vestidos que compró para mí, con algo más de naturalidad cada día que pasa.

"No lo estoy aceptando, no lo estoy aceptando", me repito mentalmente.

No sé qué es lo que me pasa. No sé qué es lo que me ha hecho siquiera considerar su propuesta ¿el gesto de prestarme su capa? Estoy segura de que su educación habría hecho que lo hiciera incluso con una desconocida. ¿El que me contara uno de sus secretos? Debo admitir que, cuando vi el temor por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana o la determinación férrea con que estaba dispuesto a protegerla, algo se removió en mi interior. ¿O fue, quizá, la forma en que besó mi mano cuando se despidió de mí, en ambas ocasiones, ese día? Como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho cientos de veces ya y pretendiera seguir haciéndolo miles más.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando apartar la confusión de mi cabeza.

No voy a casarme con Rowan Greyfox.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos— dice Jess mientras se pone de pie y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a enderezarme—. Está empezando a oscurecer.

Me levanto y dejo que entrelace su brazo con el mío, de la manera en que ya viene siendo su costumbre.

Los pasillos del castillo se sienten cálidos gracias a las chimeneas que ahora permanecen encendidas todo el día.

—Vamos, consigamos que nos lleven algo de comida a mi habitación— dice mientras caminamos. Giramos hacia la izquierda y nos acercamos a las cocinas, en búsqueda de alguna doncella a quién pedirle la comida.

—¿Jessie? ¿Arah? —damos un respingo cuando, de una de las puertas a los salones, sale la duquesa madre y yo me sorprendo cuando noto que su rostro, siempre tan tranquilo, está cubierto de lágrimas. Trae un pedazo de papel en las manos, una carta, y la tinta se ha emborronado ahí donde han caído las pequeñas gotas saladas.

—¿Maman? —Jess parece igual de desconcertada que yo—. Maman, ¿qué pasa?

La duquesa dura un minuto entero en ser capaz de contestarnos, tan largo que siento la tentación de arrancarle la carta de las manos y leerla por mí misma. Algo frío y viscoso parece atenazarme la garganta y siento miedo, porque solo imagino una cosa capaz de hacerla reaccionar de esa manera:

—Es Rowan— dice finalmente, confirmando mi pensamiento—. Lo han herido.

…

Las horas se vuelven muy lentas después de eso.

La idea de ir a comer queda descartada. Nos refugiamos en la habitación de la duquesa madre, en donde nunca, hasta hoy, había estado. Jessabeth y ella lloran, abrazadas, sentadas en uno de los múltiples sillones que tiene en esta monstruosa habitación. Yo, por mi parte, me rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y me quedo pegada a la ventana.

Me siento como si fuera una intrusa en su dolor y lo peor es no tener más noticias que esa estúpida carta de uno de sus soldados.

No dice el nivel de gravedad de la herida o cómo es que ha salido herido siquiera. Apenas si abarca cinco líneas, simplemente comunicando que el duque está herido y que lo traerán de regreso al castillo en cuanto eso sea posible. Al final, pide que recen por él.

Está fechada de ayer y no me imagino la cantidad de personas que se la pasaron de mano en mano hasta traerla aquí en tan poco tiempo.

El simple hecho de que haya sido otra persona y no el mismo duque el que ha escrito la misiva ya es malo en sí mismo. Es evidente, por la reacción de Jess y de la duquesa madre, que no existe un precedente para algo como esto.

Ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme en este momento. No es como si tuviera el derecho de sentarme junto con ellas a llorar e, inclusive, una parte de mí se siente mal porque, desde que la duquesa nos dio la noticia a Jess y a mí de lo que había sucedido, no he derramado ni una sola lágrima.

No conozco a Rowan, no realmente y sería inclusive algo hipócrita de mi parte el ponerme a llorar como si realmente estuviera asustada por una eventual muerte de su parte— aún y cuando la posibilidad si me asusta—. Al final, resoplo y me dirijo a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón, utilizando todas mis fuerzas por lo pesada que resulta, una medida de seguridad para la duquesa madre, supongo.

—La duquesa madre y Lady Jessabeth necesitan té, para sus nervios. También necesitan unos bocadillos, no han comido nada desde el almuerzo— le informo al primer guardia al que veo, nada más salir por la puerta—. Rápido— agrego antes de regresar sobre mis pasos y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Me dirijo hacia el tocador y tomo las dos toallas blancas que hay ahí, las mojo con el agua de la garrafa junto a la ventana y luego camino hacia las dos mujeres. Dudo por un momento, pero empiezo con Jess, limpiando los churretes en su maquillaje que han dejado las lágrimas. Ella simplemente se deja hacer mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Cuando termino de limpiarla, empiezo a sacar los pasadores y las ligas que sostienen su elaborado peinado, liberando la presión insoportable que, seguro, ejercen sobre su cabeza. La giro con suavidad y ella se queda ahí, laxa, como si fuera una muñeca y me deja ir soltando su vestido. El liberarse del corsé parece aliviarla. Se hace un ovillo y deja que la arrope en un extremo del sillón. Se duerme, agotada, casi de inmediato.

Vuelvo mi atención a la duquesa madre, que ha dejado de llorar y me mira con atención.

Me aclaro la garganta y le muestro la segunda toalla húmeda:

—¿Puedo? —ella asiente, tan regia como siempre y me permite asearla como acabo de hacer con su hija.

Las manos me tiemblan un poco y debo parar cuando alguien golpea la puerta, el servicio de té, asumo. Me sorprende lo pálida que estoy cuando veo mi reflejo en el espejo al ir hacia la puerta a recibir la bandeja. Por algún motivo, no quiero que nadie las vea, especialmente a la duquesa, de esta forma. Sirvo una taza de té y arrojo cuatro cubos de azúcar en su interior, pongo la taza en las manos de la duquesa, que ahora está sentada en el banquito frente al tocador, mientras continúo ocupándome de su cabello. En un arranque de inspiración, tomo un cepillo de su cómoda y, con una mirada, le pido permiso, ella asiente. Me permite cepillar su magnífica melena y, poco a poco, mis manos dejan de temblar. Las suyas también, puesto que ya no escucho el tintineo de la taza en sus manos.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así, silenciosas, yo apoyándola en su miedo y su dolor mientras intento ponerle un nombre a lo que me pasa a mí, hasta que, finalmente, ella habla.

—No has llorado— dice ella.

Se siente como una bofetada. En el reflejo en el espejo, ella sonríe:

—No lo decía como un reclamo— me sorprende lo firme que vuelve a ser su voz—. Es, en realidad, un elogio. Tú también estás preocupada— dice ella y yo siento un ramalazo de alivio al poder llamar con algún nombre al sentimiento que me atenaza el pecho—, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero has sabido mantener la calma. Esa es una cualidad importante en una duquesa— dice con su suave voz—. Yo solía tenerla, pero después de lo que pasó con Tristán… —ella guarda silencio y yo continúo pasando el cepillo por su cabello—. Me aterra perder a Rowan también— completa al cabo de unos minutos.

Me obligo a rellenar el silencio:

—No va a perderlo. Él va a estar bien. Tiene que estar bien— agrego en un susurro.

Ella estira el brazo y me toma de la mano, apoyándola en su hombro.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Arah.

Parpadeo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miro hacia otro lado.

—No tiene que dármelas.

…

La noche resulta un calvario. Jess consigue dormir buena parte de la noche, pero es un sueño inquieto. Convenzo a la duquesa para que se acueste también y ella lo hace, pretendiendo dormir. Yo finjo que le creo.

Me voy en cuanto rompe el alba a mi habitación y pido que me preparen un baño. Me froto con fuerza, como si quisiera que el agua y el jabón se llevara no solo la suciedad sino también esa horrible preocupación de la que no he podido desembarazarme desde que escuché la noticia. Mi mente empieza a hacer teorías, cada una más horrible que la otra, sobre el nivel de gravedad en que se encuentra Rowan.

El día no resulta mejor que el anterior y la noche cae de nuevo. Jess se mantiene tranquila a base de calmantes y se dedica a deambular por el castillo. Me ofrezco a acompañarla y la duquesa madre me lo agradece con una de sus sonrisas. Su rostro se ha convertido en una máscara de falsa tranquilidad, puro teatro para no sembrar el pánico en el castillo y, sospecho, para hacernos creer a mí y a su hija que todo va a estar bien.

Pasa un día más y yo empiezo a perder los nervios. Cada que llega un mensajero, creo que traerá esa carta funesta en la que anuncian su muerte. Constantemente me encuentro a mí misma mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla, como si el dolor fuera una distracción bienvenida a esta desazón.

No le encuentro sentido a nada. No hay motivos para que me sienta de esta manera. Prácticamente no lo conozco. No tiene que importarme, no de esta manera.

Finalmente, la cuarta noche después de la llegada de la funesta carta, mientras estoy tumbada boca arriba en mi cama, escucho el ruido afuera. Me levanto de la cama y me envuelvo en la capa que nunca llegué a devolverle antes de que se marchara y camino hasta la ventana. Observo, con el corazón en la mano, como el portón se levanta. Primero entran seis caballos con sus respectivos soldados y, en lo que tardo en soltar un suspiro, el carruaje con el escudo de los Greyfox en el costado.

Me cuesta trabajo respirar.

Abro la puerta, tan de golpe que la doncella que pasa corriendo frente a ella se detiene trastabillando un poco, sosteniendo una vela entre sus dedos.

—¿Es…?

—Ha regresado, señorita. El señor duque ha regresado— dice alegremente.

Asiento y vuelvo al interior de mi habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez estoy a solas, dejo que mi cuerpo, aún envuelto en su capa, se deslice contra la puerta, hasta quedar sentada, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho.

—Has regresado— susurro al silencio—. De verdad has regresado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este capítulo marca el inicio de un cambio importante en la dinámica en la relación entre Rowan y Arah y, por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Arah probara su valía como futura duquesa.**

 **Cora, espero que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. El capítulo ha sido íntegramente de Arah, pero pronto se conocerá la perspectiva de Rowan en esta situación.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a HikariCaelum, Mildred y SempiternalGhost por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. La portada es de Camille Carstairs.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Arah**

El día siguiente resulta, si se quiere, peor que todos los demás.

Mi reacción inicial con el regreso del duque resulta ser algo exagerada, como si el simple hecho de que estuviera aquí fuera a solucionar las cosas.

Jess tiene un colapso nervioso en cuanto se entera de que, efectivamente, su hermano ha regresado, pero eso no lo deja fuera de peligro ni nada por el estilo. El doctor que ha estado atendiendo a Rowan desde que llegó, le receta un brebaje de hierbas a Jess que la saca de circulación por el resto del día y se ofrece a darme lo mismo a mí pero le digo, muy firmemente, que estoy bien.

No veo a la duquesa madre y no estoy segura de sí está guardando su propio colapso en silencio o si se encuentra cuidando de Rowan. No tengo el valor para preguntárselo a nadie tampoco.

Las horas pasan, lentas y pesadas, hasta que me encuentro a mí misma revoloteando como una mariposa por el pasillo en el que se encuentran los aposentos del duque. Me pregunto si resultará extraño para él el tener que dormir en las habitaciones que habían pertenecido a su padre.

Finalmente, cuando las miradas de los guardias apostados en la puerta se vuelven demasiado incómodas, reúno toda la entereza que tengo en mi cuerpo y me acerco a ellos. Levanto la barbilla, de la misma manera en que he visto a la duquesa madre hacerlo y trato de lucir imponente mientras espero a que abran las puertas. Ambos se me quedan mirando, incómodos:

—¿Y? ¡Abran las puertas! —digo intentando sonar como el tipo de persona a la que ellos deben obedecer.

—Milady— dice uno de ellos incómodo—, tenemos instrucciones de no dejar entrar a nadie.

No sé de donde me nace la idea de hacer algo como esto, pero echo los hombros hacia atrás y, a pesar de que tengo que mirar hacia arriba, le suelto:

—Soy la futura duquesa— digo muy segura—. Déjame pasar.

Él parece realmente incómodo cuando me dice:

—Lo siento, Lady Arah, pero no podemos hacerlo.

Intento mostrarme tranquila y comprensiva. No es su culpa. Doy un paso hacia atrás y me recojo las faldas del vestido. No me gusta nada ponerme a llorar, pero ahora mismo me siento demasiado frustrada y puedo notar como las lágrimas queman mis ojos. Hago una torpe reverencia y regreso sobre mis pasos. Giro en el pasillo, sin dirigirme hacia ningún lugar en concreto y ahogo un grito cuando alguien me toma por el brazo y tira de mi, con fuerza.

Hay un frufrú de tela y de repente es como si estuviera ciega. Me llevo las manos hacia el rostro, como si intentara apartar lo que me impide ver, pero no hay vendas ni nada que se le parezca. La oscuridad que me rodea es tan absoluta que es la falta de luz lo que me impide ver. Noto la respiración y los pasos de alguien junto a mí. No grito, pero ahogo un gemido y retrocedo, mi espalda da, rápidamente, con una pared de piedra húmeda.

Escucho el sonido de un cerillo al encenderse, la luz amarilla me hiere los ojos, pero me acostumbro rápidamente cuando la vela se enciende. Frente a mí, envuelta con una capa oscura, hay una chica, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo, que me resulta vagamente familiar.

Parpadeo, intentando hacer memoria.

—¿Tú… tú estabas en el despacho del duque al día siguiente que llegué aquí? —me resulta extraño no haberla visto después de eso.

Ella asiente.

Volteo a ver a mi alrededor.

—¿En dónde estamos?

En respuesta, ella se pasa el candelabro de una mano a la otra y tantea algo en la pared. La luz se cuela por una rendija cuando ella aparta algo con la mano y entonces tengo un atisbo del pasillo por el que acabo de pasar.

Parpadeo, intentando darle sentido.

—Oh… es como un ¿pasaje secreto?

Ella asiente.

—Sería más fácil si me lo explicaras— digo con suavidad mientras cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Me siento ligeramente cohibida. A la luz de la vela noto que tiene un rostro exquisito, redondo y de mejillas llenas, con enormes ojos de un color claro que no distingo con la escasa luz y rizos castaño claro que le caen sobre los hombros y descienden sobre su espalda. Su vestido es sencillo, nada ostentoso y no lleva ninguna joya encima, noto, sin embargo, que prendido del pecho trae un broche de metal con el zorro de los Greyfox tallado en él.

Debe ser alguna clase de sirvienta, pero sigo sin poder reconocerla y no he visto que ninguno de los otros sirvientes lleve un distintivo como ese.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se señala la boca, con un gesto apenado.

—No puedes— interpreto y ella asiente.

Le dedico una mirada apenada sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Paso mi peso de un pie al otro.

Ella me toma de la mano y tira de mí.

—Espera. ¿A dónde me llevas?

Ella se detiene y me mira, luciendo ligeramente ofuscada. Por toda respuesta, se señala el pecho, ahí donde lleva el prendedor.

Mis ojos se abren.

—¿Con el duque?

Ella asiente y me vuelve a tomar del brazo, sujetando la vela en lo alto. Esta vez, cuando la sigo, lo hago a toda la velocidad que me permite mi modesta figura, pues ella da zancadas mucho más largas que las mías. El pasillo no corre en paralelo al exterior, de manera que intento memorizar el camino: un giro a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, otro a la derecha. Subimos y bajamos por un tramo de gradas y entonces ella aparta algo y la luz se cuela en nuestro escondite.

Me hace salir y me encuentro a mí misma en el hueco entre dos grandes libreros.

Ella me da un ligero apretón en la mano y, cuando me volteo, me sonríe.

—Gracias— es todo cuanto se me ocurre decir.

Se desvanece, como si estuviera hecha de sombras y me deja ahí, parada, en un rincón de la habitación del duque.

…

Pese a mi determinación de hace un rato en la puerta, me quedo clavada en mi lugar durante largos minutos. Nunca he estado en esta habitación, tan grande que hace que la mía parezca un simple armario.

No sé bien a qué he venido. Tal vez a asegurarme de que el duque sigue vivo. Tal vez para conseguir la paz que siento que se ha llevado desde el momento en que lo hirieron. Tal vez, simplemente, porque necesito verlo.

Me obligo a mí misma a salir de mi escondite, manteniendo los puños cerca de mi cadera. La habitación está tenuemente iluminada con velas aquí y allá y el dosel de la cama se encuentra recogido. La cama en sí resulta muy intimidante: tallada en una madera de aspecto pesado, es gigantesca. Y ahí, en el centro, con la cabeza sobre un montón de almohadas, se encuentra el duque.

Suelto el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y me fuerzo a respirar, jadeando un poco, por la boca. La habitación huele a sangre y sudor. Uno mis manos frente a mi estómago y las retuerzo con nerviosismo. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

Doy un paso y la madera que reviste el suelo de piedra para darle calidez suelta un ligero crujido.

—¿Mamá?

Oh. Me quedo muy quieta, como si esperara que, desde donde está, él no me viera. Seguramente no lo hace, porque creo que, aun en ese estado, encontraría las fuerzas para quejarse por mi presencia aquí.

—Tengo sed— dice en un susurro quedo.

Con algo más de seguridad, camino hasta el mueble junto a su cama y encuentro una bandeja con agua y copas. Lleno una y la tomo entre mis manos temblorosas. Sin decir nada la acerco a su boca, apenas lo suficiente como para que moje sus labios con ella. Él inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, intentado tomar más agua, pero no se lo permito, temerosa de que, si empieza a ahogarse, su herida se abra.

—Más.

—Podría…

—¡Más! —exige él y cuando sus ojos se abren frente a los míos, tengo la sensación de que él ni siquiera llega a verme. De todas formas, el hecho de que consiga mantenerse así de prepotente es, hasta cierto punto, un gran alivio. Lo dejo tomar un corto trago y, después de eso, él se desploma, agotado, sobre sus almohadas.

Tiene las mejillas encendidas y el rostro perlado de sudor. No me había dado cuenta de que iba sin camisa, en su lugar, tiene un montón de vendas blancas cruzándole el torso, a la altura del esternón con una floreciente mancha de sangre hacia el costado derecho.

Las mantas se han resbalado y se amontonan a la altura de su cintura.

Pasan unos segundos.

—Tengo frío— dice con voz queda.

—Sus mantas…—susurro—. Se han caído.

Él no replica nada, pero tirita. Lanzo una mirada ansiosa a la puerta, no creo meterme en demasiados problemas si alguien llega a encontrarme aquí, pero podría meter en problemas a quien me ha traído. Decido arriesgarme y apoyo una rodilla sobre la cama, de manera que pueda tirar del revoltijo de mantas y pieles y acomodarlo de manera que le cubra el pecho, de todas maneras, tengo que gatear un poco para acercarme al centro de su cama, de manera que pueda arroparlo bien. Cuando mis nudillos rozan su piel desnuda, me estremezco al notar lo caliente que está e intento no pensar en que nunca he estado con un hombre con tan poca ropa. El simple hecho de poder ser encontrada aquí, aún y cuando él esté prácticamente inconsciente, es casi suicida. Podría destrozar mi reputación en lo que se tarda en chasquear los dedos.

Termino mi tarea y empiezo a bajarme de su cama cuando él abre los ojos, nublados por la fiebre y me sujeta la mano.

—No te vayas— susurra.

No sé si sabe que se trata de mí, si cree que soy su madre o una enfermera.

—Vale— musito y él afloja un poco su sujeción alrededor de mi piel. Ahí donde me toca, parece quemar—. Espere un momento— susurro y me bajo de la cama, teniendo una idea. Tomo un paño pequeño y lo empapo con el agua helada, supongo que nieve derretida, y lo retuerzo para retirar el exceso. Lo doblo hasta convertirlo en una delgada banda y vuelvo a trepar hasta quedar medio recostada en la cama, de manera que puedo colocarlo sobre su frente. Él da un respingo y suelta un débil quejido.

Nunca había tenido que cuidar de un enfermo y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero me animo un poco cuando el deja de quejarse y más bien suelta un suspiro aliviado. Volteo el paño, poniendo la parte fresca sobre la piel de sus mejillas. Casi me parece ver columnas de vapor elevándose de su piel cuando el agua helada entra en contacto con ella.

Aparto los mechones húmedos, tanto por su sudor como por la toalla húmeda, utilizando los dedos y un sonido profundo brota de su garganta, seguida de un suspiro.

Me bajo de la cama y mojo el paño de nuevo. Estoy tentando a mi suerte y lo sé. Pero se siente como algo que yo debo hacer. El hecho de que sus mejillas no luzcan ya tan increíblemente rojas, aunque siguen estando brillantes y rosadas, me hace sentir mejor.

—Me tengo que ir—digo cuando retiro el paño, ya caliente y me bajo de la cama.

—¿Volverás? —me detengo en mi intento de huida. No le digo nada y el continúa con un matiz algo intenso—. ¿Mañana?

Me pregunto si seré capaz de repetir la proeza. Si podré escabullirme y volver a meterme aquí a hurtadillas.

—Mañana— le prometo, girándome y ocultando las manos detrás de mi cuerpo.

—Mañana— repite él. Luego gira el rostro hacia un lado y se queda profundamente dormido. Me quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, notando lo increíblemente en paz que se encuentra su rostro mientras duerme, casi como si fuera otra persona. Como si el peso de llevar su título no existiera.

—Te veré mañana— le prometo antes de salir, aún y cuando sé que ya no está escuchándome.

* * *

 **Me tardé, pero es que le estaba dando tiempo a Cora que ha estado algo liada con algunas cosas antes de publicar, pero por respeto (y amorsh) a Hikari y Doremi, aquí traigo la continuación y este capítulo en específico marca el nuevo ritmo en la dinámica entre Rowan y Arah. ¡Y vimos a Evaki de nuevo!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Amara es propiedad de Camille Carstairs y Cami hizo la portaada.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Duele.

No es como si me partieran por la mitad, aún y cuando sospecho que esa era, más o menos, la intención. Tengo, literalmente, un agujero en mi pecho. La flecha entró por detrás y salió, en diagonal hacia un lado.

A mi alrededor hay gritos. Gritos de sorpresa, de dolor, de desesperación. Gritos de guerra.

A mi lado, cae un cuerpo.

—¡El duque! ¡Protejan al duque!

Los siento formarse a mi alrededor, convirtiéndose en un círculo, un escudo humano para impedir que ninguna otra flecha entre en mi cuerpo. Alguien me toma del brazo, me rodea la cintura y me hace girar, como si fuera un barril, por el suelo. Grito. Una milésima de segundo después una flecha cae en el lugar en el que había estado mi cabeza. Volteo a ver a mi salvador, pero tengo la vista emborronada.

Puedo ver la nieve, un manto blanco y amorfo, ahí en donde he caído y a mi nariz llega el aroma salobre de la sangre, mi sangre, esparciéndose por el aire.

Tuve suerte. Eso es lo que dicen, supongo que sólo porque estoy vivo. Pero duele. Y siento frío, como si a través de ese agujero, cualquier posible calidez me abandonara.

Escucho pisadas. Oigo el zumbido de las flechas y el sonido de metal entrechocando con más metal. Un grito de victoria. ¿Nuestra o de ellos? ¿Voy a morir o alguien intentará salvarme?

—Resista, su alteza— la persona que aún no me suelta tira de mí para subirme a una camilla. Intento decirle que no lo haga. Que el dolor es demasiado, pero no sé cómo encontrar mi voz.

Lo recuerdo después, cuando una sarta de palabras malsonantes brota de mis labios en el momento en que alguien parte la flecha para sacarla de mi cuerpo. "Haría más daño al salir que al entrar si lo hacemos de otra manera". No encuentro consuelo en eso, en la posibilidad de que exista un dolor más terrible que este.

Mi fuerza me abandona. Ni siquiera logro encontrarla cuando alguien dice que va a escribir a mi madre para comunicarle sobre el ataque.

No lo hagan. No, no, no.

En esta cama, no soy la misma persona. Soy una sombra, un fantasma, un cuerpo vacío sin fuerzas.

Me dejo ir.

…

—… Pero ¿se está recuperando?

—Es difícil decirlo, las primeras horas han sido críticas. La flecha no ha tocado nada vital, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Está muy débil.

Lo estoy. Ni siquiera encuentro las fuerzas para mover mis párpados.

—…posible infección.

—Hay que moverlo.

—…vulnerable.

—…castillo.

Las conversaciones parecen entrecortarse. No le encuentro sentido a las palabras. Una voz me llama la atención, un muchacho con voz grave.

—…salvado la vida.

—Solo he cumplido mi deber.

—Te enviaremos con él.

No logro seguir el ritmo. Entro y salgo de la inconsciencia y los espacios en blanco me resultan de lo más frustrantes.

—No, no hemos enviado más mensajes.

Distingo las palabras "madre" y "hermana". De alguna manera, siento que algo falta ahí. Intento de nuevo abrir los ojos, pero no lo consigo.

—Podrían interceptarlos. Es mejor llevarlo directamente al castillo y no arriesgarnos a que intenten tendernos otra emboscada.

Desconecto.

…

A pesar de los esfuerzos de quien sea que me haya puesto aquí, el traqueteo del carruaje mientras nos desplazamos está a punto de matarme.

La herida se vuelve a abrir y deben remendarme apresuradamente en el camino. Pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio y ni siquiera sé decir en qué momento llegamos. Hay, sin embargo, un aroma revoloteando en el aire que resulta reconfortante.

Huele a casa.

A pesar de que intentan ser delicados, el dolor cuando me pasan de la camilla a mi recámara es tan intenso que, supongo, acabo desmayándome. No soy consciente del momento en que mi madre se aparece en mi habitación, pero la escucho sollozar. Intento abrir la boca para hacer lo que ella me pide, para prometerle que no voy a morirme en esta cama del mismo modo en que lo hizo mi padre. No puedo. No lo consigo. No encuentro mi voz. No encuentro mis manos. No encuentro nada.

La desesperación en la voz resulta casi tan dolorosa como los bordes de mi herida. Finalmente, después de mi largo silencio, ella se marcha.

…

La garganta me arde. Y hace frío, como si estuviera tendido sobre la nieve de nuevo. Escucho un crujido y reúno todas mis fuerzas, necesitando, desesperadamente, el calmar el dolor en mi garganta.

—¿Mamá? —mi voz me resulta extraña. Desconocida.

No hay respuesta. Tal vez me he imaginado el sonido. Tal vez…

Abro los ojos, tan pesados como si fueran de plomo. Los he tenido cerrados por tanto tiempo que la luz me hiere profundamente. Los cierro de inmediato y pruebo de nuevo, abriendo diminutas hendijas a través de las cuales puedo vislumbrar figuras rutilantes.

Es inútil.

—Tengo sed— digo con un quejido.

Escucho, esperanzado, deseando una respuesta. No me dice nada, pero escucho el sonido del agua al caer. Algo roza mis labios, humedeciéndolos y casi siento ganas de llorar por lo maravillosa que resulta la sensación. Me inclino, intentando beber más, pero la copa desaparece.

—Más— exijo.

—Podría…— no la reconozco, pero algo se remueve en mí, sin embargo, cualquier deseo fuera de la sed resulta secundario.

—Más— ordeno, abriendo los ojos por completo.

No distingo su rostro. Es como una mancha de plata frente a mí, con las facciones demasiado borrosas como para poder identificar de quién se trata. Parpadeo, intentando enfocarla, pero ella inclina la copa, dejándome beber y cualquier interés que tenga por descubrir su identidad resulta intrascendente ante la perspectiva de saciar mi sed.

Me desplomo, demasiado agotado como para seguir erguido y me doy cuenta de lo helada que está esta habitación.

—Tengo frío— digo en una voz tan baja que me sorprende que ella me oiga.

—Sus mantas… Se han caído.

No encuentro fuerzas para responderle. El frío parece ingresar a mi cuerpo por el agujero en mi pecho y congelarme desde adentro. Empiezo a tiritar y, de repente, siento como la cama se inclina cuando el peso de alguien más hace hundirse el colchón. Lo siguiente que noto es el roce de unos dedos helados contra mi pecho. Me estremezco hasta que noto el calor que proporcionan las mantas. Noto el momento en que ella empieza a retroceder. Mover mi mano resulta infinitamente más sencillo que enderezarme y, sin embargo, todas mis energías parecen drenarse al llevar a cabo ese sencillo acto. Sus dedos, delgados, se sienten muy fríos. O me pregunto si soy yo quien está caliente.

—No te vayas— le digo en un susurro, como si le contara un secreto.

—Vale— dice suavemente. Su voz es como una caricia. Ante su promesa, dejo caer mi mano, laxa, sobre el colchón—. Espera un momento.

Lo hago. La espero. No sé qué es lo que quiero. Tal vez, simplemente, quiero que esté ahí. Podría tomar mi mano, su frescura es bienvenida porque, ahora que estoy cubierto por las mantas, se siente casi demasiado calor aquí.

Suelto un gemido cuando, sin que lo espere, un millón de agujas de hielo me aguijonean la frente. Sin embargo, pasados los primeros segundos, cuando el agua fresca empieza a resbalar por mi piel, se vuelve casi agradable. Ella mueve la tela y la pone sobre mis mejillas, primero una, luego la otra. Siento como se levanta de la cama y refresca el paño y luego vuelve a ponerlo sobre mi rostro. Pero me concentro en la manera, tan sutil, en que sus dedos rozan mi piel.

Es un roce suave, gentil. No amoroso, precisamente, pero resulta tan dulce y tan bienvenido que siento como mi garganta vibra en algo parecido a un ronroneo. La sensación solo se intensifica cuando ella aparta, con dedos temblorosos, los mechones de cabello que se me han pegado a la frente.

Resulta lo más fantástico que me ha sucedido en los últimos días.

Ella se baja de la cama de nuevo y refresca el paño. Cuando acaba de pasarlo por mi rostro, siento como el peso en la cama se redistribuye cuando ella se baja.

—Me tengo que ir— dice.

"Quédate conmigo", me siento tentado a decir. Pero no sé si esto es un sueño o una ilusión. No sé si es un ser enviado del cielo o del infierno para mí. No me atrevo a retenerla. Sin embargo, de mis labios, brota una pregunta, esperanzada:

—¿Volverás? —"dime que sí", pienso con desesperación—. ¿Mañana?

Hay un momento de silencio tan largo que casi creo que se ha marchado ya. Desvaneciéndose en una lluvia de estrellas.

—Mañana— dice ella.

—Mañana— esa simple palabra me cuesta lo que queda de mi energía. Sin poder evitarlo, mi rostro se gira hacia un lado y empiezo a quedarme dormido.

—Te veré mañana— me promete.

Y yo le creo.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

El pasillo resulta increíblemente frío cuando me meto en él. Tal vez porque ya ha caído la noche y estamos en invierno en este lugar. La otra posibilidad es que había estado envuelta en el calor que parecía desprender Rowan y, por eso, el alejarme me hace sentir así.

Repito el camino al revés y suspiro de puro alivio cuando aparto el falso tapiz y consigo salir del pasadizo. No me doy cuenta de que no me he cerciorado de que nadie me haya visto hasta que ya he cruzado y estoy caminando, apresuradamente, por el pasillo. Me muevo rápido, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien descubriera un secreto que ni siquiera me pertenece, pero que alguien ha decidido compartir conmigo, y no respiro aliviada hasta que consigo llegar a mi habitación. Si a alguien la parece extraña mi agitación, no lo dice.

Encuentro mi cena en la mesita baja, junto a los sillones, pero no tengo hambre en este momento.

Siento un extraño hormigueo en las manos y el frío sigue sin abandonar mi cuerpo. Me quito el vestido y me quedo con la combinación. Decido meterme bajo mis mantas y froto mis pies desnudos, uno contra el otro, con el fin de darme algo de calor a mí misma.

En cuanto entro en calor, me quedo dormida, como si toda la experiencia me hubiera agotado.

…

Me despierto cuando escucho la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse, con un golpe. O más bien cuando alguien se tropieza y escucho un quejido. Me enderezo en la cama y lucho con las cortinas, que alguien más ha corrido para mí. Me sorprende la cantidad de claridad que entra cuando las abro.

—No ha sido mi intención despertarla, señorita— la chica, con una preciosa melena rubia recogida en una trenza, hace una reverencia.

Me confunde un poco su presencia aquí, pero evito decírselo.

—¿Qué hora es?

Ella rellena la garrafa del agua y recoge la ropa que anoche dejé descuidadamente en el suelo.

—Casi las once— replica con una sonrisa —. Me ha sorprendido que durmiera tanto, según tengo entendido, normalmente es usted un ave mañanera.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cómo he podido dormir tanto?

—No se sienta mal— continúa y me sorprende un poco el hecho de que hable con tanta facilidad conmigo—. Lady Jessabeth se despertó hoy para desayunar y volvió a dormir de inmediato. Es normal que todas estén agotadas por la preocupación.

—Tú eres nueva ¿no? —le suelto, ligeramente irritada con la crítica a Jessie.

Ella me dedica otra sonrisa franca, como si no notara mi enfado.

—Mi nombre es Amara— dice sonriendo —. Me han tomado a su servicio apenas esta mañana. ¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno? Aunque tal vez el almuerzo sería más adecuado ¿no? ¿Va a acostarse a dormir un poco más en cuanto coma como Lady Jessabeth? —se tapa la boca—. Uy… ¡discúlpeme, señorita! —dice luciendo contrita.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —pregunto, prudente.

—Ya me han dicho que no tengo que soltar las cosas en cuanto me llegan a la cabeza. Mi padre dice que no tengo filtro. Las palabras me nacen en el corazón y me salen por la boca antes de llegar a mi cerebro. No lo hago con mala intención— dice inclinando la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso—, lo juro. No quería ser grosera con Lady Jessabeth, sé que está preocupada por su hermano, igual que usted.

Después de una disculpa tan cándida, me cuesta trabajo permanecer molesta. Mi ceño se alisa.

—Debes tener más cuidado al hablar. ¿En dónde habías estado trabajando antes?

—En las cocinas— dice con alegría.

Asiento. Calculo que debe ser más o menos de mi edad y es muy bonita. Supongo que alguna de las personas que se encarga de organizar el servicio se dio cuenta de ello y por eso decidió promoverla. Es normal que las chicas más bonitas ocupen puestos en donde se les vea.

Aparto las mantas y me siento en el borde de la cama.

—Amara, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Ella debe notar la gravedad en mi voz, porque sus ojos azules se abren mucho.

—¡Por supuesto que puede!

—Necesito que seas muy discreta, pero también necesito a alguien que sea muy hábil para conseguir información.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Necesita a una cotilla experimentada?

Me río con ella.

—Algo así, pero antes de decírtelo, tienes que prometerme que, lo que averigües, me lo dirás a mí y solo a mí.

Su rostro parece resplandecer. Se agacha, a mi lado y sujeta una de mis manos. Las suyas son ásperas:

—Puede confiar en mí— me promete.

La observo largamente, intentando encontrar algún signo de traición en aquellos brillantes ojos. No lo encuentro. Le devuelvo el apretón.

—Necesito que me consigas información de verdad sobre el estado del duque— le digo.

…

Como mi almuerzo y luego me doy un baño, que Amara prepara para mí, antes de irse a cumplir con "su misión", como ha decidido llamarla.

Ella regresa mientras aún me estoy remojando en la tina y empieza a sacar mi ropa. Le permito elegir un vestido para mí y, por su reacción, casi parece como si le hubiese ofrecido dárselo como regalo. Es realmente una persona entusiasta.

—Ahora la ayudaré a salir de la tina, lady Arah— dice utilizando un volumen un poco excesivo.

Espero, pacientemente, hasta que ella acaba de poner todo en su lugar y que acerque un paño para que me seque. Entonces, mientras ella pasa una toalla por mis cabellos húmedos, empieza a hablar:

—Estaba esperando a que los guardias se fueran— dice enfrentándome y guiñándome un ojo. La veo un poco confundida—. El amo Greyfox instauró la norma de que cuando usted, la señorita Jessabeth o su madre están vistiéndose, los guardias deben apartarse. Al menos cuando reciban el aviso— sigo sin entender—. El amo Greyfox encontró una vez a un guardia espiando por la mirilla a la señorita Jessabeth— explica y yo me pongo pálida—. Lo castigó, por supuesto— dice tranquilizadora—. Y luego puso esa norma. A algunos les molesta, les parece que se cuestiona su sentido del honor, pero nadie se atreve nunca a contradecir al amo Greyfox. Además, a nosotras nos viene bien para poder contarnos secretos

Me hace gracia lo fácil que parece resultar para ella el alcanzar ese nivel de confianza.

—¿Has podido averiguar algo?

Ella sonríe.

—Tiene una herida en el pecho. Acá— dice tocándose un punto justo debajo de sus senos—. No tocó nada importante, pero hubo principios de infección. Anoche, cuando el médico lo vio, dijo que todo dependería de cómo pasara el resto de la noche— dice con los labios fruncidos mientras me hace levantar los brazos para ponerme la combinación y empezar a ajustar el corsé. Resulta evidente que no le hizo ninguna gracia el que hecho de que el doctor dejara tan al azar la recuperación de su señor. Su rostro se ilumina un segundo después—. Pero cuando ha ido a verlo durante la madrugada, ¡ha encontrado una gran mejoría!

Suspiro, aliviada.

—Aún no está fuera de peligro. Pero todo el mundo me ha dicho que ha sido un milagro. Inclusive hoy ha hablado un poco.

Empalidezco un poco mientras alzo los brazos y la dejo pasar el vestido por encima de mi cabeza para luego ajustar la falda alrededor de mi cintura. No suele gustarme mucho que me vistan, pero supongo que es un buen punto medio para que ella pueda informarme y al mismo tiempo se sienta útil.

—Ha dicho que anoche alguien lo visitó.

—¿Al-guien?

Ella sonríe.

—No lo ha querido decir— dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. El doctor se ha molestado porque cree que el amo Greyfox ha estado alucinando y ahora quiero ocultárselo, pero el amo Greyfox no se anda con tonterías. Estoy segura de que, si no quiere decirlo, tiene sus motivos— dice con una sonrisa.

—¿Has oído algo más?

—Que espera, ansiosamente, a que caiga la noche— dice con una sonrisa cómplice antes de echarse a reír, quitándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza para actualizar. Estoy en exámenes y con grandes arreglos en la casa y me ha costado un poco encontrar el tiempo para revisar los capítulos que ya tengo escritos. Ni se diga para escribir nuevos. Cora, espero que sepas perdonarme por llevar a pasito lento tu regalo, aunque sospecho que como tu condición es similar, entonces me entiendes XD.**

 **¿Extrañaban la narración de Rowan? Yo sí!**

 **Muchas gracias a Cora, Mildred, Doremi y SempiternalGhost por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya aclarado algunas cosas y las haya hecho fangirlear como a mí.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Me la paso inquieta la mayor parte de la tarde.

Ahora que el duque ha recuperado la conciencia, queda prácticamente fuera de cuestión la idea de ir a pasearme por su cuarto, pasando a través de pasadizos secretos. El hecho de que no haya querido decir quien lo ha visitado no significa que no lo sepa. Y aún no estoy segura de que no me haya reconocido. Si dice algo sobre ayer, siempre puedo decir que ha sido la fiebre o su imaginación. Si voy hoy, entonces no tengo ninguna excusa.

Jess se pasa por mi habitación durante la última hora de la tarde, luciendo manchas de color púrpura bajo los ojos, producto del exceso de sueño. Tiene una mirada serena y me abraza con fuerza comunicándome lo que ya sé: que, al menos por el momento, parece que la vida de su hermano ya no está peligrando.

—No he podido ir a verlo— dice con un mohín—. El doctor ha estado hablando sobre infecciones y "espíritus malos" que podría llevar conmigo. Por cierto, Rowan dice que alguien estuvo cuidándolo anoche. ¿Por casualidad sabes algo sobre eso? —dice abriendo con inocencia sus grandes ojos azules.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de saber algo al respecto? —digo imitando su gesto, seguramente logrando resultados menos creíbles.

—Por nada— dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Madre si lo ha visto. Dice que luce bastante animado.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse.

—En fin… sea lo que haya sido, espero que se repita. Según entiendo, tuvo una mejoría increíble durante la noche. Si sigue así, dentro de poco lo dejarán salir de su cuarto de nuevo. Estoy pensando en colarme en su habitación.

—¿No tienen custodiada la entrada?

—La principal sí— dice, misteriosa, como si esperara a que le pregunte algo. No lo hago.

—Pues si quieres ir a visitarlo, estás en tu derecho. Seguro que se alegra de verte.

Ella hace una mueca, pero no dice nada más.

—¿Qué harás esta noche después de cenar?

Me río.

—Pues lo mismo que hago siempre, Jessie. Vendré a leer un rato y luego me iré a dormir. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

—No. Simplemente me preguntaba si tú tienes algún plan especial— dice con una mueca.

Le sonrío.

—No, no tengo ningún plan especial.

Jessabeth se aburre poco después de eso.

…

La duquesa luce el mismo porte regio de siempre esa noche cuando decide que cenemos las tres juntas. Hace unos cuantos comentarios aquí y allá sobre la mejoría de su hijo, pero, en general, no presiona tanto como Jessabeth, aunque la pillo un par de veces viéndome con una sonrisa y empiezo a mosquearme.

No sé qué le habrá dicho su hijo o que cree sospechar ella, pero lo mejor será mantenerme bien apartada de la habitación del duque, especialmente ahora que tanto Jessabeth como la duquesa parecen sospechar de mí. Lo que menos necesito en este momento es que crean que tengo por costumbre el colarme en la habitación de un hombre por las noches.

Terminamos nuestra cena en silencio y, cuando Jessabeth y yo nos excusamos para retirarnos, la duquesa me llama:

—¿Lady Arah?

—¿Sí? —digo volviendo sobre mis pasos.

—Puedes retirarte, Jessabeth— dice la duquesa madre mirando sobre mi hombro. Jess pone mala cara, pero hace una reverencia y se marcha.

—No te entretendré mucho— dice con dulzura—. Simplemente quería darte las gracias.

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Por qué?

Ella me sonríe con calidez, se levanta y, en un gesto que me sorprende, toma mis manos entre las suyas:

—Muchos creen que la vida de una duquesa es sencilla— empieza diciendo—. Disfrutar de los lujos y las ventajas que vienen con el título. Pero estamos en guerra y yo ya sé lo que es perder al hombre al que amaba— dice con suavidad—, cuando sucedió lo de Rowan, me hice pedazos por dentro. La posibilidad de perder a un hijo— dice y la voz se le quiebra un poco—. Espero que nunca en la vida tengas que pasar por algo como eso— dice ella y yo me sonrojo—. Pero quiero que sepas que, en los últimos días, he visto en ti lo que creo que cualquier duquesa puede necesitar. Eres valiente, pero también eres empática, tienes la capacidad de anteponer las necesidades de otro antes que las tuyas y no tienes problemas en ensuciarte las manos y lo digo en el buen sentido— agrega con un apretón.

—Yo no… no siento que haya hecho nada.

—A veces, el confortar a un espíritu herido resulta tan extenuante como blandir una espada. Sé que mi hijo no es una persona fácil, Arah —dice con gravedad—, es obstinado, tal vez más de lo que eres tú y le gusta tener la razón— dice rodando los ojos, haciéndome sonreír—. Pero también sé que no existe nadie más entregado y leal que él. Una vez que te haya entregado su amor, no habrá nada que no haga por ti— dice con una sonrisa—. Y también sé que tienes tus dudas con este matrimonio— dice y yo abro la boca, sorprendida—, no te estoy presionando para que tomes una decisión— sus manos sueltan las mías y sujeta mi rostro con suavidad—, pero me gustaría mucho que pudieras considerarlo. Darle una oportunidad al menos. Ya te siento como a una hija, no sabes cuánto me gustaría que pudieras serlo realmente.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Emma nunca ha sido lo que se dice maternal y se suponía que la duquesa pasaba demasiado ensimismada todo el tiempo como para interesarse en nadie más. Entonces ¿cómo es que siento esta calidez ahora?

—Yo lo… consideraré— digo lentamente.

—Es todo lo que te pido— dice antes de inclinarse y besarme en la frente—. Eres una buena chica— dice con una sonrisa—. Ahora puedes irte a dormir. No te entretendré más.

Me aparto, torpemente y camino como sonámbula hacia mi habitación. Me dejo caer en la cama, sin interés en ningún libro o cualquier otra distracción. El reloj marca las diez de la noche y a pesar de que he dormido toda la mañana, siento como mis ojos se cierran con cansancio.

Me duermo.

…

Despierto agitada, aún vestida, después de haber tenido una pesadilla en la que me encontraba en un cementerio, con un vestido negro como las alas de un cuervo, mientras veía a la duquesa y a Jessabeth llorando sobre un ataúd. No necesitaba acercarme para saber de quién se trataba.

Me levanto, enredándome en las faldas de mi vestido y sofocando un quejido cuando la sangre circula de golpe y hace evidente que me he acomodado mal sobre una de las varillas del corsé, lastimándome el vientre.

Alguien ha apagado las velas. Me ocupo en encender una y me acerco al reloj. Son casi las tres de la mañana.

El cuerpo me hormiguea y no me quedan dudas del motivo: me sucede siempre que me siento culpable. He hecho una promesa y la he roto. No he acudido a su habitación como se lo he jurado en medio de sus delirios febriles.

Me he olvidado de soltarme el peinado y ahora los mechones salen disparados en todas direcciones. Retiro uno a uno los pasadores y luego me paso un cepillo por el cabello. El labio me tiembla y la mano que sostiene el cepillo también. Me lavo el rostro, apartando los restos de sueño y me contemplo en el espejo. Tengo la cara tan pálida que las pecas destacan como si me hubiera salpicado la cara de tinta gris.

—Esto es absurdo —mascullo.

Observo el reloj… son las tres y cuarto. Lo más probable es que el duque esté profundamente dormido. Siempre puedo pasarme por su cuarto, verlo dormir por cinco segundos y marcharme. Entonces técnicamente no habría roto mi promesa ¿o sí?

Sí. Seguramente eso es lo mejor.

Hace un poco de frío. Rebusco entre mis cosas y dudo un momento, pensando en tomar un abrigo cualquiera, pero puedo ponerme la capa del duque y dejarla en su habitación y luego regresar pronto a la mía, antes de pescar un resfriado. Así, luego no tengo que pasar por el momento incómodo de tener que darle las gracias por habérmela prestado en primer lugar.

Me subo la capucha antes de salir y me llevo la vela para no tener que andar a oscuras por los pasillos. Si alguien me pilla, siempre puedo decir que me dirigía a la cocina porque desperté con hambre y no quería molestar a nadie.

Mis precauciones resultan innecesarias porque los pasillos se encuentran bien iluminados con antorchas y, de todas formas, no me topo con ningún guardia o doncella en el camino. Alcanzo a ver uno, sin embargo, dormitando en la puerta de Jessabeth. Me pregunto, con curiosidad, porque no hay nadie custodiando la mía.

Doy pasos largos e intento ser tan silenciosa cómo puedo. Cuando, finalmente, me encuentro con el tapiz por el que entré y salí ayer, me siento aliviada. Me aseguro de que no haya nadie mirando, lo muevo un poco y me meto en el agujero en la pared, cuidando la llama de la vela.

Una vez al resguardo del pasadizo oculto, me doy unos segundos para respirar profundamente antes de empezar a caminar, tan rápido que, por un momento, me da miedo estarme precipitando y perderme. Pero mis manos dan con la abertura que me deja salir hacia los aposentos del duque.

Apago la vela y la inclino un poco para que la cera derretida caiga en el suelo y no me vaya a quemar las manos.

Me siento nerviosa y no estoy segura de si se debe a lo que estoy haciendo o por el hecho de que, me guste o no, la presencia del duque siempre me pone de los nervios.

"Tú puedes", me digo a mí misma antes de empujar el panel de madera delgado que se oculta entre los libreros y salir a la habitación del duque.

Ahogo un grito cuando, al entrar, noto que no todo está sumido en la oscuridad, como esperaba, sino que hay dos o tres velas encendidas, que bañan con su luz la habitación y, sentado y horriblemente despierto, se encuentra el duque.

—Llegaste— dice con voz grave.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

En sus ojos, veo la misma chispa que tienen los animales salvajes cuando se sienten acorralados. Esa que se enciende en su interior cuando el instinto los hace debatirse entre luchar o huir.

Cuando la veo dar un paso hacia atrás, me doy cuenta por cuál se ha decantado ella:

—No te vayas— le digo y ella duda, pegada al panel del pasadizo oculto entre las paredes, antes de marcharse—. Te he estado esperando.

—Ni siquiera debería estar aquí— dice ella y me agrada el hecho de que, aunque es evidente que está asustada, su voz no tiembla.

—Probablemente no— admito—. Pero tampoco se suponía que estuvieras aquí ayer y, sin embargo, estuviste.

—Es diferente— discute ella, sin negarlo—, ayer pudo haber sido la última vez que estuviera vivo.

—Entonces— replico—, ¿el hecho de no estar agonizando me juega en contra?

Ella aparta la mirada.

—Solo he venido porque lo he prometido. No tengo la intención de quedarme.

Me enderezo un poco en la cama y hago un gesto de dolor cuando, al hacerlo, lastimo la herida.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —ella avanza dos pasos, entrando al círculo de luz y, por primera vez, puedo ver su aspecto de esta noche. Trae el rostro lavado y un vestido que luce ligeramente arrugado. Encima de todo, se encuentra una de mis capas, con la capucha echada hacia arriba, ocultándole ligeramente los rasgos y proyectando sombras sobre su rostro. Me siento tentado a hacer algún comentario burlón sobre su atuendo, pero no lo hago.

—Hay ciertas posturas que son más incómodas que otras. No se supone que me esté moviendo mucho, pero me canso con facilidad de estar en la misma posición.

—Es usted un paciente difícil, lord Greyfox.

—Eso me han dicho— le respondo intentando enderezarme un poco más y apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Ella avanza un poco más.

—Debe dejar de hacer eso. Se está haciendo daño— dice subiendo y luego bajando las manos—. ¿Qué le están dando para el dolor?

—Nada— digo tensando la mandíbula—. Bueno, me han preparado algún brebaje de hierbas, pero no he querido beberlo. No me gustan los medicamentos para el dolor, me vuelven estúpido. Y dan sueño.

—Déjeme ver si lo entiendo— dice ella, asumiendo ese tono que es capaz casi de igualar el mío—. ¿Ha decidido que es preferible soportar el dolor antes que estar un poco grogui?

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo—replico con altivez.

—Esto ni siquiera es sobre ser fuerte o no— dice frunciendo el ceño—. Es sobre usted comportándose como un niño malcriado que cree que puede hacer lo que quiere simplemente porque nadie en esta casa parece tener el valor para contradecirlo.

—¿Lo es?

Ella atraviesa la habitación y se detiene junto a la mesa en la que descansan un montón de hierbas en un mortero. Al lado hay una tetera de hierro que, asumo, se encuentra aún caliente.

—¿Esto es su medicamento?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No creo que dejaran algún veneno ahí, descuidado, así que debe serlo.

—Bien— dice echando un poco de hierbas en la taza y vertiéndole agua encima. Mete la cucharilla y empieza a remover las hierbas hasta que el agua adopta un tinte café verdoso. Se acerca a la cama y duda antes de sentarse en ella. Me causa algo de gracia el notar que es tan bajita que el colchón la obliga a dar un pequeño salto para poder subir. Aun así, lo consigue sin derramar el contenido en la taza—. Ahora sea usted un hombre y bébase esto, señor Greyfox.

Me río y ella mantiene su rostro serio, observándome con fiereza.

—Un hombre ¿eh? —digo mientras intento enderezarme, pero me resbalo y me quejo un poco por el dolor.

—Se le está abriendo la herida— dice alarmada y, cuando bajo la mirada, noto que hay un pequeño punto rojo en el vendaje.

—No es nada— le digo, aunque supongo que alguno de los puntos se ha abierto.

Ella me dedica una mirada preocupada antes de inclinarse y dejar la taza sobre la mesilla plegable que han colocado junto a la cama.

—Si me permite, puedo intentar ayudarle— dice, luciendo algo insegura.

La veo a los ojos, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen y, por ende, evidenciando más sus pecas. Asiento.

Ella se arrodilla en la cama, se lleva una mano al cuello y suelta mi capa, haciéndola a un lado y luego apartando con cuidado su falda y se acerca a mí. Está tan cerca que a mi nariz llega su aroma: una mezcla de jazmín y algo más. Duda un poco antes de trepar hasta ponerse casi detrás de mí, ligeramente echada hacia un lado.

—Tendré que tocarlo— me dice.

—Si no me tocara, me sentiría muy decepcionado.

—¿Siempre tiene que comportarse como un tonto?

—Supongo que sacas ese lado mío.

—De nuevo está usted hablándome con demasiada confianza— me dice.

—Es usted mi futura esposa, Lady Arah, se supone que tengo que confiar en usted.

—Pero ha dicho que no confiaba usted en nadie ¿no? —dice con fingida despreocupación mientras mete los brazos bajo los míos y junta sus dedos sobre mi pecho, por encima de la herida, cuidándose de no ir a rozarla ni por accidente.

Inclina la cabeza y siento su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro. Y ella se aparta con sorpresa.

—Su barba pica— explica simplemente antes de volver a posicionarse. Su mejilla roza una de mis sienes y sería casi demasiado sencillo voltear el rostro y robarle un beso. Pero las cosas fáciles nunca han sido lo mío.

—Esto podría dolerle un poco— advierte.

—Soy un tipo duro— digo con voz ronca.

—Usted lo ha pedido— me recuerda y entonces tira de mi cuerpo, con una fuerza notable para alguien de su talla.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunta sin soltarme. Lo cierto es que lo está, pero quiero prolongar un poco el momento.

—Un poco más atrás estaría bien— le digo.

Ella asiente y tira de nuevo. Siento sus músculos tensarse suavemente y luego relajarse.

—Podría usted arreglar mis almohadas— le digo.

—Ni por favor ni gracias ¿eh? —murmura ella, pero de todas formas se inclina sobre mí y ahueca las almohadas.

Cuando se aparta, da un ligero respingo al notar que la estoy observando fijamente, sonriendo un poco.

—Se lo _agradezco,_ Lady Arah.

Ella parece algo incómoda, pero asiente y se aparta.

—Ahora se beberá su medicina— me advierte y, para sorpresa de ambos, yo asiento.

—Solo si usted se queda hasta que la termine.

Ella hace un gesto de impaciencia, pero me ofrece la taza, que yo tomo con cuidado.

—Es mejor si toma aire y lo bebe sin respirar— me dice y yo la observo con las cejas enarcadas—. Es lo que yo hacía cuando enfermaba y me daban jarabe— dice arrugando su pequeña nariz.

La miro con escepticismo, pero la veo sonreír cuando le hago caso y lleno mi pecho de aire antes de beberme todo el contenido de un solo trago.

—Se ha comportado usted como un buen niño, lord Greyfox— dice, burlona.

Ruedo los ojos y luego me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, justo de la forma en que no se supone que un duque lo haga nunca. Es casi demasiado fácil sentirme cómodo en su presencia.

—Espera a que me mejore y ya te mostraré si soy un niño o no.

Ella se ríe, creyendo que no hablo en serio. O tal vez simplemente perdiéndose de la segunda interpretación en mis palabras.

—¿Se siente mejor?

Me lo pienso.

—Supongo que es demasiado pronto para decir que ya ha hecho efecto.

—Bueno, igual pudo haberme mentido y decirme que sí, así al menos me sentiría útil.

—Has sido útil— la contradigo—. Tengo un montón de personas encargadas de mi cuidado y, aun así, es la segunda noche que me encuentras solo. Además— agrego como quien no quiere la cosa— no me gusta la idea de mentirte.

—Y, sin embargo, estoy segura de que usted es un buen mentiroso.

Le sonrío sin alegría.

—Esa es una de las cosas que aprendes cuando te están educando para ser un duque. Sin embargo, creo que has malinterpretado el sentido de mis palabras, la idea de mentir en general no me causa problema.

—¿Y en lo particular sí?

Empiezo a sentirme somnoliento.

—¿Cuándo se trata de ti? Sí, supongo que sí. Creo que logras tocar mi vena sensible— digo inclinándome un poco hacia atrás.

—Tal parece que ya empieza a surtir efecto. ¿Duele menos?

—Un poco— admito—. ¿Volverás mañana?

Ella parece sorprendida.

—¿Aquí? No debería…

—Permíteme entonces reformular lo que he dicho: quiero que vuelva mañana.

—No debería…—dice apartando la mirada.

Está sentada lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pueda estirar el brazo y tomarla de la barbilla. Ella parece sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no está bien que esté así, en su habitación, especialmente cuando usted trae puesta tan poca ropa y nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Es decir, asumo que ha notado que no entré por la puerta principal.

—Lo noté. Descubrí ese pasadizo cuando tenía cinco años. Dan vuelta por todo el castillo. Se lo mostré a Jess cuando estuve razonablemente seguro de que no se perdería si entraba ella sola. ¿Te lo ha mostrado ella o Ev?

—¿Quién es Ev?

—Mi mejor amiga— respondo y ella me mira, confusa—. La viste aquí al día siguiente de tu llegada.

—¡Ah! —es evidente que quiere saber más, pero no pregunta—. Sí. Ha sido ella.

—Evaki— le digo—. Luego te enterarás de la historia. Ahora tengo mucho sueño— digo soltando un bostezo sin poder contenerme—. Así que necesito que me digas que vendrás mañana. O mejor, esta noche. El doctor hace su última revisión a las diez. Así que puedes venir sobre las once.

—Yo no…

—Si lo que le preocupa es que alguien vaya a interpretar esto como un escarceo romántico y a poner en duda su virtud — digo rodando los ojos—, le recordaré dos cosas— bostezo de nuevo, con mis párpados cerrándose y luego abriéndose lentamente. Ella parece levemente divertida por mi somnolencia—, en primer lugar, soy la única persona en el mundo que podría estar interesado o, más aún, preocupado por su "virtud"— cierro los ojos por largos segundos.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda? —dice ella muy suavemente.

Abro los ojos, adormilado:

—La segunda— digo sonriendo—, es que soy la única otra persona que sabe algo sobre esto y le prometo que no diré nada. Así que te esperaré— le digo antes de quedarme dormido.

Si acepta o nos mis razones, no llego a enterarme. Lo único que sé es que, en cuanto me duermo, es con ella con quien sueño.

* * *

 **Capítulos escritos hace tanto! Pero yo no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos. Me disculpo por la tardanza y las loveo por dejarme reviews.**

 **Espero que la historia les esté gustando porque sospecho que va para largo.**

 **Cora, ya sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño para ti y que, de paso, fangirleo con ganas.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Hay fantasmas en este lugar, estoy segura. También estoy segura de que alguno debe haberme poseído, porque no encuentro ninguna explicación lógica para el hecho de que, por tercera noche consecutiva, estoy sola en mitad del pasillo, buscando la abertura para entrar al pasadizo oculto.

Esta tarde, cuando Jess empezó a hablar sobre la milagrosa mejoría que había encontrado el doctor en el duque y como cada vez parece más probable una recuperación completa, he empezado a sentirme más y más ansiosa. De alguna manera, he acabado compartiendo un secreto con el duque. Aún más sorpresivo resulta el hecho de he estado esperando a que sea de noche para ir a su habitación.

Cuando me ha dicho que no le diría a nadie sobre esto, sea lo que sea, le he creído.

Ante mí misma, soy capaz de admitir que, después de haber hablado con él, lo odio un poco menos. Más que eso, me doy cuenta de que me intriga, me intriga profundamente.

No estoy segura de si eso se debe realmente a lo que he compartido con él en las últimas dos noches o a las palabras de la duquesa. No sé si quiero averiguarlo o si es, inclusive, una buena idea el acercarme más a él, porque me da la impresión de que, si en dos noches ha podido hacer que mi determinación se tambalee así, puede inclusive hacerme dudar de mi decisión de no casarme con él.

La duquesa anuncia que le duele la cabeza, así que Jess y yo cenamos juntas, con ella parloteando algo sobre una nueva pieza que intenta aprender con su violín para tocársela a su hermano en cuanto se recupere.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunta al cabo de un rato.

Levanto la mirada de mi plato, sorprendida.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Has estado muy callada. Además, estás comiendo menos que de costumbre.

Fuerzo una sonrisa.

—Uno de mis vestidos me queda justo— le digo—, y quiero ponérmelo el sábado.

Ella parece aceptar esa respuesta.

—Seguro te ha pasado como a mí y has estado comiendo más dulces de la cuenta— dice, comprensiva—. Yo debería empezar a comer menos— dice lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su plato.

Me río.

—Recuérdame pedirle a Amara que le encargue a alguien que limpie bien tu espejo— le digo—. Está claro que no te ves con claridad.

Ella suelta un resoplido desdeñoso, pero sonríe, complacida.

—Por cierto ¿quieres ir a mi habitación? Podemos jugar a las damas un rato.

Deben ser más o menos las nueve y treinta. Estoy segura de que, si me meto con Jess en su habitación, me darán al menos las once treinta. No puedo.

—En realidad— le digo antes de pensar —, estoy algo cansada. ¿Te molestaría si me voy a dormir en cuanto terminemos de cenar?

Ella parece contrariada.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes manejar el tiempo— se queja—. Por eso deberías dormir más durante la mañana. Para mí, el día empieza a mediodía— dice sonriente— y gracias a eso estoy fresca como una lechuga.

No le digo que, en realidad, estoy más despierta que nunca. En su lugar, me muestro apenada.

—Sí, tienes razón— le digo con una sonrisa—. Tal vez mañana lo intente.

…

Observo la capa del duque, doblada en un rincón. Amara la encontró esta mañana, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto. Son casi las diez y treinta. Termino de lavarme la cara y la contemplo con el ceño fruncido. Anoche, cuando él se durmió, volví a tomarla.

No estoy segura de por qué.

La tomo, con la intención de devolvérsela, pero me arrepiento y la dejo de nuevo en el rincón, tomo un abrigo del armario y me echo la capucha encima. Me apresuro a salir al pasillo y camino con menos cuidado que la noche anterior, un poco más segura de lo que hago. Lanzo una mirada a ambos lados antes de descorrer el tapiz. Llevo una vela conmigo, pero decido no encenderla. Camino a oscuras, con la mano pegada a la pared y tirito un poco, porque hoy ha vuelto a nevar y los pasillos se encuentran helados. Esta vez, cuando me paro frente al panel, no dudo. Lo empujo y me cuelo en la habitación.

No me sorprende el hecho de que él esté despierto. Sé que me esperaba, aunque noto en sus ojos cierto aire de sorpresa, como si no esperara que llegara realmente. Es el tipo de mirada que me da ganas de abofetearlo.

—¿Sorprendido? —pregunto mientras entro y me quito el abrigo. La habitación está caliente. La chimenea se encuentra encendida—. ¿Por qué está encendida la chimenea?

—Le he dicho al muchacho que tenía frío— dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Los pasadizos se ponen muy fríos cuando cae nieve— explica.

—¿Sabe?, encuentro ese tipo de comportamiento muy confuso de su parte.

Él no pregunta a qué me refiero. Supongo que lo sabe, sabe que no entiendo el motivo por el cuál a veces es increíblemente grosero conmigo y en otras tiene ese tipo de atenciones.

—Acércate— dice mientras ladea la cabeza. Lanzo una mirada a la habitación y noto que los sofás y las sillas están demasiado lejos—. En la cama estará bien— dice él—. No muerdo— se burla—, y aunque lo hiciera, aún estoy muy débil para intentarlo.

—¿En serio se siente débil?

—No le digas a nadie que he dicho eso— dice y aparte la mirada. Me doy cuenta, con sorpresa, que ha sido algo que se le ha escapado.

—No lo haré— le prometo—. Pensé que se sentía mejor— digo mientras avanzo un poco y me apoyo en uno de los postes de su cama.

—Mejor no significa bien —explica él—. Esta mañana he intentado bajarme de la cama yo solo.

—¿Y ha ido mal?

Él sonríe, haciendo que el extremo izquierdo de su boca se eleve más que el derecho. De pronto, siento que debo parpadear.

—No te lo contaré. ¿Cómo está Jess?

—¿No ha venido a verlo aún? —pregunto enarcando las cejas.

—No— dice muy serio—. A Jess… se le dio muy mal la muerte de mi padre. Supongo que todo esto— dice abarcando la habitación con un gesto de su brazo— le trae malos recuerdos. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha dicho que lo ha hecho?

—No. Pero anoche, cuando dijo que Jess conocía esos pasadizos, pensé que ella también los estaba usando.

—Tú has sido la única visita familiar que he tenido, Lady Arah.

—Bueno, yo no soy de su familia.

—Lo serás— dice muy convencido.

—Me gustaría que no hiciera eso.

—¿El qué?

—El hablar como si yo no tuviera opciones. Como si esto— digo señalándonos—, fuera algo inevitable.

Él aprieta la mandíbula y no me responde de inmediato.

—Siéntate aquí— dice corriéndose un poco, de manera que quede algo más alejado del borde de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para que pueda sentarme sin ir a tocarlo—. Prometo que, en el momento en que te haga sentir mal, te dejaré marchar sin rechistar—dice muy serio. Paso mi peso de un pie al otro antes de, finalmente, separar mi cuerpo del poste al que me he aferrado y hacer lo que él quiere.

Me aferro al abrigo entre mis manos, ahora que he entrado en calor y lo dejo a sus pies. El observa la pieza blanca con una ceja enarcada, pero no dice nada.

Acomodo las faldas de mi vestido, solo para tener una excusa para no verlo a la cara y, cuando él finalmente carraspea, me tardo unos segundos más en voltear a verlo.

—Bueno…— digo incómoda—, ya estoy aquí.

Él estira la mano y toma, con suavidad, la mía, girando mi palma de tal manera que quede apretujada contra la suya. Irradia calor, no tanto como la primera noche, cuando ardía en fiebre, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer que me estremezca.

—Tienes opciones— empieza diciendo—. Yo siempre te daré opciones, puede que no te parezca de ese modo ahora o que tu familia no te lo haga sentir de esa manera, pero las tienes— abro la boca para replicar, pero él me silencia con un gesto y continúa hablando—. Más allá de lo que pareces pensar de mí, no soy un tirano. No te obligaría a caminar hacia un altar a sabiendas de que esto, nosotros, no es lo que quieres.

—Y, sin embargo, acabas de decir que es inevitable.

—Porque sé que, eventualmente, terminará sucediendo— dice muy tranquilo—. No importa cuánto desees negarlo o cuánto te moleste. Dios sabe lo mucho que me ha molestado a mí, pero no puedes sacarme de tu cabeza. Te atraigo— dice—, del mismo modo en que un imán atrae al metal. Y— me silencia cuando separo los labios, lista para rebelarme—, a mí me pasa lo mismo. Puede que te hayas enterado de este compromiso hace apenas unas semanas, pero yo he crecido sabiendo que tú eras mi destino.

—Entonces no soy yo quien lo atrae. Es la idea que se ha hecho de mí.

Él, para mi sorpresa, sonríe.

—Y fue precisamente eso lo que me convenció de que debía conocerla antes de que formalizar las cosas. Mi padre estaba convencido de que, cuando su familia se vino abajo, lo más sensato era deshacer el compromiso. Yo no estaba tan seguro y por eso exigí que fuera mía la decisión. Por eso fue que viaje a la costa— continúa—. Y por eso fue que me decidí a conocerla, aún y cuando, en ese momento, no pudiera decirle quien era o qué quería.

—Y me tomó por tonta.

Él agita la cabeza.

—Nunca fue mi intención jugar con usted. Mi idea era simplemente echarle un vistazo, preguntarle tal vez una dirección o pedirle que me dejara descansar de mi viaje bajo el árbol que crecía en su jardín.

No entiendo que está pasando. Si esto es alguna especie de efecto de la taza a medio tomar con su medicamento o si este es, realmente, el duque. No encuentro palabras para interrumpirlo, así que lo dejo seguir hablando.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esperaba que me gustaras o no. No sabía mucho sobre ti. Conocía algunos detalles, como esto— dice estirando un brazo y rozando, demasiado brevemente, mi mejilla, el punto en que se concentra la mayor parte de mis pecas— o el curioso color de tu cabello. No sabía si me iba a sentir atraído o tentado o, inclusive, si podría llegar a hablarte. Pero necesitaba que, por una vez, la decisión final fuera mía.

—Pero usted es el duque. Todas las decisiones son suyas— me veo obligada a decir.

—Soy el duque ahora— replica, descargando en mí la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules—. Pero te sorprendería lo limitadas que eran mis decisiones hasta hace un par de meses. Y en esto no estaba dispuesto a ceder— continúa—, puede que mis padres, mi padre principalmente, pudieran tomar muchas decisiones por mí, pero esto… esto iba a ser para siempre. Tanto si se mantenía como si se descartaba el compromiso. Sería tu presencia o tu ausencia definitiva con la que yo tendría que lidiar— continuó—. Y quería ser yo quien fuera responsable de ello. Así que lo preparé todo. Ev me ayudó, me consiguió ropas que no desentonaran y me ayudó a escabullirme por unos cuantos días, el tiempo suficiente para ir y volver para hacer lo que necesitaba, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Me quedo callada.

Sé cómo fueron para mí las cosas. Salir de casa a sentarme a leer en el jardín, esa práctica que madre odiaba tanto, y encontrarme con un muchacho, más o menos de mi edad, que me observaba con tanta atención que me hizo sentir la necesidad de cubrirme con los brazos, porque sus ojos azules parecían desvanecer la ropa que tapaba mi desnudez. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fuera tan atractivo que casi resultaba incómodo. Traía ropas sencillas, no lo suficientemente humildes para hacerlo pasar por alguno de los aldeanos, pero sí para que pareciera educado, como un ayudante de cámara de algún noble o algo por el estilo.

Él me había saludado, con gentileza, sus palabras eran claras y cultas. Y yo me había acercado a él, como una polilla hacia una llama, dolorosamente consciente de que, si me acercaba demasiado, mis alas podrían acabar convertidas en cenizas.

—No eras lo que yo esperaba— continuó él y yo me sonrojé, incómoda.

—Seguro que, con tanto tiempo para idealizarme, esperaba que fuera más bonita.

Él suelta un resoplido.

— _Eres_ hermosa— dice, como quien señala algo obvio—. Pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Una vez que me hablaste, fue como si esa no fuera la primera vez— empieza y yo no puedo más que estar de acuerdo con él. Resultó demasiado sencillo hablar con aquel desconocido—. Y eras inteligente. No te ofendas, pero no esperaba que lo fueras.

—Bueno, venida a menos o no, me educaron. Soy de la nobleza.

—Ser educado y ser inteligente muchas veces no es lo mismo. Tú tenías ambas cosas y además…

—¿Además…?

—Y, además, no parecía importarte en lo más mínimo quien era yo.

—Bueno, técnicamente usted no era usted.

Él sonríe, haciendo que se marquen esos profundos hoyuelos.

—Me refiero a que, por una vez, estaba en libertad de que alguien me viera por quien soy. No por mi título.

—Me parece que exagera— le digo—. Es decir, apenas si estuve con usted por unas pocas horas. Y no fue como si… no— enrojezco al recordar lo que pasó ese día.

—No hizo falta nada más. Puede negarlo cuanto desee— dice él, tranquilo, empezando a mover los dedos, jugueteando con los míos—. Pero sé que usted me vio, a mí, ese día. Y estoy seguro de que, en parte, eso es precisamente lo que le da miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo— debato—. Simplemente no quiero ir por la vida pensando que, tal vez, la decisión más importante la han tomado por mí. Quisiera que, si lo hiciera, si lo eligiera a usted, fuera completamente por mí. No porque me obligan — le suelto.

Él parpadea.

—Puedo aceptar eso— dice finalmente—. Porque en el momento en que lo hagas, en el momento en que me elijas, sabré que eres completamente mía. Y lo serás.

—No ayuda el hecho de que usted lo diga de esa manera.

Él me dedica una brillante sonrisa.

—¿De qué manera? ¿Cómo si lo supiera? Lo sé. Sé que, tarde o temprano, usted me amará.

—Si está tan seguro, entonces ¿por qué retenerme aquí? ¿Por qué no deshacer el compromiso y dejar que yo lo elija?

Su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada.

—¿Públicamente? Porque no soy un idiota, Lady Arah. Estoy seguro de que, si llego siquiera a insinuar que es usted libre, se subirá a un carruaje y volverá a su casa y que, en cuanto lo haga, su madre la casará con el primer imbécil que le parezca funcional— yo doy un respingo. Ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad—. Puede que no lo vea usted de esa manera, pero, con esto, me encargo de protegerla y de darle el tiempo que necesita.

—Tiempo ¿para qué?

—Para enamorarse de mí, obviamente.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Enamorarme de usted?

Él no parece tomarse a mal mi reacción. El desafío en mi risa parece, más bien, gustarle.

—Se sorprenderá de lo sencillo que le resultará— me advierte—. Puedo ser muy persuasivo y, una vez que mi herida sane, tendré otros métodos a mi favor, más allá de mis palabras.

Me estremezco y siento la necesidad de apartarme y, a la vez, de acercarme más a él.

—Lo hace sonar como si yo ya estuviera al borde, como si estuviera simplemente esperando a saltar al precipicio.

Esta vez, es él quien ríe.

—No, tal vez no aún— coincide—. Pero tengo tiempo.

Hago una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Lady Arah? Como te he dicho, su idea de cancelar el compromiso está fuera de cuestión. Sin embargo, tampoco planeo obligarte a casarse conmigo si eso no es lo que, llegado el momento, deseas. Así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Lo veo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues tomando en cuenta que lo que realmente deseo está, al parecer, fuera de mi alcance— empiezo diciendo—. Supongo que entonces me gustaría, al menos, poder conocerlo.

—Conocerme— repite él.

—Si usted está tan seguro de que me enamoraré de usted— digo con calma—, entonces lo más lógico sería que, al menos, supiera de quién me tengo que enamorar ¿no? —él no pasa por alto el tono afilado en mi voz.

—Muy razonable de tu parte—dice él.

—¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

Él sonríe un poco.

—¿Te molestaría demasiado si te dijera que mañana?

Debo lucir algo contrariada, porque agrega:

—Me siento algo cansado— dice en apenas un susurro—. Y, además, eso me da una excusa para obligarla a que venga mañana.

Mis ojos se abren, sorprendidos.

—Ya es muy tarde— digo viendo, con sorpresa, que son casi las dos de la mañana—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Ha dicho usted que no me mentiría— replico llevándome las manos a las caderas.

—En realidad, me siento mucho mejor— dice con una sonrisa cansada—. Ten cuidado al volver a tu habitación.

—Siempre lo tengo— digo bajándose de la cama y empezando a ponerme el abrigo.

—Y, ¿lady Arah?

—¿Si? —digo mientras me peleo con los broches, viéndolo con el rostro ladeado.

—Espero que mañana vuelva a ponerse usted mi capa.

Resoplo y le doy la espalda, caminando con las mejillas encendidas, mientras, a mis espaldas, lo escucho reírse.

Cuando llego al pasadizo y estoy lejos de su mirada, no puedo evitar sonreír también.

* * *

 **Seré rara, pero no puedo evitar fangirlear al leer estos capítulos, escritos ya hace tantas semanas.**

 **Cora, espero que estés disfrutando de tu regalo. Y las personas que no son Cora y que leen ¿me dejan sus opiniones? Solo así puedo mejorar.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

 **E.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Rowan**

Empezamos a conocernos. Y resulta sencillo, tal vez demasiado, el que en mi cabeza termine de cimentarse la idea de que esto, nosotros dos, es lo correcto. Lo perfecto.

Se convierte en una costumbre y cada vez resulta más natural el verla sentada al borde de mi cama. Pasados unos cuantos días, incluso se quita los zapatos y sube los pies, escondiéndolos bajo las faldas de su vestido.

Hablar se vuelve muy fácil. Ella establece una norma en la cual, por cada cosa que ella me cuente, yo tengo que contarle algo sobre mí, sobre el mismo tema. Me habla sobre su primera mascota, un gato blanco al que llamó Snowflake, lo adoptó a escondidas y logró mantener el secreto por tres días, hasta que su madre lo descubrió, se lo quitó e hizo que el jardinero lo ahogara en la fuente. Su voz se quiebra un poco cuando cuenta esa historia,

Yo le cuento entonces sobre cómo mi primer caballo se cayó una vez, cuando yo tenía diez años y se quebró dos patas. Le cuento cómo mi padre hizo que yo mismo me encargara de sacarlo de su sufrimiento.

Ella me mira horrorizada y ninguno de los dos dice nada, ella asimilándolo y yo esperando su reacción.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? — pregunta al cabo de un rato.

—Avena— replico y ella se ríe—. En mi defensa, mamá me lo dio cuando tenía siete, me pareció un buen nombre en ese entonces. Le gustaba la avena.

—¿Lloraste?

Dudo antes de responderle.

—No en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no?

—Padre no lo permitía.

—¿Llorar? —dice con sorpresa.

Agito la cabeza:

—Ser débil— explico.

—Pero ¡eras un niño! — dice, alterada—. ¿No solo te hizo matar a tu mascota, sino que tampoco te dejó llorar por ella?

—Lo hice después— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y no es tan raro— continúo—, así se ha criado a los varones Greyfox desde hace generaciones.

—¿Cómo personas sin sentimientos? —dice mientras enarca una ceja—. ¡Como si sentir pena por algo que quieres y pierdes fuera ilógico!— dice con el ceño fruncido—. Pues entonces nuestros hijos serán los primeros en romper la tradición— dice, muy convencida por dos segundos, hasta que parece caer en lo que ha dicho, entonces su rostro se torna de un rojo casi púrpura—. Yo no… yo no me refería a…

Me inclino y la tomo de la mano:

—Los criaremos como consideremos conveniente— le digo con suavidad—. Los dejaremos llorar si quieren hacerlo, pero también les enseñaremos a ser fuertes.

Ella me observa, con los labios separados y los ojos fijos en los míos.

—Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa— dice, desviando la mirada.

…

Me dice que le habría gustado tener hermanos, pero que Emma quedó tan disgustada por cómo perdió su figura después de tenerla a ella que se negó a tener más hijos.

—¿Te habría gustado tener un hermano o una hermana?

—Uno de cada uno— dice, muy convencida—. Me habría gustado un hermano mayor y una hermana menor.

—Las hermanas menores son un incordio.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Claro, y por eso reaccionas así con Jess. Está claro que la adoras.

—Eso no hace que no sea un incordio. ¿Por qué te habría gustado que tener un hermano mayor?

Ella parece algo cohibida:

—Puedes decírmelo— le aseguro.

—Bueno, es que entonces no me habrían tocado a mí todas las responsabilidades. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido un hermano, mi padre no habría… No importa— dice con las mejillas calientes.

—Seguro que un hermano habría cuidado de ti. Seguro que me habría puesto las cosas difíciles y ahora tendría que estarme cuidando de que viniera a retarme a un duelo por tenerte aquí, a solas.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, para eso habría tenido que enterarse ¿no?

Le sonrío.

—Y tú no se lo has contado a nadie.

—Ni usted tampoco— dice enarcando las cejas.

—Dije que no lo haría.

—No esperaba que cumpliera.

Me echo a reír.

—Tendría que ser muy tonto para romper una promesa como esa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, si alguien se enterara, todo se echaría a perder.

—Para mí— dice ella, bajando la mirada.

—Para mí también. Si fuera Jess, no nos delataría, pero posiblemente insistiría en unírsenos. Si fuera mi madre, sacaría conclusiones apresuradas y empezaría a planear la boda, y sé que eso no te gustaría. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, te haría sentir incómoda. Sea como sea, esto— digo señalándonos—, no volvería a ser lo mismo. Estoy bien así, teniéndote solo para mí.

—Usted no me _tiene._

A veces, encontraba algo irritante la manera en que ella se resistía a lo que sucedía entre nosotros. A lo que yo la hacía sentir.

—Un tecnicismo.

—No, no lo es. Yo no soy suya.

—Por ahora.

—Son precisamente ese tipo de comentarios los que me convencen, Lord Greyfox, de nuestra incompatibilidad de caracteres.

—Por el contrario— replico mientras me enderezo en mi cama, cada día resulta más fácil, con cada noche que pasamos juntos, me siento un poco más fuerte—, es este el tipo de situaciones que me convencen de que tú eres la mujer para mí.

Ella parece descolocada.

—Todo lo que hacemos es discutir— dice arrugando la nariz.

—No todo— replico—, y en cuanto haya sanado por completo, podremos hacer muchas más cosas— digo enarcando las cejas, haciéndola sonrojarse.

—Se comporta usted como un bárbaro.

—¿Y te molesta que eso te guste?

Ella gira el rostro y no dice nada.

—Lo suponía.

…

Cuando resulta evidente que he recuperado la fuerza, ella empieza a ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Haciendo que le rodee los hombros con un brazo y ayudándome a soportar parte de mi peso con su cuerpo.

Al principio, el simple hecho de dar un par de pasos fuera de la cama, parecen drenar por completo mi energía. Debo resoplar y pedirle que me devuelva a la cama y me la paso enfurruñado el resto de la noche. Me sorprende que, en esas ocasiones, ella no se vaya más pronto de lo usual.

Dos pasos se convierten en cinco y esos cinco se vuelven diez. Poco a poco, resulta menos doloroso, hasta que su apoyo se vuelve algo más ansiado que necesitado. A veces, cuando volteo a ver hacia abajo, ella tiene las mejillas coloreadas y no consigo descubrir si se debe a nuestra cercanía o al esfuerzo que debe hacer, después de todo, soy mucho más grande que ella. Aunque de igual forma, me gusta pensar que se debe a lo primero.

—Se está poniendo usted más fuerte— dice ella—. Dentro de poco debería poder dejar esta habitación. De hecho— continúa—, me sorprende que no haya insistido usted en hacerlo antes o que sus doctores crean que este encierro es bueno para usted.

—Existen razones— le digo—. En primer lugar, el invierno está resultando ser particularmente duro y el frío no me ayudará mucho, y seguro habrá notado usted lo helados que se ponen los pasillos. Además— continúo—, no me gusta la idea de que mis sirvientes y mi familia me vean así.

—Así ¿cómo?

—Débil— replico.

—Humano, querrá decir— dice ella—. Le molesta que vean que es de carne y hueso, igual que ellos.

—Soy un duque— replico.

—¿Y? Que yo sepa, el título no viene con poderes divinos. El hecho de que haya sobrevivido a una herida como esta— dice, evidentemente molesta—, debería hacerlo más fuerte ante sus ojos, no más débil. Si le interesa mi opinión, considero que está comportándose usted como un idiota— dice antes de levantarse y marcharse, sin darme tiempo a replicar nada.

…

La expresión que pone cuando, al día siguiente, se topa conmigo en el pasillo, no tiene precio.

—¡Rowan! —chilla Jess que, hasta ahora, iba caminando con ella tomada de su brazo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera? ¿Tienes permiso para salir?

Arah, por su parte, recorre con la mirada el bastón en el que me apoyo, con incrustaciones de diamantes y la cabeza de un zorro tallada en plata en la empuñadura.

—Lord Greyfox— dice, mucho más comedida que mi hermana, haciendo una reverencia—. Tiene usted buen aspecto— le sonrío, pero ella continúa ablando—. Es bueno saberlo, a juzgar por su larga reclusión, la mayoría pensábamos que se encontraba usted moribundo.

—¡Arah! —la reprende Jess—. No le digas esas cosas a mi hermano.

Así que esta será la forma en que nos tratemos. Sonrío.

—Pude haberme muerto— le digo mientras afianzo un poco mi agarre sobre el bastón—, pero entonces me puse a pensar que, si me moría, te privaría del placer de casarse conmigo. Eso no sería nada cortés de mi parte. ¿No te parece?

Ella enarca una ceja y voltea a verme, como si me deseara una muerte prematura.

—Oh sí, me habría sentido desolada porque su muerte me privara de ese placer— dice con una mueca.

—¡Arah! —Jess parece horrorizada.

—No te preocupes, Lady Arah— digo con una sonrisa, aunque la posición de estar aquí de pie empieza a cansarme—. Le aseguro que no tengo intenciones de morirme pronto. Aunque solo sea con el fin de molestarla.

Ella hace una mueca y dirige su atención a la forma en que la mano que sostiene el bastón me tiembla un poco por el esfuerzo. Me dedica una mirada fugaz, preocupada, y tira del brazo de Jess.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, si nos disculpa, Lady Jessabeth y yo nos dirigíamos a otro lugar.

—Pero yo… —empieza Jess.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Jess— le digo, fingiéndome comprensivo, agradecido de que ella me haya dado una salida.

—¿Cenarás con nosotras hoy? —dice mi hermana, aun resistiéndose a marcharse.

—Ya veremos— le digo, sonriéndole, y ella parece aliviada. No había notado lo tensa que había estado cuando había ido a verme con anterioridad a mi habitación.

—Vale— dice, sonriendo contenta.

Las observo alejarse y, cuando Arah se voltea para verme al llegar al final del pasillo, sonrío, contento.

…

Madre se pone pletórica cuando, durante la cena, aparezco en el comedor. Me ofrece la mejilla y extiende los brazos para abrazarme.

–Te ves casi saludable.

–El casi es una distinción importante.

Madre hace una seña, de manera que preparen un lugar más en la mesa, el cabecero.

–¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

–He tenido días mejores– le digo–, pero también muchos peores.

–Tienes buena cara. Y algo de color en las mejillas y el doctor ha dicho que la fiebre ya ha desaparecido por completo. Al parecer, el descanso te ha sentado bien.

"Arah me ha sentado bien", pienso yo.

Le sonrío y asiento.

Las puertas del comedor se abren:

–¿Wan-Wan? –Jess entra dando traspiés y se cuelga de mi cuello. Contengo un siseo cuando su peso me causa una molestia en la herida.

–¡Jess! ¡Le haces daño!

Ambos levantamos el rostro, sorprendidos. Jess por el evidente tono reprobatorio de Arah y yo por el hecho de que ha aprendido a leer tan bien mi rostro que a pesar de que sé que he contenido la expresión de dolor, ella lo ha notado de todas maneras.

Jess balbucea una disculpa y me lanza una mirada lastimera a mí y otra a Arah, poco acostumbrada a que alguien la regañe.

–Estoy feliz de que estés bien– dice antes de sentarse junto a Arah, que sigue de pie junto a la mesa.

Sonrío, pero me quedo mirando a Arah, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

–Es bueno ver que se encuentra mejor, lord Greyfox– dice inclinándose un poco.

–He tenido un buen cuidador– digo con seriedad y ella me sostiene la mirada, apenas sonrojándose.

–Es bueno verlo– replica.

–Sí, la verdad es que espero que, en un futuro, si en algún momento se vuelve a repetir una situación como esta, pueda contar con sus servicios de nuevo.

Su ceño se frunce un poco. Es evidente que no se le ha escapado mi uso del pronombre posesivo. "Sus". Sí Arah, me refiero a los tuyos. Pero mi madre y mi hermana no tienen por qué saberlo.

–Bueno– dice Jess, evidentemente molesta por haber sido excluida de la conversación–, yo digo que tenemos que celebrar que Wan-Wan está bien.

Oh, oh.

–Deberíamos brindar– afirma Arah, aún sin conocer la fuerza imparable que es mi hermana.

–No seas simplona– dice ella, desechando la idea agitando una mano–. El regreso de mi hermano al mundo de los vivos tiene que celebrarse por todo lo alto. ¡Hagamos un baile!

–Pero Jess– intenta Arah ser razonable–, lord Greyfox apenas si se está reponiendo. No creo que quiera a un montón de invitados en su casa cuando apenas si está lo suficientemente fuerte para una reunión familiar.

"Familiar" ¿debería sentirme de esta forma por el hecho de que se ha incluido a sí misma en mi familia?

–Tonterías. Mira lo bien que está ahora. Además, no es como si fuera a hacerse mañana– dice rodando los ojos.

Arah parece aliviada.

–¡Que sea a fin de mes!

–Apenas faltan diez días para eso, Jess.

Madre se aclara la garganta y ambas mujeres guardan silencio.

–Creo que es una buena idea, Rowan. Ya han pasado casi cinco semanas desde que resultaste herido y a pesar de que has estado respondiendo la correspondencia, no has realizado ninguna aparición pública. Es importante que los otros nobles sepan que los Greyfox seguimos en el poder.

Jess aplaude, emocionada.

–Además– continúa madre–, es una buena oportunidad para presentar a Lady Arah como tu prometida.

–No– decimos los dos a la vez y ella me ve con sorpresa.

Madre parece genuinamente confundida, más por mi reacción que por la de ella.

–¿Por qué no?

Porque ella no me ha aceptado por voluntad propia. Porque quiero que, cuando sea mía y se lo diga al mundo, sea porque ella lo ha elegido así.

–Porque ya tengo otros planes para ese anuncio– digo, tajante–. Puedes hacer el baile, Jess, pero que no sean más de cien personas. Te daré una lista de personas que necesito que invites.

–Ya sé a quienes tengo que invitar. He hecho esto otras veces.

–Estos son invitados especiales, Jess, y ya deja de contradecirme– digo ligeramente irritado.

Ella cierra la boca.

El resto de la cena transcurre en silencio.

Más tarde, cuando me inclino para besar la mano de Lady Arah, la veo a los ojos con inusitada intensidad, esperando que entienda el mensaje.

Cuando ella acude a mi habitación, me doy cuenta de que nuestro entendimiento ha llegado a un punto sin precedentes.

* * *

 **Coraaaa! Ya sé que te tenía en abandono, igual que al resto de mis fics, pero hemos llegado a otro punto de quiebre para el Rowah y a pesar de que ya tengo iniciado el capítulo que sigue, tampoco quería correr e ir a arruinarlo.**

 **Te agradezco la paciencia y te dejo esto como regalito para desearte todos los éxitos del mundo mañana. Sé que has permanecido tan liada que no has podido dejar review al anterior, pero igual vengo a dejarte buenas vibras.**

 **Mil gracias a EroGhost-chan, Mildred, Guest y SaraTendo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Arah**

Las semanas pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Paso mi tiempo, durante el día, en medio de un polvorín de tules y arreglos florales. Las noches las paso con Rowan.

Si alguien se enterara, posiblemente pensaría que se trata de algo escandaloso, aún y cuando todo lo que hacemos es hablar. A veces, de cosas increíblemente inocuas, como lo que sentí durante aquella primera nevada.

En ocasiones, la conversación se dirige hacia direcciones mucho menos sencillas, como cuando me pregunta el motivo por el cuál no quiero casarme con él.

–No es personal– digo con los ojos clavados en mis manos.

–Tomando en cuenta de que es conmigo con quien no quieres casarte, yo diría que es personal.

–Si usted no fuera usted– le digo–, igual no querría casarme.

–Entonces tu problema no es conmigo ¿sino contra el matrimonio?

–Tengo muchos problemas con usted– digo, rodando los ojos. Mitad seria y mitad bromista–. Y no tengo nada en contra del matrimonio como tal. Mi problema– explico–, es contra el hecho de que nadie me dio derecho a elegir.

Él frunce el ceño.

–¿Qué habrías elegido de haber podido hacerlo?

Abro la boca, sorprendida por su pregunta.

Guardo silencio.

–¿No lo sabes? – dice sorprendido–. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

–Usted se burlaría.

Él reprime una sonrisa.

–¡Lo ve!– le digo, apuntándolo con un dedo.

–Me he reído por tu presunción. No porque haya intentado adivinar tus intereses.

–Pues seguro que lo encuentra tonto o aburrido si se lo digo.

–Ponme a prueba– me dice.

Estudio su expresión y, cuando estoy lo suficientemente segura de que no se va a reír a la primera, se lo digo:

–Me habría gustado ser artista.

Espero a que se ría de todas formas, pero él más bien parece algo pensativo.

–Existen muchas clases de artista. ¿Qué clase de arte?

Me sonrojo.

–Me gusta dibujar.

–Oh..– dice–, ¿y eres buena?

–No lo sé– digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Qué te han dicho cuando ven tus dibujos?

–¿Quién? Jamás se los mostraría a Emma y nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener amigas.

–¿Nadie los ha visto, entonces?

Niego con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Sabe que Jess lleva un diario con sus secretos?

Él asiente con una sonrisa burlona que me hace preguntarme cuántas veces logró robárselo a su hermana y leerlo a escondidas.

–Para mí, mi cuaderno de dibujos es como mi diario. Es demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo con cualquiera.

Él no dice nada, pero sus ojos azules me dedican una mirada tan intensa que me siento obligada a apartar la vista, cohibida y ligeramente disgustada.

Es como si me prometiera, sin palabras, que él será el primero en conocer esos secretos que se ocultan tras mis dibujos.

…

–¿Hueso o marfil? –pregunta Jess mientras levanta alternativamente dos servilletas que, al menos para mí, lucen exactamente iguales.

–¿De verdad necesitas que te ayude con esto? Estoy segura de que no has tomado mi parecer en ninguna de las últimas quince decisiones.

–Porque no pareces realmente convencida de cada cosa que me dices. En serio, Arah, es como si no te importara tu presentación en sociedad.

Me envaro.

–Lord Greyfox dijo que esta no sería una declaración oficial.

–Como si no hubiera dicho nada, cualquier hombre que se te acerque sabrá, con solo ver a Rowan, que está fuera de toda cuestión el siquiera pensar en cortejarte. Las mujeres sabrán, a su vez, que tendrán que ganarse tu favor como futura duquesa.

–Te estás adelantando– le digo con el ceño fruncido–. Yo no he aceptado casarme con tu hermano.

–Aún– señala ella con una mueca burlona–. Puede que Rowan, contrario a sus costumbres, haya decidido ser paciente contigo y estoy segura de que su condición de salud ha ralentizado sus intenciones, pero conociendo a mi hermano, eso no te brindará "seguridad" –dice haciendo una mueca en la última palabra– por mucho tiempo.

Me dan ganas de decirle que su herida, lejos de mantenerlo alejado, me ha acercado más a él y que, aún más, he sido yo quien ha estado acudiendo, casi religiosamente, a su habitación durante semanas.

No lo hago, furiosa y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

–Pues entonces será mejor que aprenda a entrenar su paciencia– digo poniéndome de pie–, estaré en mi habitación.

Ni siquiera espero a que me diga algo. Me levanto las faldas y salgo, prácticamente corriendo, antes de decir algo que pueda lamentar después.

…

Por primera vez en semanas, decido no acudir a nuestra cita nocturna.

El reloj da las once y luego las doce. Y lo imagino observando obstinadamente el reloj, furioso porque lo haya dejado plantado.

No consigo quedarme dormida tampoco. A pesar de que me resisto a ponerle nombre, sé que el sentimiento que me está carcomiendo es la culpa. No he hecho las cosas bien. No he debido dejarlo esperándome. No he… ¿Acaba de moverse ese cuadro?

Me pongo de pie tan rápido que un ligero mareo me obliga a sujetarme de uno de los postes de mi cama.

–Bueno, al menos no estás enferma.

Su voz me hace estremecer y la habitación está lo suficientemente cálida como para que no pueda culpar al frío por ello.

–¿Lord Greyfox?– sé que es absolutamente estúpido e inútil el preguntarlo. No se me ocurre ninguna otra persona lo suficientemente atrevida en este lugar como para meterse de esa manera en mi habitación.

Él parece pensarlo también, porque sus labios tiemblan como si estuviera a punto de reírse. No lo hace. En su lugar, su ceño se frunce.

–¿Te quedaste dormida?

Podría mentirle.

–No.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no has acudido esta noche?

Decido ser sincera con él:

—Me he sentido disgustada.

—¿Conmigo? —no sé decir cuál es la emoción que cruza por su rostro en el momento en que hace la pregunta. ¿Preocupación? ¿Enfado? ¿Miedo?

—No— respondo rápidamente.

—¿Entonces?

De repente, me siento como una idiota.

Como no respondo, él se acerca. Noto que sigue trayendo el mismo bastón en las manos. Estiro los brazos, como si me preocupara la posibilidad de que trastabillara y cayera, pero él se ha vuelto más fuerte. Se acerca, hasta quedar a apenas unos pasos de mi cama y me ve de arriba a abajo. Bajo los brazos, incómoda por su escrutinio, plenamente consciente de que a pesar de que además de mi pijama, traigo encima una pesada bata, es como si aquellos ojos azules fueran capaces de ver a través de mí.

—Una nota habría estado bien— dice al cabo de unos segundos más de silencio.

Esa presunción de su parte, la idea de que yo estaré en su alcoba cada día que él así lo quiera, es como una chispa cayendo sobre pólvora. Encendiendo mi mal genio.

—Bueno, pues no se me ha ocurrido y resulta que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo ver el dosel de tu cama, por ejemplo? —replica él sin bajar su tono.

La furia hierve en mis venas.

—Tal vez. Tal vez simplemente quería pensar. O puede que esto le sorprenda, pero tal vez quería pasar una noche libre de usted.

La expresión herida en su rostro, apenas por unos segundos, me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que Jess está preparando todo como si fuera tu presentación en sociedad como mi futura duquesa?

Mi confianza se tambalea.

—¿Cómo…?

Él se ríe, con una de esas risitas desdeñosas que me recuerda porqué lo odiaba en primer lugar.

—¿Realmente crees que eres la primera persona que consigue un criado de confianza? No hay nada en este lugar de lo que yo no pueda enterarme.

—Y supongo que eso lo hace sentirse muy poderoso ¿no? Después de todo, usted es el amo y señor de este lugar.

En lugar de molestarse, él se ríe.

—Es bueno ver que lo comprendes.

—Puede que lo comprenda. Pero no lo acepto. Parece usted olvidarse de que, a diferencia de todos los demás, yo no estoy obligada a bailar al son de su música.

Él empalidece un poco, pero no consigo atribuírmelo porque más bien parece sentir dolor.

—¿Lord Greyfox?

—¿Puedo sentarme un momento? —me doy cuenta de lo que le cuesta pronunciar esas palabras. Dejarse ver cómo alguien débil. Lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a sentarse en mi cama. Él respira lentamente, entreteniéndose inspeccionando la habitación en lugar de verme a mí.

Me doy cuenta, con algo de sorpresa, que esta es la primera vez que él está aquí adentro. Sentado. En mi cama.

—¿Agua? —pregunto, más por tener algo que hacer que porque realmente quiera ser hospitalaria con él. Me doy cuenta de que se encuentra peor de lo que esperaba porque él asiente.

Me dirijo hacia la mesita y lleno una copa para él. Su mandíbula se ha endurecido para cuando me acerco y se la tiendo.

No me da las gracias y yo tampoco espero que lo haga. Bebe a tragos cortos, como si cada gota le hiciera daño. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, como si acabara de correr durante un buen rato.

—¿Ha venido aquí directamente o se ha entretenido caminando de arriba abajo por su habitación?

Él parpadea y sus mejillas se encienden, apenas lo suficiente como para que su palidez sea menos alarmante.

—¿Importa eso?

—Si ha decidido comportarse como un gato enjaulado, entonces es normal que su cuerpo se encuentre cansado.

—¿Te importaría sentarte para no tener que ver hacia arriba?

—Claro, porque seguro que está acostumbrado a que siempre suceda al revés ¿no?

Él me dedica una mirada molesta.

Me siento, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir lo caliente que está, pero no tanto como para tocarlo.

—Está usted jugando con su salud, Lord Greyfox.

—Está usted jugando con mi cordura, Lady Arah. Tomando en cuenta que es mi palabra la que vale ¿por qué ha de preocuparle lo que diga mi hermana?

—No dudo que el asunto de "Presentación de la futura duquesa" vaya a estar ausente en las invitaciones. El problema es…

—¿Es…?

—Lo que la gente irá a pensar.

Para mi sorpresa, él se ríe.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que la gente piense?

—¿A usted no le importa?

—En lo absoluto. La nobleza necesita cotilleos para entretenerse. Y al final usted…

—¿Seré suya? —replico rodando los ojos.

Él sonríe, marcando esos malditos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Suena mejor cuando lo dices tú.

—No suena bien de ninguna manera— lo contradigo—. Aún y cuando accediera a ser su esposa, nunca seré de su propiedad.

—Sí, lo serás— replica él—. Y ganarás algo casi tan valioso en el proceso.

Me he perdido.

—¿El qué?

—A mí.

—¿Perdón?

—Pareces no entenderlo, Arah. Puede que, al final, dentro de muy poco, yo me quede contigo. Pero también sucederá a la inversa. Nunca habrá nadie más para mí. Jamás.

Ahora, soy yo la que respira con agitación.

Está tan cerca… más y más a cada segundo. Puedo ver las motas grises en medio de sus ojos azules. ¿Va a…? ¿Va a besarme? Un segundo, ese es todo el tiempo que tengo para tomar una decisión. Estoy a punto de ofrecerle mis labios cuando él cambia su trayectoria y deja un beso casi inexistente sobre mi frente.

Debo parecer decepcionada, porque él vuelve a tener esa mueca burlona que me hace querer darle un puñetazo en cuanto se aparta.

—Ven a almorzar conmigo mañana.

Parpadeo, confusa.

—¿Eh?

—Aún no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cabalgar, pero podemos tomar una de las calesas. Ven a almorzar conmigo.

Me pregunto si tendré toda mi confusión pintada en la cara. Él no parece nada confundido.

—¿Si?

Me siento como una tonta cuando, a falta de palabras, simplemente asiento.

—Te esperaré en el salón a las doce en punto— dice mientras se levanta.

¿Se… se marcha?

—¿Ya se va?

—¿Para qué tentar a la suerte cuando usted ya ha aceptado? —dice volviendo a marcar sus hoyuelos—. Sin embargo— agrega y se inclina para tomar mi mano. El beso dura tan poco como un suspiro y él se aparta, sonriendo aún.

—Buenas noches, lady Arah— susurra antes de volver a internarse en las sombras de mi cuarto. Desliza un cuadro hacia un lado y camina un par de pasos antes de volverse y reacomodarlo. Dejándome ahí, con una mano sosteniendo la otra y, para mi consternación, deseando que no se hubiera marchado tan pronto.

* * *

 **¡Felicidades licenciada! Me ha costado arrancar de nuevo con esta historia porque había prometido no tocarla hasta que finalizara "Con aroma a lavanda, canela y chocolate", sin embargo, como el ansiado día llegó ayer, ayer mismo empecé de nuevo con el capítulo 12. Ojalá pueda adelantar unos cuantos para poder publicar cuando ya esté en clases, que este semestre viene durísimo porque estaré llevando seis cursos, tres de los cuales son durísimos.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Verdad que son divinos ellos dos? Tan cabezones y tan molestos XD. Pero me fascinan ambos. #amordemadre.**

 **Mil gracias a Mildred, OjitosZelda, Cora y mi anónimo guest por sus reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

—No me veas así— le digo a Ev mientras, frente al espejo, hago lo que puedo por acomodar mi cabello, que hoy ha decidido convertirse en un absoluto desastre.

Evaki cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y me observa con una ceja enarcada. Sus ojos claros parecen destellar.

—En serio, Ev, no me veas así. Ya te dije que me encuentro lo suficientemente bien como para salir. Sabes que no me gusta correr riesgos estúpidos.

Su ceja parece alcanzar una altura que debería ser anatómicamente imposible.

—Me estoy volviendo loco— admito finalmente cuando resulta evidente que ella no se dará por vencida—. Me enloquece que nadie lo sepa.

Ella suspira y toma una pluma y un pedazo de papel de mi escritorio.

" _¿El qué?"_

—Aún no saben que es mía— le digo y ella hace una mueca que veo por el espejo—. No pongas esa cara— digo rodando los ojos y dejando de luchar con mi cabello—. No me parece justo —confieso y ella me mira con curiosidad—. Yo siempre, siempre he sido suyo— susurro con un ligero matiz de amargura—. Y ella apenas si supo de mi existencia hace unas cuantas semanas. Es como si yo llevara mucho más tiempo en esta relación.

Ella garabatea algo. Giro la cabeza para leerlo:

—No estoy siendo infantil— replico mientras devuelvo mi atención al espejo —. Simplemente me parece agotador. Es como si cada vez que diéramos un paso al frente, ella diera dos hacia atrás.

Ella me dedica una mirada que no tengo problemas en interpretar.

—Sí, definitivamente vale la pena.

...

Me avergüenza el hecho de que llego antes de tiempo a nuestro punto de encuentro, demasiado ansioso como para permanecer en mi cuarto, especialmente después de que Evaki se marchara, con una sonrisa burlona, por el pasadizo oculto en la pared.

De repente, me encuentro a mí mismo demasiado torpe, demasiado nervioso. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma, excepto, tal vez, aquel primer día en que nos conocimos. Me paso las palmas por la ropa, utilizando estos últimos momentos antes de que ella aparezca para volver a aquella calma calculada que solo Arah parece poder resquebrajar. No estoy seguro de cómo me hace sentir eso. Siempre he estado en control. De todo, a decir verdad. El hecho de que algo tan trivial como un simple almuerzo pueda generarme estas sensaciones…

Me detengo para voltearme cuando escucho el suave repiqueteo de un par de tacones y todas mis dudas y también mi recién adquirida tranquilidad parecen irse volando por la ventana.

Ella está parada en la entrada al salón. Trae unos guantes en una mano y un abrigo colgando del brazo. Se ha puesto un vestido de paseo de color jade que combina a la perfección con sus ojos.

Parece ligeramente confundida. Abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

—Lady Arah— mis labios parecen arder cuando beso su mano para saludarla. Sus músculos se sienten rígidos bajo mi mano—. ¿Sucede algo?

Ella parpadea.

—Me he… ¿me he equivocado con la hora?

Una mirada fugaz al reloj me indica que aún faltan cinco minutos para que sean las doce. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—En realidad, parece que ambos hemos llegado temprano.

Ella tira de una de sus mangas, poniéndola en su lugar mientras rehúye a mi mirada. Podría aludir a que esto la hace parecer un poco ansiosa. Y puede que inclusive, cuando se encuentre más cómoda, lo haga para molestarla. Por ahora, lo único que necesito es pensar que, con todo y que puede que yo le lleve años de ventaja en la manera en que me siento, al menos, no le soy indiferente.

—¿Vamos?

Sonrío cuando ella, confiada, coloca su mano alrededor de mi brazo.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Se comporta como un perfecto caballero. Lo cual, lejos de tranquilizarme, parece sacarme de mis casillas. Caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada, con él aun apoyándose de vez en cuando en su bastón. De repente, tengo la loca idea de poner la mano sobre su torso, en el punto en que hasta hace unos días había visto el vendaje, que cada vez se volvía más pequeño. Convierto mi mano libre en un puño, en un intento desesperado por no irme de narices en la marea de emociones en que el duque me dejó ahogándome anoche.

—Ese color te sienta muy bien.

Me tropiezo y ahogo un jadeo cuando él me estabiliza, justo antes de llegar a las escaleras. En términos generales, si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, habría susurrado un agradecimiento y ya. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo las emociones tan a flor de piel que mi ceño se frunce de manera automática.

—Bueno, usted sabrá, después de todo, está entre los vestidos que envió a hacer para mí. Como si fuera una muñeca de su propiedad— agrego con molestia.

En lugar de devolverme el golpe, él sonríe.

—Es posible que, debido a mis múltiples cualidades, hayas desarrollado la idea de que soy un experto en todo, sin embargo, puede que te sorprenda que la moda femenina no es lo mío, más que cuando se trata de admirar un buen trabajo, como ahora— dice mientras me dedica una mirada que hace que me estremezca—. Puede que yo haya pagado por ellos, pero no pude opinar mucho que digamos en el proceso. De todas formas, si no te gustan, siempre puedes elegir a otra modista, a tu gusto.

Cierro los ojos, inhalando. Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha salido ese intento de pelearme con él.

—Me he excedido. Lo siento. Supongo que estoy…

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunta mientras ambos observamos cómo la calesa, con los escudos del duque, se detiene frente a nosotros. El conductor es un hombre maduro, que al menos debe doblarnos la edad y que se seca su calva incipiente con un pañuelo.

Hago una mueca ante su broma y él sonríe, marcando de nuevo aquellos agujeros en sus mejillas que hacen que luzca endemoniadamente atractivo.

—No es precisamente la palabra en la que pensaba― digo mientras el hombre, que se presenta como el "Señor Bubbly" me tiende la mano para ayudarme a subir.

El duque se adelanta y le entrega al conductor el bastón y, sin decir una palabra, me rodea la cintura con las manos y me eleva en el aire, subiéndome a la calesa, antes de que tenga tiempo de darme cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Estoy a punto de perder los estribos de nuevo cuando, al ver que su rostro se ha vuelto pálido de nuevo en el momento en que se sienta junto a mí, mi enojo parece evaporarse por completo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Greyfox?

El duque le lanza una mirada envenenada al hombre, pero asiente.

—Vamos— ni por favor ni nada. Es una orden, seca y estricta. Es evidente que está acostumbrado a ser escuchado y respetado. La calesa se pone en movimiento. Puedo ver a los dos caballos bayos haciendo ondear sus crines, de color café oscuro, por delante de nosotros. Las ruedas no hacen ningún ruido al avanzar.

—¿Te mataría ser más cortés?

—Solo se me ocurre una persona con la que estaría dispuesto a gastar mi energía en cortesías absurdas— replica sin que su ceño se arrugue ni un ápice.

—¿Quién…?— me doy cuenta de que he picado un segundo demasiado tarde, porque él sonríe—.Bah… — mascullo antes de cruzarme de brazos y empezar a espiar el camino, intentando disimular el débil sonrojo que ha aparecido en mis mejillas traidoras. Hoy ha amanecido despejado y la nieve en el suelo se ha derretido un poco. Los caminos están cubiertos de nieve sucia, pero no hace demasiado frío, o al menos eso creo hasta que empiezo a tiritar. De repente, una manta de piel cae sobre mi regazo. Volteo, sorprendida y me encuentro con otra de esas odiosas sonrisas decorando el rostro del duque.

Susurro un agradecimiento y espero encontrarme su sonrisa petulante, pero su rostro tiene una expresión suave que no consigo interpretar.

—No soy nadie si no estoy un paso por delante de todos. Incluso del clima— estoy a punto de verlo mal hasta que descubro, por la expresión en su cara, que está bromeando. A mi pesar, me río— ¡Vaya! Resulta que sí te ríes— hace una pausa—. Me gusta el sonido de tu risa.

En momentos como este, cuando no se porta como un idiota integral, casi puedo considerar la posibilidad que él me ofrece. El problema es que odio cuando muestra esas ínfulas de superioridad. Aunque supongo que no es completamente su culpa, después de todo, lo más probable es que esa fue la forma en que lo criaron.

—Déjame adivinar— dice con otra sonrisa, el duque está lleno de ellas hoy—, estabas tratando de hacer una lista mental de mis defectos y no encontraste ninguno.

—Por el contrario— replico mientras me arrebujo bajo la manta, hasta ahora noto que buena parte del agradable calor proviene del hecho de que el duque también se ha tapado con ella—. Estaba intentando determinar que era peor, si su orgullo o su soberbia.

—La soberbia siempre ha sido mi pecado favorito.

Sin duda eso no era lo que yo esperaba oír, aun así, le respondo:

—No puedo decir que me sorprenda.

Él se ríe, una carcajada que hace que el cochero gire el cuello, sin disimulo. El duque le dedica una fea mirada, que lo hace voltearse de nuevo, pero se ríe un poco más.

—Me pregunto cuál será el tuyo.

Enarco una ceja.

—¿Mi mayor defecto?

—Tu mayor pecado— dice con una sonrisa diabólica.

—No me he detenido a pensarlo— replico con una mueca.

—¿Por qué te gusta tener fama de santa?

—Nunca he clamado ser una santa, lord Greyfox.

—Pero tampoco una pecadora ¿cierto?

—¿A quién le gustaría tener fama de pecadora? — su sonrisa no presagia nada bueno—. A usted, me imagino.

Hay algo casi hipnótico en el modo en que esos agujeros en sus mejillas se hunden cuando sonríe de verdad.

—Naturalmente.

—Pero ¿está más allá de toda salvación?

—No lo sé— dice, de repente muy serio. La conversación ha tomado un rumbo muy extraño.

—¿Cuáles son los pecados que lo atormentan, lord Greyfox?

—Te puedo decir cuáles no son… No creo haber sucumbido nunca ante la envidia, ni ante la gula o la ira. La pereza me parece de personas mentalmente inferiores.

—La avaricia tampoco parece ser lo suyo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Basta con ver la forma en que viven sus sirvientes. Si le importara tanto acumular su fortuna, que asumo que es más que considerable, sus condiciones podrían encontrarse muy por debajo de lo que son y, aun así, nadie dentro de su rango podría juzgarlo.

—Eso me deja con la soberbia y con la lujuria. Lo cual, si me preguntas, solo es pecado porque la mayor parte de los hombres de Dios condenan el hedonismo— dice rodando los ojos.

—Y usted, naturalmente, no lo hace.

Él guarda silencio y vuelve a sonreír.

—Cuando la lujuria es egoísta, puede considerarse pecado. Si se hace para el disfrute de los involucrados, no veo por qué debería serlo.

—¡Cuán altruista de su parte!

De repente, él estira el brazo y mete, con despreocupación, un mechón de cabello que ha conseguido escaparse de mi recogido.

—Espera solo unas semanas más, lady Arah, y entonces te mostraré que estoy en lo correcto.

Y entonces empieza a hacer un calor casi asfixiante bajo la manta. Me remuevo, incómoda y él se ríe entre dientes.

—Pero aún no —me promete.

La calesa emite un repiqueteo cuando pasamos de las calles con adoquines a un camino de grava. La nieve no se ha acumulado mucho aquí, gracias al dosel que le proporcionan algunos árboles que aún conservan sus hojas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto, cuando el silencio se vuelve opresivo.

—Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

—Esta te encantará —promete.

Hago un mohín.

—Un minuto más— promete y yo asiento, observando la curva que describe el camino más adelante.

—¿Al menos puedo saber en dónde estamos?

—En mis tierras, por supuesto.

—Pensé que sus tierras se acababan después del río.

—La propiedad que circunda la casa— "la casa", como si no fuera un monstruoso castillo— sí acaba justo después del río. Pero el ducado es mucho más grande, y claramente esa no es mi única propiedad en esta zona.

Lo cual, considerando su posición, es evidente, pero no se me había ocurrido que tuviera otra tan cerca.

—Ahí está.

En un principio, no consigo ver nada. Los rayos del sol se reflejan sobre la nieve y me encandilan. Luego, comprendo que no se trata de nieve, o al menos no todo es nieve. Frente a nosotros, como si hubiese brotado de la tierra, aparece una casita hecha, en apariencia, de cristal.

Parpadeo, confusa.

—Es… ¿un invernadero?

La calesa se detiene con un último traqueteo y el duque baja con una agilidad perturbadora a pesar de lo cansado que parecía cuando recién empezamos nuestro paseo. Me tiende la mano, para ayudarme a bajar, antes de que el cochero tenga tiempo de colocar la escalerilla y sus manos, sin guantes, se sienten muy calientes bajo las mías.

—Sorpresa— susurra en cuanto mis pies tocan el suelo.

* * *

 **Holaaaa! Creo que este capítulo acabará siendo apenas un pequeño entremés si consideramos lo que está por venir en el próximo, pero las transiciones son necesarias y, en este caso, releyendo, después de tanto tiempo, disfruté bastante con la conversación sobre los pecados. Espero que a ustedes también les gustara.**

 **Cora, estás advertida, buen comportamiento de fangirl equivale a actualización en el cortísimo plazo.**

 **Espero que estés muy bien. Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Mi madre era aficionada a las violetas. Jess, de hecho, iba a ser llamada Violet, hasta que la tradición de la familia Greyfox se impuso y recibió el nombre de mi tatarabuela, Jessabeth. La historia que cuenta madre es que, a pesar de que recibió la negativa de mi padre con su usual elegancia, él se sintió tan culpable que, seis meses más tarde, cuando llegó el invierno, la trajo aquí para presentarle su nuevo invernadero, con un montón de violetas en plena floración.

Cuando Jess y yo éramos pequeños, nos traía a largos días de campo. Luego, conforme fui creciendo y Padre empezó a tomarse más y más en serio mi educación y entonces las labores del heredero terminaron por absorberme, dejé de hacerlo. No fue sino hasta después de mi pequeña incursión hacia las costas, cuando conocí a Arah, que volví, esta vez con un pequeño proyecto personal.

Mamá dejó de venir en el instante en que murió mi padre. Desde que Arah se mudó a mi casa, he venido una sola vez, con el fin de cerciorarme de que todo se encontrara como debía.

Ahora, mientras veo la forma en que el rostro de Arah se ilumina cuando franqueamos las puertas, no puedo evitar sonreír, complacido conmigo mismo.

—Esto es… —la miro, a la espera de que ella misma encuentre su propia reacción. Contrario a lo que podría pensar la mayoría, me gusta escucharla. Me gusta la forma en que frunce el ceño cuando está tratando de buscar las palabras que quiere o la forma en que arruga la nariz un segundo después de decir aquello que no era su intención—. ¡Es impresionante! —termina diciendo—. Todo esto ¿es de verdad? — pregunta mientras se quita uno de sus guantes y estira una mano, con los nudillos cubiertos de pecas plateadas. Me sorprende cuando no arranca la flor, sino que curva los dedos, para recorrer los pétalos con el dorso de la mano.

—Debe haber al menos veinte variedades aquí— dice después de un momento, poniéndose de pie.

—Veintisiete. ¿Sabías que existen alrededor de doscientas variedades? Mi intención es que, en menos de un año, aquí tengamos la mitad.

Los jazmines crecen en múltiples arbustos, cubriendo la mitad del invernadero con sus hojas, verdes y brillantes, salpicados de flores, en su mayoría blancas, aunque aquí y allá hay destellos amarillos y rojos. Ella gira sobre sus pies, del mismo modo en que lo hizo en aquella primera nevada, como si tuviera la necesidad de que sus ojos se embeban de la escena tanto como puedan.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto finalmente y, cuando ve mi sonrisa, ella entrecierra los ojos.

—Es… —casi parece esforzarse por encontrar algo malo que decir. Sus hombros se encorvan un poco cuando se rinde —. Es perfecto— admite finalmente— Gracias por mostrármelo.

Sonrío, victorioso.

—En realidad— le digo mientras le ofrezco el brazo, ella lo toma, algo reluctante. Empezamos a caminar entre los arbustos—, mi intención no era mostrártelo. Es decir, no era _solo_ mostrártelo. Este lugar, lo construyó Padre para Maman. Cuando Padre murió, Maman no pudo volver, resultaba muy doloroso. Naturalmente, los jardineros han seguido cuidándolo, pero ha perdido parte de su magia.

Ella suelta una risita.

—Definitivamente usted es la última persona a la que imagino hablando de algo como la magia, Lord Greyfox.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Simplemente parece más bien del tipo práctico y realista.

—No tiene nada de malo combinar algo de magia con el ser práctico. Pero volviendo al tema principal— digo deteniéndome frente a un arbusto lleno de pequeños botones blancos–, quiero que te encargues de este lugar.

Arah se envara de inmediato.

–¿Perdón?

Le sonrío.

–Lo he hablado con madre. Está hecho.

–Pero ¿usted escucha lo que está diciendo? ¿Tiene siquiera una idea de cuánto cuesta este lugar?

–Una que, posiblemente, resultaamucho más acorde que la tuya. Pero ¿para que hablar de finanzas?

Ella me ve con el ceño fruncido.

–No te lo estoy entregando para que lo vendas, quiero que te hagas cargo de él. Claramente seguirás teniendo los jardineros que necesites, pero tú te harás cargo de decidir que se planta y cuándo, así como la distribución. Ahora, si vienes por aquí, verás lo realmente interesante– digo mientras tiro de su brazo, aprovechando que parece estar tan furiosa que se ha quedado sin palabras.

Zigzagueamos entre los setos y macetas hasta que llegamos a otro sector dentro del amplio invernadero.

–Espera, espera, espera… Yo no he aceptado este… ¿eso son…?

–¿Tus favoritos? Sí.

Se queda en silencio por algunos segundos como procesándolo y sus cejas se juntan unos milímetros.

Cuando sus ojos, como dos piedras de jade, se encuentran con los míos, le sonrío ampliamente.

–¿Cómo lo supo? – dice finalmente y su pregunta suena casi como una rendición.

–No esperarás que revele todos mis secretos ¿o si?

–No se lo he dicho a Jess, ni a su madre–empieza a enumerar–. Creo que ni siquiera la mía sabe que son mis flores favoritas.

–¿Debería sentirme ofendido por el hecho de que me compares con tu madre? –digo fingiéndome horrorizado. Ella luce realmente avergonzada hasta que nota que estoy sonriendo–. Tienes veintisiete variedades diferentes aquí, me he encargado de ser concienzudo y asegurarme de que tus favoritos estarían aquí. La mayoría son arbustos maduros, así que deberían entrar en floración la próxima semana. No sé que tan asidua seas a la jardinería. A madre le encantaba ensuciarse las manos, no me preguntes por qué. No es mi intención imponerte pasatiempos, sin embargo, se me ocurrió que este podía ser un buen lugar para venir a dibujar.

–Aún no decido si me casaré con usted, Lord Greyfox.

–Y hasta hace un par de semanas estabas absolutamente convencida de que no lo harías. En lo que a mi respecta, que estés indecisa es mejor a una negativa.

–Pero usted no es un hombre paciente.

–Pero puedo serlo–digo con un encogimiento de hombros–. Y si lo ves desde mi perspectiva, entonces entenderás por qué no estoy realmente preocupado.

–¿Y qué perspectiva es esa?

–Que serás mía.

Ella suelta un bufido.

–Es una presunción muy osada de su parte, ¿no cree?

–No es una presunción– le digo, muy seguro de mi mismo–. Es un hecho, antes de que la primavera se acabe sucederán dos cosas: admitirás que estás enamorada de mí y te convertirás en mi esposa.

Ella no parece creerme.

–¿Eso me da cuánto? ¿unos cuatro o cinco meses?

Le sonrío de nuevo:

–Para lo primero falta mucho menos.

–Alguien parece excesivamente confiado ¿no?

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Nunca encontrarás a nadie como a mí.

–Si existieran dos como usted, Lord Greyfox, el mundo estaría en graves problemas.

–Y es precisamente por esa apreciación que sé que, lo sepas o no, serás mía, más temprano que tarde. Me encargaré de atarte a mí de tal manera que, al final, se preguntará como fue siquiera posible que en algún momento albergaras la idea de tener un destino distinto a este.

–¿Y cómo pretende usted hacer algo como eso? ¿Intentando comprarme con regalos? –pregunta mientras señala, con un gesto grandilocuente, el jardín que nos rodea.

–Lo haré utilizando mis múltiples capacidades, por supuesto. Soy un hombre de muchos talentos, Lady Arah. Hasta el momento, usted apenas si ha tenido la oportunidad de ver la punta del iceberg.

–No se me ocurre nada que usted pueda mostrarme que me haga…

Ella cierra la boca, demasiado conmocionada como para seguir hablando. En un segundo he acortado la distancia entre los dos al punto que siento un cosquilleo en el cuello a causa de su respiración agitada. Sonrío maliciosamente cuando, al rodear su cintura con un brazo y atraerla aún más cerca, ella suelta un jadeo.

–¿Decías?– pregunto mientras me inclino hacia ella. Ella intenta retroceder y se balancea un poco sobre sus zapatos, casi como contra su voluntad, una de sus pequeñas manos se sujeta alrededor de mi brazo. Sus dedos, desprovistos de guantes, están tan calientes que percibo su temperatura a través de la tela de mi chaqueta.

Ella separa los labios, en un jadeo silencioso, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos, su mirada descendiendo y ascendiendo alternativamente entre mis ojos y mi boca. La siento tensarse bajo mis dedos para, un segundo después, rindiéndose, relajarse completamente. Suelta un suspiro tan suave que casi creo habérmelo imaginado, hasta que noto la forma en que sus pupilas parecen haber absorbido por completo sus irises. Alrededor del círculo negro, solo queda un fino anillo del color del jade.

Esa es la única confirmación que necesito.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Estamos en pleno invierno, pero el aire aquí es cálido y ligero, cargado de una humedad y una fragancia completamente distinta a la que se respira allá afuera, donde el viento es tan frío que te quema los pulmones. Inhalo profundamente, más como una medida de precaución que porque lo necesite realmente. Al menos no aún. Aunque tal vez, es que mi cuerpo se ha adelantado a mis necesidades y quiere estar bien provisto del tan necesario aire.

Comienza apenas con un roce y, a pesar de que soy plenamente consciente de en donde se encuentran sus manos en este momento, de cómo sus dedos de su mano izquierda parecen estarse grabando a fuego justo por debajo de uno de mis omoplatos; lo único que parece existir en ese instante son sus labios sobre los míos. Por segunda vez en mi vida.

La primera vez, ni siquiera sabía quién era él. Y lo peor es que no me importaba. Lo único que sabía era que probablemente no lo volvería a ver y que, al menos en ese momento, ansiaba dejar en él una marcar que nadie pudiera borrar. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que, con todo y su tendencia a comportarse como un idiota presuntuoso todo el tiempo, puede que, ese día, él también haya dejado una marca en mí. Y ni siquiera me molesta.

No puedo evitar comparar este beso con el anterior y me sorprende el hecho de que a pesar de que ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, los recuerdos siguen siendo vívidos. Me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no es un beso tímido o vacilante, y me sorprende aún más el hecho de que me siento ligeramente molesta por ello. Como si él hubiese andado por ahí, practicando todo este tiempo.

Mi mano se aferra con más fuerza a su brazo, queriendo compensar, de alguna manera, la forma en que me siento, causándole dolor físico. Él aprieta sus labios con mayor fuerza y, en el momento en que siento el suave roce de su lengua contra mis labios, abro la boca en un jadeo sorprendido.

Él toma ventaja de ello. De repente, mis pies dejan de tener contacto con el suelo. Una parte, diminuta, en mi cerebro, cae en cuenta de que esto, besarme, debe ser muy incómodo para él debido a la significativa diferencia en nuestras estaturas. Mi peso parece ser insignificante para él, que da un paso y luego otro, sin molestarse en separar nuestros labios, mientras su lengua explora el interior de mi boca.

Mi mano libre sigue su propio camino cuando él se tambalea en el siguiente paso, aferrándose a la parte trasera de su cabeza, con los dedos enterrándose en los mechones. Él recupera pie y suelta un sonido ronco que parece provenir de muy adentro.

Nunca había pensado demasiado en el cabello del duque. Ahora, bajo mi tacto, me doy cuenta de que es suave y espeso, como el de su madre y hermana y…

―¡Oh! ―la expresión de sorpresa brota involuntariamente de mis labios cuando mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo, sin embargo, ahora soy yo la que está encima, exactamente media cabeza más alta que él, aunque no estoy segura de como lo ha conseguido. Él respira profundamente y vuelve a besarme, apenas dándome un fugaz vistazo del suave rubor que le cubre ahora las mejillas y de las ondas alborotadas que le caen sobre la frente. Cuando se aparta por segunda vez, solo puedo ver un atisbo de su sonrisa petulante y, antes de que mi cerebro consiga procesar que eso debería molestarme, son mis manos, ahora aferradas a su camisa, las que lo obligan a acortar la distancia de nuevo para que vuelva a poner sus labios sobre los míos.

Un beso se convierte en otro y en otro y en otro más y, cuando mis manos se deslizan por su pecho y tiran, sin mi permiso, de las faldas de su camisa, para sacarlas de entre los confines de sus pantalones, suelto un pequeño grito de reproche cuando él se aferra a mis muñecas, deteniéndome.

Alzo la mirada, viéndolo con una mezcla de emociones difícil de describir. Él sonríe, pero ya no es la sonrisa de un idiota. Es una sonrisa diferente, aunque no sé decir bien por qué.

Me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me alza por unos segundos, dejándome de nuevo en el suelo. Estoy esperando a recuperar el aliento y a que se aparte, cuando él vuelve a sorprenderme, apoyando su frente suavemente contra la mía.

―Dime que sí― dice utilizando una voz que he escuchado en muy pocas ocasiones.

Me quedo muda, congelada en mi sitio.

Una parte de mí, la más primaria, lo único que quiere es que él siga besándome, de esa manera en que los dedos de mis pies se curvan en el interior de mis zapatos. El resto, la parte lógica, sabe que mi decisión está muy lejos de ser tomada y que, si le digo que sí ahora, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

―No puedo― le contesto en un susurró.

Casi espero que me aparte de un empujón o que se ponga hecho una furia. No lo hace, lo cual resulta algo así como la cuarta o quinta sorpresa del día.

Suspira, con suavidad, y deja un último beso en la punta de mi nariz antes de apartarse.

―Al final, me dirás que sí― declara, volviendo a colocarse la máscara de idiota que lo caracteriza.

―Yo no estaría tan segura de ello― se siente casi como una rutina el llevarle la contraria en esto. Mis palabras desprovistas de convicción.

―Estoy más seguro que nunca― me informa ―. Recuérdalo, Arah. "Antes de que la primera se acabe" ―lo dice con el tono de quien lee el periódico, como quien recita un hecho irrefutable―. Iré afuera a... No importa. Te esperaré afuera― dice mientras acomoda su camisa y peina hacia atrás su cabello ―. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para recomponerte.

Y, sin decir más, gira sobre sus talones y me deja ahí, con los labios hinchados, el vestido arrugado y el rostro ardiendo. Preguntándome porqué simplemente no le he dicho que sí y ya.

Mis rodillas parecen ceder y termino sentada sobre una superficie de piedra. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que es el borde de una pequeña fuente, justo en el punto en que mis pies acaban de estar apoyados.

Tomo aire con fuerza, intentando recomponerme. Aunque sé que pasará mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que eso suceda.

* * *

 **Ufff… no tienen idea de cuánto me costó escribir esto, no por falta de inspiración sino por falta de tiempo para poder sentarme y dejarlo fluir.**

 **Doremi: eres una linda, no tengo otras palabras para expresarlo. Me ha emocionado muchísimo tu preocupación y estoy super agradecida por ello. Te cuento que este año ha sido complicado porque he estado estudiando y trabajando a la vez, lo que me demanda muchísimo tiempo y estas últimas semanas han sido particularmente pesadas por la carga académica que decidí llevar. De ahí que mis proyectos de escritura van o lentos o estancados, pero bueno, espero poder ponerme las pilas y sacar todo adelante. Un abrazo.**

 **Cora, espero que hayas fangirleado tanto como yo en este capítulo, sé que, al menos yo, no me puedo quejar.**

 **Ya sabes que tu regalo va lento, pero seguro.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja.**

 **¡Capítulo especial! Regalo de cumpleaños para Freyja #MyWife**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Adler**

El caballo se encabrita un poco cuando una figura, pequeña y menuda, emerge del castillo sosteniendo un violín.

La chica se detiene justo enfrente de Kuri, que alza las patas delanteras en el aire. Ella, aparentemente acostumbrada a los caballos briosos, extiende las manos, una de ellas aun sujetando el violín y el arco, y murmura palabras tranquilizadoras con voz suave y femenina. Sujeto con más fuerza las riendas, obligándolo a retroceder. Cuando consigo controlarlo, volteo a ver a la chica. Una noble, sin lugar a dudas, a juzgar por su ropa y la expresión de superioridad que marcan sus rasgos finos, parcialmente ocultos por la capucha de su abrigo.

―Su caballo está mal entrenado.

Parpadeo y decido no responderle. Es evidente que es solo otra de esas niñas malcriadas que abundan por esta zona.

―Déjeme adivinar― continúa, utilizando ese marcado acento que parecen tener todos por esta zona―, lo ha entrenado usted mismo y se siente orgulloso de ello a pesar de que es una criatura temperamental que no deja que nadie, excepto usted, lo monte.

La chica, más joven de lo que pensaba, aparta la capucha, dejando a la vista una larga melena castaña y unos brillantes ojos azules que me resultan vagamente familiares.

―Lady Greyfox, supongo― digo con sequedad.

Ella no parece impresionada porque yo conozca su nombre, una sola mirada basta para que resulte evidente que está acostumbrada a que la gente la conozca y la adore… o la envidie.

―Y usted está en mi propiedad, Lord…

―No soy ningún lord― replico.

Ella mira, con una ceja levantada, la fina montura que trae Kuri y luego continúa con su escrutinio revisando mis ropas, evidentemente finas.

―¿Es un ladrón, acaso? ―el violín cambia sutilmente de posición cuando ella lo sujeta con más fuerza del mango, las cuerdas hundiéndose en el cuero de sus guantes―. ¿Ha decidido asaltar a alguien por los caminos y continuar hacia acá?

Puedo notar la sutil ansiedad que recorre su cuerpo, aun así, no retrocede ni un centímetro.

―¿Planea responderme hoy? ―continúa, utilizando el mismo tono imperioso.

―No soy un ladrón― le digo, con calma―. Tengo esto― digo mientras registro el interior de mi chaqueta, hasta sacar el sobre rígido. Estampado sobre cera de color azul oscuro, se encuentra el sello del duque.

Ella estira la mano y yo dejo el sobre, sin siquiera rozarla, sobre su palma abierta. El sello se ha roto hace semanas, así que ella no tiene dificultad en sacar el rectángulo con la invitación.

Conforme lee, sus cejas se levantan, con asombro, antes de volver a controlarse, en un gesto que la hace parecerse notablemente a su hermano.

―Es usted un invitado de Rowan.

―Lo soy.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué?

―Su nombre no me suena de nada, señor Rademacher, y créame, he recibido una educación sin parangón, lo que hace que conozca el nombre de todos quienes importan en este país y en otros. Así que le pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué alguien como mi hermano invitaría a alguien como usted al lugar que considera su hogar?

―Eso tendrá que preguntárselo usted misma a él, Lady Greyfox.

―Y lo haría, si él estuviera aquí. Pero no está. Así que se lo pregunto a usted.

―Poco puedo decirle en ese caso, tiene usted tanta información como yo sobre cuáles son los motivos que han solicitado mi presencia en su _humilde_ hogar. Ahora, si me disculpa, mi mal entrenado caballo ha recorrido una larga distancia y necesita descansar. Estoy seguro de que en esta enorme propiedad deben tener unas caballerizas que se encuentren a la altura.

Ella abre la boca para replicar cuando los portones vuelven a abrirse, esta vez para dejar pasar a una calesa con dos magníficos caballos bayos. En su interior, se encuentran una chica pequeña y delgada, con el rostro cubierto de pecas y cabello rubio platino y el duque.

Él baja de un salto, sin esperar a que el cochero se encargue de colocar el banquillo, y luego se gira para sujetar a la chica de la cintura, cuyo rostro se pone rojo, para bajarla de la calesa. Solo cuando sus pies han tocado el suelo, se voltea hacia mí.

―¿Adler? No te esperaba hasta pasado mañana. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual hayas decidido obviar el hecho de que dije que mi cochero te recogería esta noche?

―Me apetecía cabalgar― replico con un encogimiento de hombros―. Los carruajes son para las mujeres y los viejos.

Él sonríe, ya acostumbrado a mi forma de expresarme.

―Bueno, veo que ya has conocido a Jessabeth. Confío en que no te haya dado demasiados problemas.

"Jessabeth" infla las mejillas y está a punto de responderle a su hermano cuando la otra chica se aclara la garganta.

El duque sonríe y le dedica una mirada que, hasta ahora, no había visto nunca en él, estirando la mano, ofreciéndosela a ella. Con ligera reticencia, ella la acepta y avanza un par de pasos.

―Arah Ranghild― empieza el duque―, este es el Mayor Adler Rademacher. Esta es Arah, mi futura esposa.

―Contra mi voluntad― masculla ella, haciendo que, de inmediato, me caiga bien.

―Por ahora― replica el duque, muy tranquilo.

―Si me permite el atrevimiento, parece usted demasiado joven para ser un Mayor, señor Rademacher― continúa la joven, haciendo caso omiso a la declaración del duque.

―Adler está bien, Lady Ranghild. Y no lo sería de no ser porque el duque tiene una visión un poco extremista sobre el pago de sus deudas. Hasta hace unos meses, no era más que un soldado raso.

Lady Arah nos observa alternativamente a mí y al duque, que parece divertido.

―Un trabajo parece, difícilmente, un pago desproporcionado, aunque seguramente tú tendrás tus propias opiniones al respecto, Arah, como con todo lo demás. De todas formas, quiero estar ahí para cuando el Mayor decida contarte la historia desde su punto de vista.

―¿He de asumir que entonces el Mayor se quedará con nosotros por una larga temporada?

El duque voltea a ver a su hermana con una de esas miradas que consigue que un grupo de soldados, mucho mayores que él, se sientan intimidados, más allá de su título. Ella, en cambio, le sostiene la mirada con la barbilla alzada y la mano que no sostiene el violín apretada en un puño.

―Tanto como sea posible. Será uno de nuestros invitados de honor para el baile, Jessabeth.

―¿Y no crees que habría sido pertinente decírmelo a mí mientras organizaba todo? La lista de los asientos en las mesas se convertirá en un desastre, Ro…― ante una nueva mirada, ella cierra la boca en mitad de la frase.

―Jess ha estado trabajando mucho en esa fiesta, lord Greyfox― interviene Lady Arah, adelantándose de tal manera que, con su menudo cuerpo, bloquea a Jessabeth del campo de visión del duque―. Tiene razón, habría sido oportuno que le dijera lo que planeaba.

―Difícilmente tengo que rendirle cuentas a Jess, Arah― replica él con frialdad―. En caso de que no puedas solucionarlo, te agradecería que le pasaras la tarea a maman, Jessabeth, seguro que ella se encarga.

―No necesito ayuda― replica ella, luciendo más joven que nunca.

―Entonces, siendo tú, buscaría la manera de solucionarlo cuanto antes. La cena de esta noche será en honor del Mayor Rademacher, procura ser puntual― dice, antes de dedicar una última mirada airada a su hermana menor―. Ahora, si nos disculpan, Adler y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Arah Ranghild parece tentada a decir algo, pero, luego de abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, me lanza una mirada dubitativa y termina encajando la mandíbula con fuerza. Sé que al duque no se le escapa porque, cuando se voltea para despedirse de ella, besándola en la mano y susurrándole algo tan bajo que no alcanzo a oírlo, mientras que ella pone mala cara, él sonríe.

…

―Confío en que Evaki te haya dado unos aposentos a la altura de las circunstancias.

―El mejor baño que me he dado en la vida― replico mientras, al entrar en la biblioteca, me detengo y me doblo ligeramente por la cintura, en una reverencia a.

―No es necesario que hagas eso― dice el duque sin levantarse de su lugar, inspeccionando lo que parece ser un libro de contabilidad―. Habrías llegado menos cansado y apestoso si hubieses aceptado mi ofrecimiento.

―Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no? ¿Hay algún motivo particular por el que deseara mi presencia?

―He hecho los arreglos para concederte las tierras que te prometí. Y le he escrito al rey para hacer los arreglos para tu título. Lo más probable es que te declaren caballero antes del próximo verano, pero ya veremos.

―Me sigue pareciendo un esfuerzo innecesario, Lord Greyfox.

―En serio no es necesario que me llames de esa manera, al menos no en el círculo privado.

―Su hermana no parece particularmente complacida por la sorpresa de mi llegada― replico mientras enarco una ceja.

―Lo controlador nos viene de familia. A Jess no le gustan, como a mí, las cosas que se salen de sus manos.

―Y supongo que es una forma de tortura especial lo que ha hecho trayéndome a su casa.

Él sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

―Necesito un favor― dice con gravedad.

Permanezco estático en mi lugar, a la espera de que continúe.

―Me he estado devanando los sesos, tratando de decidir a quién le podía confiar algo como esto. Y no me malentiendas, no es precisamente agradable el admitir que no soy…

―¿Omnipotente?

―Simpático― replica con una mueca, mientras se pone de pie, ayudándose con un bastón―. Sin duda te llevarás bien con Arah.

―No planeo quedarme demasiado tiempo― replico mientras me acerco hacia la ventana, los débiles rayos de la luna se filtran a través del amplio cristal.

―En realidad, contaba con hacerte cambiar de opinión― responde mientras abre un cajón, cerrado con llave, y extrae un montón de papeles―. Como te decía, necesito un favor.

Lo observo acercarse. Se ha fortalecido lo suficiente como para que el bastón apenas sea necesario. Me tiende los papeles sin mediar palabra y espera, pacientemente, a que los lea.

El duque parecía sinceramente sorprendido por el hecho de que, a pesar de mis orígenes, hubiese aprendido a leer. Vuk se encargó de ello, pero eso no evita que me sienta incómodo mientras me observa atentamente cuando mis ojos empiezan a deslizarse rápidamente por las líneas, escritas en tinta oscura.

Termino de leer la primera y paso a la siguiente y luego a la siguiente. Todas son, básicamente, lo mismo. La única que cambia es la sexta y última, con fecha de hace cuatro días, cuando me escribió para hacerme venir.

―Primero su hermana y ahora su prometida― señalo mientras le devuelvo las cartas―. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual le resulte particularmente inquietante?

El duque se encoge de hombros.

―No es la primera vez que amenazan a mi familia― replica con ira contenida―. Padre se encargó de advertírmelo mientras me educaba para, eventualmente, asumir mi rol en mi familia. Y no son, ni de lejos, las únicas amenazas que he recibido contra ellas.

―¿Y contra usted?

―No tengo problema en cuidarme solo― replica con altivez―. Ni en cuidar a mi familia. Pero esto es diferente.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque todas las amenazas han aparecido directamente en mi escritorio― replica con sequedad.

―Un trabajo interno, entonces.

―Tres cuartas partes de las personas que trabajan en esta casa se han encargado de criarme. Les confiaría mi vida a muchos de ellos.

―Pero supongo que, con la cantidad de criados, esa confianza tampoco se encarga de hacer que la lista de sospechosos sea corta.

―Maman siempre se ha encargado del servicio. Nunca me ha interesado demasiado ese tipo de labores administrativas. Y mientras Arah y Jess se mantengan a la vista, no creo que nadie sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerles daño. Pero…

―Usted no puede vigilarlas todo el tiempo― completo―. ¿Quiere que sea una niñera, entonces?

―No tendrás que hacerlo solo― responde―. Pero, efectivamente, me sentiría más tranquilo si supiera que vas a echarles un ojo.

―Cuando dice que no tendré que hacerlo solo, ¿en quién más está pensando?

―Arah y Jess gozan de bastante libertad en este momento. Maman siempre permanece acompañada, sus amigas o sus criadas siempre están alrededor. El verdadero problema es, particularmente, Arah, se ha empecinado en aislarse, excluyendo tal vez a Jess y a su sirvienta personal. Pero eso se acaba ahora.

―Ha recibido cinco amenazas contra su hermana y una contra su prometida. Y no ha estallado hasta ahora ¿es su prometida más importante que su hermana? ―no es mi intención decirlo de esa manera, pero termina saliendo así de todas formas.

El duque no duda en responder, pero cuando lo hace, juguetea con sus dedos, pasándolos encima de la cabeza del zorro tallado en el bastón.

―Jess siempre ha sido responsabilidad de mi familia. Crecí cuidando de ella. Siempre ha sido mi obligación. Siempre lo he visto de esa manera.

―¿Y con lady Arah?

―Arah es solo mía― responde, esta vez viéndome a los ojos ―. Es algo que yo elegí.

―Pensé que había sido un compromiso por obligación.

El duque aprieta la mandíbula.

―Ella aún lo ve de esa manera― es todo lo que dice.

―Pero usted no― completo.

Ahora, parece airado:

―¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

No soy asiduo a las sonrisas, así que no sonrío cuando le respondo:

―Por supuesto que lo haré.

…

La cama es tan increíblemente cómoda que me cuesta trabajo salir de ella cuando amanece, pero lo hago de todas formas, acostumbrado a atender a Kuri por las mañanas.

Tiene un carácter tan complicado y tanta energía, que es peligroso dejar que el día avance sin que haya corrido, al menos, unos cuantos kilómetros.

Cuando salgo, el cielo está teñido de rosa. Me tropiezo con algunos de los sirvientes de la casa, ahora familiares gracias a la cena de anoche. Pero, sin duda, no espero toparme con Lady Arah en los establos. De repente, la necesidad del duque de tener más ojos sobre ella se vuelve lógica.

Me aclaro la garganta para anunciar mi presencia.

Ella parece sorprendida, pero me agrada el hecho de que no chille ni se muestre nerviosa.

―Lady Arah― digo a modo de saludo.

―Mayor― replica ella, inclinando la cabeza―. Es usted madrugador.

―El que debería estar sorprendido soy yo ¿no le parece?

―Me gusta bajar a los establos cuando tengo problemas para dormir.

―¿Suele hacerlo en medio de la noche?

Ella se sonroja.

―No― es todo lo que dice, pero hay algo en su incomodidad que llama mi atención y me hace preguntarme qué clase de secretos guardan sus noches.

―¿Hay algo que le quite el sueño?

―Usted, en realidad. Ayer no hubo mucho tiempo para conocer el misterio detrás de su visita.

―¿De mi visita o de mi persona?

―Ambas, en realidad― responde.

Kuri suelta un resoplido, evidentemente molesto por seguir encerrado en su cubículo.

―¿Monta usted, señorita Ranghild?

―¿A su caballo? Difícilmente. Es evidente que tiene temperamento.

Le coloco a Kuri el arnés y luego, con cuidado, la pesada montura, otro de los exagerados regalos del duque.

―Es un ejemplar bonito, ¿verdad? ―comenta ella, como tratando de rellenar el silencio antes de que se vuelva incómodo.

―¿Kuri? Tiene que serlo, debió costar una fortuna.

―Déjeme adivinar: fue un regalo no solicitado de Lord Greyfox.

Me giro, genuinamente sorprendido por la forma en que lo ha dicho.

―Pues sí― replico.

Ella tira de la falta de su vestido y se arrebuja un poco en su capa.

―Debo admitir― dice― que siento muchísima curiosidad― murmura mientras se aparta, para dejarme salir con el caballo.

―Tengo que darle una vuelta, sino, pasará de mal humor todo el día.

Ella pasa su peso de un pie al otro, incómoda.

―Oh… claro. Nos veremos luego, supongo.

―¿No quiere venir?

―No tengo un caballo.

―Estoy seguro de que tiene de donde elegir― digo mientras señalo la caballeriza, llena con ejemplares que van desde el blanco perla hasta el negro carbón.

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Ninguno es mío. Y no me gusta tomar las cosas del duque sin permiso. Y en términos generales, tampoco me gusta tener que pedirle permiso a lord Greyfox para nada. Así que…

Enarco una ceja, comprendiendo, de repente, el motivo por el cual el duque la encuentra irresistible.

―Cabalgaré durante media hora y volveré― le digo―. Entonces le contaré la historia que desea escuchar.

Ella me mira, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

―Quédese por aquí.

Me observa, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si debe o no confiar en mí.

―De acuerdo ―acepta finalmente.

…

―Así que… ¿conoce usted a Lord Greyfox desde hace mucho?

Con Kuri de vuelta en las caballerizas, nos encontramos paseando por el amplio jardín, cubierto por la nieve. El camino se encuentra lo suficientemente libre de hielo como para que no se peligroso caminar por él, pero de todas maneras le ofrezco el brazo a lady Arah. Dudo mucho que el duque se tome a bien que ella se rompa el cuello en el primer día bajo mi cuidado.

―No― replico.

―Es usted un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿no?

Le doy una débil sonrisa.

―No he tenido en mi vida muchas personas con las cuales hablar.

―¿Y pretende que no desee preguntarle al respecto?

―¿Quiere que le cuente la historia de mi vida menos de un día después de conocerle?

―Puedo empezar yo con la mía, si eso le infunde confianza― replica, muy seria―. Es una historia corta. Y algo aburrida, inclusive.

―Póngame a prueba, lady Arah.

Ella compone una media sonrisa y acomoda la capucha de su abrigo, intentando esconder un poco su expresión avergonzada.

―Hija única― empieza diciendo―. Mi padre tenía una fortuna considerable hasta que emprendió un mal negocio, yo creo que, en realidad, el mal negocio fue haberse casado con mi madre― no agrega nada más y yo decido no preguntarle nada al respecto―. También tiene un par de títulos, ninguno de los cuales pudiera ser heredado por mí. No sabía nada del compromiso con el duque hasta unos cuantos días antes de venir acá. Intenté deshacer el compromiso desde el primer día, pero el duque…

―Tenía otros planes.

―Es inclusive más obstinado que yo― dice con un suspiro―. Está convencido de que se casará conmigo y que, inclusive, terminaré deseándolo.

―¿A él o al matrimonio?

Ella se sonroja.

―No necesito que me responda― replico, mirando hacia el frente.

―A ambos, supongo ―dice meneando la cabeza―. Cree conocerme mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma.

―¿Y es eso posible?

Ella me ve con el ceño fruncido.

―Por supuesto que no. Pero ahora es su turno.

Mantengo el rostro imperturbable mientras sigo avanzando, intentando alejarnos de los montículos de nieve que parecen prontos a derretirse.

―Hijo único. O tal vez no― empiezo yo―. Nunca conocí a mis padres y si lo hice, no logro recordarlos con claridad. Lo primero que recuerdo es a Vuk.

Resulta interesante y reconfortante el hecho de que ella no me interrumpa en ningún momento.

―Vuk me encontró en un callejón, a un par de calles del lugar en que vivía. Tenía cinco años, o al menos eso es lo que dice él― digo con un encogimiento de hombros―. Podrían haber sido más o tal vez menos. Decidió que tenía cinco en ese momento y así lo he creído toda mi vida. Celebré mi primer cumpleaños a los 12, usando como fecha el día de… supongo que mi adopción, en casa de un amigo, su madre era la directora en mi escuela. Ella echó un ojo en mi expediente y de ahí sacó la información. Supongo que Vuk decidió ponerse creativo con el formulario de inscripción. En fin, antes de eso no había tenido nada parecido a un cumpleaños y solo he tenido otras dos celebraciones desde entonces. En cuanto a mi educación, estuve a punto de abandonar la escuela varias veces, pero Vuk me lo prohibió. Ahí fue en donde aprendí a leer, escribir, sumar, multiplicar y dividir. El resto de cosas, como la historia, no pudieron importarme menos.

―¿A qué se dedica Vuk?

―Era inventor.

―Era…― repite ella, con un suspiro triste.

―Tisis― le digo a modo de explicación―. Murió cuando yo tenía dieciocho. Me encargué de su negocio por cuatro o cinco años. Y luego fue cuando estalló la guerra y decidí enlistarme. Conocí al duque justo el invierno después de eso.

Ella parece genuinamente interesada en la historia, pero en cuanto menciono al duque, detiene su andar y me mira con las cejas enarcadas.

―Y hemos llegado justo a la parte de la historia que realmente le interesa, ¿no es así, lady Arah?

* * *

 **Hice trampa y decidí regalarle a Frey una extensión de este fic. Originalmente, mi idea no era darle un papel relevante a Adler, peeeeeero, como pasa a menudo, los personajes tienen sus propias ideas y aquí me tienen, con un Adler que congenió muy bien con Arah.**

 **Frey, espero que esta primera pincelada de tu chico haya sido de tu agrado. Decidí hacerlo en primera persona porque Adler es un personaje bastante reservado y hay ciertas cosas que piensa pero que no dice.**

 **Un abrazo y feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado.**

 **Con cariño, E.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Arah**

Resulta sencillo que Adler me agrade. Tal vez por el hecho de que sus modales, más toscos que los de los nobles, no parecen ensayados. Tal vez porque, aún y cuando no es precisamente de palabra fácil, pronuncia cada sílaba con tanto aplomo y sencillez que no parece un discurso ensayado.

―Vuk me enseñó a hacer bombas― empieza diciendo.

Enarco las cejas.

―Pensé que había dicho que su padre adoptivo era un inventor.

―Y lo era― asiente él―, solo que tuvo una faceta en la cual decidió inventar nuevas formas de hacer bombas. Sea como sea, difícilmente puedo decir que haya sido un camino en el que yo me desenvolviera particularmente bien. Siempre me ha gustado más la parte de la botánica y lo que se puede lograr a través de esta. Incluso cuando Vuk vivía, yo era mejor destilando venenos, por ejemplo, que haciéndole cabeza a nuevas formas de desarrollar armas.

―Pero los venenos son, de cierta forma, un arma ¿no?

Sus labios no se curvan y, sin embargo, sus ojos parecen sonreír.

―Esa fue, más o menos, la línea de pensamiento del duque cuando le conté la historia. Para alguien decidida a odiarlo, tiene usted muchas cosas en común con él ¿no cree? Incluso en su forma de pensar.

Lo observo con el ceño fruncido, no dispuesta a dejarlo molestarme con ese comentario en concreto.

―Sin embargo, más que en el proceso de desarrollarlos, logré desenvolverme particularmente bien en la parte de identificarlos― un movimiento minúsculo, casi imperceptible, mueve las comisuras de sus labios. No estoy segura de si puedo identificarlo como una sonrisa, pero, de todas maneras, lo observo, expectante―. Y fue, precisamente eso, lo que me llevó al batallón en que se encontraba su duque.

―No es _mi_ duque.

Una ligera crispación es todo lo que recibo en respuesta.

―Lord Greyfox goza de una posición particularmente buena frente a su majestad― explica él―. Y si bien en términos generales es una cuestión positiva, las cosas no son tan sencillas en las circunstancias actuales. ¿Tiene usted idea de cuantos enemigos tiene el ducado en estos momentos, Lady Arah?

Me doy cuenta, con pasmo, que nunca, hasta ahora, se me había ocurrido pensar en ello. Sabía que a Rowan lo habían herido en la guerra. Sabía que había dos bandos en esta y que, por ahora, nosotros estábamos en el ganador. El enemigo no había podido avanzar demasiado en la frontera norte antes de que el ejército del Rey los frenara en seco, siendo los hombres de Rowan un nada despreciable tercio de este, pero ¿Rowan, como persona y no como el duque, tenía enemigos?

Las mejillas se me calientan.

Adler espera y, cuando se da cuenta de que no tengo nada que decir, asiente.

―Digamos que son tan numerosos que no pueden contarse usando sus dedos. Es lo que hace el dinero y el poder. Te consiguen un montón de enemigos. Enemigos que, ahora por matrimonio, usted va a adoptar también.

―Eso no se ha decidido aún.

―Puede mentirle al duque. Y puede mentirse a usted misma, lady Arah. Sin embargo, mis habilidades particulares en el tema de los venenos han hecho de mí un muy hábil observador. ¿Sabe lo que he podido ver?

―¿Quiero saberlo?

―Lo más probable es que no― admite él― y, sin embargo, me parece algo que no debería ignorar. Si justo ahora el duque le ofreciera una salida a su matrimonio ¿la tomaría?

―¿Qué clase de salida?

Adler se encoje de hombros.

―Digamos que, por ejemplo, hoy el duque descubriera que se encuentra muy, muy enfermo. Una enfermedad que se encargará de matarlo en el próximo año. Y, de acuerdo a su carácter, decide que no es justo para usted el convertirla en una viuda siendo tan joven y, por lo tanto, está dispuesto a romper el compromiso. ¿Lo aceptaría usted?

No me gusta, para nada, lo que esa idea me hace sentir.

―¿Ese sería el único motivo por su parte?

―¿Disculpe?

―El duque, ¿decidiría romper el compromiso únicamente por eso o por algún otro motivo?

―¿Necesita de otros motivos?

―No. Supongo que no. Pero, a su vez, parece muy desinteresado de su parte. O tal vez no, tal vez, no quiere privar a su familia de su fortuna teniendo que compartirla conmigo― digo, pensando en Emma.

Para mi sorpresa, Adler se ríe. Parece más un ladrido que una carcajada en toda regla, pero la diversión brilla en sus ojos.

―¿Hasta qué punto se ha dado la oportunidad de conocer al duque, lady Arah?

No le hablo de nuestras noches robadas, ni de aquel primer beso, dado a escondidas, con la certeza de que no volvería a verlo nunca.

―No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría cuantificar algo como eso?

―El dinero solo es importante cuando no se tiene― sentencia él―. Y puede confiar en mí en el hecho de que los ricos nunca han sido, precisamente, santos de mi devoción y, sin embargo, aquí me ve: nunca pensé en jurarle lealtad a nadie que no fuera mi rey y, sin embargo, he acabado doblando la rodilla frente a lord Greyfox.

―Parece más una muestra de su carácter que el de Rowan.

―Dice mucho sobre su carácter el hecho de que yo me disponga a seguirlo. Créame, hace falta un gran hombre como para que alguien como yo asuma esa clase de compromiso.

―Entonces cásese usted con él.

―Tiene usted carácter. Me pregunto si ha sido precisamente eso lo que ha hecho que él se fijara en usted, lady Arah. La ha marcado como su igual.

Guardo la idea, para analizarla más tarde.

―Y, sin embargo, aún no me cuenta usted la historia que quiero escuchar.

―El ataque― asiente él―. ¿Se encuentra usted familiarizada con el concepto de "fuego amigo"?

Enarco las cejas.

―En realidad no. La guerra en general y esta en particular, me parecen tontas.

―Un comentario muy femenino de su parte. El fuego amigo o fuego aliado, se refiere a los disparos por parte de alguien que, en teoría, se encuentra en el mismo bando. La mayor parte del tiempo, responden a casualidades o errores humanos.

―La mayor parte del tiempo― repito yo―. ¿Intenta decirme que eso fue lo que sucedió con el duque? ¿Alguien de su propio bando le hizo daño por accidente?

―¿Alguien de su propio bando? En efecto. ¿Accidentalmente? No estoy muy convencido. En medio del frenesí de la batalla, debe saber usted que, a menos de que se trate de un tirador experimentado y muy, muy dotado; es difícil el poder efectuar un tiro a larga distancia que, de paso, resulte en el daño de algo que sea mortal. ¿Quiere saber qué papel jugué en el ataque contra el duque? La primera flecha iba en dirección a su corazón. Entró por la espalda y salió por un costado. Lo único que evitó que le perforara el corazón fue que el duque desvió una flecha, que venía de frente, lo que hizo girar su cuerpo. Yo estaba a su lado cuando sucedió, de manera que pude ver que la flecha no provenía del frente enemigo sino desde atrás, uno de nosotros le disparó y, al ver que fallaba, disparó de nuevo. No tuve tiempo, sin embargo, de ver de quién se trataba. De haberlo hecho, no habría podido moverlo lo suficiente, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, para evitar que la segunda flecha le atravesara la cabeza.

Lo observo con los labios separados, sin poder articular una oración congruente. Los segundos corren, aprisa, sin que yo pueda serenarme lo suficiente para hablar, pero él espera de todas formas.

―Alguien… ¿alguien de su propio ejército intentó matarlo?

―Esa es mi teoría― asiente él.

Siento la boca seca y una sensación de helada traición parece instalarse en mi pecho, tengo, sin embargo, un sentimiento de gratitud ante el hombre que tengo de pie frente a mí.

―De todas maneras, el primer disparo debió haberlo matado. Creo que la obstinación que mencionaba usted, fue un eje fundamental en su sobrevivencia. Y he de decirle, lady Arah, que yo que estuve con él mientras se estaba muriendo, llegué a conocerlo bien. Hay una curiosa sinceridad en una persona que está a punto de pasar al otro lado, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. ¿Tiene idea de en qué se concentraba el duque mientras deliraba por la fiebre y el dolor?

Me dedica una mirada tan intensa que ni siquiera soy capaz de articular las palabras. No necesito preguntárselo. Aparto la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas y un nudo en la garganta.

―Supongo que puede usted imaginárselo.

Más tarde, cuando nos despedimos y regreso, tambaleándome un poco, hacia mi habitación, acabo topándome de frente con el mismísimo duque.

Ni siquiera lo pienso. Extender los brazos y rodear su cuerpo, apoyando mi rostro en su pecho, parece más un acto reflejo que cualquier acción reflexionada.

Su cuerpo se siente rígido entre mis brazos, solo por un segundo y, cuando después de un titubeo, él me rodea con los suyos, agradezco, en silencio, el sentirlo vivo contra mí.

 **Rowan**

El abrazo me toma por sorpresa de forma que, cuando ella recarga su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, debo soltar el bastón para sujetarla.

Su aliento cálido se cuela por entre la tela de mi camisa, calentándome el pecho y haciendo que un débil temblor me recorra la espina.

―Hey― susurro mientras le echo un vistazo al pasillo desierto, buscando, sin mayor resultado, lo que sea que haya podido asustarla para que decidiera refugiarse entre mis brazos―, ¿pasa algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza, frotando su diminuta nariz pecosa contra mi cuerpo en el proceso.

Le paso una mano por la cabeza, despejando su frente de los mechones, tan pálidos que casi parecen plateados, que se han escapado de su recogido.

―Ven― le digo―, necesitas sentarte.

―Así estoy bien― el sonido de su voz llega ahogado, las palabras pronunciadas contra mi cuerpo.

―Estás temblando, Arah.

―Solo un minuto― responde, apoyando la frente en mi cuerpo y respirando por la boca, como si quisiera insuflarse algo de valor―, ¿por favor? ― por algún motivo, esas dos palabras consiguen desarmarme.

―Vale. Solo un minuto.

―Gracias― musita ella.

De nuevo, me maravillo por lo diminuta que resulta, con huesos frágiles de pajarillo y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo es tan fuerte…

Doy una nueva ojeada al pasillo, solo para asegurarme de que nos encontramos solos. No es que me importe demasiado que puedan vernos, pero el momento parece tan íntimo que no quiero que nadie pueda robarse ni siquiera un segundo.

Al sabernos solos, hundo la nariz en su cabello, inhalando el sutil aroma a jazmín que se desprende de ella y sintiendo como las delicadas hebras me hacen cosquillas en la nariz. Al principio, ella parece sorprendida. Una sutil rigidez se apodera de su columna, solo por un segundo antes de relajarse. Sus rodillas rozan mis piernas bajo la amplia falda.

Nos quedamos así, simplemente sosteniéndonos el uno al otro, por segundos que, demasiado rápido, se vuelven minutos. Su cuerpo deja de estar helado, absorbiendo mi calor y su respiración deja de ser rápida y errática. No me atrevo a hablar, como si me preocupara la posibilidad de ir a asustarla.

Casi parece demasiado pronto cuando ella se aparta. Tiene las mejillas cubiertas con un suave sonrojo. Cuando da un paso hacia atrás, resiento su ausencia prácticamente de inmediato.

―Lo siento― susurra.

―No― replico, casi con vehemencia―. No te disculpes. ¿Estás mejor?

El rosa de sus mejillas se vuelve un poco más encendido.

―No ha sido mi intención tomarlo por asalto.

Le sonrío.

―Puedes tomarme por asalto cuando quieras, Arah.

La diversión compite con el bochorno, por un instante, antes de que ella sonría.

Hay cierta complicidad en aquellas sonrisas compartidas.

―¿Hay algo en particular que te esté molestando?

―N-no― parece pensárselo un poco mejor―. ¿Quién se encarga de su seguridad?

La observo con cierta sorpresa.

―¿Tienes miedo? No te preocupes, ahora que tendremos a unos cuantos desconocidos en casa, me he encargado de disponer de más guardias. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―No es eso… No tengo miedo por mí.

―¿Entonces?

Parece librar todo un debate interno.

Estira las manos y acomoda las solapas de mi chaqueta, alisándolas con los dedos.

―Probablemente es una tontería.

Suelta un jadeo sorprendido cuando capturo una de sus manos entre las mías, pero no la aparta. Lo tomo como una victoria personal.

―No creo que sea una tontería, pero, aún y cuando lo fuera, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Tus preocupaciones son las mías, Arah.

Ladea la cabeza, como si analizara lo que acabo de decirle.

―¿Se encuentra usted seguro?

Enarco las cejas.

―¿De nosotros?

Ella agita la cabeza.

―No― hace una mueca, volviendo a su expresión habitual, lo que insufla algo de tranquilidad en mí―. Me refiero a su ― se detiene, buscando la expresión correcta― integridad física.

Me echo a reír.

― Mi integridad física está perfectamente. No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.

―No estoy hablando de su salud actual. Me refiero a… ¿hay alguien que cuide de usted? ¿Ahora?

Ladeo la cabeza, sin entender bien a dónde es que quiere llegar.

―Me he dado cuenta de que, la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay guardias custodiando su habitación, ni su estudio.

―La mayor parte del tiempo, no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos. Y hay conversaciones que me gusta mantener en privado.

Ella rueda los ojos.

―Ya. Pero estoy segura de que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa estudiando sus libros de cuentas o respondiendo cartas. No parece algo en lo que unos cuantos guardias puedan inmiscuirse estando afuera de la habitación ¿o sí?

―¿Estás preocupada por mí?

―El hecho de que no haya aceptado casarme con usted…

―Aún…

―…no significa que no me importe. Piense en lo que sufriría Jess o la duquesa madre si usted… si…

Me inclino y la silencio con un beso. Apenas un roce de nuestros labios, pero que obra el milagro de dejarla callada por unos segundos, los cuales aprovecho para responderle, aceleradamente.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí, pero he de admitir que resulta curiosamente ¿gratificante? Sí. Creo que esa es la palabra. Si te hace sentir mejor, le diré a Adler que escoja a unos cuantos guardias de confianza. Pero, a cambio, tienes que prometerme que dejarás de pasearte sola fuera de casa.

Ella parece sorprendida por mi petición.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque a pesar de que _aún_ no has aceptado convertirte en mi duquesa, eres mía, Arah. Y yo cuido lo que me pertenece.

―Tiene usted un talento particular para arruinar el momento― replica, con una mueca.

―Tengo un montón de talentos.

Me inclino y vuelvo a besarla. Ella separa un poco los labios, lo que me permite capturar el inferior con los dientes, tirando con suavidad. Ella suelta un sonido ronco, que hace que los vellos de los brazos se me ericen de anticipación.

―Y, desgraciadamente, también tengo mucho trabajo, así que, si me disculpa, es hora de volver a él― la aparto con suavidad, arrepintiéndome de manera casi automática. No parece particularmente feliz cuando lo hago, pero se recompone rápidamente.

―¿Ya sabes que vas a usar para el baile? ―pregunto, con una rigidez que no estaba ahí, en nuestra forma de hablar, hace unos instantes.

―Como si Jess me dejara opinar al respecto… ―dice con un mohín.

Me río entre dientes.

―Asegúrate de que nadie vaya a cubrir estas― digo, posando un dedo sobre el puente de su nariz, recorriendo sus pecas ―. Por cierto, con la llegada de Adler me he olvidado de decírtelo, mi prima Cherise llegará mañana por la noche. Mi intención es que se quede una temporada con nosotros. Podría ser aventurarme un poco, pero lo más probable es que, aún y cuando son diferentes, ustedes dos congenien. ¿Te importaría acompañarla, al menos al principio?

Parece un poco descolocada al principio.

―¿Su prima?

―Por el lado materno. Prima segunda, en realidad. Seguro que te gusta. Es de mi edad, lo que la hace un año mayor que tú.

Parpadea.

―Cómo desee, lord Greyfox.

Y así volvemos a las formalidades. Me inclino un poco, dejándola pasar.

―Lady Arah.

―No veremos en la cena, supongo.

―La estaré esperando― respondo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola mi gente linda!**

 **Primero, quería disculparme, he estado ocupada finalizando mi primera novela y aproveché este último mes y medio para acabar de escribirla y corregirla, así que por eso he estado algo desconectada de fanfiction, pero ojo que eso no significa que me haya olvidado de estos bebés a los que tanto amo.**

 **Gracias a Simun, Mildred y Coraline T por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

 _ **Arah**_

* * *

No sé exactamente qué es lo que espero de la prima de Rowan. Tal vez el mismo tipo de belleza evidente que tiene Jess o esa elegancia recatada y clásica de la duquesa madre. O inclusive algo de esa petulancia tan característica del tipo más fastidioso del mundo al que definitivamente no estoy esperando ver salir de un momento a otro de la casa, con sus andares orgullosos.

Pero Rowan no se aparece para recibirla y su ausencia, por algún motivo, me deja un poco decepcionada. No es que las cosas hayan cambiado entre nosotros. Es decir… no mucho. Están, claro, esas miradas robadas de anoche, durante la cena y el hecho de que hoy se apareció en mi puerta, justo después del desayuno, para acompañarme a pasear por el jardín, aún congelado.

Definitivamente no debería estar pensando esto mientras el carruaje de Lady Cherise da un giro por el patio, acomodándose para evitar los charcos de agua en los que se ha convertido la mayor parte de la nieve pero, como una idiota, me pongo a revivir el recuerdo de esta mañana.

El paseo había empezado de lo más normal, con la forzada cordialidad con que nos comportábamos cuando sabíamos que estábamos siendo observados, al menos hasta que yo había recordado la manera en que prácticamente me le arrojé encima el día anterior, algo conmocionada aún por la historia de Adler y, en consecuencia, había terminado toda sonrojada.

―¿Hace mucho frío?

―¿Eh?

―Se te ha puesto la cara roja. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez está haciendo demasiado frío para pasear afuera.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hacía frío. Tal vez por el hecho de que él me había ofrecido el brazo y estábamos tan cerca en nuestra caminata por los senderos, diligentemente despejados de nieve por alguno de los trabajadores del castillo, que podía sentir como su calor corporal me envolvía.

En respuesta a su pregunta, había acabado con el rostro más rojo todavía. Lo cual había hecho que él esbozara una de esas estúpidas sonrisas que me daban ganas de golpearlo en la nariz. O tal vez de besarlo. No lo tenía muy claro. Y esa confusión, tan ajena a lo que era yo siempre, me hacía enfadar en niveles que ni siquiera conocía.

Así que, en medio de las ganas de golpearlo, besarlo y enfadarme, había acabado balbuceando algo sobre la reacción de mi piel al viento helado o algo así, lo que había logrado que él sonriera con más ganas y que todas mis emociones, a flor de piel, parecieran exacerbarse.

Nadie, excepto el duque, lograba ese tipo de reacción, tan visceral, en mí. Y lo cierto era que no estaba por darle el gusto. Porque estaba segura de que lo que andaba buscando era, precisamente, que yo perdiera los papeles. Pues podía esperar sentado.

Habíamos hecho el resto de la caminata en silencio. Al menos de mi parte. Él me había contado algunas cosas, como cuando llegamos al borde del lago congelado y me dijo que ahí era donde había aprendido a patinar de pequeño. Me contó una historia sobre cómo Jess había hecho una pataleta, cuando tenía unos nueve años y había acabado cortándole la palma de la mano con una de las cuchillas de sus patines. Se había quitado el guante y me había mostrado la cicatriz.

Y entonces yo me había quedado mirando sus manos. Grandes, con las uñas cuidadosamente recortadas y, no era la primera vez que me sorprendía con ello, algo callosas. Seguramente me les había quedado mirando por más tiempo del que era adecuado, porque él se había reído y había alargado el brazo, casi en un gesto no pensado, y había metido un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja con su mano desnuda.

Tenía las manos calientes y mis orejas estaban heladas. O al menos eso me pareció. El roce fue tan breve, tan efímero, que ni siquiera tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo. Pero había acabado parándome sobre las puntas de mis pies e inclinándome hacia adelante.

Estaba segura de que él iba a besarme. Así que cerré los ojos, en un mudo ofrecimiento. Y esperé. Y seguí esperando.

Cuando los abrí, él estaba sonriendo como el imbécil que era.

―¿Pasa algo? ―la pregunta, dicha por cualquier otra persona, habría parecido inocente. Pero el brillo en sus ojos azules delataba su naturaleza, ese aire burlón que no conseguía notar cuando él hablaba con cualquier otra persona. Aunque me preocupaba la posibilidad que el pensar eso fuera darme a mí misma demasiada importancia.

Bien, los dos podíamos hacernos los tontos.

―Nada en lo absoluto.

Y entonces, cuando me estaba apartando y estaba a punto de dar por terminado el paseo, él me había sujetado por la cintura. Manteniéndome cerca. Muy cerca. A esta distancia, podía oler la fragancia que emitía su piel. Un aroma fuerte, ligeramente amaderado, aunque no estaba segura de qué se trataba exactamente. Seguramente se había afeitado esa misma mañana, porque sus mejillas parecían lisas y suaves y una parte de mí quería estirar los dedos, solo para comprobarlo. Podía hacerlo. Él no estaba tocando ninguna parte de mí exceptuando aquel brazo alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos estaban libres y un escaso milímetro era lo único que separaba mi pecho de su vientre y, en momentos como este, se sentía injusto que el fuera tan alto y yo tan bajita. Especialmente cuando bajaba el rostro para verme, una metáfora del hecho de que se encontraba por encima de mí y yo tenía que recordarlo.

Mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar y, de repente, no hacía frío en absoluto. Quería empujarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería atraerlo más cerca. Mucho más cerca.

Un ruidito, de pura frustración, brotó de mi garganta.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que él quería, pero, cuando la sonrisa burlona se transformó en algo más, en una satisfacción profunda, supe que, de alguna manera le había dado al duque justo lo que quería.

―Así está bien― susurró y entonces presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Me encontraba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Lo único que sabía era que, ahí donde estábamos en contacto, yo estaba ardiendo. Pero, para cuando recobré el uso de mis manos, él ya se estaba apartando. Me alegró ver que, al menos por un segundo, antes de colocarse esa cuidadosa máscara que siempre parecía lucir, él también parecía algo inseguro.

Un segundo, esa fue toda la satisfacción que me dio y volvió a ser el mismo cretino pretencioso de siempre.

―Ven, es hora de que vayas adentro a sentarte frente a la chimenea o lo que sea que hagas ahí dentro.

No sabía cómo volver a sacar las palabras, así que obedecí a la mano apoyada en la parte angosta de mi espalda, empujando con gentileza, pero con la seguridad de quien no está dispuesto a ser cuestionado.

Estaba claro que el duque conocía la propiedad a la perfección, porque a pesar de que el paseo había dado un gran rodeo a la casa, de alguna manera no habíamos durado ni cinco minutos en encontrarnos frente a las escaleras de entrada. No conocía los atajos como él y estaba claro que Jess tampoco, o me los habría mostrado.

Adler estaba sentado en uno de los escalones. Su rostro era imposible de leer, pero no me gustó la breve mirada que compartió con Rowan ni la sonrisita de suficiencia que llegó al rostro de este justo después.

Adler no me sonrió y tampoco era como si yo esperara que lo hiciera, pero me dedicó un movimiento de cabeza que yo le devolví, asumiendo que esa era su forma de saludarme.

―Brooks ya ha ensillado al caballo, lord Greyfox.

Rowan asintió y curvó los dedos que, ni siquiera estaba consciente, seguían sobre mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se tensó y mis rodillas, traidoras, parecieron debilitarse. Reprimí el impulso de aferrarme a él, solo para evitar caerme y me mantuve en pie a pura fuerza de voluntad.

―Buen día, lady Arah― estúpida sonrisa. Estúpidos hoyuelos―. ¿Vienes conmigo, Adler?

¿Y ya está? ¿Esa era su forma, nada sutil, de pedirme que me esfumara?

―¿A dónde va? ―la pregunta había salido disparada de mí, sin pedirme permiso. Adler giró el rostro hacia un lado, como si quisiera evitar una risita, aún y cuando prácticamente nunca sonreía.

El duque enarcó una ceja.

―A revisar unos molinos.

―¿Molinos? Pero si no estamos en época de moler el grano.

―No están en funcionamiento en este momento― replicó él, con calma―. Pero han sido recientemente vandalizados y me he comprometido a resolver la situación.

―Ah… ―una respuesta completamente brillante de mi parte y entonces me había acordado del hecho de que Adler me había dicho que era uno de los hombres del duque quien había tratado de asesinarlo―. ¿Y tiene que ir usted?

Estaba claro, por la mirada que me había dado, que el duque no estaba acostumbrado a que cuestionaran sus idas y venidas, porque me había mirado del mismo modo en que miraba a Jess cuando lo irritaba.

―¿Es uno de los de Sommerset? ―recordaba el camino hacia los molinos. Solitario y algo difícil de accesar para un carruaje. Estaba claro que ya él se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para montar, tal vez no galopando, pero ¿y si aprovechaban aquella soledad para atacarlo? ¿Cómo podría huir entonces?

―No. Uno de los de Maghull ―parecía ligeramente irritado y algo divertido al mismo tiempo por nuestro intercambio.

Maghull. El territorio del duque era tan grande que aún no había conocido esa parte, aunque lo había visto en un mapa.

¿Cómo era la topografía en Maghull? Si llegado el caso les tendían una emboscada ¿podrían escapar?

―Ya, ya― él había estirado una mano y me pasó el pulgar, aún sin guantes, por el espacio entre mis cejas, alisando mi ceño―. Será una visita corta, pero lo más probable es que vuelva tarde esta noche. Adler tiene que acompañarme a cerrar un par de tratos.

Ni siquiera sabía que mosca me había picado. Tenía claro que, desde la conversación con Adler, el día anterior, la seguridad del duque me preocupaba. Pero…

―¿Y sólo llevará a Adler? ¿No debería…?

¿Qué? ¿Llevar un grupo de soldados? ¿No ir?

―Es adorable ver cómo te preocupas por mí. Estás haciendo una buena práctica para cuando te toque ser mi esposa.

De verdad él tenía un talento especial para hacerme cambiar de humor. De preocupada, pasé a estar furiosa.

―Oh, lárguese― de repente, mi habitación no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca. Me alcé las faldas del vestido y subí las escaleras a paso rápido y no fue hasta que llegué hasta arriba y miré hacia atrás, viendo su sonrisa, tranquila y nada provocadora, que me di cuenta de que, tal vez, me había hecho enfadar solo para que me quedara más tranquila.

Ahora, ya era noche cerrada. Y él no había vuelto. Por algún motivo, estaba convencida de que, a pesar de que se había perdido el almuerzo y luego la merienda, él iba a estar aquí para recibir a su prima y para acompañarnos a cenar.

Pero no estaba.

El carruaje termina de acomodarse. Un muchacho se baja de la parte trasera y baja una pequeña escalerilla, a pesar de que no está demasiado alto. Es decir, incluso yo, con mi modesta estatura, habría podido bajar de ahí sin problemas.

―Seguro ha empezado a nevar― me sorprendo cuando la duquesa madre se para a mi lado y me roza, con suavidad, la parte interna del brazo con sus dedos.

―¿Du-duquesa madre?

Ella sonríe.

―En Maghull el clima puede ser una pesadilla y Rosie me ha dicho que ha estado nevando de manera intermitente durante las tardes― no tengo idea de quién es Rosie, pero tampoco es como si me diera tiempo de preguntárselo―. No te preocupes, Rowan podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es el tipo de persona que toma riesgos tontos. Si no ha vuelto aún, lo más probable es que haya decidido pasar la noche allá.

No entiendo por qué el hecho de que haya decidido pasar la noche en otro lugar me molesta tanto. ¿O es el hecho de tener que manejarnos a base de suposiciones? En serio ¿tan difícil habría sido enviar a un mensajero?

Agito la cabeza mientras unos zapatos rojos se asoman, por fin, del interior del carruaje.

Vaya… zapatos rojos. Es un color atrevido. Intento rebuscar en mi memoria, pero creo que ni siquiera cuando era una niña y Emma escogía mi ropa había usado unos zapatos de un color tan… encendido.

No tengo, de todas formas, mucho tiempo para pensármelo. A los zapatos le sigue una falda de color amarillo limón y, luego… ¿eso es cabello lavanda?

Jess suelta una risita y la duquesa madre menea la cabeza, pero su sonrisa plácida deja en claro que no le importa demasiado el aspecto estrafalario de su prima.

Yo, por otra parte, debo estar viéndola con la boca abierta. No por su ropa, sino por el hecho de que, cuando baja el último peldaño de la escalera que le han puesto, se rodea una prominente barriga con las manos.

Cherise está embarazada. Muy, muy embarazada.

…

Estoy segura de que me le quedo mirando mucho, mucho rato. Pero por más que lo intento, no logro despegar los ojos de su figura, esbelta y luego redondeada a la mitad de su cuerpo.

La duquesa madre se acerca y la toma de las manos, besándola en ambas mejillas. Cherise tiene el rostro blanco, pero no parece encontrarse pálida. Es como si su piel estuviera hecha de nieve prístina con una ligera pincelada de color rosa en las mejillas. Los labios, por otra parte, los lleva pintados de un color rojo, mucho más oscuro que el carmín que de vez en cuando lleva Jess o de los discretos rosas que yo acostumbro.

―¿Y bien, Jessie? ¿No vas a venir a saludarme? ―se pone las manos en la cintura y, cuando lo hace, la enorme barriga parece aún más grande. Como si fuera todo un ente extraño que crece demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

―¡Rise! ―Jess corre hacia ella, riendo.

―¿Rise?

Debo de preguntarlo en voz alta, porque tanto ella como Jess se detienen en medio de un efusivo abrazo para mirarme. Y entonces Cherise parece reparar en mí por primera vez. No me ve de los pies a la cabeza, como haría cualquier otra chica de mi edad, en su lugar, su mirada se queda fija en mi rostro. Permanece seria por unos segundos larguísimos, hasta que aquellos labios oscuros se curvan en una sonrisa dulce.

―Y tu debes ser… ¿Ana?

―Arah― la corrijo.

―Aaaay… te juro que me lo he estado repitiendo todo el camino hacia acá― me sonríe y no parece una sonrisa falsa―. Lo que pasa es que siempre he sido una despistada, pero, ahora con esto― se da dos palmaditas en el abultado vientre―, es como si la mayor parte del tiempo mi mente se fuera de paseo.

―Bueno, eso no es precisamente novedad, ¿eh? ― Jess apoya una mano sobre su estómago, con evidente complicidad y Cherise le hace una mueca, sacándole la lengua.

―Confía en mí, es peor. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, Arah― Cherise vuelve a sonreírme―, la mayor parte de la gente me llama Row. Se quedó de cuando no era capaz de pronunciar nuestro apellido, Rainbow y a Lysander, mi hermano, le parecía graciosísimo.

―Pero a Rowan nunca le gustó que el apodo fuera el mismo― continúa Jess.

―Decía que era… ―Cherise deja la frase colgada a medio camino―, ay, ¿ese árbol es nuevo?

Jess rueda los ojos, luciendo divertida.

―Decía que era confuso, y de ahí salió el Rise― completa la duquesa, acercándose después de haber dado órdenes a los sirvientes que están bajando las cosas de Cherise―. Ahora, niñas, vamos adentro, que aquí está helando.

* * *

 _ **Rowan**_

* * *

―Pareces un león enjaulado― dice Adler, apoyado contra el pequeño escritorio de madera que se apretuja contra una esquina de la habitación.

―Cállate― le espeto mientras continúo caminando.

―En serio, ¿ganas algo con pasearte frente a la ventana?

―Estoy esperando a que deje de nevar.

―¿Y pretendes que salgamos en medio de la noche con tres pies de nieve cubriendo el suelo? ―pregunta enarcando una ceja―. No sé qué le darás de comer a tu caballo, pero difícilmente voy a exponer a Kuri a salir así solo por un capricho.

―No es un capricho― replico en voz baja.

Él se limita a dedicarme una de esas enigmáticas miradas y yo resoplo y me apoyo contra el alféizar de la ventana, viendo como los copos siguen arremolinándose en el suelo, como burlándose de mí.

―¿Para qué has rentado la habitación si no era para resguardarnos de la tormenta?

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante que haría recular a cualquiera, pero que él aguanta con un mal disimulado hastío.

Me estoy comportando como un niño caprichoso y lo sé. Pero, por más que lo intento, no logro controlarlo. Me genera un malestar físico el estar aquí, a sabiendas de que ella me está esperando.

―¿Están teniendo progresos?

Separo los ojos de la nieve y me volteo a ver a Adler.

―¿Con Arah?

El pone los ojos en blanco.

"Obviamente", parece decir su expresión.

―Algo así.

―No parece demasiado convencido.

―Con Arah todo son dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás. Es casi tan obstinada como yo y sigue tratando de convencerse de que no quiere esto.

―Querrá decir a usted…

Se me escapa una risa, que hace que él enarque una ceja, interrogante.

―No. Soy un hombre seguro de mí mismo, Adler. No es a mí a quien ella no quiere. Si solo se tratara de nosotros dos, ella ya sería mía. Le gusto. La provoco a un nivel físico que ella apenas está empezando a comprender y eso la tiene aterrorizada. Pero el verdadero problema es todo lo que viene conmigo. Es muy inexperta en muchos sentidos, y yo me encargaré de mostrarle, aprenderá conmigo.

―Me parece intuir un "pero" en su declaración.

Sonrío, burlón.

―Pero, justo ahora, esa necesidad que ella está empezando a sentir por mí, es mi principal elemento de negociación.

Adler menea la cabeza.

―¿Será esa su estrategia?

―Ella es mía― le digo―. Lo ha sido siempre. Puede que, justo ahora, vea el convertirse en mi duquesa como una posibilidad, pero no lo es. Es su destino. Nunca habrá nadie más para ella, nunca ha habido nadie más.

―Ustedes dos van a ser un lío cuando lleguen a estar juntos.

―Cuando― repito yo―, me gusta la forma en que lo has expresado. Ella probablemente lo habría dicho como un condicional. Seríamos un lío _si_ llegamos a estar juntos. Pero es una realidad. Aquí, lo único que está en duda es el tiempo que nos tomará el llegar hasta ahí.

―No es una cosa ¿sabe?

Le sonrío.

―No, por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Lo dices por el hecho de que soy posesivo con ella?

―¿No se le ha ocurrido que es precisamente eso lo que la hace enfadar?

Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

―Ah… Usted cuenta con ello.

―Arah ha demostrado, desde el día en que nos conocimos, que es una mujer apasionada. Y yo lo quiero todo de ella. Como mi duquesa, obviamente, va a tener que cumplir con un montón de obligaciones, para las cuales está hecha. Pero no es solo su capacidad para la política y la diplomacia lo que quiero. Y tampoco es solo esa pasión lo que deseo.

―¿Por qué es importante? No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿no son todos los matrimonios entre… su gente― dice haciendo un gesto con la mano― más por funcionalidad y conveniencia que por…?

―¿Amor? En su mayoría lo son― asiento―. Mis padres por ejemplo… lo más probable es que no estuviera enamorados, ni siquiera cuando nací yo. A veces, el afecto surge con el tiempo.

―Afecto― repite él.

―O amor― me encojo de hombros―. Pero no es el caso para Arah y para mí. Puede que ella no esté lista para admitirlo aún, ni siquiera ante ella misma y, sin embargo, la negación no lo hace menos cierto.

―Alguien se da demasiada importancia ¿no?

―Me doy el lugar que me merezco. Ni más, ni menos. Arah carece de mi visión a futuro y el hecho de que se empeñe en buscar otras opciones, opciones que nunca ha tenido, lo único que lograrán es frustrarla.

―Estoy seguro de que es ese el tipo de comentarios el que hacen que ella se la pase furiosa con usted la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Y cuento con que siga así. Si se concentra en el hecho de lo mucho que la hago enfadar, cuando llegue el momento, estará tan envuelta en esto, en nosotros, que ya no habrá manera de huir de ello. Se está enamorando de mí, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Adler me mira con incredulidad.

―Créeme, el único motivo por el que puedo actuar así es porque estoy seguro de nosotros. Si se tratara de cualquier mujer, tal vez sería diferente. Pero lo que hay entre los dos… Sí, puede que te parezca excesivamente confiado, pero es solo porque realmente lo estoy. Puede que creas que cuando digo que nadie puede ofrecerle más que yo, pienses que me refiero al título, a las tierras o al dinero. Pero no se trata de eso.

―Ni siquiera sé si deba preguntar…

―Arah ha quedado irremediablemente arruinada para cualquier otro hombre. Y no seas idiota― digo rodando los ojos al ver la ligera irritación en su expresión―, no me refiero al tema de su honor ni nada parecido. Para cualquier hombre, con honor o si él, ella sería impresionante. Pero estoy hablando del hecho de que, cualquiera que tenga el valor para acercársele ahora, estará perdido.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque, en comparación a mí, le parecerá increíblemente aburrido. Nadie podrá siquiera acercarse a la forma en que se siente cuando está conmigo. Y eso, Adler amigo mío, es lo que ha sellado mi victoria.

―Si lo escuchara decir cosas como esa, seguro que se pondría furiosa.

―Definitivamente― sonrío, mientras veo como la nieve continúa cayendo, caprichosa―. Pero, prefiero pelear con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos que disfrutar de los favores de cualquier otra mujer.

―Entonces― dice él―, no es solo Arah quien ha quedado arruinada.

―Nunca he clamado lo contrario.

* * *

 _ **Arah**_

* * *

Cherise resulta ser una de esas personas a las cuales amas u odias, pero que simplemente no te puede resultar indiferente.

Es un contraste evidente con Rowan y Jess, tan obstinados y orgullosos. Cherise no es orgullosa, en lo absoluto. Tiene una sencillez que resulta refrescante a pesar de que, cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, los exquisitos modales con los que ha sido criada saltan a la vista a pesar del hecho de que su barriga de embarazada la apartan de la mesa, de manera que la veo luchar con el filete de venado que nos han servido por casi cinco minutos, antes de saltarme todas las normas y ofrecerme a cortarlo por ella.

En recompensa, su rostro se ilumina. No sé si eso de que las embarazadas resplandecen será cierto o si el hecho de que prácticamente tenga una necesidad física de parpadear después de verla es algo que le pertenece únicamente a ella. El punto es que siento que soy una mosca que ha caído en sus redes.

Resulta muy difícil resistirse a sus encantados y, no sé si es lo peor o no, ella ni siquiera parece hacerlo a propósito.

La duquesa se ha retirado temprano de la mesa, alegando una jaqueca y yo he sugerido que subamos al cuarto de Cherise a tomar el té. Más por el hecho de que ella parece a punto de desplomarse por el cansancio que por ninguna otra cosa.

Subir las escaleras resulta una actividad casi titánica, porque me aterroriza que se tropiece y se caiga. Y Jess tampoco es como si hiciera mucho por ayudar. Así que la tarea recae exclusivamente en mí. Han puesto a Cherise a tan solo un par de habitaciones de distancia de la mía y, cuando entramos, me sorprende la diligencia de las sirvientas, que se las han arreglado para desempacar todo mientras cenábamos.

Me muero de ganas de echarle un vistazo a la ropa de Cherise y, cuando mis ojos se posan sobre el tocador, no puedo evitar un gritito.

El tocador es muy parecido al mío, tal vez un poco más pequeño, pero en el de ella se apretujaban, uno al lado del otro, cuatro bustos con pelucas de diferentes colores: rosa pálido, morado encendido y un celeste parecido al cielo en las primeras horas después del amanecer. El cuarto busto se encontraba vacío y ella, en lugar de irse directo hacia la cama o a los sillones, se dirige, con una impresionante agilidad, hacia él, llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza y luchando con los alfileres con los que se sostiene la peluca de color lavanda que trae puesta.

―Ven― Jess se acerca a ella con inusitada diligencia―, tienes los dedos muy hinchados, Rise. Déjame ayudarte.

Bajo la peluca, el pelo de Cherise está recogido con una redecilla que mantiene ocultos unos espesos risos de un color castaño oscuro, muy cortos.

A través del espejo, Cherise sonríe.

―¿Te gustan? ―dice, señalando las pelucas.

―Son muy bonitas― y es que lo son. La peluca rosa, por ejemplo, tiene una especie de prendedores con forma de pequeñas mariposas de un material que cambia de color con la luz y alas tan delicadas que casi parecen de verdad. No me imagino, ni en un millón de años, a mí misma poniéndome una de esas, pero lo cierto es que ella se ve bastante impresionante con esos colores tan alocados.

―A mí me gusta tu pelo. ¿Siempre ha sido así?

―Cuando era pequeña mi cabello era algo más cercano al dorado. Pero a Emma… mi madre― me corrijo de inmediato, pero Cherise no parece alarmarse por el hecho de que la he llamado por su nombre de pila―, dice que el color se fue lavando más o menos a los cinco años.

―Así como está, te sienta muy bien. Es casi plateado y hace juego con tus pecas― dice mientras me ve con ojos soñadores. Y se queda así, viéndome, por un minuto entero. Y creo que de no ser porque Jess chasquea los dedos justo frente a su nariz, bien podría haberse quedado así toda la noche.

Cherise suelta una risita, no precisamente avergonzada y se pone una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

―Ufff… ―se queja suavemente.

―Te ayudo a llegar a tu cama― digo, sujetándola de un brazo. Ella sonríe, agradecida―. ¿Esto… de cuánto estás? ―pregunto mientras la ayudo a dar los doce pasos que la separan de la cama. Jess está entretenida ahora, sirviendo el té.

―Siete meses y tres semanas.

―¿Y te permitieron viajar así? ―pregunto, con alarma. No soy precisamente una experta, pero Jess me había dicho que Cherise venía desde Hoxley, así que debía llevar, al menos, tres días viajando. ¿No era peligroso, tanto para ella como para el bebé el hacer un esfuerzo tan grande?

―¿Permitieron? ―parece algo desconcertada por la pregunta―. Ah… te refieres a mis padres. No fueron ellos los que me enviaron aquí, fueron mis abuelos― sonríe―. Y era esto o el convento, así que no me lo tuve que pensar mucho.

―Rise…

―Está bien, Jess― la tranquiliza ella―. Después de todo, Arah ya es parte de la familia ¿a qué sí? Solo hay que ver cómo habla Rowan de ella.

―¿Cuándo has…? ―empiezo a preguntar, pero ella me sonríe, enigmática.

―Así que puede saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, los rumores empezarán a volar de un momento a otro ¿no?

―Si Rowan lo prohíbe… ―empieza Jess.

―Eso solo hará que se emocionen más a la hora de esparcirlos. Y yo, la verdad, no siento que tenga que avergonzarme.

La veo, parpadeando sin entender. Ella se tiende sobre las almohadas y yo me apresuro a ayudarla a acomodarse mejor.

―Eres un encanto― agrega con otra de esas suaves sonrisas―. Y yo… bueno, yo soy tu nueva prima, la del embarazo escandaloso― agrega alegremente.

* * *

 **¡Rowan y Arah están de regreso! ¡Y esta vez con Cherise! ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Tal vez que sea menos lenta para actualizar, pero en mi defensa, tengo una razón excelente y es que he pasado los últimos tres meses ocupada terminando mi primera novela original. Así que espero que sepan perdonarme por estar algo abstraída con ese proyecto.**

 **Peeero, el cumpleaños de Cora se aproxima y eso me motiva a seguir con mis bebés ―unido a otra motivación sorpresa que revelaremos oportunamente―.**

 **Muchas gracias a Cora y Simun por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior y espero que disfruten de este.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Coraline T. Y la actualización de hoy es extraespecial… ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

 _ **Rowan**_

* * *

Adler parece divertido por el hecho de que, en cuanto el cielo empieza a pasar de negro a gris y de gris a rosa, yo ya estoy en los establos, ensillando a Vixen. Kuri, a su lado, empieza a piafar inquieto, golpeando el suelo con una pata.

―Mira, has puesto ansioso a alguien más.

―Cállate.

―¿Qué no te dijo el posadero que iba a levantar al muchacho para que hiciera justo eso? ―responde señalando la silla.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de ensillar a mi propio caballo― replico mientras tiro de la faja para asegurarla con la hebilla―. Aprendí cuando tenía cuatro años, cuando era lo suficientemente alto para subirme a mi primer pony.

Adler se ríe.

―Te está quedando torcida.

―Claro que no― replico con un bufido y él extiende las manos, con los dedos separados.

―Entonces, ¿sabes montar desde los cuatro años?

―Ajá… ¿planeas ir conmigo o tengo que ponerle yo la puñetera silla a tu caballo también? ―en respuesta, él se ríe y toma la silla de Kuri. El caballo se echa hacia un lado y relincha con suavidad.

―¿Has tenido muchos caballos? ―pregunta mientras se acerca con lentitud a su caballo, dejándolo tranquilizarse antes de ponerle la silla encima.

Termino de ajustar las riendas de Vixen y me empujo el pelo hacia atrás. Me ha crecido muchísimo durante el invierno. Tal vez, lo mejor sería que, cuando lleguen a afeitarme, se encarguen de recortarlo un poco antes de la fiesta de mañana.

―¿Personales? ¿O del ducado? ―replico.

Él enarca una ceja.

―He tenido unos cuantos míos. Pero, por lo general, prefiero tener un solo caballo personal a la vez, Vixen está conmigo desde la primavera pasada. No me gusta usar los del establo común.

―¿Lady Arah tiene su propio caballo?

Me detengo en mis acciones de comprobar que la montura se encuentre bien colocada y lo veo a los ojos.

―¿Hay algún tema subyacente en esa pregunta?

Adler, como siempre, no sonríe, pero la misma diversión brilla en sus ojos.

―Creo― empieza diciendo―, que le gustan los caballos.

―Pues tiene un montón para escoger. Aunque preferiría que no montara ninguno hasta que se acaben las nevadas, el terreno puede ser peligroso para una amazona inexperta.

―Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que puede tomar cualquiera o que, en su defecto, la futura duquesa puede hacerlo, pero ese no es el punto.

―¿Tienes que ser siempre tan enrevesado en las cosas que quieres decir?

―Dudo que a lady Arah le guste el mismo tipo de regalos que le gustarían a su hermana. Y supongo que estará preparando algo que regalarle para mañana…

Pienso en el juego de pendientes de esmeralda con una gargantilla a juego que tengo en mi habitación.

―¿Cuál es tu punto?

―Me parece que ella preferiría, antes de joyas y vestidos, algo con fines más prácticos. Algo que le dé, al menos, esa ilusión de libertad que tanto necesita tener.

―Un caballo― replico.

―Un caballo― asiente él―. Dudo que lady Arah se comporte como un perro al que le dejan la puerta abierta y decide perderse en el bosque. Estoy casi seguro de que sabe montar, pero, si no es así, yo puedo enseñarle. Y puedo pasear con ella por las mañanas, para asegurarme de que no se hace daño. El tema es― continúa hablando―, que dudo que le siente bien el hecho de que intentes meterla en una caja de cristal, como si estar aislada del mundo fuera a mantenerla a salvo. Si llegas a soltarle algo tan estúpido como que no es lo suficientemente hábil como para poder montar en la nieve ¿cómo pretendes que ella se lo tome a bien?

―Puedo resolver lo del caballo― le digo―. Eso no es problema. Pero me parece que estás sugiriendo algo más.

―El problema, lord Greyfox, es que usted está tan empeñado en doblegarla que aún no parece entender qué es lo que ella quiere realmente.

―Y, por tu cara, asumo que tú sí que lo sabes ¿no?

―Creo que tengo, al menos, una idea.

―¿Y de qué se trata?

―Es algo que para cualquier otro ser humano, sería sencillo. Y, sin embargo, dudo que usted sea capaz de verlo así cuando se lo diga.

Tomo a Vixen de las riendas y lo hago caminar hacia afuera. Ha dejado de nevar en algún momento de la noche, pero hace tanto frío que la nieve sigue endurecida, de manera que cuando salimos, los cascos de mi caballo se hunden apenas una pulgada en el manto blanco. Adler me sigue, llevando a Kuri firmemente sujeto, que corcovea un poco, claramente molesto por tener que caminar sobre la nieve helada.

Vixen le dedica una mirada que casi parece desdeñosa. Le acaricio la testa y apoyo un pie en el estribo. La carne alrededor de la herida protesta un poco cuando me estiro sobre él para pasar la otra pierna por encima, pero aprieto los dientes y lo soporto en silencio.

―¿Estás bien?

Le dedico a Adler una mirada que parece competir con la de Vixen.

―Perfectamente.

Adler engatusa a Kuri con un azucarillo y, una vez que está completamente fuera del establo, se encarama en él con agilidad.

―¿Nuestras cosas…?

―He mandado a que las lleven más tarde― replico―. Nada de lo que hay dentro es urgente para mí.

Él asiente y toma con firmeza las riendas. Sosteniéndome la mirada.

―¿De qué se trata? ―digo, después de suspirar.

No necesita que le aclare el tema al que me estoy refiriendo. Parece algo pagado de sí mismo cuando me contesta:

―Creo que lo único que ella quiere, realmente, es que usted la vea a ella como un igual.

* * *

 _ **Arah**_

* * *

―¿No tienes hambre, querida?

No me doy cuenta de que he estado jugando con mi desayuno hasta que se hace el silencio en la mesa y, al alzar la vista, me doy cuenta de que Jess, Cherise y la duquesa, que es quien ha hablado, me están viendo a mí.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse.

―Oh… Lo siento.

―Si no te gusta la avena, puedo pedir que te preparen alguna otra cosa.

Niego con vehemencia mientras apuro la taza de té, ya frío, que tengo en frente. Arrugo la nariz cuando me doy cuenta de que, en medio de mi extraño comportamiento de esta mañana, me he excedido con el azúcar. Es casi como tomar melaza. Estiro la mano y tomo un panecillo, de la enorme pila enfrente de mí, al que unto con mermelada. Igual podría estarlo untando con barro, porque cuando me lo meto a la boca, es como si estuviera comiendo piedras.

La comida forma una masa amorfa en mi boca, demasiado seca y tengo que masticar varias veces para ser capaz de tragármela.

Cherise elige ese momento para soltar un gritito, que hace que las miradas de Jess y de la duquesa se aparten de mí. Tengo el tiempo justo para obligarme a tragar antes de imitarlas a ambas y levantarme para ver porqué tiene las manos rodeándose la abultada barriga y, más importante aún, porque ha gritado.

―Creo que el bebé está pateando― dice alegremente, pero, cuando la duquesa se inclina hacia ella, estirando sus estilizadas manos hacia el vientre, me parece verla guiñarme un ojo.

Me quedo el tiempo justo para demostrar interés y finjo sentirme igual de contrariada que Jess y su madre cuando apoyo la mano, pero no siento nada en absoluto. Y, después, me excuso cuando Jess nos invita a verla practicar con el violín en su habitación.

―Iré a estirar un poco las piernas― exclamo, con un tono de voz horriblemente agudo.

―En serio no entiendo que gracia le ves a congelarte ahí fuera, Arah― se queja Jess con una mueca―. Con lo a gusto que se está aquí dentro…

―Ponte un abrigo― dice la duquesa y me sorprendo cuando curva los dedos de una mano y los pasa sobre mi mejilla―. Me da la impresión de que te has quemado con el viento frío, estás sonrojada, pero te sienta bien.

En respuesta, siento como se me calienta más la cara. Ella me sonríe y me acomoda el pelo, que aún llevo suelto, detrás de la oreja. Como Rowan no está, todas andamos sin arreglarnos demasiado. El gesto resulta tan maternal que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Puedo ir con ella?

Cherise luce tan radiante que me gustaría ver a alguien intentando negarle algo. Pero de todas maneras la duquesa se lo piensa.

―¿No se suponía que tenías que guardar reposo?

―También tengo que caminar. Y el aire le hará bien al bebé― dice graciosamente―. Me pondré un abrigo, dos si quieres, Dru.

"Dru", me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se refirió a la duquesa con ese desenfado. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, es evidente que ambas han manejado cierto grado de cercanía.

La duquesa menea la cabeza, agitando graciosamente los mechones que empiezan a aclararse con las canas.

―Arah… ―dice la duquesa, volteándose hacia mí. Detrás de ella, veo la mirada suplicante en los ojos claros de Cherise.

Se lo debo.

―Yo cuidaré de ella. Solo vamos a caminar por el jardín y usaremos los caminos. Lo prometo― digo llevándome una mano al corazón.

La duquesa me da un suave asentimiento.

―Confío en ti― y, cuando lo dice, es como si de veras lo hiciera―. ¿Jessabeth?

Jess niega.

―Lo decía en serio, no entiendo porque querrían ir allá afuera cuando pueden quedarse aquí dentro, calientitas.

Cherise le sonríe.

―Es que no todos tenemos vocación de gato, como tú, Jessie.

Jess le saca la lengua y todas nos reímos y, de repente, puedo verme a mí misma haciendo esto todos los días. Nunca he tenido una gran familia, desde que tengo memoria, siempre hemos sido papá, Emma y yo. ¿Una familia grande y ruidosa? De repente, me imagino como podría ser la vida una vez que el bebé de Cherise esté aquí.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Y, entonces, me doy cuenta de que eso significa, prácticamente, aceptar que yo seguiré aquí cuando eso suceda.

Sacudo la cabeza y le sonrío a la duquesa cuando se marcha.

―Puedo ir yo por tu abrigo, Cherise― le digo en cuanto Jess sale del comedor en que hemos tomado el desayuno.

―¿En serio no te molesta?

―Para nada― y, además, si tuviera que esperar a que ella suba, seguro ya sería la hora del almuerzo―. ¿Quieres alguno en especial?

Ella voltea a ver su vestido color magenta que trae puesto.

―Lo que elijas está bien.

―Siéntate― le digo mientras saco una silla y la ayudo a acomodarse.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y me meto en su habitación. La estancia tiene una mezcla de aromas cítricos y florales y las pelucas se encuentran alineadas sobre la mesa. Hoy falta la de color rosa, la que lleva puesta Cherise en este momento.

Localizo su armario y lo abro. El perfume se encuentra más concentrado aquí dentro y las telas son de colores vivos y alegres, en su mayoría. Los abrigos están en una de las últimas perchas, algo apretujados y, cuando tiro de uno de aspecto grueso, pues me preocupa profundamente la posibilidad de que pille un resfrío, algo se engancha con el bajo. Un tirón más fuerte hace que una sombrerera caiga a mis pies, sin la tapa, que es lo que realmente se ha pegado a uno de los botones de abajo del abrigo y un montón de cartas se desparraman en el suelo.

No soy una cotilla. No realmente. Pero, cuando las cartas caen esparcidas a mis pies, no puedo evitar estirar la mano y coger una.

Ha caído al revés, de manera que cuando la tomo, estoy empezando más o menos a la mitad. Mi sangre se calienta cuando leo las primeras líneas. La letra es algo tosca y hay faltas de ortografía desperdigadas por todo el escrito, pero, de alguna manera, se siente como si la persona que escribió todo esto tuviera tanta prisa por decírselo todo que no le importara demasiado.

Le dice cosas que nunca pensé ver escritas y que me abochornan un poco. Una descripción, muy florida, de cosas en las que ni siquiera he pensado alguna vez pero que llevan a mi mente, de alguna forma, directamente hacia esos momentos en que he mandado mi buen juicio a volar y he querido ir por más. Y el verdadero problema es que todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos es protagonizado por el duque.

En el momento en que tomo conciencia de ese detalle, mis dedos se crispan sobre el papel. Mis ojos detienen su avance enloquecido sobre las líneas de la carta. Algo pulsa dentro de mí. Tengo la respiración agitada.

He acabado arrugando un poco el papel. Lo que me mortifica. Más terrible aún ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que subí aquí?

Me apresuro a guardar las cartas dentro de la sombrerera, rogando porque Cherise no las tuviera ordenadas de una manera particular. La meto con cuidado en la parte baja del armario y me pongo el abrigo sobre el brazo, cerrando de golpe las puertas del armario y bajando, casi con precipitación, por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al comedor, Cherise está cantando algo en voz baja, deslizando los dedos sobre el mantel y me sonríe con alegría en cuanto me ve.

―¡Ay Arah, no deberías correr, tienes toda la cara roja!

Dejo que ella crea que estoy sonrojada por el hecho de que he estado corriendo por las escaleras y no por el hecho de que las palabras que alguien le ha escrito, con un contenido puramente sexual, me han hecho pensar en cosas en las que jamás pensé que lo haría antes.

Y me pongo furiosa, porque es justo como si el duque realmente hubiera hecho un vaticinio acertado de las cosas. Me doy cuenta, por primera vez sin tener sus manos rodeando mi cuerpo o sus labios sobre mi piel, que lo deseo.

Tal vez no precisamente a él, sino a las cosas que me hace sentir.

Y eso, la idea de que tenga tal poder sobre mí, hace que me hierva la sangre.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cora! Un año más de ser amigas y ya este fic cumple un año entero. Nunca pensé que fuera a extenderse tanto y me parece que ya la historia de para rato, por todos los nuevos arcos con los otros personajes que he ido introduciendo en la historia.**

 **Espero que no te hayas aburrido.**

 **Aprovecho esta nota de autor para decirte que te quiero muchísimo y que me siento muy, muy afortunada, por tenerte a ti y al Rowah en mi vida.**

 **Deseo para ti que tengas un año más de vida que resulte espectacular y que hoy y siempre seas muy, muy feliz.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte, E.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **Arah**_

Mi nerviosismo parece caer en un saco roto, porque Cherise, a pesar de no ser precisamente reservada, es una compañera de paseo silenciosa. Tal vez porque, una vez que empezamos a caminar, con su brazo firmemente enroscado alrededor del mío, por los senderos libres de nieve que alguien se ha encargado de despejar para nosotras, ella se enfrasca en sus propios pensamientos. Lo cual resulta una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

La sangre parece cantar en el interior de mis venas, acumulándose en puntos insospechados de mi cuerpo y a pesar de que intento pensar en otra cosa, mi mente termina yéndose, una vez y otra, a las palabras escritas en el papel barato que encontré en la sombrerera de Cherise. Las cartas que le enviaba su amante.

Me sorprende el hecho de que, con todo y las faltas ortográficas y la torpeza de la caligrafía, el tipo de letra de alguien que no ha recibido una educación demasiado buena, sus palabras envíen mi mente a lugares lejanos y desconocidos, con cada párrafo con una descripción tan certera que, incluso ahora, solo al recordar sus palabras, siento mis huesos derretirse un poco. Más terrible aún es el hecho de que sea el duque el que se apropie de cada una de esas imágenes en mi mente.

Intento que no se note mi turbación. Pero debo fracasar porque Cherise sale, al menos momentáneamente, de su ensimismamiento y me observa con las delicadas cejas arqueadas.

―¿Quieres que nos detengamos?

―¿Eh?

Cherise sonríe, enigmática.

―Es que estás algo jadeante. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez como me estás remolcando un poco, estás algo cansada.

Me sonrojo.

―No me pasa nada― mascullo, con un poco más de dureza de la que tengo planeada.

―¿Le echas de menos?

Por un momento creo que la pregunta ha salido de mi boca y, sin embargo, cuando parpadeo, ella espera por una respuesta.

―¿A quién?

No me dedica una de esas miradas exasperadas de Jess. No parece pensar que soy corta de entendederas ni nada por el estilo. En su lugar, suelta una risita y tira de mi brazo, para que sigamos caminando.

―A Rowan, naturalmente.

"Naturalmente"

El hecho de que la mayor parte de la gente aquí piense que yo me la paso suspirando por él tiende a enervarme, pero hay algo en el modo en que lo dice Cherise, como si fuera realmente lo más natural del mundo, que hace que realmente me tome mi tiempo para pensar una respuesta.

―No lo sé.

Ella parece conforme con esa respuesta y, sin embargo, me devano los sesos, buscando una mejor.

―No sé qué te han contado de nuestro compromiso, pero…

Cherise sonríe.

―No es necesario que me contaran de ti, después de todo, aunque no lo parezca, Rowan y yo éramos cercanos, al menos antes de que ambos nos hiciéramos adultos. Así que siempre he sabido de ti, por así decirlo. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso en las nubes, lo cual tiene la ventaja de que la gente tiende a hablar como si no estuvieras ahí, así que me he enterado de lo que piensan casi todos sobre ti.

Me siento apenada por ella y reviso con cuidado mis recuerdos, intentando ver si en algún momento he hecho algo como eso…

―Me agradas― dice ella con sencillez. Suspira y se pasa una mano distraída sobre la barriga―. Y me parece que le agradas al bebé también.

―¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ―digo con sorpresa.

―Puede que hace un rato estuviera algo charlatana con todo el tema de que estaba moviéndose, pero lo hace. Sé que Rowan le agrada porque la otra tarde, cuando estuvimos en su oficina, cuando él hablaba, el bebé se ponía a bailar. Y hace lo mismo contigo.

―Vaya, Rowan gustándole a un niño, ¿quién lo diría?

―Pues todo el mundo, en realidad.

―¿Eh?

Cherise sonríe.

―Se me olvida que, con todo esto de la guerra, aún no ha podido ver a la familia al completo. Pero tenemos un montón de primos y primas lejanos y muchos de ellos son aún bebés. Y con todo y su aire de gran señor y comandante del ejército y bla, bla, bla― dice Cherise tomando una pose con la barbilla elevada y la espalda completamente erguida que hace que suelte un resoplido muy poco femenino al reirme cuando reconozco a Rowan en ella. Ella me sonríe de nuevo, cómplice―, Rowan tiene un punto débil en lo que respecta a los niños, aunque se cuida mucho de que nadie se dé cuenta. Puede que él se vea tan inaccesible como lo parecía Tristán, pero creo que se parece mucho más a Dru― la veo, sin comprender―. Es un hombre de familia. Puedes estar segura de que, en el momento en que le des a su primer heredero, no podrán separarlo de ti, ni siquiera con una palanca. Aunque creo que ya has hecho lo tuyo en ese sentido.

Estoy a punto de tropezarme, tanto así me ha distraído.

―Ven, sentémonos un momento ―dice ella, comprensiva.

Alguno de los sirvientes se ha encargado de verter agua caliente sobre una banca junto al sendero, de forma que no está cubierta de nieve ni de escarcha. Cherise sacude la superficie con sus manos enguantadas y da palmaditas a su lado.

―Sé que el amor y el deber no siempre van de la mano, pero, justo ahora, me parece que para ti es más bien una cuestión de que no quieres que vayan juntos. ¿Me equivoco?

Ni siquiera sé que decirle.

―Te he incomodado. Lo siento― se lamenta―. La mayor parte del tiempo me hago un lío para entender a la gente. Pero me da la impresión de que a ti te entiendo muy bien. No querías que él te gustara ¿verdad?

Mi rostro se mueve apenas un milímetro hacia la derecha y luego, otro poco a la izquierda. Ella sonríe.

―Hay cosas que fueron creadas para estar juntas. Como las flores y al primavera o la noche y la luna. Y hay otras que simplemente necesitan una mente abierta para darnos cuenta de que son magníficas juntas.

―¿Por ejemplo?

Ella se lleva la mano a la barbilla, como si tuvieras que pensárselo con cuidado:

―La grama húmeda y los pies descalzos. La leche caliente y las noches de tormenta. Y…

―¿Y?

―Ustedes dos― dice y cubre mis manos con las suyas. Se ha quitado los guantes y sus dedos se han hinchado, así que parecen pequeñas salchichas―. El miedo a veces nos hace perdernos de ellas. Como cuando no te dejan salir sin zapatos porque puedes pillar un resfriado, pero entonces ¿no te estarías perdiendo de la oportunidad de saber cómo se siente esa suave humedad contra los dedos de tus pies? ―Su rostro se suaviza―. Lo que quiero decir es… no dejes que el miedo a lo malo que pueda pasar te prive de disfrutar lo que podría ser grandioso. ¿Si?

Me doy cuenta de que manera lenta pero inexorable, voy cayendo en el encanto de esta familia. Y, con pasmo, me doy cuenta de que me estoy envolviendo a mí misma en una telaraña cada vez más difícil de desenredar. Y es que, si renuncio a él, al duque, estaría renunciando a todo esto también.

Y ya no sé si mi corazón sería capaz de soportarlo.

―Sí― es todo cuanto puedo responder.

 _ **Rowan**_

Me siento algo culpable al ver como resopla Vixen cuando franqueamos la reja de la entrada a nuestra propiedad. Kuri, unos cuantos pasos por detrás, no se encuentra mucho mejor.

Aflojo las riendas, apenas lo suficiente para que Vixen baje la velocidad de su trote, pero no tanto como para que se ponga nervioso o se encabrite. Adler me alcanza y me dedica una mirada exasperada.

Una mirada al reloj me indica que hicimos el camino en más o menos dos tercios de lo que habríamos tardado normalmente, prueba de ello es la respiración agitada de los caballos. Pero gracias a ello, hemos conseguido llegar aquí antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Me trago mi decepción por el hecho de que Arah no se encuentra a la vista en este momento. O al menos eso creo que hago.

―Probablemente sea lo mejor― dice Adler mientras avanzamos a medio trote hacia el establo.

―¿El qué?

―Mírale el lado positivo. Si ella estuviera aquí en los jardines, tendría que soportarte con olor a caballo apestoso― dice mientras arruga la nariz. Y tomando en cuenta que aún no acepta ser tu esposa, parece una forma improbable de convencerla.

―Oh, cállate.

Le entrego las riendas de Vixen a uno de los mozos de cuadra y le palmoteo el cuello, agradecido. El pulso late con rapidez bajo la piel.

―Aliméntalo y cepíllalo. Y dale un par de manzanas. Se las ha ganado.

―¿A dónde vas? ― pregunta Adler confuso cuando, en lugar de volver hacia el camino que conduce a casa, me meto en una puerta lateral del establo.

―Quítate tú la peste a caballo. Y de paso ordena que me preparen un baño. Tengo algo que atender― le digo antes de desaparecer.

.

.

Pienso en abrir la puerta yo mismo, pero me detengo un segundo antes y me obligo a mí mismo a llamar. Me he asegurado de que madre, Cherise y Jessie se encuentren tomando la siesta y he tomado mi almuerzo en el despacho, pues no quería compartir el momento de nuestro reencuentro con nadie más.

Me siento conforme conmigo mismo cuando veo la forma en que su rostro se sonroja cuando abre la puerta.

Tal y como lo esperaba, no estaba durmiendo, como las otras mujeres, después del almuerzo. Tiene el tintero abierto y lo que supongo que es una carta a medio escribir sobre el pequeño escritorio en su cuarto.

―Ro… Lord Greyfox― la sangre se acumula en su rostro ante su casi equivocación―. No sabía que ya había vuelto a casa.

Me observa con los ojos entrecerrados y veo su mirada verdosa deslizarse, casi acusadora, por mi cabello, aún húmedo por el baño y por mi ropa limpia.

―Aunque está claro que no acaba de volver.

―Quiero hacer una tregua.

―¿Eh?

―Por lo general es divertido discutir contigo, pero justo ahora, no quiero que estés enojada ni a la defensiva. Así que… ¿tregua?

Ella, con esa lengua siempre rápida, parece preparada para contradecirme, como es usual.

―Es que te he echado de menos y como te digo, es divertido, pero no es lo que quiero hacer justo ahora.

Estoy a punto de morderme la lengua por haber hablado demasiado, pero algo brilla en sus ojos en ese momento y, en lugar de soltar un comentario afilado, asiente.

―¿Qué…? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, lord Greyfox?

―Me parece que ya te has cambiado tu vestido, así que supongo que no tenías en tus planes salir de nuevo, pero…

―Me puedo cambiar en un momento, si no le molesta esperar.

―¿Deseas que llame a alguien o…?

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Lo crea o no, soy capaz de vestirme sola― dice y hay un matiz ligeramente juguetón en su voz.

―La esperaré.

―Abajo estará bien.

Me trago mis ganas de decirle que quiero pararme en su puerta y esperar ahí, porque el último día separados ha sido brutal y que no quiero poner más distancia entre nosotros, pero en su lugar, compongo una sonrisa, que sospecho que debe parecer una mueca y asiento.

―Me daré prisa― promete.

Me siento extrañamente nervioso mientras la espero a los pies de la escalera y, a pesar de que no se tarda demasiado, ni por asomo tanto como Jess o mi madre, cada segundo parece golpearme en el pecho. La boca se me seca y el aire se atora en mis pulmones cuando la veo aparecer.

Se ha puesto un vestido de brocado dorado, que hace que el cabello se le vea más plateado que nunca y se ha apartado los mechones del rostro con dos diminutas trenzas que dejan sus pequeñas orejas al aire.

―¿Verdad que no me he tardado? ― dice satisfecha.

Me cuesta tanto encontrar mi voz que termino por darle un asentimiento que probablemente se ve simplemente seco pero, cuando ella empieza a descender los escalones y estiro mi mano para sujetar la suya, mis dedos se cierran alrededor de los suyos sin titubeos.

Se ha echado una capa sobre los hombros, casi del mismo color de su vestido y se mueve con la agilidad y la tranquilidad de alguien que se siente cómodo en su propia piel.

―¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunta con curiosidad.

―¡Chis! ―le digo con el tono que sé que la hace rabiar, pero sonrío para restarle importancia―. Podrás hacer tus preguntas y tus rabietas después.

―Debe estarme confundiendo con un Greyfox, mi lord. Nunca he hecho una rabieta en toda mi vida.

Me río mientras dejo que abran las puertas para nosotros. Lo normal sería envolver su mano alrededor de mi brazo para dar un paseo, pero hay algo en la forma en que se sienten sus dedos alrededor de los míos que hace que me muestre reticente a cambiar de postura y, curiosamente, ella tampoco lo hace.

El camino hacia los establos es silencioso, pero, no por ello, incómodo.

―¿Va a montar? ―pregunta ella cuando se torna evidente hacia dónde vamos.

Niego con la cabeza.

―No. Quiero mostrarte algo. Además, Vixen seguro estará demasiado cansado hasta mañana. Me temo que lo he forzado un poco hoy.

Ella parpadea. No está nevando, pero el aire está lo suficientemente frío para que su aliento suba formando pequeñas nubes.

―¿Ha tenido algún problema?

―Depende de a quién le preguntes. Supongo que me encontraba un poco… ansioso por volver a casa.

Ella arquea las cejas, pero no dice nada.

Los establos envían una ola de calidez hacia nuestros cuerpos cuando entramos.

―Qué raro― dice Arah, soltándome por fin la mano y haciéndome sentir su ausencia de inmediato―, creo que es la primera vez que veo este lugar desierto.

―Así lo he pedido yo― le digo―. Ven por aquí.

Un par de ponis sacan la cabeza de su encierro y un malhumorado semental hace reír a Arah cuando, con un bufido, me alborota el pelo, pero no dejo que nada de eso nos detenga. Me acerco hasta la última caballeriza e, ignorando la mirada mitad curiosa, mitad ansiosa que me dedica Arah, retiro el seguro y abro la puerta para ella. Estiro el brazo pidiendo su mano, nervioso, por unos instantes, ante la posibilidad de que ella me rechace.

No lo hace.

Sus dedos se sienten calientes contra los míos y a pesar de que nunca ha estado en esta parte del establo, avanza con una confianza que me provoca un extraño nudo en la garganta.

Se el momento exacto en que la ve porque un sonido agudo sale de su garganta. Algo que tal vez pretendía ser un "oh", pero se ha quedado sin aire en el proceso.

Aprovecho lo embelesada que se encuentra por el momento para poder ver su rostro a mi antojo. Sus suaves facciones parecen iluminarse ante la visión y casi siento deseos de golpear a Adler por haber tenido esta idea antes que yo.

―Es precioso― sentencia ella.

―Preciosa― digo yo y ella voltea a verme, tal vez por el hecho de que mi voz me ha delatado y le ha dicho que no era precisamente a la yegua a la que estaba viendo. Me aclaro la garganta―. Es una hembra― me explico y me parece verla sonrojarse un poco, a pesar de la débil luz que proyectan las antorchas.

Arah la contempla maravillada. La potra patea suavemente el suelo y la observa con grandes ojos castaños antes de sacudirse.

―Es preciosa― se corrige ella entonces―. ¿Es suya? ¿Qué clase de caballo es?

Decido comenzar por la pregunta menos complicada.

―Es una Connemara, desciende de una larga línea de ponis celtas aunque esta, en particular, nació aquí hace poco más de tres años.

―Es magnífica. ¿Puedo…? ―ella estira un brazo y me agrada ver que la yegua no parece inmutarse ante el gesto. He elegido bien.

―Por supuesto.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Por ahora, su nombre es Strix― le digo―. La bauticé yo cuando nació. Jess quería ponerle Copo de Nieve o alguna cursilada así― digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Y he de suponer que existe un significado mucho más profundo para Strix, ¿no? ―responde ella mientras desliza los dedos por la crin grisácea.

―Strix es un género de aves― explico―. Lo más probable es que tú las conozcas por sus nombres comunes: lechuzas, búhos o cárabos. Pero me parece que su variación griega le pega mejor.

Arah me observa con atención mientras acaricia a la yegua con delicadeza, bajando del cuello a los hombros en movimientos largos y fluidos.

―Strix― repite ella―. Sí, creo que le pega bien. Impone tanto como ella.

―¿Te gusta?

Arah se ríe.

―¿Qué?

―Es que me parece una pregunta demasiado obvia para usted, mi Lord.

Enarco una ceja.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Porque me parece que habría que estar ciego para que no le guste a alguien. ¿No?

―Desde hace mucho acepté que lo que por lo general le gustaría a cualquiera, contigo la tiene difícil, Arah. Es parte de tu encanto.

Ella enrojece un poco y oculta el rostro en el cuello de Strix, una junto a la otra, el cabello de plata de Arah parece perderse en las crines grises, del mismo modo que solo las pecas en las manos delatan su posición sobre el pelaje blanco.

―Pues si necesitas una respuesta más directa― dice al cabo de unos segundos, con la voz sosegada― por supuesto que me gusta.

―Bien, entonces eso lo decide.

Arah aparta la mirada de Strix y ladea la cabeza.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Estaba razonablemente seguro de que iba a gustarte y, además, creo que, por las características de su raza, se quedará lo suficientemente pequeña. Se supone que no llegará mucho más allá del metro y medio. Consideré un pura sangre como Vixen, pero me preocupa la posibilidad de que sea demasiado difícil de manejar.

―Me he perdido.

Por supuesto que se ha perdido. Soy maravilloso en el uso de la palabra, excepto cuando ella es mi interlocutor.

―Es tuya― digo, intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto.

―¿Qué?

Su sobresalto nos toma por sorpresa a ambos.

Bueno, aquí realmente es cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas.

―Mira, de repente me he puesto a pensar que no te había pedido explícitamente que fueras a la fiesta de mañana.

Ella se ríe.

―Bueno, considerando que yo he ayudado a planearla, o algo así, sería más bien raro que asumiera que no iré.

Agito la cabeza.

―No me estás entendiendo. Me refería a pedirte que vayas conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

―Ah…

―Podría sobreentenderse por el hecho de que vas a ser mi esposa y, antes de que abras la boca para contradecirme, te recuerdo que hemos hecho una tregua― digo alzando un dedo―. Pero el punto es que mañana, cuando te espere al pie de la escalera, quiero que cuando tus ojos se encuentren con los míos, tengas la seguridad, absoluta, de que no importa cuántas personas vengan, yo solo voy a tener ojos para ti. Tenía un regalo diferente planeado para ti y lo más probable es que acabe dándotelo de todas formas, pero, aun así, quería decírtelo a solas. Sin Jess o mi madre respirándote en la nuca, presionándote para que aceptes.

―¿Y si dijera que no?

Me encojo de hombros, como si no me importara demasiado.

―Entonces bailaré contigo el primer baile y te dejaré lo suficientemente en paz como para que no te sientas incómoda.

―Y me lo pide con un caballo.

―Me gustaría que lo vieras más bien como una declaración de intenciones.

Ella enarca las cejas.

―Me gustaría que clarificara sus intenciones, lord Greyfox. No quisiera tener algún malentendido después.

―Vas a ser mía― replico y estoy casi seguro de que la seguridad en mis palabras la deben hacer rabiar―. Serás una Greyfox…

―Antes de que la primavera se acabe― concluye ella, arrugando la nariz.

―Tal vez no de manera oficial― replico yo y ella me observa con sorpresa―. Tengo entendido que las mujeres pueden tardar bastante planeando sus bodas, sin embargo― digo, dando un paso al frente y me agrada ver que ella no retrocede ni un poco―, antes de que se acabe la primavera, serás mía en todas las formas que me importan. Y más que eso, estoy seguro de que conseguiré que lo desees para entonces. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesito que entiendas que no te estoy metiendo en una jaula. Estoy poniendo el mundo a tus pies, Arah.

Estiro el brazo y recorro, de manera lenta y deliberada, la línea entre su sien y su pómulo, bajando hasta su nariz. Ella cierra los ojos y separa sus labios.

―Serás mía, Arah y más importante aún, querrás serlo.

Me sorprende el hecho de que, para este momento, no me haya topado con una negativa en toda regla de su parte. Le rodeo la cintura con el otro brazo y me maravillo por lo diminuta que resulta entre mis brazos. La mano sobre su rostro baja un poco más, hasta posarse sobre su cuello, donde el pulso late desaforado.

La sangre se ha acumulado en sus mejillas y casi parece demasiado sencillo el bajar un poco más las manos, deshacer el lazo de su capa y seguir con la miríada de botones que mantienen el vestido en su lugar.

Dudo.

Sus ojos se abren lentamente y hay un brillo, casi febril, en sus ojos verdes.

Sería tan fácil hacerla mía en este lugar, cerrar el trato hoy, ahora.

Mis labios descienden y rozan con suavidad la línea obstinada de su barbilla. Un sonido, casi inhumano, brota de su garganta y me sacude el cuerpo del mismo modo en que lo habría hecho un rayo al caerme encima.

Strix suelta bufido, probablemente preguntándose porque Arah ha dejado de prodigarle sus caricias. Verme reflejado en los ojos oscuros de animal es justo la dosis de realidad que necesito en este momento.

Apartarme resulta físicamente doloroso y lo más probable es que la tarde y la noche resulten largas e insatisfactorias, pero me consuelo a mí mismo con la promesa de la gratificación posterior.

Arah, por otro lado, no parece muy contenta con mi recién recuperado autocontrol. Cuando empiezo a apartarme, sus manos suben y sujetan con fuerza mis hombros.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que siempre puedes ser tú el que pone los límites?

Su voz es baja y está cargada de un deseo tan evidente que mi cuerpo entero entra en tensión.

Mi voz sale ronca.

―El hecho de que increíblemente soy el único que piensa con claridad cuando estamos juntos. No te preocupes, Arah, te prometo que, en el momento que aceptes ser mía, solo mía, haré que valga la pena.

―¿Y si lo dijera ahora?

―Entonces sabría que estás mintiendo para conseguir lo que quieres.

―¿Qué es lo que quiero?

Me inclino y la beso en la frente. La pasión ha salido volando por la ventana y a pesar de que no habrá un día en que la mire y no la desee, justo ahora, lo único que tengo en mente es la necesidad, profunda y gutural, que tengo de que esta mujer, a la que elegí hace eones, me elija a mí también.

―Quieres el placer que sabes que puedo darte. Las promesas susurradas y los tratos que siguen sin cumplirse. Cosas que solo intuyes de momento, pero que sabes, en lo más profundo, que pueden ser aún más grandes e impresionantes de lo que has podido imaginar. El problema es que no puedes tener una cosa sin la otra, Arah. Puede que ahora aceptes ser mía, pero no es solo tu cuerpo lo que deseo y no te haré mía hasta que me prometas que no será eso lo único que conseguiré.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―pregunta, luciendo realmente confusa.

―¿De ti? Lo que siempre he querido. Todo. Por supuesto que quiero tu tentador cuerpo― digo recorriéndole el hueco de la garganta con el pulgar, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca―. Pero también quiero tu mente, digo ascendiendo y apoyando los dedos en sus sienes, quiero tu alma y quiero tu corazón. Quiero que, cuando no estés conmigo, me eches en falta y que, cuando estemos juntos, te aferres a mi como si no quisieras que nos separáramos jamás.

―Eso no es justo― dice ella, negando con la cabeza―. ¿Qué hay para mí?

―Los Greyfox podemos ser muchas cosas, Arah, pero créeme que puedes preguntarle a quien desees y descubrirás que exigimos en la misma medida en que damos. Así que puedes tener por seguro que nunca le pediría algo que no estoy dispuesto a corresponder. Ahora quédate con el caballo. Te veré mañana por la noche.

Temo, por un instante, que cuando la suelto vaya a caerse por la inestabilidad de sus piernas, pero ella se las arregla para enderezarse. Se lleva una mano a la cintura, ahí donde la mía ha estado hasta hace un momento, soportando su peso. Strix le da un golpecito con el hocico y ella le pasa automáticamente la mano en el morro. Yo aprovecho su distracción para apartarme.

―¡No le he dicho que sí! ―chilla ella cuando ya me encuentro a un par de metros de distancia.

Me río y le contesto, lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche:

―Tu cuerpo lo ha dicho por ti.

* * *

 **I'm back! Aaaaay, si queda alguien por acá, no saben lo agradecida que me siento de haber regresado. Tuve un semestre de mierda y tuve que dejar fanfiction, la escritura y básicamente el 90% de lo que soy como persona en stand by, pero bueno, dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años y aquí estoy, dando lata de nuevo y ¿qué mejor que Rowah para volver?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Arah**

Mi plan era ponerme uno de los tantos vestidos que siguen sin estrenar dentro de mi armario. Por eso no había prestado atención, a pesar de lo insistente que había sido Jess, a la idea de ir a ver a su modista.

La colección de vestidos que había empacado mi madre para venir aquí era, ya de por si, lo suficientemente enorme como para que me la permitiera arreglármelas para toda la temporada. Si a eso se le sumaba la desconcertante cantidad de ropa que había encontrado nada más llegar acá, sospechaba que ni siquiera contando mi vida entera, había tenido tantas prendas de donde elegir.

Intento convencerme a mí misma que es el despilfarro lo que hace que me sienta contrariada cuando, al despertar, encuentro a Amara canturreando algo en alguna lengua desconocida para mí, mientras cepilla lo que fácilmente podría ser la prenda más impresionante que he visto en mi vida.

No es el despilfarro. Es el hecho de que, en cuanto veo el color de la seda y los encajes hechos a mano, lo único en lo que consigo pensar es en el color de los ojos del duque.

―Lady Arah― Amara se detiene en su trabajo y hace una reverencia―. Se ha despertado tarde. ¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno a la cama? ― hay algo raro en su tono de voz, apagado―. La duquesa y lady Cherise ya han desayunado y lady Jessabeth ha pedido que nadie la moleste hasta las dos de la tarde. Algo sobre su sueño de belleza o algo así― no sonríe como siempre, pero no le doy demasiada importancia.

Me froto los ojos, en un intento inútil de dejar de mirar como hipnotizada la delicada figura del vestido. No se parece en nada al modelito que eligió Jess para esta noche y no tiene nada que ver, tampoco, con los otros estilos de los que rebosa mi armario, y no estoy segura de por qué.

―¿Verdad que es precioso? ―Amara lo retira del gancho y se lo pone encima estirando la falda y dando una vuelta completa.

―Es… ―ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Con solo mirarlo, estoy segura de que se me ajustará como un guante. No es suntuoso en sí, es algo más como el aire que proyecta la duquesa cuando va con la cara lavada. Es elegante, sí, pero también hay algo más. Proyecta una fuerza que no admite réplicas.

―¿Ha sido idea de Jess?

Amara niega con la cabeza.

―Del duque, señorita.

Me dejo caer sobre mi almohada con un _plaf,_ bastante audible. Amara me observa por un segundo, con la cabeza ladeada como un pajarito y sus ojos azules muy abiertos antes de soltar una tos que casi parece una risita. Vuelve a poner el vestido en su lugar y continúa cepillándolo.

―¿Sabe? Dicen que el duque tiene un montón de talentos, pero dudo que alguien sepa que elegir ropa para usted sea uno de ellos― me dedica una sonrisa centelleante, hasta ahora noto que tiene uno de los colmillos superiores ligeramente ladeado―. Puedo hacer su cabello esta noche, si me lo permite.

―¿De qué color dirías que es ese vestido, Amara?

―¿Hum? ¿Azul?

―¿Podría ser más específica?

Ella se muerde el labio, intentando determinar qué tipo de respuesta ando buscando.

―Sé a lo que se refiere, es casi igual al color de los ojos del amo ¿no? Creo que es un azul turquesa o algo así. Con su complexión, se va a ver maravillosa, señorita.

―Ajá. Y todo el mundo va a saber de quién soy propiedad― replico con amargura―, como si llevara un cartel colgando del cuello, anunciándolo.

Ella me observa perpleja.

Hay un silencio casi opresivo.

―¿Y eso es algo malo? ―suena ligeramente disgustada.

―¿Perdón?

―Me parece que lo está interpretando justamente al revés. No creo que quiera decir con esto que usted es suya, más bien, creería que se trata del mensaje opuesto, que él solo tiene ojos para usted. Le enviaré el desayuno y vendré a ayudarla a vestirse más tarde. Si no necesita nada más, me retiro.

Hace una reverencia diminuta y sale como una exhalación.

―¿Y ahora? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

.

.

Las cosas no mejoran conforme avanza el día. Jess parece bastante dispuesta a echarse a llorar cuando, a media tarde, se presenta en mi cuarto para ayudarme a decidir que ponerme y en su lugar se encuentra con mi vestido.

El de ella, que aún no lleva puesto, es de un rojo encendido que ha hecho que tenga una lucha de voluntades con la duquesa, que es de la opinión de que debería usar colores más claros, adecuados para una chica que apenas si está debutando en sociedad y que aún no se ha comprometido ni, mucho menos, casado. Pero hay que admitir que Jess sabe manejar no solo a su hermano mayor sino también a su madre. Así que ha conseguido salirse con la suya.

Sin embargo, veo la pequeña rabieta cocinándose detrás de sus ojos, tan azules como los de su hermano.

―¿Pasa algo malo?

―¿Cómo has conseguido que Madame Holland te haga un vestido en esta época del año?

Parpadeo. Estoy segura de que el nombre me suena de algo, casi puedo oír el tono de voz de Emma, mi madre, pronunciándolo con un fingido acento francés.

―No lo he encargado yo. Ha sido tu hermano.

Las mejillas de Jess se colorean de rosa.

―¿Pasa algo malo, Jess?

Ella niega con la cabeza, haciendo que uno de los rulos que se ha puesto en el cabello para rizárselo se tambalee un poco.

―Nada. Bueno, si no me necesitas, entonces te veré en la fiesta. Por favor no llegues tarde, los Greyfox tenemos una posición que mantener.

Y se marcha, claramente molesta conmigo.

Vaya… dos de dos el día de hoy. Debo estar en una racha.

Me quedo observando la puerta por unos segundos antes de menear la cabeza y tomar el abrigo. Al parecer, no estoy precisamente de ánimo para tratar con más personas ofendidas, mucho menos por algo como un vestido. Desciendo los escalones con cuidado y termino, de alguna manera, llegando a los establos. Hoy no ha nevado y no parece que vaya a hacerlo.

Deambulo por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar al encierro de Strix, pero no está ahí.

Sigo caminando, revisando cada cubículo hasta que me convenzo de que no está aquí dentro.

Al final, resulta que Strix no está en el establo sino en el corral, supongo que aprovechando el buen tiempo para que estire las patas o lo que sea. Vixxen está un poco más allá, pavoneándose un poco, igual que lo haría su dueño. No me atrevo a encaramarme en la cerca, no traigo el calzado adecuado y no me he puesto ropa de montar porque no era esa mi intención, así que me limito a apoyarme en la baranda intermedia. La más alta a la que alcanzo llegar sin tener que pararme de puntillas. Observo a los caballos moverse, Strix lo hace con gracia, con un trote algo perezoso, no mira a los demás caballos con la misma indolencia con que lo hace Vixxen, pero me agrada el porte regio y tranquilo que proyecta.

Dejo que los latidos de mi corazón se ralenticen simplemente observándolos.

―¿Arah?

Mi calma interior se va al traste.

Inhalo profundamente antes de voltearme.

Él, igual que yo, no se ha puesto su ropa de gala aún. Tiene el cabello graciosamente despeinado y las mejillas rojas, como si llevara mucho tiempo afuera y se hubiera quemado por el viento frío que hasta ahora consigo notar. ¿O es que mi piel se ha puesto más caliente?

―Pensé que intentarías dormir hasta bien entrada la tarde― dice acercándose, hasta que quedamos a poco más de un palmo de distancia.

Meneo la cabeza.

―¿No debería usted estar haciendo eso? Después de todo, me imagino que el anfitrión no podrá retirarse hasta que todos los invitados se marchen. ¿O sí?

Él me da una media sonrisa que lo único que consigue es recordarme como me dejó ayer, como una tonta, deseando más.

―Lo creas o no, mi labor como duque supone más que poner mi cara bonita a disposición de un pintor para que me retrate― su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia―. La mayor parte de las veces, me voy a la cama hasta bien entrada la madrugada. No me preocupa no poder soportar toda la noche.

Enarco las cejas. La mayor parte de las veces, cuando bajo a desayunar, el duque ya ha comido o está acabando. ¿Cuánto tiempo duerme?

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―pregunta con diversión brillando en la mirada.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Debería?

―Es que te noto disgustada― dice él con sencillez.

No hay comentarios juguetones ni miradas que denoten una segunda intención.

―Si hay algo que no es de tu agrado entonces…

―No pasa nada.

―¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Siento como el cuello y luego las mejillas, se me calientan.

―Me da la impresión de que hoy consigo enfadar a todo el mundo con el que hablo. Se me ocurrió que podía hacer menos daño con Strix que con otras personas.

Él parece confundido.

―¿A quiénes has hecho enfadar hoy? ―pregunta un segundo después, pareciendo curioso.

―A Amara y a Jess. Amara es…

―Tu doncella, ya lo sé.

Esta vez es mi turno de parecer confundida. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa con la cantidad de personas que trabajan en esta casa? Estoy a punto de preguntárselo cuando dice:

―Déjame adivinar, ¿Jess estaba perfectamente hasta que vio tu vestido?

Mi boca se convierte en una perfectamente redonda O.

El duque se ríe.

―Sí, se me ocurrió que podría suceder, aunque no esperaba que la tomara contigo. ¿Te ha gustado el vestido? ―parece realmente interesado en mi respuesta. Por un momento, pienso en ser grosera o en decirle que una vez más se ha extralimitado. Que darme a Strix un día y un vestido como ese al siguiente, es demasiado, sin embargo hay algo en su forma de verme, un brillo en aquellos ojos, del mismo color que la seda que me espera en mi cuarto, que me hace recular.

―Es… es absolutamente precioso. Gracias― agrego un segundo más tarde.

No me espero su reacción. ¿Qué estoy esperando que haga? Que se muestre autocomplaciente o que suelte algún comentario pretencioso, como el hecho de que tenía que ser hermoso por el simple hecho de que él lo había elegido. Algo como eso.

En su lugar, el duque sonríe. Una sonrisa tan amplia y tan feliz que ilumina sus ojos y hace que dos profundos hoyuelos se marquen en sus mejillas.

―Bien― dice―. Me alegra que te gustara.

Estoy convencida de que me estoy volviendo loca. Primero lo que pasó esta mañana con Amara. Luego Jess molestándose hace un rato de la nada y ahora el duque. Rowan. Siendo tranquilo y encantador.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado y lo estudio, intentando encontrar alguna cosa fuera de lugar con él.

―¿Por qué me miras así?

―Estoy intentando decidir si debo ir corriendo a buscar a la duquesa.

Se acerca un paso.

―¿Por qué? ― su aliento cálido me hace cosquillas en las mejillas.

Me encojo de hombros, viéndolo como una boba a los ojos.

―Porque cabe la posibilidad de que las hadas hayan abducido a su hijo y dejaran un doble en su lugar.

―¿Las hadas?

Esta vez soy yo la que sonríe.

―¿Nunca le contaron cuentos de hadas cuando era pequeño?

Él sonríe un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que se marque ese pequeño agujero en una de sus mejillas.

―Esas historias siempre estuvieron reservadas para Jessie. A mí, me contaban historias sobre batallas y guerreros.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Pero, me imagino que tus hadas deben ser tremendamente atractivas para que pienses que podrían confundirme con una.

―Bueno, definitivamente ahí está usted otra vez.

Se ríe. Un sonido ronco y delicioso que envía cosquillas a través de mi espina dorsal.

―No te preocupes por Jessie― dice con seriedad. Hasta ahora, ha estado acostumbrada a recibir siempre lo que quiere, a ser la mejor, la envidiada, el primer lugar para mí y antes de eso, para mi padre.

―¿Y ahora?

―Jess siempre será importante para mí. Pero…

―¿Pero?

Si hay algo digno de envidiar al duque es la absoluta certeza y tranquilidad con que parece ser capaz de decir las cosas.

―Pero ya no tiene el primer lugar, no para mí.

Él estira la mano y se quita el guante con los dientes. Me quedo inmóvil cuando, con el pulgar, resigue la línea de mi clavícula. Primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.

―Asegúrate de recogerte el cabello ¿si? Y no te pongas nada aquí― sus dedos se sienten imposiblemente cálidos contra la piel desnuda de mi cuello―, tengo algo preparado.

Abro la boca, tal vez para soltarle algo así como que no conseguirá conquistarme a partir de regalos. O que yo soy perfectamente capaz de decidir cómo peinarme o…

―De acuerdo.

Él parece sorprendido.

―Vaya, ¿así de fácil?

―Puedo ponerme difícil, si lo prefiere.

Se ríe. Eleva un poco la mano y me roza la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

―Nos veremos esta noche, lady Arah.

.

.

La cena se servirá a las nueve y se supone que los invitados empezarán a llegar sobre las ocho, pero como es el primer evento público que ofrece el duque desde su herida y, al parecer más importante aún para la gente, desde que estoy aquí, estoy segura de que la gente empezará a llegar a eso de las siete de la noche. Empiezo por darme un baño, aprovechando el agua caliente que alguien, supongo que Amara, ha dejado para mí en la bañera. Me tallo con tanta fuerza que la piel me queda rosada por unos cuantos minutos.

Me seco y me pongo la ropa interior y estoy empezando a pensar en cómo me las arreglaré para peinarme y ponerme un vestido como ese yo sola, cuando Amara entra en el cuarto.

Tiene los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

―¿Estás bien?

Está claro que no se espera esa pregunta, porque los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

La observo con alarma. En las semanas que llevo aquí, no he visto a Amara así ni una sola vez.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Mis preguntas solo parecen empeorarlo todo.

―Yo… lo lamento… ¡mucho!

Y de repente está entre mis brazos. Es mucho más alta que yo y me tambaleo un poco bajo su peso, pero separo los pies y me aseguro de tener una posición lo suficientemente firme como para no dar con ambas en el suelo.

Solloza una y otra vez, hasta que sus lágrimas me empapan el camisón de batista. Las enaguas producen un ligero crujido cuando quedo aplastada entre su cuerpo y el armario.

―Ay…― se queja en cuanto recupera la capacidad de hablar―. Cuánto lo siento, ¡mire lo que he hecho con su ropa!

Niego con la cabeza.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?

―Nada por lo que tenga que preocuparse, señorita.

La aparto un poco. Observando su rostro congestionado, la nariz roja y los largos caminos que han dejado las lágrimas en su piel blanca.

―Ven― digo, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndonos a ambas a mi cama―. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―Si no quieres o no puedes contármelo, está bien. Pero por favor no digas que no es nada.

Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

Tomando en cuenta que me crie sin hermanos y con Emma, nunca he estado acostumbrada a más muestras de cariño de las que me daba mi padre. Ahora, con Jess, Cherise y la duquesa madre, me he ido habituando a otra clase de afecto, más propensa a formas de dar cariño como cepillar el cabello o sostener las manos. Y luego está Rowan…

Agito la cabeza, disipando la neblina que solo su nombre consigue poner en mi cabeza.

El punto es que nunca, hasta ahora, había sido lo suficientemente cercana a la gente. Tal vez por eso es que me siento algo torpe cuando envuelvo sus manos con las mías. Y, cuando eso no logra que ella voltee a verme, la sujeto del mentón, con mucha menos rudeza de la que el duque acostumbra conmigo.

―Perdona, esta mañana no me he dado cuenta de que no te encontrabas bien y de alguna manera he conseguido molestarte. No ha sido mi intención. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar tu sufrimiento, no dudes en decírmelo. ¿Si?

Ella asiente.

―Y no estoy segura de que hice para molestarte esta mañana, pero sea lo que sea, de verdad no ha sido mi intención el hacerte sentir peor. Así que por favor discúlpame.

Sus dedos aprietan los míos, con tanta fuerza que casi me hacen daño, pero no suelto ni un solo quejido, porque siento que de alguna manera ella se está aferrando a mí, como si temiera que de otra forma se la terminaría llevando la marea.

―Por favor no se disculpe, señorita. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

Le dedico una sonrisa suave, tentativa.

―¿Al menos me dirías que hice para molestarte esta mañana?

Ella parece incómoda.

―Te prometo que, no importa que tan malo sea, no me molestaré contigo. Soy una persona muy curiosa, no me gusta quedarme con las dudas.

―Seguramente pensará que es una tontería.

Niego con la cabeza.

―¿Por favor?

Sus mejillas se vuelven un poco más rojas.

―Es que me ha molestado su reacción ante el vestido, señorita.

La observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Oh… ¿Querías que fuera más efusiva?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―Sé que usted no es como la señorita Jessabeth. Sé qué usted es única y muy diferente y especial, lady Arah. No esperaba que chillara de la emoción al ver algo tan bonito, estoy segura de que ha visto muchas cosas hermosas en su vida. Y sé que no es asunto mío, pero…

―Anda, dímelo― susurro cuando ella se calla de repente.

―Es solo que a veces pareciera como si le molestara.

―¿Qué cosa?

―La forma en que el amo la trata. A veces, pareciera como si le molestara que él demostrara lo valiosa que es para él.

Me sonrojo.

―Ah…

―Sé que su familia era… diferente. Y sé que todo esto la sigue tomando por sorpresa, pero el amo Greyfox es una buena persona― y cuando sonríe, hay un afecto genuino detrás de ese gesto.

―¿Estás…? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

―¿Yo? ―parece atónita―. ¡No! Es decir… ¡No! Definitivamente no se trata de eso ― y se ríe como si fuera una idea muy tonta―. Puede que después de hoy, no lo parezca, pero siempre he sabido cuál es mi lugar. En esta casa, en la vida de mis señores. Pero el amo Greyfox no ha sido nada más que bueno y amable y generoso conmigo y hoy cuando usted ha sugerido que él se estaba comportando como un… un…

―¿Bárbaro? ―intento ayudar.

Me observa con unos ojos enormes, azules como un cielo de verano.

―¿Tan terrible sería admitir que lo ama? ―pregunta ella.

Dicho de esa manera, suena como si yo fuera absolutamente horrible.

Hago una mueca.

―Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte con mi reacción.

―Ese no es el punto, señorita. Ni es una respuesta― agrega.

―No lo sé― admito―. No sé lo que siento, ni lo que quiero sentir.

―Eso está bien. Lo que no está bien es que usted intente convertirlo en un monstruo en su cabeza solo para asegurarse de no ir a enamorarse de él. Lo crea o no, hay problemas mucho más grandes allá afuera que el tener a un buen hombre rendido a sus pies.

Siento ganas de echarme a reír. Pero lo dice de una manera tan seria y tiene aún las muestras de su llanto tan claras en su rostro que no me atrevo a tomármelo a broma.

―Tienes razón, sí que las hay.

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Ay… soy un desastre― dice limpiándose los restos de sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano―. Venga, encarguémonos de su cabello primero y luego haré su maquillaje y dejaremos el vestido de último ¿si?

Me dejo guiar por ella hacia el banquito frente a mi tocador.

Ella frunce los labios y se apresura a traer un nuevo camisón para reemplazar el que traigo puesto, aún húmedo con sus lágrimas.

Cuando vuelve a sentarme y toma el cepillo entre sus manos, no puedo resistirme a hablarle:

―¿Amara?

―¿Si?

Estiro los dedos para tomar la mano que ha puesto sobre mi hombro:

―Creo que lord Greyfox es afortunado al tener a personas que sean tan leales a él como tú.

Ella se permite sonreír, la veo a través del reflejo en el espejo.

―Créame, señorita. Después de esta noche, se dará cuenta de que el amo tiene un montón de motivos para ser considerado afortunado.

* * *

 **¡Arriba el ánimo, Cora!**

 **Mi plan era esperar tu review y luego actualizar, pero como estás de bajón, se me ocurrió que podía aportar mi granito de arena para que te sientas aunque sea un poquito mejor.**

 **No voy a mentir y diré que también me ha dado mucho impulso con este capítulo el ver los bellos reviews de lectores viejos y nuevos! Me permito mencionarlos justo ahora: Rosy Verde, MildredxDD, un genial Guest, SaraTendo y Marilole.**

 **A la vez, aprovecho para disculparme por lo esporádicas de mis actualizaciones, para quienes me conocen, saben que yo trabajo y estudio y mi último semestre ha sido particularmente complicado con una de esas materias que te hace cuestionarte que tantas ganas tienes de que te den el título universitario.**

 **Amo a Rowan, a Arah y a cada personaje de este universo, pero a veces, aunque no me guste, tengo que dejarlos guardaditos porque tengo otras responsabilidades a las que hacerle frente.**

 **Por Cora y por ustedes, hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, prometo que no hay forma de que yo deje caer esta historia en el olvido, solo les pido un poquito de paciencia.**

 **Un abrazo y espero sus comentarios.**

 **E.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

El corazón me late con tanta violencia dentro del pecho que casi tengo miedo que acabe fracturándome las costillas. ¿Y si me tropiezo con la falda y bajo rodando por los escalones? ¿Y si piso el dobladillo y rompo el precioso vestido?

Desde la ventana, he visto los carruajes llegar uno a uno. El ángulo no me permite ver a los invitados bajarse en la entrada, pero han sido tantos que, repentinamente me siento mareada.

Tengo un momento de pánico en el que siento que no soy capaz de llevar suficiente aire a mis pulmones. El elaborado moño en que Amara me ha recogido el cabello, apartando casi todos los rizos y mechones de mi cara excepto un par sobre mis sienes para restarle severidad al peinado, parece a punto de partirme en dos la cabeza.

Amara no ha ajustado demasiado el corsé, pero de todas maneras siento que mi pecho no es capaz de expandirse como debería mientras llego al borde de las escaleras.

Intento respirar hondo y solo consigo que un sonido, agudo y sibilante, salga de mis labios entreabiertos.

Un paso y luego otro.

¿Me he quedado sorda de repente? ¿Por qué ya no escucho las voces? ¿Dónde están las conversaciones animadas e inquietas que escuchaba hasta hace un instante?

Me doy cuenta, con una punzada de horror entre las costillas, de que todos en el salón se han detenido en sus conversaciones. Decenas y decenas de ojos volteados hacia mí, observándome, juzgándome.

Me obligo a moverme.

Un paso, luego otro.

Me aferro con la mano derecha a la barandilla. Los pisos están tan lustrosos que me aterra la posibilidad de que mis zapatos resbalen.

Estoy segura de que necesitarán una barra para separar mis manos de este trozo de metal. Ni en un millón de años abandonaría la seguridad que me da. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Un paso, luego otro.

Afortunadamente aquella parte de mí que controla mis pies parece estar funcionando bien. Desciendo uno, dos, tres escalones. La escalera es una cosa monstruosa que se arquea en dos direcciones. ¿Desde cuándo es tan grande?

Un paso, luego otro. Ya estoy a medio camino. No consigo hacer contacto visual con nadie. Siento que, en el momento en que mis ojos se encuentren con los de alguien más, haré algo horrible. Como caerme. O tal vez vomitar.

¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido lo horrible que sería esto?

Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta. Regresar por donde he venido parece mucho más seguro que seguir avanzando.

Alzo la mirada, clavada hasta ahora en mis pies, y entonces el mundo parece ralentizarse. El aire, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba atrapado en mis pulmones sale de golpe. Me siento mareada.

Con la mano izquierda sostengo la larga falda del vestido. Mi mano derecha sigue aferrada al barandal. Mi parte lógica y racional sabe que, si la retiro de ahí, lo más probable es que acabe desplomándome en el suelo. Y, sin embargo, cuando él me ofrece la mano, cualquier instinto de conservación, cualquier pensamiento lógico o congruente, sale volando lejos, muy lejos.

La seguridad está atrás y me siento tan cargada de adrenalina como si hubiera decidido saltar desde lo alto del balcón. Y es que, cuando me mira así, soy capaz de pensar que, si lo hiciera, si saltara a lo que parece una muerte segura, él estaría ahí, de cualquier manera, para atraparme.

La sangre se acumula en mi rostro. Mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente cuando suelto la baranda y me pregunto, con vaguedad, si le hago daño cuando me aferro a la mano que él me ofrece. Si es así, no da ningún signo de ello. Mis ojos se mantienen fijos en nuestras manos unidas. El traje, hecho a la medida, se le ciñe a los amplios hombros y tiene una caída, bella y natural, hasta la cintura. Trae un chaleco verde jade y un montón de pequeñas medallas prendidas de la chaqueta. No hay ni un hilo fuera de lugar y, del mismo modo en que me pasó la primera vez que lo vi, siento que me falta el aliento.

Cuando elevo la mirada y, finalmente mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, no vomito, gracias al cielo, pero siento que la cabeza me da vueltas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento absolutamente poderosa. Y me emociona y me aterra a partes iguales. Porque la mirada que me dedica, la cual siento casi como un reflejo de la mía, trae promesas potentes, el tipo de promesa que puede destruir el mundo y crear uno nuevo desde sus cenizas.

No puede haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde que subió a mi encuentro. Tres… cinco segundos tal vez. No sé si la gente ya ha empezado a murmurar. Y lo más curioso es que no me importa.

Me gustaría tener alguna palabra para decirla ahora. Ni siquiera necesito que sea una buena palabra. Pero mi lengua no parece funcionar. No consigo que mi cerebro ponga dos sílabas juntas.

Él sonríe. Una de esas sonrisas que me hace pensar que él se cree el rey del mundo y, por primera vez, no siento ganas de golpearlo en la cara por ello. De hecho, por primera vez en semanas, no me siento nada violenta con él.

―Te ves preciosa.

Me lo ha dicho antes. Tal vez no rodeada de personas que probablemente están observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Pero, de todas formas, consigue una calidez se deslice desde mi estómago hacia cada uno de los huesos que componen mi esqueleto.

Tal vez tiene algo que ver con la forma en que me mira o con la forma tan cálida en que pronuncia cada sílaba.

Mi cerebro vuelve a echar a andar. Mis mejillas se tensan, mis labios se estiran de manera automática en una sonrisa.

―Gracias. Es un vestido hermoso.

Él menea la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que no solo se ha afeitado, sino que se ha cortado el cabello. Los rizos castaños con suaves destellos rojizos y rubios a la luz del impresionante candelabro que cuelga del techo, ya no le caen en todas direcciones como hasta hace un rato. Se encuentran delicadamente peinados hacia un lado, excepto por uno, rebelde, que le roza la mejilla y que hace que su aspecto sea menos perfecto. Más humano.

―¿Me creerías si te digo que no he visto el vestido en lo absoluto? He oído que Madame Holland es toda una artista, pero me temo que mi atención está demasiado ocupada en algo más.

Sus ojos recorren con descaro mi rostro. El escote del vestido, en forma de corazón, es apenas sugerente, pero la mirada del duque no pasa de mi cuello antes de volver a mis ojos.

Sonríe, satisfecho.

―Bien― susurra―. Por una vez has hecho lo que he pedido.

Me cuesta un poco darme cuenta de que se refiere al hecho de que me recogí el cabello.

―Me sentía generosa.

Su sonrisa se torna más amplia. Los murmullos de la gente empiezan a subir de volumen y sé que hablan sobre nosotros.

Él parece darse cuenta también, porque cierra los ojos, cuando los abre, su expresión se encuentra bajo control.

―Ven.

¿Cómo puede una sola palabra ejercer tanto poder? Me encuentro a mí misma pensando en las hadas de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de encanto ha lanzado este hombre sobre mí como para que no solo haga lo que él me pide, sino que, más aún, desee, de todo corazón, hacerlo?

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Agradezco internamente a mis padres la férrea educación que se encargaron de darme. Estoy completamente seguro de que eso es lo único que logra que sea capaz de descender los peldaños de la escalera con Arah tomada de mi brazo.

Impulsos más fuertes y más profundos, el tipo de impulso que haría que un hombre más débil que yo, la echara a ella sobre mi hombro y mandara la estúpida fiesta de Jessie al demonio; están a punto de ganarme, pero la voluntad y la educación consiguen imponerse y en su lugar, camino, muy correcto, hacia un punto en un extremo en el salón de baile.

Levanto una mano, frenando a un grupo de nobles que se acercan, sin duda a intentar atraer mi atención y la de la futura duquesa.

Al menos, mi lapsus momentáneo en la escalera ha servido para que a cualquiera le quede más que claro el hecho de que la presencia de Arah, como eje central en esta casa y esta familia, ha llegado aquí para quedarse.

―¿No sé supone que debería ayudarte a recibir a los invitados? ―dice ella, su voz apenas un susurro.

―En un momento― le respondo con voz ronca. Me aclaro la garganta con disimulo―. Primero, tengo algo que darte.

Me siento incómodo cuando la dejo ir. Pero, por otro lado, me vería absolutamente ridículo si pretendiera no soltarla en toda la noche.

Ella se aparta con gracilidad. Sus tacones son lo suficientemente altos como para que la parte más alta de su cabeza me llegue a la barbilla. Me abro la chaqueta y saco una cajita cuadrada, forrada en satín.

Su labio inferior sobresale ligeramente.

―Con lo bien que estabas comportándote― bromeo. Una diminuta arruga se forma en su ceño antes de que ella controle su expresión―. ¿Por qué no la abres y le echas un vistazo antes de mostrarte contrariada?

A regañadientes, ella abre la caja. Y me regodeo en la expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Esta vez, no consigue controlar la expresión.

Me pregunto que esperaba. Algo suntuoso, como la gargantilla de rubíes que Jess lleva en el cuello. O tal vez algo grande y valioso, como el zafiro que cuelga sobre el hueco de la garganta de madre.

―¿Puedo?

Aprovecho que se ha quedado momentáneamente sin palabras para tomar la delicada cadena plateada de ambos extremos y retirarlos de la caja. El collar es sencillo y delicado, exactamente como ella. Un diamante del tamaño de un guisante cuelga de él, reflejando la luz. Una diminuta chispa encendida que se acopla al diminuto agujero entre sus clavículas.

Ruego a la Divina Providencia para que mis manos no tiemblen mientras engancho el cierre.

Ella exhala cuando me aparto, haciendo que su pecho se eleve y un nuevo chispazo cautive mi mirada. Con todo y que sé lo valioso que es el vestido, no consigo que mis ojos se aparten de su rostro para admirarlo.

―¿Por qué esa cara?

No me permito hacer muecas. En su lugar, compongo una sonrisa.

―Es que acabo de caer en cuenta de que tendré que compartirte con un montón de gente en las próximas horas― me encojo de hombros, displicente―. Me siento dividido― digo tendiéndole el brazo.

―¿Y cuáles son los extremos?

Caminamos, volviendo a la marea de gente, algunos agitándose como cachorros, emocionados.

―Estoy considerando asesinar a mi hermana por haber tenido una idea como esta y por haber invitado a tanta gente.

Ella sonríe, como si lo entendiera.

―¿Y por el otro?

―Por el otro estoy pensando en darle una medalla, porque ¿de qué otra manera conseguiría verte así, conmigo, sin una excusa como esta?

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Condes, vizcondes, marqueses y barones; en su mayoría, con sus respectivas parejas. Me encuentro a mí misma en medio de una marea de saludos y presentaciones.

Intento, tanto como puedo, el recordar los nombres y emparejarlos con los rostros. Pero son tantos y se suceden unos a otros a tal velocidad, que me resulta imposible el mantener el ritmo.

Finalmente, la cantidad de gente empieza a amainar. Unos cuantos, los que ya están llegando tarde, parecen demasiado abochornados como para acercarse.

Rowan, de alguna manera ahora me parece difícil pensar en el solo como "el duque", se inclina y me susurra al oído:

―La mayoría se presentará de nuevo contigo cuando te hable, Arah. Dejando de lado a la familia, no es necesario que te aprendas los nombres de nadie.

¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo es posible que una persona tan egocéntrica y egoísta sea capaz de descifrar con tan pasmosa facilidad las cosas que me preocupan?

De repente, las palabras de Amara parecen adaptarse perfectamente a la realidad. ¿Me he estado esforzando todo este tiempo para ponerle rostro de monstruo en un intento desesperado porque él no me guste?

De la nada, un cuarteto de cuerdas empieza a tocar, afinando sus instrumentos.

―¿Antes de la cena? ―pregunto sorprendida.

―Es una tradición en la casa Greyfox― replica él, divertido―, que el duque baile la primera canción con la dama de su elección. Es la primera vez en veintisiete años que ni maman ni mi padre participan en el baile.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cómo se las ha arreglado para conducirme hasta el centro del salón, justo por debajo del candelabro.

―¿Y por qué motivo la duquesa madre no ha exigido su derecho? ― resulta natural poner la mano sobre su hombro y me estremezco suavemente cuando él pone una mano alrededor de mi cintura y sujeta mi otra mano con firmeza.

―Es parte de la tradición― se limita a responder. Y yo ahogo un grito cuando, sin ninguna advertencia, la canción empieza.

La gente, convertida en un círculo a nuestro alrededor, se convierte en un borrón.

―No existe nadie más que nosotros dos― susurra él, tan bajo que casi creo que me lo he imaginado.

Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento agradecida por el hecho de que Emma me enseñara a bailar justo casi después de que yo empezara a andar. Aunque claro, mientras Rowan me hace girar entre sus brazos, con la sencilla maestría de quien la gracilidad es su segunda naturaleza, me convenzo de lo que dicen de que todo está en quién te lleve.

Me gustaría conocer el nombre de esta melodía, me gustaría que alguien se molestara en ponerle letra. Entonces, tal vez podría aprender sus palabras y escribir cada una de ellas para que no se las llevara el viento como está pasando con cada nota.

Me siento etérea, ágil, fuerte y frágil. Todo a la vez.

No existe nadie más.

Es cierto.

Nos movemos tan rápido que no soy capaz de fijar los ojos en ningún rostro. No es que importe en lo absoluto, porque del mismo modo en que quiero preservar todas y cada una de las notas en la canción y convertirlas en palabras, quiero guardar este recuerdo, como si fuera una pintura, y preservarlo para siempre, congelado en mi memoria.

Su rostro mientras baila conmigo.

 **Rowan**

¿En qué momento se ha acabado la canción? Parpadeo, intentando regresar a la realidad y de nuevo se adueña de mí esa necesidad, virulenta, de hacer a un lado mis obligaciones a favor de mis deseos.

Arah tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, una finísima capa de sudor le abrillanta la cara y tiene los labios separados. Resulta, en conjunto, una terrible tentación.

A nuestro alrededor, la multitud de nobles estalla en un aplauso atronador. Arah parpadea el matiz rosa de sus mejillas se oscurece, dejando más a la vista sus preciosas pecas.

Se agacha en una grácil reverencia, sosteniendo el borde de su vestido con solo una mano. La otra, la tengo retenida yo, sus dedos prisioneros de los míos.

La mirada que compartimos es breve y ella aparta el rostro demasiado rápido, tal vez asustada ante la posibilidad de que yo vea en sus ojos más de lo que desea.

La suelto, aunque no quiero, porque mis obligaciones como duque se anteponen a mis deseos como hombre.

Ni siquiera soy plenamente consciente del discurso de bienvenida que doy a nuestros invitados. Mis ojos pasan brevemente por el gesto orgulloso de maman y por el rostro de mi hermana, ligeramente crispado. Cherise está en un extremo de la sala, con una mano olvidada sobre su prominente vientre. La veo rodeada de caballeros que ven su escandaloso embarazo como una oportunidad de oro para ganarse mi favor.

Mi hablar es pausado. Las palabras se suceden unas a otras, probablemente congruentes, a pesar de que estas no ocupan ni siquiera una décima parte de mi atención.

Veo como algunas miradas se desvían hacia la hermosa mujer a mi lado y requiere de todo mi autocontrol el no hacer una escena ahí que la marque como de mi propiedad. Mía.

Aprieto la mandíbula y la pausa en el discurso se extiende lo suficiente como para que las miradas se aparten de Arah y regresen a mí.

No estoy demasiado seguro de cómo cierra mi discurso. Lo único que sé es que, en cuanto acabo, mi mano se enrosca alrededor de la cintura de Arah y la atrae cerca, no tanto como me gustaría y, sin duda, mucho más cerca de lo que mis modales deberían permitirlo, pero ¿a quién le importa?

Soy el duque. Amo y señor. Si cualquiera de ellos se atreve a juzgarme ¿qué puede hacerme? Si se atreven a juzgarla a ella, mejor que se encomienden a su Dios.

Arah me dedica una mirada cargada de significado, parece como si acabase de despertarse de un sueño agradable en medio de un terremoto. Y está furiosa.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

Está bien que ella lo note. No hace nada para liberarse de mi agarre, pero ya no hay asomo de la serenidad que tenía al iniciar la noche.

Maman se adelanta, si ha notado o no nuestra lucha de voluntades, se mantiene complemente al margen.

―La cena está servida― dice con su suave acento ―. Rowan, acompaña a tu madre al comedor.

Arah parece aliviada por el hecho de que, por fin, estoy obligado a soltarla.

Controlo mi expresión y le ofrezco el brazo a mi madre. Maman va sentada en la punta opuesta de la mesa, en la otra cabecera. El comedor es lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a doscientas personas sin problema. Abro la silla para mi madre y ella aprovecha mi inclinación al acercarla a la mesa para decirme, en un susurro tan bajo que, estoy seguro, su único destinatario son mis oídos:

―Cariño, sé que ustedes dos son muy apasionados, pero, por lo general, los Greyfox reservan esas demostraciones para el interior de sus alcobas― y entonces se inclina hacia adelante para hablar con la anciana lady Elise.

Arah entra en el comedor tomada del brazo del Conde de Belch. Me siento curiosamente aliviado por el hecho de que es un hombre de casi setenta años con una esposa enferma en casa. Arah le agradece graciosamente sus atenciones y el anciano parpadea, claramente obnubilado por la candidez de mi futura esposa.

―St. Ives― el uso de mi título, aunque usual, me aparta, al menos por un momento de mi foco de atención.

―Barnes― digo, enderezándome―. Diría que es un placer tenerte aquí, pero sonaría fingido porque lo es.

Nathaniel Hayes, marqués de Barnes, me observa con una sonrisa.

―Algunos podrían pensar que estar tan cerca de la muerte te habría vuelto menos orgulloso, pero ya veo que ha tenido justo el efecto contrario.

Le dedico una sonrisa desdeñosa.

―Está claro que ni siquiera la muerte está dispuesta a meterse conmigo.

―Recuerdo una época, cuando aún llevabas pantalones cortos, en que también solías pensarte inmortal. ¿No fue así como conseguí que saltaras desde el techo del gallinero?

Ruedo los ojos.

―Si no mal recuerdo fue desde el techo de las caballerizas, así que estás quitándole al menos un metro y medio a mi proeza y, además, me parece recordar que salí prácticamente indemne de eso.

―Yo no llamaría "indemne" a quebrarse un brazo y pasar el resto del verano con un cabestrillo.

Me encojo de hombros.

―No te preocupes, Barnes, no todos podemos ser héroes.

Él se ríe.

―No veo mayor heroísmo en esa forma tan incauta de comportarse.

―No lo sé. Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres aquí presentes es capaz de imaginarme como un maravilloso protagonista para uno de esos libros, ya sabes, los que leen a escondidas.

Esta vez, es él quien rueda los ojos.

―Ya.

―Hablando en serio, ¿no sé suponía que ibas a estar en el Mediterráneo en esta época del año?

―¿Y perderme de la oportunidad de conocer a la misteriosa futura duquesa?

―Entonces ¿has venido por el mismo motivo que lady Elise? ¿Solo para estar al tanto de los cotilleos? Estoy seguro de que Arah ha estado a la altura.

―Está claro que te tiene atado alrededor de su meñique― replica él alzando el dedo.

Me río y decido que el silencio sea su respuesta.

―Vaya, ¿sin nada que decir? Habría esperado un intercambio, al menos…― se queda pensando― retador.

―Podría, sin duda, pero me parece que no servirán la cena hasta que el señor de la casa esté en su lugar ¿y no te parecería grosero el mantener hambrientos y deseosos a mis invitados?

―Te escaqueas entonces.

―Ay Barnes. Si realmente crees que me has derribado con eso, siento pena por ti― digo, dándome la vuelta.

―Es bonita― dice él―. No es precisamente el tipo de mujer que esperaba, pero es atractiva. Supongo que por eso decidiste seguir con este compromiso a pesar de la caída en desgracia de su padre. Me parece curioso que hayas decidido casarte con alguien tan… por debajo de nuestro círculo.

Controlo con cuidado mi expresión cuando me giro.

―Sí que lo es. Y la belleza no es su única virtud. Te sugiero que tengas cuidado, Barnes, es de mi futura esposa de quien estás hablando. Ahora, si me disculpas, mis deberes me llaman.

―No te preocupes, estaré cerca el tiempo suficiente para ver si tu palabra es de fiar ―hace una pausa―, primo.

* * *

 **¡Aquí estoy! El capítulo me estaba quedando tan largo que decidí cortarlo aquí y hacerlo en dos partes, ¿fangirlearon? Porque yo sí.**

 **No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas para ellos dos y bueno, ya empieza la cuota de problemas.**

 **Me encantaría saber que piensan de este capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Arah**

Lady Ambrose, mi vecina de al lado y una cuarentona de lo más cotilla, resulta ser un activo de lo más valioso, especialmente por el hecho de que Cherise, Jessie y yo estamos desperdigadas a lo largo de la larga mesa mientras que Rowan y la duquesa madre están sentados en ambas cabeceras de la mesa. Si a eso se le suma el hecho de que yo sigo sin conocer a prácticamente nadie, entonces es una maravilla que la mujer de al lado hable hasta por los codos.

La duquesa está hablando con una mujer anciana y Rowan está de pie, detrás de ella, a pocos pasos de distancia, hablando con un hombre joven.

A pesar de la sonrisa desdeñosa que le dedica el duque, me parece notar cierta rigidez en sus hombros y, ¿estoy loca?, la chispa burlona que parece estar permanentemente en sus ojos, parece apagada.

―¿Quién es el caballero que habla con el duque?

Lady Ambrose se apresura a levantar sus impertinentes. Su boca se abre y deja a la vista unos dientes con pequeñas marcas de color carmín, producto de un labial mal aplicado.

―Oh― dice con un jadeo―. No sabía que lord Hayes iba a estar aquí esta noche― se voltea hacia la muchacha a su lado y carraspea para atraer su atención―, Louise, ¿cómo es que no me dijiste que el Marqués de Barnes iba a estar aquí?

"Louise" parece estar encantada de haber sido incluida en la conversación.

―¿Qué dices, Susan? Pensé que iba a estar en la costa por esta época del año. Aunque claro, una invitación del St. Ives no es algo que se rechace, así como así― dice dedicándome una sonrisa.

Lady Ambrose rueda los ojos.

―No sería la primera vez que Lord Hayes hace algo como eso. Pero seguramente igual que lo hicieron los Abbleton y los Binece, ha venido por curiosidad― me dedica una mirada que no deja asomo a dudas sobre el motivo de la curiosidad de todos.

Debo sonrojarme, porque lady Ambrose pone una mano sobre la mía, dándome palmaditas tranquilizadoras.

―No te preocupes, cielo. Puede que uno de cada diez haya venido para echarte un vistazo. Y tal vez dos de cada diez para ver si hay alguna forma de atraer al duque hacia su familia― dice rodando los ojos― pero después de ese baile, creo que el duque le ha cerrado el portillo a cualquiera que creyera que tenía posibilidades de romper su compromiso.

Intento hacer parece como que el baile no me afectó de ninguna forma.

―¿Por qué? Es decir, después de todo, fue solo un vals ¿no?

Lady Ambrose oculta una risita detrás de sus manos enguantadas.

―Por supuesto que no, cielo. Creo que fue Alistar Greyfox quien instauró la tradición familiar. ¿Louise? ¿Alistar sería el bisabuelo o tatarabuelo del actual duque?

Louise empieza a contar con los dedos:

―A ver, está Rowan, que fue hijo de Tristán, que a su vez fue el primogénito de Valient, hijo de Theomund que fue el heredero de Alistar. Así que sería el tatarabuelo.

―Tatarabuelo, ahí lo tienes― me dice lady Ambrose como si eso resolviera todas mis dudas.

Lo más probable es que yo pongo cara de confusión, porque la mujer continúa con su explicación:

―Desde Alistar, los duques de St. Ives tomaron la costumbre de inaugurar sus bailes con las mujeres más importantes de sus vidas― dice con una sonrisita cómplice―. Desde la muerte de su padre, el duque siempre ha bailado con su madre, la actual duquesa. Aunque me parece que todos los duques han esperado a contraer nupcias para presentar a la nueva señora― dice ella―. Así que algo muy especial debe haber en usted, lady Ranghild, para que el duque haya decidido hacer cambios en la tradición.

Mi respuesta se pierde cuando Rowan, al fin, se sienta en su lugar e indica con un gesto grandilocuente, que la cena puede ser servida. La mesa ha terminado de llenarse mientras estaba en medio de la conversación con lady Ambrose y lady Louise.

Me pica el rostro, como si alguien me estuviera viendo fijamente. Por un momento creo que se trata del duque, pero él parece escuchar, con atención al Conde de Perkins a su lado, con una ligera arruga en el entrecejo que denota su concentración. Giro el cuello y me encuentro con la mirada del hombre que había estado hablando con el duque. El marqués de Barnes.

A pesar de que lo he pillado mirándome, el hombre no parece azorado ni incómodo. Descubro, con turbación, que sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de Rowan, del mismo color azul, orlados con largas pestañas. Tiene una serie de arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, igual que él, tal vez producto de sus risas desvergonzadas. Pero ahí se acaban los parecidos.

El marqués tiene el cabello de un café tan oscuro que con esta luz parece negro y la sombra de una barba enmarca una mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada. Sus cejas son dos líneas casi rectas y oscuras que se destacan en su tez pálida.

Me siento incómoda bajo su escrutinio. Me mira, de alguna forma, como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, pero de una forma completamente distinta a como la hace Rowan, aunque en este momento no logro poner en palabras en dónde radica la diferencia.

Aparto la mirada y me parece ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como sonríe con suficiencia.

Me convierto en una comensal de lo más lamentable después de eso y espero, plato tras plato, a que se acabe la cena. En el momento en que el duque se levanta para invitar a todos a pasar de regreso al salón de baile, me siento incluso algo mareada.

El Conde de Belch, que me escoltó hasta el comedor, está luchando por levantarse de su propio asiento y cuando pierdo las esperanzas de conseguir que me acompañe de nuevo hasta el salón, al ponerme de pie, me encuentro cara a cara con el marqués.

―Lady Ranghild.

Mi cuello se siente rígido cuando me inclino para hacerle una reverencia. Él sonríe, revelando un único hoyuelo, diminuto, sobre su mejilla derecha. Su traje se ve caro y es, tal y como el de la mayoría de personas aquí, hecho a la medida, de manera que se ciñe a sus anchos hombros y no tiene excesos de tela en ninguna parte. Trae prendido de su chaqueta un broche dorado con la imagen de un ave con las alas extendidas y, atrás, más pequeño, un zorro con la cola extendida.

Me doy cuenta de que he estado observándolo de una forma muy poco educada y me apresuro a elevar los ojos hacia su rostro. Tiene una mirada divertida. Debe tener unos cinco años más que yo, ¿Veintiocho? ¿Veintinueve? Y el mismo aire del duque, una elegancia no adquirida, sino traída desde el nacimiento, pero hay algo en su gesto, tal vez en la inclinación orgullosa de su barbilla que me hace fruncir el ceño.

―Me temo que no hemos sido presentados― le digo.

Él hace una reverencia.

―Nathaniel Hayes, Marqués de Barnes, a su servicio― y estira su mano, pidiendo la mía.

El roce de sus labios contra mis dedos envía un cosquilleo incómodo a través de mi piel y me siento aliviada cuando me suelta.

―Ah, debe ser uno de los invitados que llegó tarde― se me escapa decir y, en cuanto caigo en cuenta de mi error, mi rostro adopta el color de una amapola.

Él se ríe, encantador.

―Sin duda es usted observadora, confiaba en que, en medio de tantas presentaciones, mi ausencia al inicio le resultara inadvertida. He llegado justo a tiempo para el baile inicial, es usted muy ágil de pies, si me permite el atrevimiento. ¿Me permitiría acompañarla al salón? ―dice ofreciéndome el brazo.

Dudo, solo por un segundo y casi quiero golpearme a mí misma cuando me doy cuenta de que, de manera inconsciente, he estado buscando a Rowan entre las personas.

Sonrío.

―Muchas gracias, lord Hayes.

―Puede llamarme Nathaniel, si lo desea.

Hay algo en la forma en que me sonríe que me hace sentir turbada. La tela de su chaqueta es suave y cálida y cuando coloco los dedos alrededor del pliegue de su codo, él pone su otra mano sobre ella. Tiene la piel de los brazos bronceada y un pequeño puñado de pecas sobre el puente de la nariz, me pregunto si la palidez que había notado originalmente habrá sido un efecto de la luz.

―He oído que ha estado en la costa recientemente― le digo―. ¿Es de esos que migra para buscar tierras más cálidas en invierno?

―¿Mi nombre ha salido a relucir en su conversación? Me siento afortunado.

Me doy cuenta de que espera que su respuesta desvíe mi atención de la pregunta que le he hecho. Decido comportarme como, supongo, lo haría la duquesa.

―Mis vecinas en el comedor se han comportado de una manera de lo más atenta conmigo, que no conozco a casi nadie aquí. ¿Sabía que lady Brice está en estado? El bebé nacerá a mediados de primavera, lord Brice está convencido de que será un varón, ya sabe, tiene tres niñas ya en casa, pero lady Ambrose está convencida de que se trata de otra niña― sonrío―. No se preocupe, lord Hayes, le puedo jurar que los cotilleos no son lo mío, así que usted no ha sido el tema central de nuestra conversación ― e intento imprimirle a mi sonrisa el matiz angelical del que Jessie consigue dotar a las suyas.

Él parpadea y ríe.

―Es usted una embustera, lady Ranghild. Créame, ha arrojado una gran luz sobre algunas interrogantes que han surgido para mí esta noche.

―Ah sí, es un talento natural de Arah― la voz, suave y contenida, envía un cosquilleo a través de mis terminales nerviosas―. Pensé que iba a contar con el placer de presentarte yo mismo a la futura duquesa, pero veo que has tomado el asunto entre tus manos, Hayes.

―Me he puesto primero en fila en cuanto ha surgido la oportunidad― replica el marqués y siento el sutil roce de sus dedos sobre los míos. A Rowan, por supuesto, tampoco se le escapa el movimiento, sus ojos se achican apenas una fracción de centímetro, pero me hace querer liberar de inmediato mi mano de su agarre.

―Naturalmente― dice, tendiéndome una mano, intento no parecer desesperada cuando le doy un asentimiento al marqués y me apresuro a tomarla. Rowan sonríe―. Querida― dice y la forma en que pronuncia la palabra debería hacerme desear golpearlo, pero en su lugar, le dedico una sonrisa―, hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Si nos excusas, Hayes― no lo dice como una petición, pero el marqués asiente, como si le concediera permiso.

Nos mezclamos entre la gente, pero, en lugar de integrarnos en alguno de los grupos de personas, Rowan me dirige hacia un lado del salón, mira un instante hacia atrás, solo para asegurarse de que nadie nos mira y apoya una mano en la pared. Un delgado panel se entreabre y me doy cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de que estoy ante otra de las entradas al extraño laberinto de pasillos ocultos en el interior de la casa.

Ni siquiera me lo pienso, contrario a mi buen juicio, antes de meterme en su interior. El duque me pisa los talones y, escucho un suave clic cuando el acceso se cierra desde adentro.

El espacio es estrecho, pero no huele a polvo. Hay un sonido, el suave chasquido de una cerilla al encenderse, y entonces una cálida luz amarilla nos cubre antes de que él encienda un pequeño candil colgado de la pared.

El cabello del duque destella con reflejos dorados con esta iluminación y sus ojos parecen arder. Lo noto cerca, tan cerca que podría simplemente estirar el brazo y tocarlo.

―¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ―pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

―Un recordatorio― replica él y se acerca, un paso y luego otro y de repente tengo la espalda presionada contra la pared y él está tan pegado que estoy segura de que, si respirara profundo ahora, mi pecho rozaría el suyo.

―Un recordatorio― repito―, ¿de qué?

El duque sonríe, como debió haberlo hecho el mismísimo Lucifer antes de proclamar que prefería reinar en el Infierno antes que servir en el Cielo. Es el tipo de sonrisa que augura problemas y, cuando dobla las rodillas, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para prepararme para su beso.

Es un beso diferente a los que hemos compartido hasta ahora. Apasionado, igual que siempre, pero ahora está aderezado con un matiz posesivo. No hay asomo de duda en la manera en que parece apoderarse de mí ¿y yo? El jadeo que sale de mi garganta debería resultar horriblemente vergonzoso, pero estoy demasiado ocupada como para siquiera pensar ello. Mis manos vuelan y en lugar de apoyarse en sus hombros, mis dedos encuentran su camino hacia su garganta. Resulta de lo más excitante la forma en que su piel parece haberse puesto de gallina bajo mis dedos y, en el momento en que él me empuja, casi con demasiada fuerza hacia la pared, me alegro de haber desechado la idea de haber puesto un puñado de violetas en la base de mi moño para que combinaran con mi vestido. Habrían terminado hechas un amasijo amorfo.

El duque desliza sus labios hacia abajo, besando la línea de mi mandíbula y luego continúa en su descenso, dejando besos de mariposa a lo largo de mi cuello, siento el suave cosquilleo que producen sus largas pestañas contra mi piel. Me estremezco de manera inevitable, sin embargo, con todo y eso, no estoy preparada para la sobrecarga sensorial que se abalanza sobre mí en el momento en que él desliza los dedos sobre mi vestido, justo por encima del corpiño.

El sonido que brota de mi garganta es casi inhumano y la sangre se acumula en diversos lugares de mi cuerpo, de manera particular en el punto en que sus pulgares me presionan.

Él tiene que sostener mi cuerpo contra la pared cuando mis piernas parecen sufrir un cortocircuito y me alegra el hecho de que alguna fuerza particular me obligue a mantener los ojos cerrados, porque de otro modo estoy segura de que me enfadaría por la expresión, probablemente autocomplaciente, en su rostro.

Sus dedos se deslizan hacia arriba y siento su ausencia hasta el momento en que se hunden en mi cabello.

Casi siento lástima por el elaborado peinado de Amara cuando él hace caer, uno a uno, los pasadores que mantienen el moño en su lugar. Las piezas metálicas emiten suaves clics cuando rebotan contra la piedra y mi cabello cae como una cortina sedosa. Siento un curioso júbilo cuando él entierra los dedos entre los mechones. El tirón que me da, lejos de resultar doloroso, me envía chispazos de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Él se presiona contra mi cuerpo y ahogo un jadeo cuando siento su dureza presionándose contra mí.

No por primera vez, deseo más. El lugar debería disuadirme, pero la perspectiva de que decenas y decenas de invitados se encuentren ahí, al otro lado de la pared de piedra, más que incomodarme, parece encender más y más mi cuerpo.

Me siento de lo más osada cuando lo sujeto del brazo, deslizando mis dedos hasta llegar a su muñeca, mis dedos tocando mi propio cabello, enredado entre los suyos. Me aferro a su muñeca, sintiendo los tendones tensos y la suave elevación del hueso bajo mi pulgar. No debería, pero, ¡oh, quiero! Ésta vez, es él quien se sorprende cuando conduzco su mano hacia mi pecho, justo sobre la curva de mi seno. Pero no me detengo ahí.

No estoy segura de si esta persona que soy ahora ha existido siempre o ha tomado forma solo al conocer al duque. Sin embargo, cuando apoyo las manos en su pecho y las deslizo hacia abajo, sobre la suave superficie de su chaleco, me siento más auténtica que nunca en mi vida.

―Araaaah― la última vocal se alarga en sus labios cuando suelto el primer botón y rozo la camisa, justo debajo. Siento la dura ondulación de sus músculos bajo mis dedos y, cuando a los botones del chaleco le siguen los de su camisa e introduzco los dedos bajo la tela, rozo, apenas con las yemas, la superficie suave y ligeramente mellada de la cicatriz sobre su pecho. Me estremezco.

Alzo la mirada y me deleito al ver que esto, la vorágine, no se ha apoderado solo de mí. Me siento exultante al ver que esta afectación nos golpea a ambos con la misma fuerza y lo único que deseo en este momento es tenerle. De la forma que sea.

Me sorprendo a mí misma. Hasta este momento, siempre había odiado la forma posesiva en que me trataba. Ahora, mientras lo siento derretirse suavemente bajo mis manos, me doy cuenta de que esto, esta clase de poder sobre alguien más, resulta embriagador.

Los tacones, tan altos que en algún momento pensé en reconsiderarlos, resultan una decisión brillante, porque me permiten alcanzarle en lugares de su cuerpo que, con mi modesta estatura, jamás habrían sido posibles. Me estiro, colgándome de sus hombros y recorro, con labios y dientes, la piel de su garganta hasta que él suelta un gemido salvaje y primitivo.

Un recordatorio, había dicho él, pues ya era hora de que el duque recordara que, cuando se trataba de mí, de nosotros, yo también tenía algo que decir sobre las cosas.

Mis manos se dirigen al botón de su pantalón y yo suelto un siseo, frustrado, cuando sus dedos atrapan mis muñecas.

―Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente. Por ahora.

―Yo… ¿qué?

Me alegra ver que no está tan compuesto como siempre. Su pecho continúa subiendo y bajando, al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, al compás de la mía. Sus ojos siguen oscurecidos y hay color en su pálida piel.

Sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa del tirano, no es esa malevolencia usual. Parece, inclusive, un poco aturdido.

Me sorprendo cuando me empuja contra la pared. Esta vez, el beso es más calmo, menos urgente. Me parece escucharlo susurrar algo contra mi mejilla sin embargo, cuando intento prestarle atención bajo el atronador sonido de la sangre en mis oídos, él ya ha vuelto a colocarse esa máscara de tranquilidad.

―Amara está en tu habitación. Sigue este pasillo con la mano pegada a la pared y dobla a la derecha en cuanto puedas, saldrás hacia el ala en que está tu dormitorio.

―¿Para qué?

Él sonríe.

―A menos que quieras volver a la fiesta como si te hubiera hecho mía, Arah―dice él y pasa sus dedos entre mis cabellos―, entonces sugiero que me hagas caso. Ella se encargará de arreglar tu cabello y tu ropa― No me doy cuenta, hasta que el recorre mi mentón con el pulgar, que todavía me sostiene la cara. Su ceño se arruga suavemente―. Me parece que te he dejado una marca acá― y presiona un punto particularmente sensible en mi cuello―. Ella se encargará de eso también.

―¿Rowan?

Hay cierta vulnerabilidad en su mirada y tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que se debe a que esta es la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre a la cara.

―¿Si?

―¿Por qué paraste?

Ni siquiera es necesario que aclare a qué me estoy refiriendo, es evidente para ambos.

Hay una ternura que me toma por sorpresa cuando me acaricia, con suavidad, la mejilla.

―Porque― dice con suavidad―, la primera vez que te haga mía, definitivamente, no estaremos aquí, escondidos, como si fuera algo vergonzoso―. Me suelta el rostro y me toma de la mano, obligándome a girarme―. Ahora ve a arreglarte― dice mientras descuelga el candil de la pared y me lo pone en la mano―. Déjalo colgado del gancho junto a la puerta antes de salir, Ev lo recogerá más tarde.

Camino, como un muñeco de cuerda, llena de confusión en la dirección en la que él me coloca, sujetando el candil con la mano izquierda y apoyando la derecha en la pared.

Cuando llego a la abertura en la pared hacia otro pasadizo, volteo el rostro, esperando encontrar al duque, pero se encuentra fuera del círculo de luz que proyecta el candil, así que no logro distinguirlo. Agito la cabeza y continúo mi camino por este pasillo. Es muy fácil encontrar el gancho en la pared para dejar colgada mi lámpara y el tapiz, el mismo por el que me colaba en las noches en que él estuvo al borde de la muerte, me da la bienvenida.

El pasillo está absolutamente desierto, todo el personal de la casa dirigido hacia el salón y las cocinas. No sé cómo consigo llegar hasta mi cuarto sin quebrarme el cuello, pero, cuando lo hago, ahí está Amara, sentada en el diván, con un libro entre las manos.

La sangre se acumula en mi rostro cuando caigo en cuenta sobre el aspecto que debo ofrecer en este momento con el cabello suelto y despeinado y el vestido arrugado, pero, si ella llega a juzgarme por ello, no da ninguna muestra. Incluso, cuando me siento sin decirle una palabra frente al tocador y dejo que ella vuelva a armar el peinado, me parece ver una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Casi tengo ganas de echarme a reír, excepto cuando ella se inclina para tomar más pasadores de la mesa y entonces la luz me da en un ángulo que deja a la vista una marca, casi violeta, a un lado de mi garganta.

El rubor me sube desde el pecho, ocultando la marca por un instante.

―Me encargaré de eso también― me promete―. Creáme, he ayudado a la señorita Jessabeth con un chupón… o dos.

Oculto la cara entre las manos, claramente mortificada.

Ella hace como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando una vez más en evidencia que nunca podría haber pedido a una mejor doncella.

―¿Va siendo una buena noche hasta el momento?

Mi piel se pone caliente mientras observo como Amara fija, con dedos delicados, los horquillas en la base del moño.

―Sorprendentemente sí― admito.

Amara sonríe, satisfecha.

―Bueno, entonces estoy dispuesta a arreglar su peinado, su maquillaje y su ropa las veces que sean necesarias― dice con una sonrisa.

No sé por qué, pero parece como un tipo de ofrecimiento que no debería declinar.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! No ha habido Rowan en este capítulo porque se me ha salido de la línea de acontecimientos que había planeado en un inicio y, cuando finalmente él tomó la batuta como narrador, el capítulo me quedó de casi 8 000 palabras, de ahí que decidiera que lo mejor era partirlo en dos.**

 **En lo positivo, el capítulo que le sigue a este ya está completamente escrito y narra los últimos acontecimientos de baile y presenta unos cuantos personajes nuevos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y aguardo, algo impaciente, sus comentarios.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

 **Milo es de lachicadepelorojo, Zachary es de Yolotsin Xochilt, Kenley es de Maesi Robyn y Bounder es de BlushingBlossom**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Rowan**

―¿Y Arah?

―Jessabeth― digo con un suspiro― ¿qué no ves que estoy en medio de una conversación?

―Con Adler, gran cosa― dice mi hermana mientras le dedica una mirada desdeñosa que él ignora con maestría―. He estado entreteniendo a lady Leger y a lady Goodkin desde hace al menos veinte minutos y ya sabes cómo son― se queja―. ¿Y tú dónde te has metido? ―pregunta achicando los ojos.

―Discutía con Adler unos cuantos asuntos.

―¿Qué asuntos?

―Unos que no son de tu incumbencia.

―Deberías dejar de tomar vino, tienes las mejillas rojas― dice Jess, intentando no sonar herida por mi forma de dejarla fuera.

―¿Qué quieres, Jess? ―le digo con calma, ignorando su intento de hacerme rabiar.

―Ya te lo dije, estoy buscando a Arah.

―Pues claramente no está conmigo, probablemente maman se las arregló para acorralarla con algún grupo de señoras. Debe estar por ahí.

Mi hermana me dedica una mirada escrutadora.

―Me parece muy raro que te diga que tu prometida está perdida y no te inquietes, hermano.

―Lo que sería raro es que tu hayas buscado bien por el salón antes de venir a incordiarme, además, mírala, ahí está.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo colarse, de manera tranquila y sosegada, en medio de un grupo de unas cuatro o cinco personas que rápidamente la incluyen en su conversación, como si ella llevara un buen rato ahí. No tiene ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar y, aunque no puedo verlo desde aquí, imagino que la marca en su cuello debe estar perfectamente oculta en este momento.

Adler menea la cabeza cuando Jess se gira y se va, como una exhalación, hacia el lugar en que se encuentra Arah.

―¿Cómo es que nadie más se dio cuenta de que se escabulleron juntos por casi media hora?

―Porque a nadie más le pago para que esté al pendiente― digo rodando los ojos.

Adler vuelve a agitar la cabeza.

―Hay que ver que tiene una doncella muy dotada, ¿eh?

―Tengo un buen ojo para la gente que resulta útil. Ven, quiero que conozcas a un par de personas― digo caminando entre la multitud, intentando acercarme de manera sutil hacia el lugar del salón en que se encuentra Arah―. Caballeros― digo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Estamos ante quienes son, probablemente, las personas más jóvenes en el salón.

―Ustedes dos pudieron al menos molestarse en peinarse antes de venir, ¿no? ―continúo con una sonrisa.

Son, por así decirlo, una pareja dispareja. Uno alto y espigado, con el rostro cubierto de pecas y el otro, más bajo y con esa extrañeza de un cuerpo cuyas partes no parecen terminar de ponerse de acuerdo en el ritmo de crecimiento, de tal forma que es todo brazos y piernas largas y tiene una nariz que aún no termina de equilibrarse con el resto de su cara.

Ambos parecen algo sorprendidos por la amplia sonrisa en mi rostro, pero me gustaría ver sus expresiones si acabaran de pasar por lo mismo que yo.

―Adler Radamacher, estos son Zachary Johnson y Milo Agram. Zachary es mi primo… ¿tercero?

―Cuarto― me corrige él, con la cara muy seria.

―Cuarto entonces― digo con un gesto displicente―, siempre se le han dado mejor los parentescos que a mí. Por no hablar de la capacidad de poner cara de funeral incluso en las fiestas.

―Zach siempre ha sido como un anciano en el cuerpo de un niño― dice Milo golpeándolo, fraternal, en el brazo.

―Milo es el protégé del padre de Zachary.

―¿Por qué no puedes llamarme lord Johnson como todos los demás? ―se queja mi primo y a pesar del tono de queja, se las arregla para verse muy serio y muy correcto.

―Porque lord Jonhson, tu padre, sigue dando vueltas por ahí, Zachary― digo rodando los ojos, haciendo que Milo se ría.

―Y para que conste, lord Greyfox, lady Jonhson sí que se esforzó por que nos peináramos, es solo que algunos caballeros somos más difíciles de domar que otros― la sonrisa en la cara de Milo es jovial y hace que Zachary vuelva los ojos al cielo, clamando, falsamente, por algo de paciencia. Le creería si no los hubiera visto a ambos jugando juntos desde que iban en pañales. Me parece incluso recordar que ambos sufrieron juntos de paperas y de varicela.

―Lord Greyfox tiene mucha experiencia en eso de ser domado― interviene Adler―. Probablemente intentará negarlo, pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ser testigo de que ahí donde la duquesa madre no tuvo más remedio que conformarse, lady Ranghild está haciendo un trabajo espectacular.

La risa de Zachary parece tomarnos a todos por sorpresa, incluido él mismo. Está claro que está encantado de no ser el blanco de las bromas y, sin embargo, tengo un humor tan fantástico en este momento que, en lugar de enfurruñarme, solo consigo ampliar mi sonrisa satisfecha.

―A las pruebas me remito― continúa Adler y los dos adolescentes me observan con la misma mueca horrorizada.

―Solo esperen. Ya les llegará su hora.

Dicho así, parece una amenaza, y ambos alzan el rostro con altivez. Me echo a reír, sintiéndome mucho más mayor, más maduro.

―¿Existe algún motivo por el cuál decidiera acercarse o solo quería hacer amenazas vanas, St. Ives?

―St. Ives― le imito, haciendo que él ponga una mueca―. En serio Zachary, hablas como si tuvieras sesenta años en lugar de dieciséis. Y, en realidad, quería hablar con lord Agram.

―¿Cómo es que a él si le llamas lord?

Zachary parece arrepentirse de inmediato por lo que acaba de decir. Milo, a diferencia suya, es el hombre mayor de su familia desde que su padre murió, mucho antes de la guerra. Motivo por el cual él y su madre se mudaron con los Johnson para que Milo pudiera ser educado junto con Zachary.

―El hecho de que tengas que preguntarlo solo evidencia el motivo por el cual está bien que no emplee ese tipo de trato contigo― digo restándole hierro al asunto ―. Ahora, volviendo al tema, Milo, me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a una nueva Connemara en mis establos personales. Viene de una línea de sangre impecable, pero siempre se te ha dado bien juzgar el carácter de mis caballos.

―Un Connemara parece mucho menos brioso de lo que usted acostumbra, lord Greyfox. ¿Algo ha pasado con Vixen?

Niego con la cabeza.

― Vixen está perfectamente. No es mi caballo, es de Arah. Se la he dado apenas ayer, pero quiero estar seguro de que no dará grandes sorpresas antes de que la monte.

―El duque puede ser algo sobreprotector― dice Adler rodando los ojos.

―Puedo venir mañana a echarle un vistazo― asiente el muchacho.

―Te lo agradezco. Ahora, si me disculpan, mis deberes como anfitrión me reclaman― digo haciendo una mueca cuando veo que Arah, sentada en una silla junto a una de las paredes, ahora está rodeada de un grupo de lo más variopinto de hombres y mujeres.

―Ajá… así es como le dicen ahora― escucho que murmura Milo a mis espaldas, consiguiendo que tanto Adler como Zachary, tan serios, suelten suaves risas.

.

.

Arah se las arregla para mantener su rostro tranquilo cuando me integro al círculo en el que está hablando. Jess no está aquí y un destello rojo en el centro del salón me hace saber que está bailando. Una mirada más atenta hace que mi ceño se frunza cuando veo que está bailando con Hayes.

―Ah, de haber sabido que tener a la encantadora lady Ranghild involucrada en nuestra conversación atraería al duque, habría intentado acercarla antes.

Le dedico una sonrisa educada al noble, un hombre pequeño con las mejillas y la nariz roja, salpicados de las cicatrices de la viruela.

―No hable demasiado fuerte, lord Erys, si intentan secuestrar a mi futura esposa por su comentario, me enfadaré mucho.

El círculo entero ríe, Arah también lo hace, pero me dedica una mirada que encierra un montón de promesas, no todas ellas positivas.

―Una mujer radiante su prometida, lord Greyfox― y está claro, por la forma en que Arah entrecierra los ojos, casi de manera imperceptible para alguien que la conozca menos de lo que yo lo hago, que le resulta indignante el hecho de que el caballero hable como si ella no estuviera aquí―. Ahora entiendo porque la había mantenido tanto tiempo fuera de nuestro círculo. ¿Quería quedársela para usted solo?

―Ah, el compartir no es uno de los valores de los que los Greyfox ha hecho alarde nunca, lord Erys.

Hayes y mi hermana se unen a la conversación, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, luciendo muy satisfecha consigo misma.

―Bueno, bueno― interviene Arah antes de que yo pueda decir algo―, no es como si todo este tiempo yo hubiera estado olvidada en un aparador a la espera de venir aquí― sonríe encantadora, pero sus ojos verdes destellan como una piedra preciosa, listos para cortar lo que sea―. A decir verdad, podría resultar incluso algo insultante el que sugiera algo como eso.

En respuesta, las mejillas de lord Erys adoptan un matiz más oscuro, casi púrpura.

La chica junto a Arah, una pelirroja que sonríe con descaro, se aclara la garganta:

―Oh, bien. ¿Alguien esperaba que el ratón de campo tuviera garras?

Arah le dedica una mirada fulminante.

―No seas grosera, Bounder― dice la otra chica en el círculo de personas, una joven que debe ser un par de años menor que Arah, con el cabello recogido en un moño del que caen suaves rizos castaños.

Bounder se echa a reír.

―Cuidado, lady Leger― le digo acercándome a Arah y poniéndole la mano con suavidad, apenas rozándole el codo―. Puede que, si molesta a mi futura duquesa, no será solo su invitación a la próxima fiesta lo que se extravíe en el correo.

La pelirroja rueda los ojos, pero sonríe divertida.

―Y yo pensando que por fin alguien con sentido del humor se había unido a la familia Greyfox, ¿me juzgas por intentarlo, Kenley?

―¡Hey! ―se queja Jessabeth―. Eso ha dolido, Bou.

Me distraigo cuando noto que Nathaniel Hayes tiene la mano extendida hacia Arah, claramente invitándola a bailar. La sangre se me sube a la cabeza, pero, antes de que intervenga, Arah le toma la mano y, cuidadosamente, le cierra los dedos.

―Le agradezco la invitación, lord Hayes― dice con una cuidada sonrisa, soltándole la mano―, pero me temo que he estado a punto de torcerme un tobillo al bajar la escalera―continúa, asomando la punta de su zapato por debajo de la falda―, lord Erys ha sido encantador y me ha ayudado a encontrar un asiento― y hace un mohín― pero me temo que el baile se ha acabado para mí.

Es difícil decidir si lo que dice es verdad o no, pero se ve tan inocente que a Nathaniel no le queda otra opción que aceptar el rechazo con una sonrisa.

―La próxima vez será.

―Por supuesto― acepta ella.

―Venga, lord Hayes―dice lady Leger adelantándose y tomándolo de la muñeca―, deje que lord Greyfox se encargue de su prometida y baile conmigo. Lady Greyfox ―dice tomando el brazo de mi hermana con su mano libre―, tendrá que presentarle a Kenley a alguno de esos caballeros― observo, con una sonrisa, como Bounder señala a Adler, Zachary y Milo ―. Es muy grosero que, habiendo tantas mujeres sin bailar, ellos estén ahí, como pasmarotes sin invitar a nadie a bailar. Y usted, lord Erys ¿qué espera para sacar a su esposa a la pista?

Bounder, decido, es una inesperada aliada.

En cuestión de segundos se encarga de disipar al grupo y ¿soy yo o me guiña un ojo antes de marcharse?

Me cuesta trabajo mantener una expresión impasible.

―¿Una vieja novia? ―el tono de Arah es tranquilo, contenido.

Me echo a reír.

―¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa?

Arah rueda los ojos y se sienta muy recta en su silla.

―¿Debería?

En respuesta, le sonrío.

―Tal vez debería aumentarle el sueldo a Amara.

Ella parpadea, claramente descolocada.

―¿Por qué lo dice?

―Porque tiene un talento impresionante, después de todo, ¿cuánto ha tardado en dejarte como la más respetable de las señoritas? ¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos?

Ella gira el rostro, pero no antes de que yo vea el rubor que le cubre las mejillas.

―Lo que pasó esta noche… ―empieza ella.

―Ha sido solo el inicio― le digo―, pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora. ¿Realmente te has torcido el tobillo o solo ha sido un ardid para no bailar con Hayes?

―Es muy grosero de su parte el preguntarme algo como eso.

―Verdadero o no, he de admitir que ha resultado agradable y sensato.

―¿Sensato?

―Después de lo de esta noche― le digo― lo más probable es que yo acabara tumbándole los dientes a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarte. Así que sí, ha sido muy sensato de tu parte.

―Ahora está siendo ridículo.

―Nathaniel Hayes, aunque un idiota, me conoce lo suficiente.

―¿Lo suficiente para qué?

―Para saber que, efectivamente, no me gusta compartir en general y, de manera particular, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte a ti.

―Yo hablaba en serio cuando decía que no era una cosa que alguien había bajado de un estante para usted, lord Greyfox. No conozco su historia con el señor Hayes, pero no soy una pelota por la cual los dos pueden pelear como si fueran dos niños pequeños. Es hora de que usted crezca.

Me acerco a ella, tanto como lo permite el decoro, puesto que estamos a la vista de todos los invitados y sonrío cuando veo el pulso dispararse en su garganta, la marca en su cuello sutilmente cubierta con los artificios de Amara, es apenas una débil sombra:

―Me parece, Arah― le digo en un susurro― que esta noche te he demostrado que no soy, en lo absoluto, un niño.

El reloj en lo alto de las escaleras empieza a repicar, marcando la medianoche y ella da un ligero respingo.

―No sufras, querida― digo, esta vez en un tono más audible― nuestros invitados se irán pronto y entonces podrás descansar.

Ella me dedica una mirada airada. Le sonrío:

―Ahora compórtate, que maman se aproxima.

.

.

Mi madre, tal y como lo esperaba, se deshace en atenciones para Arah en cuanto se entera de que se ha lastimado bajando las escaleras.

―Son estos endemoniados vestidos― se queja ella―, hay que ver que son preciosos, pero inclusive cuando era más joven tuve un resbalón o dos.

Arah parece torturada y entonces, no me quedan dudas de que ha estado fingiendo.

―Rowan― dice madre―. Tráele algo de beber a la pobre Arah.

Sonrío, mostrando mis hoyuelos y Arah me dedica una fea mirada.

―Por supuesto, madre.

No es precisamente práctico el enviarme a mí, pues en el camino me detienen un montón de veces, pero la supuesta lesión de Arah resulta ser una bendición, porque en cuanto lo menciono, mis invitados ponen caras de compungidos y dejan de intentar captar mi atención.

Cuando vuelvo a atravesar la sala, maman está sentada en la silla junto a Arah, que tiene el rostro rojo y parece estar deseando que se la trague la tierra. Me aclaro la garganta cuando llego junto a ellas.

―Vino para ti, madre. Limonada para Arah.

―Buena decisión, cariño― dice ella tomando la copa de mi mano―, un tobillo lastimado y el alcohol parecen ser una mala combinación. Rowan cariño, nuestros invitados ya deben estar a punto de empezar a retirarse. Dile a Jessie que te ayude a despedirlos.

―¿No debería llevar a Arah antes a su habitación?

Mi madre me dedica una sonrisa astuta.

―Por supuesto que no, cariño. ¿Qué bien le haría a la imagen de Arah como la futura duquesa que la saques en volandas frente a todo el mundo? Si yo me he enterado de su lesión, las personas adecuadas harán lo correcto y se encargarán de venir aquí a despedirse.

―Yo puedo… − empieza Arah.

―No, claro que no puedes, cariño― dice maman mientras atrapa una de sus manos y le da gentiles palmaditas―. Además, debes estar agotada y créeme que las personas, al final tardan todo lo que puedan en despedirse.

Ruedo los ojos.

―¿Y yo no estoy cansado también?

Maman ladea la cabeza y abre sus grandes ojos azules con inocencia.

―¿Tú has pasado las últimas seis horas parado sobre tacones?

―Afortunadamente no.

―Entonces no tienes derecho a estar cansado.

―Si lo que quieres es descansar aquí sentada, simplemente podrías decírmelo, maman.

Madre sonríe, encantadora.

―Rowan, querido, lo único que quiero es que muevas tu encantadora presencia en dirección a la puerta. Mira eso, los Reynolds ya están mirando hacia acá. Y llévate a tu hermana, tal vez eso haga algo con ese detestable humor que heredó de tu padre. Y Rowan― agrega―, me parece que harías bien en recordar que, ahora con Arah y con Cherise en casa, eres, evidentemente, una minoría― sus hoyuelos, tan pronunciados como los míos, la hacen lucir como un ángel―. ¿Me he explicado bien?

Le sonrío en respuesta.

―Eso me pareció.

.

.

Las despedidas son un suplicio. A pesar de que nadie los ha echado, la mayoría de los invitados parecen algo reluctantes a marcharse y, en mi papel de anfitrión, me corresponde el dar sonrisas cálidas y apretones de manos a por montón.

A pesar de que el motivo de la fiesta no era, al menos no abiertamente, el presentar a Arah ante el círculo de la nobleza en el que me muevo, todos parecen tener algo que decir. La mayoría, sobre su aspecto, pues me imagino que casi ninguno ha tenido oportunidad de hablarle de verdad. Unos cuantos, los más afortunados, tienen algo que decir sobre su inteligencia y su simpatía.

Nathaniel se marcha entre los últimos y le lanza una mirada al bastón que sostengo entre mis manos.

―No me pareció que lo necesitaras hace un rato.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Órdenes del doctor. Puede que no se encuentre por aquí, pero juro que ese hombre tiene ojos por todas partes.

―Una lástima lo del tobillo de lady Ranghild.

―Efectivamente― le digo―. Me temo que he sido el único que ha podido disfrutar de un baile con ella esta noche.

Nathaniel sonríe.

―Será mejor que no te acostumbres, después de todo, sería muy mal visto que la acapares en cuanto inicie la temporada.

Cuando me da la mano, se la aprieto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Él mantiene cuidadosamente controlada la expresión de su rostro.

―St. Ives― dice mientras se coloca el sombrero.

―Barnes― lo imito.

Y me siento aliviado cuando su coche lo recoge en la entrada.

Los invitados que quedan son muy pocos y Cherise elige ese momento para acercarse, bamboleándose un poco. Se sujeta de mi brazo y suelta un suspiro.

―¿Has disfrutado la fiesta? –pregunto cubriendo su mano con la mía. Tiene los dedos tan hinchados que ha tenido que quitarse el montón de anillos que suele usar.

―Me parece que al bebé le habría gustado bailar más― dice mientras se pone la mano sobre la barriga―, pero me apetecía bailar sola con él y Jessabeth no me lo ha permitido.

―Rise― suspira mi hermana―. Sabes que te adoro, pero imagínate lo que habrían dicho todos.

Cherise hace un gesto, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

―Ya sé, ya sé― dice con su suave voz―. Pero a veces es difícil resistirse.

Jessabeth le dedica lo que parece ser su primera mirada dulce de la noche.

―Venía a despedirme de ti, primo. Estoy tan cansada que creo que no podré aguantar a que todos los invitados se marchen.

―Casi todos se han ido ya, Rise. Vete a la cama.

Le pongo las manos sobre los hombros y la beso en la frente.

―Descansa.

Ella me da una sonrisa distraída.

―Buenas noches a ti también.

Se aleja, con algo de dificultad.

―Se supone― dice Jess―, que a partir de la próxima semana el bebé podría llegar en cualquier momento. Será bueno tener a un niño en la familia.

―No lo sé, Jess. ¿Harás una rabieta también cuando dejes de ser la pequeña?

Ella me observa, dolida.

―Eso no es justo. ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido un vestido de madame Holland? No puedo creer que no me dijeras que habías conseguido que trabajara para nosotros.

―No para nosotros, para mí, Jess. Si hubieses pasado menos tiempo comportándote como una cría, tal vez te habrías enterado de que ha aceptado convertirse en la modista oficial del ducado. Pero está claro que, por ahora, hasta que aprendas a asumir el lugar que te corresponde en esta familia, ese privilegio va a ser para maman, Arah y tal vez para Cherise.

Ella voltea a verme, con las mejillas tan encendidas que parece a punto de entrar en combustión.

―No puedo creer que me hagas esto. ¡Me conoces desde hace diecisiete años, Rowan!

―No alces la voz, Jessabeth― la regaño y ella, tan poco acostumbrada a que la trate de esa forma, se encoge, apenas un poco―. Y sí, te conozco desde el día en que naciste, antes inclusive. Recuerdo cuando madre y padre te esperaban, solía pegar la oreja a la barriga de mamá y comenzar a leerte. Pateabas como loca cuando lo hacía ―digo a media voz. Interrumpo mi discurso cuando los Leger se acercan a despedirse. Bounder me guiña un ojo con evidente descaro y sonríe cuando me despido de ella y de sus padres. Jessabeth se muestra encantadora y, en el momento en que la señora Leger le pregunta por sus ojos húmedos, le dice que han sido producto de un bostezo involuntario.

―Entonces ¿así van a ser las cosas entre nosotros ahora? ¿Qué soy? ¿El tercer o cuarto lugar?

―Siempre serás mi hermana, Jess― le digo con gravedad― y siempre voy a quererte…

―Pero…― se queja ella.

―Pero Arah va a ser mi esposa y sé que ella te gusta, cuando madures lo suficiente para ver que el hecho de que hacer crecer a nuestra familia es algo positivo, entonces, tal vez, puedas ver las cosas desde mi perspectiva.

―Rowan…

Niego con la cabeza.

―Mañana hablaré con Arah, voy a convencerla de que, finalmente cuente con un grupo de damas. Había dejado el asunto por las buenas porque pensé que ella podía contar contigo para no sentirse sola, pero está claro que te he sobreestimado.

Ella se encoge, como si la hubiera golpeado.

Mi hermana no parece encontrar nada para responder a eso. Permanecemos ahí, durante los siguientes minutos, en un tenso silencio, despidiendo a los invitados que quedan y, cuando finalmente se marcha el último, me siento aliviado cuando me alejo de ella.

Arah y maman ya se han retirado a sus aposentos y, a pesar de mi buen juicio y al hecho de que no debería presionar más las cosas, me encuentro a mí mismo caminando hacia su cuarto.

Una pareja de guardias está apostada a ambos lados de la puerta, parecen sorprendidos de verme aquí.

―Retírense― ordeno y ambos se apartan sin chistar.

Cuando toco la puerta, golpeando tres veces con el puño, me llega el pensamiento de que, posiblemente, ella no está sola. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, es ella y no Amara quien abre la puerta.

Está envuelta en un delicado batín de seda que le llega hasta los tobillos y va adorablemente despeinada.

―Ah… ¿ya estabas en la cama?

Ella me dedica una mirada exasperada.

―¿Pasa algo?

―¿Puedo entrar?

Ella parece dudar.

―No voy a hacer nada― le digo alzando las manos―. Es solo que― me llevo una mano a la nuca y me alboroto el cabello ―, es que acabo de tener una discusión y quiero estar contigo.

No consigo interpretar bien la mirada que me dedica, pero suspiro aliviado cuando ella se aparta y me deja entrar.

Me quedo parado en medio de su habitación, inseguro sobre qué hacer.

―Puede sentarse, si quiere― dice ella señalando un sillón―. Yo me quedaré aquí― dice mientras se sienta al borde de su cama.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto curioso mientras me siento.

―Porque usted es un peligro― replica ―. ¿Desea que le pida algo de beber? Aquí solo tengo agua, pero supongo que en las cocinas…

―Así está bien― le digo inclinándome y entrelazando los dedos sobre mis rodillas―. ¿La has…? ¿La pasaste bien esta noche?

Ella se sonroja automáticamente.

―No me refería a eso.

―Lo sé― dice con cansancio―. Pero sí, la he pasado bien. Gracias… gracias por preguntar. ¿Puedo preguntar con quién ha discutido?

Hago una mueca.

―Con mi hermana.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

―¿Y eso no es cosa de todos los días?

―Es… algo diferente.

―¿Más importante?

―Sí, podría decirse.

―No tengo mis propios hermanos o hermanas, así que no estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero tengo entendido que los hermanos se pelean, todo el tiempo. Y, a fin de cuentas, los lazos de sangre son tan fuertes que, no importa lo que suceda, ustedes siempre van a estar ahí, el uno para el otro.

―¿Te habría gustado tener una familia numerosa? ―pregunto con curiosidad.

―Lo cierto es que sí. Mi infancia habría sido menos solitaria de esa manera. No he tenido mucho contacto con niños pequeños o con bebés, así que no sé si esa parte me habría gustado, pero sí sé que habría deseado tener un hermano mayor. No sé, me da la impresión de que los hermanos están siempre ahí, listos para protegerse y amarse unos a otros, sin importar qué. Con un hermano, puedes tener un mejor amigo sin importar si nunca sales de casa. Puede que a veces las cosas se pongan difíciles, pero, a fin de cuentas, siempre serán hermanos.

Me pongo de pie y ella se sobresalta cuando cruzo la habitación y me inclino sobre ella. La beso con suavidad en lo alto de su cabeza. Su fino cabello, plateado a la luz de la chimenea que crepita alegremente, me hace cosquillas en el rostro.

―Gracias, Arah.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta poniéndose de pie en cuanto me aparto un poco, luciendo confundida.

Me encojo de hombros.

―Por estar ahí, supongo. Vete a la cama, debes estar rendida. Nos veremos mañana.

―¿Se marcha ya?

―Mañana tengo un par de reuniones temprano.

―En serio, ¿cuándo duerme usted?

Le sonrío.

―Espera a compartir mi cama, entonces lo sabrás.

Ella me da un golpecito en el brazo.

―Bueno, debo decir que me siento aliviada de que vuelva a ser el mismo tonto de siempre. Buenas noches, lord Greyfox― dice abriendo la puerta para mí.

―Buenas noches, Arah.

* * *

 **Ha sido un semestre complicado y tenía este capítulo listo desde hace un montón, solo me faltaba revisarlo, pero en serio, me ha costado sacar el tiempo. En compensación, es un poco más largo de la media y abarca muchas relaciones diferentes de Rowan.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Adler es producto de la imaginación de mi querida Freyja. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum.**

 **Milo es de lachicadepelorojo.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Arah**

Me despierto cerca de mediodía y, cuando me siento frente al espejo, me doy cuenta de que de nuevo tengo que usar una generosa capa de maquillaje para cubrir el chupetón que tengo en el cuello, cortesía de Rowan anoche.

Tengo el rostro encendido y mis ojos me devuelven un brillo febril desde el espejo. Incluso me siento algo mareada, por lo que me quedo sentada en el tocador esperando a que se me pase, no vaya a ser que el muy cretino me vaya a dedicar una de sus sonrisas petulantes, creyendo que mi estado actual se debe a todo lo que pasó anoche.

Apoyo la frente sobre la madera y espero a que el calor de mi rostro remita, inhalando profundamente. Me levanto de golpe cuando escucho una risita a mis espaldas. Resulta horriblemente humillante el hecho de que Amara me encuentre de semejante guisa, pero ella es lo suficientemente discreta como para no decir ni una palabra al respecto.

Me prepara un baño con su eficiencia habitual y se ofrece a lavarme el pelo. Sumergida hasta el cuello, con un montón de burbujas que hacen que mi desnudez resulte irrelevante, gimo agradecida cuando frota mi cuero cabelludo.

―Le puedo preparar una tizana para que esto desaparezca más rápido― dice apoyando delicadamente la yema de uno de sus dedos sobre la marca, que escuece ligeramente con el agua caliente― También podemos ponerle un paño húmedo con árnica, eso siempre funciona.

―¿Te estás riendo? ―pregunto inclinando el rostro hacia atrás para verla a la cara.

Se está mordiendo el labio, pero tiene una expresión risueña imposible de ocultar en sus ojos azules.

―Jamás me atrevería. Además, los asuntos del señor son completamente privados y nadie debería hablar de ellos.

―Hum… hum… Tal vez no fue Rowan quien me hizo esto― digo cerrando los ojos sacando una mano del agua y llevándomela al cuello.

Las manos de Amara detienen su masaje sobre mi cabeza. Después de unos larguísimos segundos de quietud y silencio incómodo, abro los ojos.

―Vale, no ha tenido gracia.

Ella menea la cabeza, haciendo que su larga cabellera dorada se agite.

―Igual no me lo creería― dice ella.

―¿El qué?

―Que usted pudiera estar con alguien más.

Me remuevo un poco en el agua, sacando algo de líquido jabonoso que cae al suelo.

―¿Y por qué no?

Ella se vuelve a morder el labio y niega con la cabeza, sacudiendo las manos y secándoselas en el delantal antes de coger una garrafa de agua caliente y empezar a enjuagarme el pelo.

El agua se me va hacia la cara y tengo que resoplar y secarme los ojos, irritados por el jabón perfumado.

―¿Amara?

―Es que basta con ver la forma en que se miran el uno al otro.

―¿Para qué?

―Para entender por qué no funcionaría con nadie más. Nunca he visto a nadie disfrutar tanto de inclusive las peleas con otra persona. Y el señor… Puede que a veces sea un poco grosero, pero es una persona maravillosa.

Arqueo las cejas. La forma en que habla de él raya tanto en la adoración, pero ya ella me ha dicho que no está enamorada de él así que…

―Es gracias al señor Greyfox que mi hermano pequeño ha aprendido a leer. ¡A leer! ¿Puede creerlo? No iba a ser más que un chico del establo más, pero el señor Greyfox le dijo a su padre, que en paz descanse, que Dustin era demasiado listo como para quedarse ensillando y limpiando. ¡Mucho más que un mozo de cuadra! Entonces contrató un tutor para él e inclusive lo pagaba de su propio bolsillo antes de que su padre muriera. También le dijo que, si le pone mucho empeño y aprende bien a usar los números, tal vez pueda ayudarle a llevar las cuentas. ¿Se imagina?

Amara escurre mi pelo mientras habla y me pone una toalla alrededor de la cabeza para terminar de secarlo.

―El señor― dice con una convicción que hace que no se me pase por la cabeza intentar contradecirla―, va a ser un duque mucho mejor que su padre.

Y entonces entiendo que lo que siente por él no es una adoración ciega. Rowan se ha ganado su afecto a pulso y me pregunto cuántos casos más como el suyo existirán dentro de las paredes de esta enorme casa.

Ella se encarga de dejarme vestida, aviva el fuego para que mi cabello se seque más rápido y se marcha.

Cuando vuelve, trae una bandeja en sus manos.

―Ah… Yo planeaba bajar al comedor –le digo levantándome.

Ella agita la cabeza.

―La señorita Jessabeth tiene migraña y la duquesa madre no suele salir de su habitación hasta un par de días después de una fiesta.

―¿Y Rowan?

Amara parece complacida consigo misma y no hace nada por disimular su ancha sonrisa.

―El señor ha tenido que salir temprano. Se ha marchado con Adler.

Me esfuerzo porque no se note la desilusión en mi cara.

―¿Cómo de temprano se ha ido?

―Mmmm― dice mientras cepilla distraídamente uno de mis vestidos ―. No sabría decirle, señorita. Probablemente fue antes de que rompiera el alba.

―Pero entonces ¡seguro que no ha dormido nada!

Ella se encoge de hombros.

―El señor es igual que su padre, es esa personalidad de zorro, supongo.

Me cuesta un poco entender que se refiere a que tiene hábitos nocturnos.

―Pero entonces, ¿cuándo duerme?

Ella agita la cabeza.

―Podría preguntarle a su mayordomo, si quiere, señorita. Pero creo que él era así desde que era un bebé. Nació de noche, así que tiene los horarios invertidos.

―¿Eh?

―Nada, nada― dice ella sonriendo―. ¿Necesita algo más?

―¿Y Cherise? ―pregunto, acordándome de que aún hay un miembro de la familia por quien no he preguntado.

―Está en cama.

Se me cae el bollito de pan, del tamaño del puño de un bebé.

―¿Está…?

―No, aún no ha entrado en labor― dice ella, agachándose para juntar el pan que mete con disimulo en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal―. Pero debe ser cuestión de horas. La pobrecita tiene los tobillos tan hinchados que ni siquiera ha podido bajarse de la cama.

―¿Ya comió?

―Olive le ha llevado una bandeja hace un rato. Ahora está descansando.

―¿Quién es Olive? ―digo mientras repaso mentalmente los nombres y caras de los encargados del servicio.

―Es la partera― dice Amara mientras ordena las cosas en mi tocador―. Como ha estado usted ocupada con el barullo del baile, seguro no se la ha topado todavía. Ella y la señorita Cherise se llevan muy bien.

―Ah… ¿Podrías avisarme cuando se despierte?

―Por supuesto, señorita.

.

.

Cherise está más distraída que de costumbre. Supongo que ha encontrado un refugio a la incomodidad de la última etapa de su embarazo en ese lugar secreto en su mente. De todas formas, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, le leo un rato durante la tarde, pero igual podría estarle leyendo a la pared, pues aún y cuando ella hace comentarios de vez en cuando, nunca se refieren a la historia que estoy leyéndole.

A media tarde, me doy por vencida. Le acomodo las almohadas y me despido de ella.

Rowan aún no ha vuelto y, después de que me visitara esta madrugada, sería una mentira grande como una casa decir que no he estado esperándolo.

"Quiero que, cuando no estés conmigo, me eches en falta", había dicho él y yo me sentía profundamente ofendida porque, de hecho, así era.

Amara me sirve el té en mi habitación y pienso, durante un rato, en tomar una siesta, pero lo descarto porque no estoy cansada, solo aburrida como una ostra.

Finalmente, me pongo un abrigo y bajo a los establos para ver a Strix por un rato. El interior de la construcción de madera y piedra se encuentra cálida y uno de los chicos encargados del cuidado de los caballos me da una bolsita con azucarillos que Strix acepta alegremente.

El pelaje de su crin, de un gris perlado, es sedoso al tacto.

―Tiene un buen temperamento.

Me sobresalto cuando no consigo reconocer la voz. Me pego a la puerta y el pelo se me agita cuando Strix me estornuda justo encima, lanzándome aire caliente.

―Lo siento. La he asustado.

Me llevo una mano al pecho y estudio al recién llegado. Es un muchacho alto y espigado, joven, sin lugar a dudas, aunque con ese garbo aprendido de los nobles.

―Lord Agram, a su servicio― dice inclinándose profundamente.

―Oh… Lo siento, lord Agram, no le he reconocido ― digo cuando al fin consigo recordarlo de anoche.

Él se echa a reír. Tiene el rostro aún más cubierto de pecas que el mío, aunque las suyas son más oscuras.

―Con todas las personas que ha tenido que conocer ayer, me habría sorprendido que lo hiciera ― de verdad no parece molesto por mi patinazo social.

Le doy una sonrisa tímida.

―Si ha venido a buscar al duque, me temo que no se encuentra.

―Sí, eso me han dicho, al parecer ensilló a Vixen muy temprano. Pero de todas formas he venido a echarle un vistazo al nuevo Connemara en los establos.

―Ah… Se llama Strix.

―Strix. A Rowan siempre le han gustado los nombres pretenciosos.

―Bueno, es que con caballos tan bonitos sería casi un crimen el ponerles nombres normales ¿no cree?

Lord Agram sujeta a Strix de la cabeza y le revisa los ojos y luego los dientes y se ríe cuando ella hace que la poderosa dentadura cruja en evidente disgusto.

―Bueno, parece ser un ejemplar perfecto de su raza. Una yegua algo obstinada, pero amble también. Parece que ha encontrado a un par perfecto para usted.

―Y tal parece que usted ha hablado con el duque de su apreciación sobre mi carácter.

―En lo más mínimo. Pero siempre me ha parecido que para que caballo y jinete calcen, deben tener un carácter parecido, así que, al juzgar a su yegua, eso es lo que puedo deducir de usted.

―No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida.

Él sonríe.

―Tómelo como un halago. Tiene usted una hermosa y muy saludable yegua, lady Ranghild.

―Ya me lo parecía, pero supongo que el suyo es un punto de vista experto. ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual el duque le haya pedido una segunda opinión?

El muchacho se ríe entre dientes.

―¿Se lo imagina usted?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Algún rollo sobreprotector, probablemente.

Su sonrisa ancha parece ocultar algo travieso detrás.

―Pues parece que no solo la yegua es su par perfecto.

El comentario me hace fruncir el ceño.

―Nos veremos después, lady Ranghild. Tal vez cuando el clima esté más templado, el duque le permita visitarnos en Childwild Manor.

―En cuánto el clima esté más templado, no me importará si el duque lo permite o no.

Se ríe.

―Entonces esperaremos con ansias a que llegue la primavera.

.

.

No me quedo mucho tiempo afuera después de eso. Strix se refugia en el rincón más apartado de su cubículo, para guarecerse del viento que sopla inmisericorde y yo vuelvo a la casa con el cabello lleno de copos de nieve.

Jess ha tomado una cena temprana y se ha ido a la cama, o al menos eso me dice Amara. La duquesa sigue en sus aposentos y, cuando voy a visitar a Cherise, ella ha vuelto a dormirse.

Me paseo de arriba abajo en mi habitación y debo estar por hacer un camino en toda regla en la alfombra de pieles cuando Amara aparece trayendo otra bandeja.

―¿El duque? ― la pregunta brota de mis labios sin siquiera saludar.

―Ha tenido que quedarse en la casa en Conventry arreglando unos asuntos. Ha enviado a un mensajero.

―Oh… ― por un momento, creí que se trataba de alguna cuestión familiar―. ¿Algo de qué preocuparse?

―No sabría decirlo, señorita. He hablado con Chad y solo ha mandado a avisar que no lo esperemos para dormir.

Debo poner cara de estar chupando un limón, porque Amara me sonríe con dulzura.

―¿La ayudo a cambiarse?

Tomando en cuenta que Rowan no volverá hoy, no tiene mucho sentido quedarme con el vestido puesto.

―Gracias.

Amara desata con agilidad los lazos de mi vestido y luego sigue con los del incómodo corsé. Cambia mi camisón por uno sencillo, de batista, y se pone a cepillarme el cabello mientras como la cena.

―Lo más seguro es que volverá mañana.

―¿Sus viajes suelen ser de un par de días?

―El antiguo duque a veces se marchaba por semanas enteras. Pero el joven señor siempre ha preferido los viajes más cortos y supongo que cada vez lo hará más.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Por usted, por supuesto. Y por sus hijos.

Me atraganto con el agua.

―Ay. Lo siento. Se me olvida a veces… Pero el duque siempre ha sido apegado a su familia, así que lo más natural es que cuándo usted sea su esposa y le dé un heredero, se quede en casa.

Un heredero. De repente, la comida parece volverse tierra en mi boca.

―¿La he molestado?

Como no consigo articular palabra, me limito a negar con la cabeza.

La verdad es que no me ha molestado. "Perturbado" probablemente sea una palabra más atinada. Antes de saber que estaba comprometida no había pensado demasiado en el tema de la maternidad y, considerando como ha sido Emma como madre, lo cierto es que resulta aterrador el pensar que el instinto maternal pueda ser algo hereditario y, sin embargo…

―¿No va a comer más?

Me esfuerzo en sonreírle a Amara.

―Es que como hoy no he hecho prácticamente nada, no tengo mucha hambre. Perdona.

Amara me sonríe.

―Hoy hace frío. Le meteré un par de bolsas con agua caliente en la cama.

―Gracias.

Por la noche, sueño con un bebé con enormes ojos azules.

.

.

El día siguiente es una pesadilla.

A la hora del almuerzo, el duque aún no regresa. Jess no se molesta en dirigirme la palabra y Cherise sigue en su habitación, demasiado agotada como para poder venir al comedor.

Mi único alivio es que la duquesa almuerza con nosotras.

―He recibido al menos veinte notas sobre lo encantadora que eres, Arah ―me sonríe dulcemente―. Todos están encantados con la futura duquesa.

Me sonrojo.

―Ya sé, ya sé… ― dice estirando una mano y dándome palmaditas sobre la mía―. Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Hay algunas cosas que vienen de nacimiento y descubrirás que algunas labores de la duquesa son más agradables que otras. Aunque eso no significa que no hay algunas personas un tanto complicadas con las cuales lidiar. Hoy de hecho, tengo que hacerle una visita a lady Patterson, me temo que ya no puedo darle más largas. Jessie ha accedido a venir conmigo ¿quieres venir tú también, querida?

Una mirada de soslayo a Jessabeth me deja en claro su postura al respecto.

―Le agradezco la invitación, pero creo que prefiero quedarme con Cherise. Ya sabe, para que no esté sola por si algo sucede.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, lo más probable es que yo misma haya llamado a la desgracia al decir eso.

.

.

Estoy leyéndole cuando pasa. Cherise está tranquilamente recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas y se frota la prominente barriga por encima de las sábanas. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y, en algún momento, detengo la lectura para preguntarle si tiene calor. Cuando me dice que sí, me apresuro a quitarle algunas de las mantas que tiene encima y la ayudo a beber agua.

―Olive dice que ya está prácticamente lista para salir― dice dándose palmaditas―. Y menos mal, porque estoy enorme.

―¿Tú madre va a venir?

Cherise niega con la cabeza.

―No. Le he escrito una carta hace unos días, pero no me ha respondido― hay un chispazo de tristeza en su mirada que me obliga a seguir leyéndole, es un libro de poemas cuyo ritmo se me antoja relajante.

Estoy justo a la mitad de un soneto cuando Cherise suelta un gritito, alto y agudo que hace que se me caiga el libro de las manos. Es un sonido terrorífico, pero no tanto como la visión de las sábanas empapándose rápidamente de sangre.

Me tropiezo con mis pies cuando corro hacia la puerta y empiezo a pedir ayuda a gritos y me siento reconfortada cuando la primera persona que aparece en el desierto pasillo es Evaki.

―Cherise… el bebé― estoy aterrada y avergonzada a la vez. Por algún motivo, tenía la idea de que cuando llegara el momento, sería el tipo de persona que mantendría una calma glacial, tal vez, incluso, podría ayudar un poco.

Ev no necesita más que esas tres palabras. Me aprieta una mano y desaparece, sigilosa. No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando aparece una chica con una preciosa piel color caramelo que se apresura a entrar a la habitación. Dos sirvientas, cuyo nombre no consigo recordar, vienen con ella, que empieza a ladrar órdenes y un listado de cosas que ellas buscan rápidamente.

La chica, Olive, la partera, asumo; es toda fría eficiencia. Arranca las sábanas que cubren el cuerpo de Cherise, revelando un camisón blanco en la parte de arriba y rojo carmesí por debajo de la cintura, ahí donde está empapado en su sangre.

―Olive…― creo que eso es lo que más me asusta, lo aterrorizada que Cherise, tan positiva, tan soñadora, parece sonar ahora.

―Aquí estoy― le dice ella con dulzura―. Vamos a traer a ese bebé, Rise.

Me quedo paralizada en la puerta, observando todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tenía esta idea de que, una vez comenzado el parto, todo sucedía muy rápido. Pero lo cierto es que pasan horas y horas hasta que cae la noche. La respiración de Cherise es una sucesión de rápidos jadeos que se intercalan con gritos cuando llegan las contracciones, cada vez más seguidas, pero sigue sin haber rastro del bebé.

Quiero marcharme, pero ¿cómo le sentaría eso a Cherise? Me quedo estática en mi lugar hasta que Amara aparece con el rostro sombrío y me dice que la ventisca nocturna ha hecho que la duquesa y Jess deban quedarse en casa de Lord Patterson.

―El bebé… ¿saben ellas sobre el bebé?

Amara niega con la cabeza.

―El mensajero ha llegado antes y como no pueden volver esta noche, Ev ha decidido mejor no preocuparla desde ahora.

Asiento. Es una buena decisión.

―¿Rowan?

―Aún no llega, señorita― dice contrita.

Por algún motivo, al saber que todo cuanto tiene Cherise en este momento soy yo, hace que mis piernas puedan moverse. Olive me dedica una mirada molesta, está claro que hasta ahora solo he sido un estorbo, pero intento imitar el aire regio de la duquesa y me acerco a la cabecera de la cama, donde Cherise vuelve a pujar con los dientes apretados. Tiene el cabello empapado en sudor, así que tomo un paño con agua helada y se lo paso por la frente y las mejillas, luego, le sujeto una mano:

―Apriétame tan fuerte como sea el dolor― le digo―. Así, podemos repartirlo entre las dos.

Entre jadeo y jadeo, ella consigue dedicarme una sonrisa y cuando me machaca los dedos, de verdad parece ayudar un poco.

Y así pasan los minutos, pero aún no hay bebé.

―Rise― dice Olive con seriedad―. Tenemos una situación, el bebé viene de nalgas.

Cherise parece completamente incapaz de articular una oración en este momento, así que pregunto por ella:

―¿Y eso qué significa?

―Lo normal es que salga primero la cabeza, pero debo darle la vuelta manualmente o, al menos, lograr que vengan primero los pies.

―Haz… lo que tengas que hacer― gime Cherise en un extraño momento de lucidez.

A esa declaración le siguen los minutos más angustiantes de mi vida y a pesar de que los dedos me laten dolorosamente por la falta de circulación, me gustaría de verdad poder hacerme cargo de la mitad de su dolor. Y hay tanta, tanta sangre…

Cuando el bebé sale, finalmente, no es la criatura rosada que imaginaba, sino que está teñida de un alarmante color púrpura.

―¿Por qué no llora? ―la voz de Cherise es tan baja que yo tengo que hacerme eco de su pregunta.

Olive no responde, sostiene a la bebé entre sus brazos y le mete primero los dedos en la boca para luego inspeccionarle el cuerpo.

Puedo oír el tic tac del reloj del pasillo, cada golpe de las manecillas son un recordatorio de los preciosos segundos que la criatura se mantiene en silencio y entonces Olive corta una especie de cuerda que la criatura trae enrollada alrededor del cuello y, como por arte de magia, la niña abre la boca y aspira una primera vez y luego otra, hasta que consigue articular un chillido que normalmente habría sido hiriente a mis oídos, pero que ahora se me antoja un sonido maravilloso y por mis mejillas se derraman lágrimas de felicidad al verla tan viva en brazos de Olive.

Pero la alegría solo dura unos segundos. Olive le entrega a la bebé a Cherise, envuelta en una mantilla, que la contempla extasiada, antes de hacer un gesto de dolor que hace que Olive le quite a la niña de los brazos. Se la entrega a una de las sirvientas que se la lleva a otra habitación, supongo que para limpiar los restos de sangre adheridos a su piel. Me gustaría seguirla, pero la expresión grave de Olive hace que me quede clavada en mi sitio.

La partera usa un paño tras otro, pero todos acaban empapándose en sangre en cuestión de segundos. Ella mira hacia los lados, ahora, solo queda la otra sirvienta que ha salido para traer más toallas.

―Tú, lávate las manos― y su orden no deja margen para titubeos.

El agua se siente demasiado caliente, me enrollo las mangas del vestido hasta la mitad del brazo y me lavo rápido y a conciencia. Me obligo a mí misma a desconectar lo que estoy viendo de la persona tendida en la cama y hago cada una de las cosas que me dice Olive. Es como tocar una sinfonía a cuatro manos.

No me permito pensar en las sábanas empapadas ni en el líquido rojo que me cubre las manos. Tampoco pienso en que el resplandor rosáceo que entra por la ventana significa que está despuntando el alba de un nuevo día.

No puedo pensar en nada que no sea salvar la vida de Cherise.

Escucho, en la habitación de al lado como la recién nacida suelta potentes berridos que atraviesan las paredes. Me impresiona profundamente la forma en que trabaja Olive y, cuando el flujo de la sangre disminuye, me obligo a pensar que se trata de una buena señal. De ninguna manera puede tratarse de que ya no le queda más sangre por dentro.

No puedo. No puedo pensar en eso.

Y no es hasta que Olive se aparta y le ladra a la sirvienta que cambie las sábanas y la ropa de Cherise, que me doy cuenta de que se ha acabado. Para bien o para mal.

Me quedo observando su figura inmóvil sobre la cama y me echo a llorar cuando noto que su pecho sube y baja, con lentitud, pero lo hace. Está respirando.

Entonces Olive me echa del cuarto, diciéndome que lo que menos necesita ahora es un ataque de histeria y, cuando no consigo moverme, ella misma me agarra del brazo y me echa puerta afuera.

Cuando trastabillo, mi cuerpo se estrella contra otro y creo que voy a caerme.

No lo hago.

―Arah…

No creo que exista nada ni nadie que pueda reconfortarme más que él ahora y no pienso en que su ropa es cara y que yo estoy llena de sangre hasta los codos. Mi cara se hunde en su pecho y mis manos se aferran con fuerza a él, como si tuviera miedo de que, si lo soltara, me fuera a ir hasta el fondo de un pozo del que no podré salir nunca.

No consigo formar palabras. De mi boca sale un hipido y, cuando él me sujeta el rostro y me obliga a verlo, su rostro está borroso por las lágrimas.

―¿Cherise está…?

―Vi… va…

Eso parece ser todo lo que él necesita. Su rostro se hunde en mi cabello y siento su suspiro cálido filtrándose entre mis mechones.

―Gracias a Dios. Gracias a Dios.

No soy capaz de responderle nada. Simplemente me aferro a él con todas mis fuerzas mientras él continúa repitiendo palabras y más palabras, y de entre todas, la única que consigo comprender, es mi nombre, susurrado una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Ok… Lo primero es lo primero ¡gracias por leer! No era exactamente mi plan que 1. Este capítulo se enfocara en esto y 2. Que Cherise fuera a tener un parto tan tortuoso.**

 **Tampoco planeaba dejar a Rowan fuera de plano por todo el capítulo hasta el final. Pero Arah y Rowan son terriblemente obstinados como personajes y al final, esta ha sido la línea por la que han decidido irse los dos, así que de ahí la temática del capítulo que creo que marcará a Arah en muchos sentidos.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. La encantadora Cherise es propiedad de Hikari Caelum. Amara es propiedad de Camille Carstairs.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Rowan**

Había visto el nacimiento de incontables potrillos, cabritos, ovejas y terneros.

El recuerdo que tenía del nacimiento de Jess no había sido en lo absoluto traumático porque en ese momento no tenía muy claro que digamos el proceso a seguir para sacar al bebé de la barriga de mamá. En mi mente, era cuestión de magia. Ayer estaba dentro, ahora estaba afuera, envuelta en mantillas bordadas que alguien le había traído de un lugar muy, muy lejano. Una pelota rosada que primero había recibido con cierta emoción hasta que me había enterado de que era niña y que, para colmo, ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en dormir, comer o tirar cosas repugnantes por cada orificio de su cuerpo.

Obviamente, cuando crecí entendí los pormenores del proceso de procreación y del nacimiento, aunque, como varón, nunca tendría que enfrentarme a ver la mecánica de esto último en vivo. La tía Louise, que en realidad no era mi tía sino una amiga de maman, había tenido a su bebé aquí cuando yo tenía diecinueve años y, como me correspondía, yo había esperado en el despacho de papá y no había visto a la madre y a la criatura hasta que ambas se encontraban presentables.

De hecho, ni siquiera se suponía que estuviera en este pasillo mientras el nacimiento tenía lugar. Una de las sirvientas había dicho algo al respecto mientras se llevaba un hatillo de ropas ensangrentadas. Yo había rodado los ojos e intercambiado una mirada cómplice con Ev cuando la muchacha, cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar ahora, dijo algo sobre mi masculinidad complicando el parto. Pero lo cierto es que ya el parto estaba siendo lo suficientemente complicado como para que el hecho de que yo estuviera al otro lado de la puerta supusiera alguna diferencia en lo que ocurría ahí dentro.

Había cabalgado toda la noche en cuanto me llegó la noticia de que Cherise había empezado a tener al bebé y, con todo y el hecho de que amaba a mi prima, había vuelto a poner a Vixen al límite por mi desesperación por ver a Arah cuánto antes, al saber que maman y Jess no estaban en casa.

Y aun así, ahora no podía entrar en la habitación. A pesar de que quería estar ahí, mi posición no me lo permitía. Pero podía escuchar a Arah ahí adentro, podía detectar el pánico en su voz y las palabras de aliento que le susurraba a Rise con voz temblorosa. Escuché el llanto del bebé, pero a pesar de que me habría gustado ir a echarle un vistazo, ahí donde lo estaban limpiando, en la habitación de al lado, en este momento no podía ser.

Si criatura estaba afuera, era cuestión de segundos para que Arah saliera ¿no?

Lo que siguió fue un ajetreo intenso en la habitación y Ev tuvo que sujetarme del brazo cuando lo estiré para abrir la puerta al comprender lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

Los minutos resultaron tortuosos.

Rise se estaba muriendo. Lo podía sentir en los huesos. Y al ser consciente de esa realidad, mil imágenes de ella a lo largo de toda mi vida destellaron tras mis ojos cerrados. Los segundos se tornaron insoportables hasta el momento en que la puerta se abrió y alguien empujó a Arah hacia afuera.

Un paso, y entonces ella estaba segura entre mis brazos.

El vestido está empapado de sangre y las manos están cubiertas del mismo líquido viscoso, pero cuando se aferra a mí, no me importa en lo más mínimo ninguna de esas cosas. Tiene el rostro congestionado. Los ojos y la nariz rojos como tomates. Y oculta la cara en mi pecho y pienso, por un momento, que ahí adentro ha ocurrido lo peor hasta que ella consigue articular dos sílabas que me devuelven parte de la paz.

Viva. Cherise está viva.

Mis palabras no tienen mucho sentido después de eso y a pesar de que por fuera sigo proyectando la misma calma de siempre, por dentro estoy temblando. Me alegra profundamente que Cherise se encuentre bien, pero, justo ahora, tengo que ocuparme del cuerpo helado que tengo entre los brazos. Aun así, es difícil el no recurrir al montón de oraciones que había aprendido de niño y que ya creía casi olvidadas y mezclarlas con el nombre de Arah en una suerte de mantra que poco a poco me va devolviendo la calma interior.

―Estás muy caliente.

Suspiro de alivio cuando ella consigue articular esas tres palabras.

―No. Es que tú estás helada.

―Tenía miedo.

―Lo sé. Yo también ― le digo y ella alza sus ojos verdes con incredulidad.

―Te fuiste. Me dejaste sola.

Suspiro.

―Lo sé. Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Ella menea la cabeza.

―No sé por qué he dicho eso.

Le doy un beso en la frente.

―Ven, tenemos que limpiarte.

―No te vayas― susurra pegándose de nuevo a mí.

Titubeo.

―No te voy a dejar ni por un segundo― le prometo.

.

.

La llevo a su cuarto. Ev ha desaparecido en algún momento de nuestro abrazo y cuando encuentro a Amara junto a una humeante bañera, le doy un asentimiento agradecido. Ev, como siempre, ha pensado en todo.

―Venga, señorita… ― le dice la doncella, pero Arah no me suelta. Sus pequeños dedos están enroscados alrededor de los míos y no parece estar por la labor de cambiar eso, lo cual nos pone a los dos en una posición embarazosa porque está claro que no es esta la forma en que quiero verla completamente desnuda por primera vez.

―Voy a estar justo aquí al otro lado de la mampara― le prometo y la mirada de pánico que me dedica hace que se me encoja algo en el interior del pecho―. Amara solo va a tardar un segundo en limpiarte, seguro que no quieres estar cubierta de sangre ¿verdad? ― suelto sus dedos, ahora envueltos alrededor de la manga de mi chaqueta, uno a uno. La sujeto de los hombros y se la entrego a Amara. Estiro la mampara y arrastro el banco de su tocador, dándole la espalda para resistir la tentación de mirar.

―Rowan…

―Estoy justo aquí― le prometo.

Hay un frufrú de telas y luego un ligero sonido de chapoteo. Imagino el agua tiñéndose de rosa.

Amara canta suavemente una canción en francés que me parece haber escuchado cuando su hermano Dustin era más pequeño. Me concentro en las palabras y en la voz, algo desafinada, de Amara:

 _Frère Jacques,_

 _Dormez-vous ?_

 _Sonnez les matines !_

 _Ding, daing, dong !_

El baño dura varios minutos mientras Amara frota las costras de sangre seca en la piel de Arah. Cuando acaban, Amara pliega la mampara.

Arah está envuelta en un batín de piel y trae el cabello recogido en una coleta floja, pálida y etérea, parece más un fantasma que una persona, excepto por la suave pincelada de rosa que adopta su rostro cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Va descalza y parece dudar un poco cuando se me acerca.

―Te he manchado la chaqueta― dice finalmente.

Miro hacia abajo y encuentro un montón de manchas rojas sobre el tejido, ahí donde sus manos se han cogido a mí. Me encojo de hombros y suelto los botones con rapidez, quitándomela con celeridad.

―Asunto resuelto.

―Tal vez deberíamos lavarla antes de que se manche.

―Me importa una mierda la chaqueta, ven aquí.

Ella solo titubea por un momento, hasta que abro los brazos y ella da un par de pasos hacia mí. Me alivia ver que ya no está helada.

―¿Desde hace cuánto no comes? ―le pregunto al cabo de unos segundos. Sigue temblando, con algo menos de violencia, pero aún está asustada.

―No lo sé. Pero supongo que por eso Amara ha desaparecido― se estremece―. ¿Cherise?

Niego con la cabeza porque no tengo ni idea y me disgusta un poco el hecho de que ella parezca preocuparse por ese hecho antes que yo.

La siento con cuidado en uno de los sillones y abro la puerta. Ev, por supuesto, está ahí fuera.

―Ev, ¿Cherise?

Ella me dice, con su lenguaje, que está dormida.

―Mantenme informado ―digo con gravedad.

Ella asiente.

Me paso las manos por el pelo y cierro la puerta. Arah ya no está en el sillón en que la he dejado. En su lugar, está inclinada sobre una mesita, haciendo algo con las manos. Cuando se gira, tiene un paño blanco que escurre sobre un cuenco.

Se acerca, con pasos más firmes.

―Te he manchado la cara de sangre. ¿Puedo?

Resulta extraño y a la vez familiar. Como aquellas noches, al principio, cuando ella se escurría en mi habitación cuando estaba herido. Asiento y ella desliza la tela húmeda por una de mis mejillas y por mi cuello.

Aún tiene los párpados hinchados y la nariz rosa.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunto cuando ella acabe y se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás, retorciendo el trapo entre sus manos.

Ella desvía la llamada, clavándola en sus pies, calzados con suaves zapatillas forradas y no me dice absolutamente nada. Sin embargo hay algo en la forma en que frunce el ceño y sus labios tiemblan que me da la respuesta. Está aterrorizada.

―No siempre es así de malo. Maman dice que los bebés Greyfox nacen con facilidad.

―¿Y es luego cuándo se vuelven difíciles?

Me río suavemente.

―Maman difícilmente puede quejarse de que sus hijos le den guerra.

―Solo porque tu madre sabe manejarlos bien― dice rodando los ojos ―. Estoy segura de que a tu padre también lo tenía atado alrededor del dedo.

―Seguro que mi padre se está retorciendo en su tumba en este momento, pero lo más probable es que tengas la razón. No recuerdo muchas veces en las que él le negara algo.

―Excepto nombrar a sus hijos.

―Sí, excepto eso. Supongo que fue bastante intransigente.

―Probablemente era igual de bárbaro que tú. ¡Ay! ― gime llevándose las manos a la boca―. Lo siento, no he querido ser irrespetuosa.

Le rodeo el cuello con las manos y le acaricio suavemente la barbilla con la punta de pulgar.

―No seas tonta.

Ella suelta un suave suspiro y apoya el rostro contra la palma de mi mano.

―¿Los resolviste?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Tus asuntos en Coventry. ¿No fue por eso que te fuiste?

La suelto y me aparto un paso.

―Sí. Aunque viendo todo en retrospectiva, no fue una buena idea.

―¿Algo de qué preocuparse?

Ladeo la cabeza.

―¿Estabas preocupada?

Ella se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada.

―¡Hey! ―le digo mientras empujo su rostro hacia arriba, obligándola a mirarme―. Tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ese es mi trabajo.

―Ese es un comentario muy odioso de tu parte― dice frunciendo el ceño y resulta extraño el hecho de que eso me alivie profundamente. Si ya tiene las fuerzas para enfadarse, entonces significa que está mejor.

―Es la pura verdad― le digo soltándola y paseándome por su habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como aprieta las manos en puños―. Como mi esposa, no tendrás que preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Entonces ser tu duquesa se puede resumir en verse bonita para fiestas y ya está?

―No seas ridícula, Arah. También está el tema de calentarme la cama. Y de darme hijos, por supuesto.

Me giro justo a tiempo para atrapar el trapo antes de que me golpee la cabeza.

―Argh… lárgate ¿quieres?

Me río y luego, como si no pudiera evitarlo, le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

―Bien. Ahí estás.

Su ceño se vuelve más profundo.

―¿De qué hablas? Por si no lo recuerdas, has sido tú quien se ha largado.

Sonrío y me apoyo en un pequeño librero.

―Lo has dejado muy claro. Por cierto, me parece un cambio agradable tu uso de los pronombres.

―¿Eh?

―Hoy me has llamado Rowan. Varias veces. Y has dejado de hablarme de usted. Es un cambio agradable. Y en cuanto a lo otro, desde que llegué me has tenido preocupado. Prefiero verte como un gato sacando las garras que como un gatito asustado.

―Yo no soy un gato― dice furiosa.

―"Dijo ella mientras se le erizaba el pelo" ―me burlo.

―Ya recordé por qué es que te odio.

―No podrías odiarme ni aunque lo intentaras y está claro que lo mucho que me deseas entorpece la tarea, así que dudo mucho que puedas siquiera hacer ese esfuerzo.

―¿En serio siempre tienes que comportarte así?

―Pero si a ti te encanta. Dime ¿qué fue lo primero que te gustó de mí? ¿Mi bonita cara o mi chispeante personalidad?

Ella me da la espalda, apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre el tocador y cerrando los ojos.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al diablo! ―dice sin voltearse y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para desplazarme con tres largas zancadas.

―¿O qué? ―susurro contra su oreja mientras me inclino hacia adelante, dejando su cuerpo atrapado entre mis brazos. Los cabellos sueltos de su coleta se agitan bajo mi respiración y ella se estremece.

―Apártate, esto es… es…

―Es mucho más comedido que lo que pasó con nosotros aquella primera vez ¿no?

Es tan pequeña que se da la vuelta con facilidad y apoya ambas manos en mi pecho para empujarme.

―¿Cómo puedes…?

―¿Piensas en eso de vez en cuándo? ― la interrumpo.

―No.

―Estás mintiendo.

―No. Puede que tu ególatra cabecita no sea capaz de concebirlo, pero no me la paso pensando en el hecho de que eres un mentiroso.

Enarco una ceja. Ella se retuerce y pasa por debajo de mi brazo para apartarse.

―¿Y en qué mentí exactamente?

―Ese día dijiste que eras un aldeano, una persona común y corriente.

―No, no es cierto. Dije que era un aprendiz. Y lo era, técnicamente estaba aprendiendo el oficio de mi padre. Así que tú fuiste la que asumiste que estaba aprendiendo a ser… ¿qué exactamente? ¿Carpintero? ¿Herrero? ¿Panadero? ―le sonrío burlón.

Ella abre y cierra la boca y siento un ramalazo de puro alivio al verla al fin como es siempre. Me acerco y la paso el pulgar por el labio inferior.

―Bien. Ahora puedes dejar de discutir, comer algo y echarte a dormir. Debes estar agotada.

―¡Mira quién ha venido a hablar! Tú no has dormido nada desde la fiesta. Así que si alguien debe estar rendido debes ser tú.

―Yo soy un caso diferente― digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Los animales nocturnos también duermen, Rowan. No es saludable que las noches te pasen de largo― y entonces se me queda viendo atentamente―. En serio ¿no has dormido nada?

Aparto la mirada.

―Por supuesto que sí. Tengo que haber dormido unas cuantas horas en Coventry.

Ella frunce el ceño.

―¿Cuántas?

―¿Cuántas qué?

―¿Cuántas horas exactamente?

―No lo sé.

―No las suficientes, sin duda. Estás pálido y ojeroso.

―Estoy tan guapo como siempre.

―¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

―Estás diciendo todo lo que ya te he dicho yo a ti. Y ya te lo dije, en esta relación, soy yo el que se preocupa por ti. No al revés.

―¡Y un cuerno! En el caso hipotético de que esto sea realmente una relación, puedo preocuparme si me da la gana. Así que, si yo tengo que comer y tomar una siesta, lo haré, pero tú harás exactamente lo mismo― dice abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

―¿A dónde vas?

―A la cocina. Está claro que Amara ha sido ahuyentada por tus estupideces.

La sigo hacia el pasillo.

―¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer en la cocina?

―Buscarnos algo de comer. Y luego llevarte a rastras a tu cama. Es una estupidez eso de que no necesitas dormir.

Tomo aire, probablemente para seguir discutiendo, pero ella se marcha echa una furia, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo a través del pasillo con una velocidad que solo puede estar causada con su rabia.

Suelto una maldición entre dientes y, como no puedo hacer otra cosa, la sigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cora, estás de suerte porque, de repente, me siento verdaderamente inspirada, así que por segunda vez esta semana, aquí tienes actualización.**

 **Lo cierto es que Row y Arah ya volvieron a encontrar su ritmo en esta historia y me siento contenta, porque este capítulo en particular, como ha sido esencialmente ellos (tal y como los concebimos) ha sido coser y cantar. Y lo digo en serio. Literalmente me senté ante la computadora y ellos me dictaron todo el asunto.**

 **Y además, ya Arah está luchando para conseguir su propio POV, pero como mañana me voy de vacaciones, entonces he decido postear a Rowan y dejar a Arah para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que, quien sea que esté ahí leyendo, esté disfrutándolo. Sé que al menos Cora, Mildred y yo lo hacemos.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Arah**

Esta casa se siente más mi hogar ahora de lo que alguna vez se ha sentido la casa de mis padres. Me doy cuenta de ello mientras recorro los pasillos con confianza, bajando las escaleras y empujando la puerta de la cocina.

No hay nadie. Ya es lo suficientemente temprano, pero se supone que el duque, la duquesa madre y Jess no están aquí y todos deben asumir que Cherise y yo estamos demasiado agotadas como para pensar en un desayuno temprano.

Hay carne conservada en sal y pequeños bollitos de pan que debieron ser horneados en las últimas horas de la noche. Tomo uno y lo siento cálido al tacto.

No me he volteado en todo el camino para ver si Rowan me sigue. Su presencia, un par de pasos por detrás, es tan intensa que no es necesario que lo haga.

En la cocina solo quedan los restos del fuego, leños que relucen con motitas naranjas en medio del gris de la ceniza, las llamas deben haberse extinguido hace poco, porque la cocina desprende calidez. Resulta muy agradable con respecto al frío pasillo.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunto cuando veo al duque dirigirse a la media docena de campanas que cuelga de la pared del fondo de la cocina.

―Llamo a alguno de los encargados de la cocina. Ya deberían estar aquí.

Me río.

―Para empezar, las campanas no funcionan en esa dirección. Están en las habitaciones para llamar a la cocina, no al revés ¿o acaso tu cocinera te llama constantemente? ― él me dedica una mirada enfadada y luego sus mejillas se colorean de un rosa desvaído―. Además, dado que Jess y la duquesa no están aquí y tú en teoría no deberías estarlo, lo más probable es que hayan aprovechado para dormir unas horas de más.

Él frunce el ceño.

―Y usted no va a hacer nada para llamarles la atención. Después de todo el trabajo que tuvieron durante el baile, se merecen un descanso.

―Las cosas no funcionan así, Arah. Si tengo hambre, alguien tiene que servirme.

Me adelanto y lo tomo de las muñecas, elevando sus brazos hasta ponerle las manos frente a la cara.

―Puede que le sorprenda, pero sus manos están perfectamente capacitadas para encargarse de eso por una vez en la vida.

Él enarca una ceja y yo le suelto las muñecas. Sus manos descienden lentamente.

―Ahí hay pan y carne. Estoy segura de que encontrarás fruta en esa canasta y aquí― digo mientras me agacho y saco los restos de un pollo asado de debajo de un trapo― tienes suficiente para alimentarte ¿o es que no te sientes en capacidad de llenarte un plato?

Él duque encaja los dientes con un sonido audible.

―Créeme, tu título seguirá ahí después de que te llenes la barriga por ti mismo.

Le sostengo la mirada. Sus ojos azules han perdido parte de la calidez que parecía llenarlos cuando estábamos en mi habitación. Está claro que no está acostumbrado a que lo reten ni le digan que hacer. Pues, ¡mala suerte!

Finalmente, él suspira.

―Tengo sed― dice él y su voz suena tan normal como siempre, está claro que es muy bueno controlando sus emociones―. ¿En dónde está el vino?

―¡Es demasiado temprano para beber vino!

―¿Y qué supones que voy a beber? ¿Agua?

―Mira― digo hurgando entre las frutas. Encuentro tres preciosas naranjas, probablemente cosechadas en algún invernadero. Él sujeta una entre sus largos dedos, haciéndola girar con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

No sé si se está haciendo el tonto, si trata de ser pesado o si realmente no tiene idea de lo que le estoy sugiriendo. La mirada en sus ojos azules es inocente y no burlona, lo que me lleva a pensar en la última posibilidad, pero resulta tan inverosímil que termino riéndome entre dientes.

―¿En serio nunca ha exprimido una naranja?

Él observa la fruta entre sus dedos con seriedad y, por algún motivo, lo imagino como un niño, con el mismo rostro grave y a la vez burlón. Parece como si esta fuera la primera vez que entra a la cocina.

Ah…

Suelto un suspiro y busco un cuchillo.

―¿Qué haces?

Parto una de las naranjas por la mitad y le paso el cuchillo mientras busco dos copas.

―No puedo creer que el gran señor nunca se haya preparado su propio jugo― mascullo mientras exprimo la primera mitad de la naranja en mi propia copa. La fruta es de primera calidad y llena el recipiente hasta la mitad. Ni siquiera volteo a verlo mientras termino con mi propia fruta y, ante mi negativa, él debe concentrarse en la suya.

Lo veo levantar el cuchillo y apoyarlo sobre la piel de la naranja y luego, como si se arrepintiera, vuelve a levantar la afilada hoja, la mueve un milímetro hacia la derecha y entonces hace presión, dejando la naranja dividida en dos mitades perfectas. Una arruguita se forma entre sus cejas mientras hace presión para sacar el jugo. Sujeto la base de su copa cuando se tambalea ligeramente. Por fuera de la boca de la copa cae un fino hilillo de jugo y eso parece molestarle, tiene especial cuidado con la segunda mitad, hasta que su copa se llena sin derramar ni una gota más.

―Bien. Ahora te prepararás tú mismo tu comida. Todo ya está cocinado, así que no deberías tener problema.

Él se dirige hacia el trozo de jamón sobre la mesa, mientras yo tomo el pollo. Desmenuzo la carne en pequeños trozos mientras él corta finas lonchas. Está claro que está perdido aquí dentro, porque debe revolcar varios aparadores y cajones para encontrar un plato. Está tan concentrado colocando su obra, tajadas del mismo grosor que caen formando suaves ondas en el plato, que no parece ver como las dos muchachas que, imagino, debían encargarse de poner en marcha el trabajo en las cocinas, entran por la puerta del servicio.

Niego fervientemente con la cabeza y a pesar de que ambas parecen horrorizadas por ver al gran señor de la casa haciéndose su propia merienda, las chicas inclinan la cabeza hacia mí y se retiran discretamente.

Me lavo las manos y tomo un racimo de uvas, lo parto, dejándole a él la porción más grande y preparo dos platos con el pollo, los panecillos y las uvas, a lo que él agrega el jamón.

―¡Muy bien! En nuestra próxima lección, tal vez te enseñe a preparar tu propio baño.

―¿Es eso una solicitud para verme desnudo?

Le arrojo el trapo con el que acabo de secarme las manos, pero me río cuando veo la expresión pícara en su cara, resulta inevitable.

―No― digo cuando estoy lo suficientemente serena como para no ser traicionada por una risita inoportuna o peor, un sonrojo―. Es una invitación a ser autosuficiente.

―Soy autosuficiente.

―Claro que no. Puede que seas muy hábil administrando todo esto― digo haciendo un gesto que abarca todo a mi alrededor―, pero está claro que ni siquiera sabes en dónde se encuentran las cosas en la cocina y, al parecer, esta es tu primera excursión por esta parte de la casa ¿no?

Hay una pausa, casi puedo ver los engranajes en su cabeza funcionando, decidiendo si contarme algo o no.

―Esta no es una de las partes de la casa que tenía permitido visitar.

―¿Qué?

Él se encoje de hombros.

―¿Cocinabas mucho en tu casa?

―A esto difícilmente se le puede llamar cocinar― digo mientras gano tiempo metiéndome una uva en la boca―. Pero la respuesta es no. Puede que estuviéramos arruinados, pero siempre pudimos permitirnos una cocinera.

―No estaba intentando implicar…

―Lo sé― y lo más irritante es que es cierto ―. Supongo que se pregunta si horneaba o algo así con mi madre.

―Maman fue criada por monjas, así que aprendió a cocinar, coser y no sé qué más.

―Cualidades extrañas en una duquesa.

―No es como que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de ponerlas en práctica, pero me parece que en algún momento le enseñó a Jess a hacer tarta de limón o algo parecido― se estremece―. O al menos lo intentó. Está claro que mi hermana no nació para la cocina.

―¿Y a ti?

―¿Y a mí qué?

―¿No intentó enseñarte a ti también?

Hace rodar una uva entre el índice y el pulgar, con el ceño fruncido. Un mechón de pelo rebelde le cae sobre la frente y la luz que entra por las ventanas hace que se le marquen las ojeras. Parece un retrato hecho con carboncillo.

―Como ya dije, no se me permitía venir aquí. Hay lugares que son exclusivos para las mujeres.

―Pensé que, como duque, todo esto era tuyo.

―Y lo es. Pero incluso padre tenía lugares a los que no se metía. La cocina es de las cocineras. Y maman tiene su sala de bordado. Tú tendrás tu propio lugar, ya lo decidirás cuando elijas los colores de la habitación de la duquesa y todo lo demás. Tendrás un lugar al que nadie, ni siquiera yo, pueda entrar.

Lo observo, ahora yo con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Tienes tú un lugar así?

Él levanta los ojos, muy claros a la luz del día.

Ladea la cabeza.

―Mi despacho, supongo.

―¿Supones?

―Olvídalo.

―No. Quiero saber a qué te refieres con "supongo".

Él suspira.

―Mira. Mis padres se amaban, eso lo tengo clarísimo, pero eran muy diferentes y querían cosas diferentes. Maman al final cedió y decidió vivir la vida que padre quería para ella. Y cada quién tenía su propio lugar para ir cuando no quería que el otro le molestase. Y, además, padre era varios años mayor que maman así que había gustos que simplemente no compartían, de manera que, cuando así lo querían cada quien se quedaba en su espacio y todos contentos.

―Eso no es una explicación.

―Ya te dije que lo olvides.

Sé que estoy a punto de jugarme una carta muy peligrosa, pero la tentación de obtener información es demasiado grande para resistirla:

―¿Cómo esperas que acepte convertirme en tu esposa si ni siquiera eres capaz de explicar cosas como esa? Dijiste "supongo" y quiero saber por qué, eso es todo. ¿Realmente resulta tan difícil?

Cuando levanta los ojos, siento el deseo de echarme atrás y es precisamente eso lo que hace que me quede clavada en mi lugar, mirándolo con la misma intensidad con que sus ojos azules parecen quemarme. Un músculo salta en tensión en su mandíbula y me doy cuenta de que lo que le molesta en este momento es el sentirse así de vulnerable. Lo que estoy preguntando es mucho más personal de lo que imaginaba y todo él se resiste a decirme la verdad.

Espero, pacientemente, mientras tiene lugar su lucha interior. Es tan obstinado como yo, quizá incluso más, porque como hombre y como heredero de su título, siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que los demás hagan lo que él quiere.

―Es que no se me ocurre un momento en el que no me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo― dice finalmente―, o en el que no quieras que esté contigo.

Suelto un sonidito estrangulado, completamente involuntario y el aprieta el puño sobre la mesa y me sorprende el hecho de que, con todo y el hecho de que esta noche he querido estrangularle, varias veces, me he sentido más a gusto en ese momento que en los días en que se ha encontrado lejos. ¿En qué momento se volvió casi una necesidad en mi vida?

Y me doy cuenta de que de manera lenta pero inexorable, este hombre se ha encargado de convertirse a sí mismo en algo que necesito en mi día a día, una necesidad que no tiene nada que ver con el interés económico de Emma o los intentos de mi padre de que yo no cayera en desgracia junto con su apellido. No es su título ni su riqueza lo que quiero.

Tengo ganas de golpearlo, de estampar el puño contra su nariz para que deje de ser recta. Hace un rato, en mi habitación, él me había preguntado que había sido lo primero que me había gustado de él, ¿su cara o su personalidad? Y la verdad es que el día en que nos conocimos, aún sin saber quién era, me había sentido atraída hacia él. Estaba de más decir que él resultaba atractivo o inteligente e, incluso en ese momento, había sido encantador. Pero la química había surgido en el momento en que, hablando con él, me había dado cuenta de que podía pasar cada día de mi vida haciendo simplemente eso. Hablar. Nunca, hasta ese momento, había contemplado la posibilidad de compartir mi vida con alguien.

Me horrorizaba darme cuenta de que en algún momento en las últimas semanas había dejado de lado la lucha contra la idea de convertirme en su esposa. ¿Era eso amor? Yo tenía muy claro el hecho de que amaba esta vida. A pesar de mi reticencia inicial, había sido más feliz aquí que en la casa de mis padres. Y luego estaban las personas…

Para la duquesa yo no era un medio para conseguir un fin y de alguna manera había actuado más como una madre cariñosa en las semanas que llevaba viviendo aquí de lo que Emma lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Jess no quería ni verme en este momento, pero también tenía claro el cariño que sentía por ella y que lo que pasaba ahora con nosotras era simplemente una de esas rencillas, tan comunes, que se daban a veces entre hermanas. Adoraba a Cherise, con su mente distraída, con sus secretos y su mundo oculto. Y podía verme a mí misma desempeñando el papel que me correspondería si aceptaba convertirme en la duquesa. Pero ¿y Rowan?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por él? Me atraía, evidentemente. Estaba claro que a mi cuerpo le gustaba y sentía una profunda curiosidad por todo el espacio inexplorado que teníamos los dos en ese aspecto. Pero ¿y lo demás? Era la persona más inteligente que conocía y me impresionaba la soltura con que se había hecho con el título que no se suponía que heredara hasta dentro de unos cuantos años, si su padre no hubiera sufrido una muerte prematura.

Todo él exudaba poder y no era solo por el hecho de que traía consigo un derecho de nacimiento. Tenía ese aire de un lugar que se había ganado, bastaba ver la forma en que lo veían sus sirvientes o escuchar la manera reverente en que algunos, como Amara, se expresaban de él. Era evidente que, si me decidía a hablar con otros, encontraría cosas parecidas.

Lo respetaba, lo admiraba y lo deseaba, pero ¿le amaba? Eso no lo tenía tan claro. Le echaba en falta cuando no estaba y me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, aún y cuando la mitad de las veces acabáramos discutiendo y era precisamente eso, el hecho de que prefería discutir con él que estar en paz con cualquier otra persona, lo que hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas en este momento.

―¿Arah?

Parpadeo, saliendo de mi mente por un momento. Parece preocupado y me doy cuenta de que se trata de esa misma vulnerabilidad que ha exhibido al decirme eso. Ha dado un salto al vacío y ahora está asustado.

No tengo en claro mis sentimientos, así que no puedo tranquilizarlo de esa manera, así que le digo la única cosa que, se me ocurre, puede equilibrar la balanza.

―Creo que no me gustaría tener una sala de bordado.

Él parece impaciente.

―Puedes tener una sala de dibujo o lo que sea.

Ruedo los ojos.

―A lo que me refiero― digo mientras avanzo un paso y pongo los dedos sobre la mano que tiene apoyada sobre la mesa, junto a su plato a medio comer ―, es a que creo que no me gustaría tener una habitación en la que no puedas entrar.

―Ah― dice él y hay un brillo triunfal en sus ojos―. Bien.

Ninguno dice nada después de eso. Resulta demasiado arriesgado romper esta burbuja apacible con cualquier palabra que pueda servir como preludio a otra pelea. Así que nos limitamos a comer en silencio, robando miradas que se convierten en sonrisas cómplices cuando, de vez en cuando, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

* * *

 **Creo que estos dos cada vez están más equiparados en cuanto al nivel que alcanzan sus sentimientos. Y como me ha recordado Cora hoy, esta historia va ya para dos años y me parece increíble (y algo vergonzoso) que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo.**

 **En mi defensa, la había concebido como un short fic, de unos diez capítulos, pero no había contado con que Arah iba a ser difícil de convencer y que las historias de otros personajes iban a entrelazarse.**

 **Creo que queda aún bastante historia que contar y lo cierto es que, mientras Cora, Mildred, Roja y cualquier otra persona quiera seguir leyendo, yo sin lugar a dudas disfruto escribiendo.**

 **Aprovecharé de momento el hype y la inspiración.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CORA!**

 **Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Lleno y con el cansancio acumulado del viaje y del estrés que supuso todo en casa, me siento ciertamente agotado. Por otro lado, ya deben ser cerca de las ocho o nueve de la mañana, de forma que llego tarde a lo que había planeado hacer en el día.

Arah parece adelantarse a mi línea de pensamiento porque, en cuanto terminamos de comer, la tranquilidad que se había instalado entre nosotros desaparece, como por obra de magia:

―Bueno, es hora de ir a la cama.

―Por supuesto, debes estar cansada.

―Sí, lo cierto es que lo estoy, pero yo no he pasado trabajando el último par de días ni cabalgué como un loco a ese caballo infernal tuyo durante toda la noche. Así que es evidente que hablo de ti.

―Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

―Nada que no pueda esperar a esta tarde o a esta noche o inclusive a mañana.

―¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?

―Porque si hubieras tenido algo muy, muy importante que hacer, lo habrías hecho antes de irte o no habrías planeado quedarte en Coventry.

―El trabajo de un duque nunca termina.

Ella rueda los ojos.

―Igual te estará esperando cuando te despiertes después de unas siete u ocho horas de sueño.

―¡SIETE U OCHO! ―ella salta un poco ante mi exhaltación y yo bajo mi tono―. Con tres o cuatro será suficiente.

―No, claro que no― dice llevándose las manos a las caderas―. Y dado que te estás comportando como un niño, al parecer es hora de tratarte como tal…

Y por segunda vez en el día, sale disparada, dejando que la puerta de la cocina oscile detrás de ella.

Tengo que contener una maldición antes de seguirla. Está claro que ella no entiende cómo va a funcionar esto.

La alcanzo, gracias a la diferencia en nuestras zancadas, las de ella mucho más cortas, cuando va subiendo las escaleras.

―¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ella resopla y aprieta el paso. No me cuesta nada seguirla. La decisión marca su pequeño rostro y cuando esquiva la puerta de su habitación y continúa hacia uno de los pasillos y cruza hacia un lado, ya no me queda duda de hacia dónde se dirige.

―¿Por qué estás yendo a mi cuarto?

Arah me dirige una mirada seca y abre la puerta con una confianza que me entusiasma y me desconcierta al mismo tiempo. No es la primera vez que ella entra a esta habitación, pero existe algo en el modo en que empuja la puerta y atraviesa la estancia, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, que hace que algo extraño descienda desde mi garganta hasta mi estómago, dónde me deja una sensación cálida.

―Cámbiate― ordena mientras se sienta, como una reina, en uno de los mullidos sillones de la salita.

―¿Disculpa?

―Ponte tu ropa de dormir.

Me echo a reír.

―¿Y planeas arroparme después?

―Si es necesario… ―dice encogiéndose de hombros.

―Estás siendo de lo más ridícula.

―No, tú eres el que resulta absurdo. Está claro que estás agotado y si tengo que quedarme aquí por las próximas ocho horas para asegurarme de que descanses, puedes estar seguro de que lo haré. Ahora, cámbiate a tu ropa de dormir.

―No tengo ropa de dormir.

―Claro que la tienes, te la he visto puesta― y entonces su rostro se enrojece y aparta la mirada―. Es decir, cuando estabas herido y eso…

―Me acuerdo― le digo―. Pero lo cierto es que no tengo ropa para dormir. O al menos no sé dónde está.

―No es posible que no tengas, lo de que no sepas donde se guarda, definitivamente lo creo― dice mientras recorre con la mirada el armario junto a una de las ventanas.

― Tengo otra habitación entera llena de ropa― le digo―. Si quieres ir a registrarla también, puedes ser mi invitada. Pero la mayor parte de las noches me quedo dormido en mi escritorio sin cambiarme y, cuando lo hago, es porque mi ayuda de cámara deja la ropa sobre mi cama.

―Pues entonces está claro que tienes unos hábitos de sueño horribles.

―Mi cabeza funciona mucho mejor por la noche.

―Pero de todas formas te levantas temprano― dice mientras se endereza y se acerca a la cama y rebusca por un instante― ¡Ajá! ― dice triunfal mientras encuentra algo debajo de una almohada. Un camisón de dormir de lino―. Toma, cámbiate.

Está siendo tan horriblemente mandona que decido jugársela también.

―Vale― le digo mientras lanzo el camisón sobre la cama, me desato la corbata y, antes de que ella pueda decir algo, me saco las faldas de la camisa y me la saco por la cabeza.

―¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Lo que me dijiste― digo mientras finjo inocencia y dirijo mis manos hacia lo que me queda de ropa.

―¡ESPERA! ¡Al menos espera a que me gire! ―chilla ella mientras gira 180 grados y, como para estar segura, se tapa los ojos con las manos.

Me río.

―¿Sabes? Si hubieras aceptado ser mi duquesa la primera vez que te lo pedí― digo mientras me quito las botas y los pantalones y veo, con una sonrisa, como ella tiene la nuca y la punta de las orejas completamente rojas―, no estarías en este predicamento en este momento.

―¿De qué hablas? ―dice ella sin voltearse.

―A que, si hubiésemos pasado ya por el tecnicismo de casarnos, entonces nos habríamos visto desnudos ya un millón de veces.

―Un millón me parece una exageración. Solo llevo aquí unas cuantas semanas.

―Trece ― le digo―. Y cuatro días.

―Pues precisamente, eso sumaría unas noventa y cinco noches. Sin mencionar que pasaste un montón de tiempo convaleciente y… ―se sobresalta cuando le pongo la mano sobre el hombro.

―Ya puedes voltearte. Y confía en mí, habríamos tenido tiempo de sobra para vernos desnudos un millón de veces. A lo cual se suma― continúo yo mientras ella se descubre el rostro y me dedica una fea mirada― el hecho de que entonces no estaría discutiéndote el hecho de que estés obligándome a meterme en la cama. Estaría deseándolo.

Ella se aparta dos pasos y me voltea a ver con enfado.

―Pfff… No creo que eso habría pasado de esa manera. Y ¿a qué te refieres con que casarnos es un tecnicismo?

Le sonrío.

―A que no necesito un papel para saber que eres mía.

―Por ese tipo de comentarios es que no te soporto― replica arrugando graciosamente la nariz.

―El problema contigo, Arah, es que tienes dificultades para admitir lo que ya sabes.

Sus brazos elevan sus pechos, escondidos tras la bata, cuando se cruzan frente a su menudo cuerpo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no te encargas de hacer esa gran declaración por mí? ¿Ahora adoro el suelo que pisas? ¿O de qué se trata esta vez?

Meneo la cabeza.

―No podrías abandonar esta vida.

―Le sorprendería ver lo bien que me las he apañado en los últimos años con mucho menos― dice ella elevando esa terca barbilla.

La sujeto por el mentón.

―No me refiero a la vida de lujos― le digo―. Está claro que no te interesan particularmente. No es una vida de sedas y de joyas a lo que me refiero.

―¿Y entonces?

Le sonrío.

―Tú me amas― le digo y ella frota sus dientes, produciendo un rechinido que no hace nada para ocultar el ligero temblor que la recorre―. Y, aunque lo intentaras, no podrías volver a lo que era tu vida. Eres una Greyfox, igual que yo, y mientras más tardes en hacerlo oficial, más haces sufrir a todos los involucrados.

―A ti, entonces.

Vuelvo a negar.

―Yo sé que es cuestión de tiempo y el reloj corre en tu contra. Dentro de unos años, te preguntarás cómo fuiste tan ingenua como para pensar que existía otro posible desenlace para esto. Pero como te digo― continúo, acercando mi rostro al suyo, que emite un suave calor―, lo único que haces es posponer la paz y la felicidad de todos.

―¿Y quiénes son todos?

―Tu familia― replico.

Ella se echa a reír. Una risa fría, carente de emoción.

―¿Y se supone que haré esto por Emma? ¿Por mi padre?

―Piénsalo― le digo―. Eres demasiado lista como para pensar que la familia se limita a lazos de sangre.

Veo el momento de vacilación en el momento en que lo comprende.

―Puede que Emma te haya parido, pero te he visto con ella y también te he visto con _maman_. Puede que no hayas tenido hermanos o hermanas, pero te he visto discutir como una chiquilla con Jess. ¿Y Rise? ¿Cuánta paciencia has tenido que reunir para no volverte loca cuando está conversando contigo y se pierde en sus propios pensamientos?

―No tienes derecho a decirme como me siento.

―No me lo estoy inventando y lo sabes― le digo muy tranquilo―. Y sólo te molesta que te lo diga porque he sido capaz de ver a través de ti desde el primer día.

―Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que no sabes de mí.

―Tengo una vida entera para descubrirlas, Arah. Ya he esperado hasta ahora ¿qué más da si tengo que aguantar unos cuantos días más?

―Si te pidiera que me dieras un carruaje ahora mismo, si le pidiera a Amara que empacara en este instante… ¿me dejarías marchar?

Uso la misma cara que empleo cuando estoy negociando o jugando a las cartas. Puede que, cuando sea mi esposa, le permita ver mi verdadero rostro, sin ninguna máscara, pero, mientras tanto…

―Te dejaría― digo muy despacio y ella parece sorprendida―. Eres mi prometida, Arah, no mi prisionera, pero siendo tú, tendría cuidado con las cosas que pides.

―Te dejaría en ridículo, ¿no es así?

Me río.

―Tal vez― admito―, pero nadie tendría el valor para echármelo en cara y probablemente tendría una fila de chicas deseosas de convertirse en mi duquesa― le digo con una sonrisa y ella encaja la afrenta frunciendo el entrecejo―, y, sin embargo, nunca habrá nadie más para mí y, ya puestos, para ti tampoco. Te he arruinado para cualquier otra persona.

―Puedo vivir con mi virtud en entredicho― dice ella rodando los ojos―, así que tu teoría básicamente acaba de caerse. No es como si fuera a morir de tristeza si nadie quisiera casarse conmigo por eso…

―No me refiero a eso tampoco. Eres lo suficientemente atractiva como para despertar el interés de otros hombres y el título de tu padre vale algo todavía, tal vez inclusive lo suficiente como para que alguien con algo de maña y cerebro pueda dedicar su vida a reconstruirlo― digo mientras la sujeto por la cintura, apoyando la mano derecha en la parte más estrecha de su espalda y colocando la izquierda sobre la curva que describe su cadera, arrancándole un escalofrío.

La inclino ligeramente hacia atrás y ella me observa con los ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y deposito un beso en el borde de su mandíbula que hace que se estremezca. Sus ojos se cierran automáticamente y la siento estremecerse bajo mi toque. No ha hecho ni un solo intento de liberarse. Mis labios ascienden, delineando su pómulo y atrapando entre los dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que un suave gemido brote de entre sus labios. Sonrío contra su piel.

―El problema reside, mi querida Arah, en que estoy seguro de que aún y cuando pasen mil años, aún si viviéramos mil vidas distintas, siempre acabaríamos en el mismo lugar.

El pulso se agita en su garganta y sus ojos se han oscurecido. Tiene las manos alrededor de mis brazos y sus uñas se clavan sobre la carne.

―¿Y qué lugar es ese?

En respuesta, la atraigo más cerca, de forma que cada una de sus curvas acaba alineada contra las líneas de mi cuerpo.

―Este. Tú, en mis brazos, perteneciéndome por completo.

―¿Qué acaso no ves que esa necesidad de poseerme, como si fuera otro tesoro más, otra piedra bonita que agregar a tu colección es lo que me resulta inadmisible? ― dice mientras apoya sus manos sobre mi pecho e intenta apartarme.

―Una lástima― digo, fingiendo estar compungido―. Pero tú has sido mía desde siempre y puede que ese fuera el plan cuando éramos niños, lo hayas sabido o no, pero el trato terminó de cerrarse el día en que te conocí. Has quedado arruinada para cualquier otra persona porque no importa si recorres valles y ríos o si te internas en las montañas, inclusive podrías atravesar el océano entero que, al final, todo sería igual. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti y nadie nunca podrá llenar mi lugar.

―Eres un engreído.

―Sí, lo soy. Porque estoy muy seguro de quién soy, de lo que quiero y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ello.

―Pues resulta que yo también se exactamente lo que quiero.

―Sí, por supuesto que lo sabes― le digo―. Pero eres demasiado cobarde para asumirlo.

―No― dice ella, su voz convertida en un susurro.

Sonrío y vuelvo a acercar mi rostro al suyo, atrayéndola hacia mí, presionando su espalda para que esté más cerca y la resistencia que ofrece es tan pobre que resulta casi graciosa.

―Sí. Lo cierto es que me deseas, tu cuerpo me lo dice, pero, además de eso, me quieres.

―¿Qué diferencia hay?

Le sonrío.

―Me parece que lo descubrirás tú sola cuando sea el momento. Ahora― le digo, soltándola y por un momento parece que sus rodillas no van a sostenerla, pero ella consigue enderezarse sin perder un ápice de su garbo―, es el momento de que me vaya a la cama.

Resulta físicamente doloroso el apartarme de ella y meterme en mi cama. Invitarla a acompañarme está fuera de toda cuestión porque está claro que, en este momento, nuestros exacerbados sentidos podrían precipitar las cosas.

"Pronto", me prometo a mí mismo mientras aparto las mantas y me meto en la cama.

―Está claro que estamos haciendo las cosas al revés― le digo y resulta evidente que aún no ha conseguido calmar su agitación―, yo debería estarte metiendo a ti en tu cama, aunque claro, sería mejor si pudiera meterte en la mía, pero a más no haber― le digo mientras cierro los ojos―, puedes marcharte.

Ella titubea.

Abro un ojo y la veo observándome.

―Me quedaré aquí hasta estar segura de que estás completamente dormido. Sospecho que eres de los que hacen trampas.

―Yo nunca hago promesas que no puedo cumplir.

Ella sujeta sus manos juntas, tal vez para disimular su temblor y se arrellana en el sillón.

―Pues no le creo, así que lo mejor será que te duermas cuanto antes para poder irme a dormir también.

―Podrías marcharte ya y confiar en que te haré caso.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―Contigo nunca se sabe, así que mejor me quedo aquí. Ahora a callar― dice y luego apunta a la vela encendida junto a mi cama. La apago y la habitación queda iluminada solo por los rescoldos de la chimenea―. Buenas noches― agrega después.

―Buenas noches, Arah.

* * *

 **Arah**

* * *

Froto la mejilla y luego la nariz contra la almohada, disfrutando de la calidez de las mantas y del aroma embriagante que me rodea. No sabría decir de qué se trata. Pienso en las botellas de perfume y en los viales con aceites y hago decenas de comparaciones, pero ninguna parece calzar a la perfección en mi cabeza.

Hasta que, de repente, el aroma me recuerda a algo.

Me siento en la cama con las mejillas calientes y el ceño fruncido, pero él no se encuentra aquí.

"Aquí" resulta ser el punto medio de la enorme cama de Rowan.

El corazón se me dispara y mi cuello gira en todas las direcciones posibles mientras le busco, pero no hay rastro de él. La ropa que anoche dejó caer tan descuidadamente ya no está al pie de la cama y me pregunto si las recogió él mismo o si alguien ha entrado aquí a ordenar mientras yo estaba durmiendo en su cama.

El rostro se me calienta aún más.

. . . .

Está claro que, quede lo que quede de las presunciones sobre mi virtud, estoy arruinada. Bueno… ¿qué más da? Resulta evidente que anoche no iba a darle la razón, pero siendo un bárbaro y todo, me queda claro que, si no me caso con él, no me casaré con nadie. Cualquiera sería demasiado aburrido después de él.

Observo las mantas que se arremolinan alrededor de la cintura, ahora que me he sentado e intento recordar si me metí aquí por mi propia voluntad. Frunzo el ceño porque no logro atraer nada a la superficie de mi cerebro más allá de haber estado aovillada en el sillón cerca de la cama, viéndole dormir tranquilamente.

Recuerdo que una parte de mí se preguntaba si siempre se quedaba tan quieto cuando se quedaba dormido o si solo se debía al hecho de que estaba agotado. En sueños, igual que cuando estaba enfermo, su rostro se dulcifica. La expresión burlona y traviesa en su cara se desvanece y da lugar a una vulnerabilidad que no he podido apreciar todavía cuando se encuentra despierto.

No. Está claro que no me he metido a su cama porque parece algo que yo recordaría, así que solo se me ocurre la posibilidad de que él se despertara y me cargara hasta aquí. Por lo que la pregunta es si estuvimos durmiendo juntos, lo que hace que algo cálido y no precisamente desagradable nazca en mi estómago, o si me metió en su cama cuando se despertó.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? ¿Habrá logrado descansar o cumplió con su cometido de dormir tres o cuatro horas y mi propio cansancio evitó que lograra que tuviera una larga siesta?

Lo cual me lleva a pensar ¿qué hora es?

Observo la luz por la ventana. La claridad tiene una tonalidad naranja rojiza que me escandaliza. ¡El sol se está empezando a poner! ¡He dormido prácticamente medio día!

Me levanto, dando un saltito y, cuando voy a abrir la puerta, me recuerdo a mí misma que aún y cuando tal vez alguno de los sirvientes de Rowan me vio aquí, durmiendo, con o sin él, no significa que yo deba andar por ahí haciendo alarde de ello.

En lugar de salir por la puerta que da al pasillo, me meto por la abertura en la pared y recorro los pasadizos que conozco de memoria hasta dar con el que lleva al mío. Tengo que esperar unos cuántos minutos, aquí escondida, hasta que un par de guardias pasa a mi lado, haciendo sus rondas y alejándose. Entonces salgo, a paso rápido y me meto en mi habitación.

Mi cama está hecha, pues ayer no dormí en ella y hay un vestido ya cepillado y listo para ponérmelo. Bueno, queda claro que Amara sí que sabe que no he dormido aquí.

Empiezo a cambiarme y me resulta difícil amarrar las tiras del corsé y cerrar los botones. Me horrorizo al ver como unas cuantas semanas… ¿trece?, me han hecho terriblemente dependiente de Amara y, a mi pesar, debo admitir que Rowan lleva la razón… Decirle adiós a esta vida casi parece imposible ahora y no solo por las costumbres que he adquirido, sino por las personas en ella.

¿Cómo sería regresar a casa de mis padres? No me queda ninguna duda de que Emma haría de cada día un infierno por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de convertirme en la duquesa de St. Ives pero ¿es eso todo lo que me frena?

Me paso un cepillo por el cabello y ato una cinta formando un lazo que, no importa cuántas veces intento hacer, siempre queda torcido. Al final, simplemente aparto el pelo de mi cara con un par de horquillas.

El chupetón en mi cuello resulta horriblemente visible y me cuesta muchísimo más trabajo que a Amara el ocultarlo y estoy a punto de tirar de la campanilla para llamarla, pero me apena lo que ella pueda decir sobre el hecho de que no he pasado aquí la noche, así que hago un esfuerzo y consigo un resultado más o menos decente.

El estómago empieza a rugirme por el hambre y decido bajar a la cocina a rapiñar las sobras del almuerzo o del té de la tarde, pero, cuando voy hacia afuera, me encuentro cara a cara con Jess.

―Ah… Ya despertaste― tiene un aspecto estupendo, con un vestido de color violeta que resalta el tono níveo de su piel. Me aclaro la garganta y me sonrojo un poco cuando pienso en el aspecto que tengo yo, mal arreglada y aún azorada después de haber pasado la noche en una cama ajena.

―Eh. Sí. ¿Cuándo has venido?

―Maman y yo hemos llegado más o menos a la hora del almuerzo. He venido antes, toqué, pero no abriste y Rowan me encontró merodeando por aquí y me dijo que te dejara dormir en paz porque debías estar muy cansada, así que… ―ella se balancea sobre la punta de sus pies, como si fuera una niña pequeña, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

―Oh… ―pienso en Rowan, cubriéndome con su hermana, haciendo que nadie se acerque aquí para que no me descubran y siento una curiosa gratitud hacia él―. Sí… como ayer no dormí bien, hoy me he levantado muy tarde. Amara debió decírselo a tu hermano. ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

De repente, sus mejillas se ponen rosadas.

―Sí. Esto… bueno… He pedido el té en mi habitación y si acabas de levantarte, seguro que tienes hambre. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir ahí o a uno de los saloncitos a charlar.

Parpadeo. Jess, tan segura de sí misma siempre, me resulta extrañísima en esta actitud. Le respondo con cautela. Preocupada por volver a toparme con el muro de frialdad que ha sido en los últimos días.

―Estaba pensando en bajar a la cocina a comer algo sí… Pero…

―Arah― dice ella poniéndose completamente seria y, cuando lo hace, se parece increíblemente a su hermano, especialmente en los ojos―, un Greyfox crece sin pedir perdón nunca. Así que no me lo pongas más difícil ¿vale?

Su tono hace que mi cerebro reaccione exactamente como lo haría si fuera Rowan quien está actuando de esa manera. Me envaro y frunzo el ceño. Para cualquiera que esté viéndolo desde fuera debe resultar gracioso el verla encogerse, considerando que me lleva una buena cabeza en estatura.

―Si este es tu intento de disculparte, entonces te caería bien una buena lección de cómo hacerlo― le digo empleando el mismo tono―. Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice para que te portaras así conmigo. Pero, según recuerdo, solo hay un niño en esta casa y no ha cumplido ni siquiera un día. Si quieres actuar como una adulta, entonces sabes dónde encontrarme.

Ella parece paralizada y, a diferencia de su hermano, no me alcanza cuando camino por el pasillo.

El hambre se me ha quitado por completo y en lugar de ir hacia las cocinas, busco el cuarto de Cherise.

Toco la puerta y una voz que no es la de ella me invita a pasar.

El cuarto está en penumbra, con las cortinas echadas y la chimenea encendida, el calor me golpea cuando entro, envolviéndome y mis ojos tardan un poco en acostumbrarse al cambio en la iluminación.

Cherise está sentada en la cama, con las manos sobre las mantas y luce mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Desde aquí no logro distinguirle bien el rostro, pero resulta un alivio el verla despierta. Pero, de todas formas, no es a Cherise a la primera persona que noto.

La sangre parece hacer algo muy raro en mi cuerpo, porque sube de golpe a mi cabeza y luego desciende hacia mi pecho, dejándome mareada.

Rowan tiene un hatillo con mantas entre sus brazos y resulta extraño el hecho de que esas manos, hechas para sostener una pluma o una espada, parezcan ahora perfectas para acunar al recién nacido.

No hay nada de la torpeza que podría haber pensado que caracterizaría a un hombre al sostener a un bebé. Le sostiene la cabeza con una mano y uno de sus largos brazos le sirve de cuna a la criatura, que tiene una tupida cabellera de color rubio rojizo en lo alto de la cabeza y que parece estar tranquilamente dormida en los brazos del duque.

Todo resulta más confuso cuando mis ojos ascienden y dejan de posarse en el bebé y se encuentran con los de Rowan. El azul reluce y una sonrisa perezosa tira de sus labios hacia arriba, haciéndome sentir expuesta. Pienso en el hecho de que, no hace muchas horas, él debe haberme cargado desde el sillón hasta su cama de la misma manera que sostiene ahora al niño y, asumo que la tranquilidad con la que duerme se debe a la seguridad que le dan esos brazos. Yo misma he podido sentir su poder cuando me rodean.

Alguien se aclara la garganta y soy yo quien rompe el contacto visual. Nos hemos estado mirando por más tiempo del que resulta socialmente aceptable.

Una chica se acerca a Rowan con los brazos imperiosamente extendidos, pidiéndole al bebé. Él se lo entrega sin decir una palabra.

―Es hora de que Callie coma― explica la chica, Olive, la partera, mientras la acomoda entre sus brazos y se la entrega a Cherise en quién, por fin, logro concentrar mi atención.

Rowan se aparta de manera educada y se dirige hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas y contemplando el jardín. Los copos de nieve caen lentamente y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, dándole a su prima la privacidad necesaria para alimentar a su hijo.

―¿Callie? ―pregunto, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no prestarle atención a Rowan.

―Calliope― dice Cherise con gesto ausente y me doy cuenta de que no ha hecho nada para desatar las tiras de su vestido para darle el pecho a su bebé―, como la musa griega― explica―. Pero a Olive le ha parecido muy largo y ha sugerido que la llamemos Callie. Es una niña.

Me asusta un poco el tono que usa, desprovisto de emoción. Cada palabra pronunciada sin ver a la criatura que junta los labios y aspira aire, intentando encontrar su fuente de alimento.

―Es un nombre precioso. Ella es preciosa. Se parece…

―A su padre, excepto en los ojos― sentencia Cherise. Y eso es todo lo que dice, porque entonces Callie empieza a berrear con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, clamando por comida.

Siento, más que veo, como Rowan aparta la mirada de la ventana y la dirige hacia la cama. Yo estoy apoyada en uno de los postes, intimidada por el extraño ambiente que se vive en la habitación, con la bebé llorando y su madre quieta, como si el llanto le resultara ajeno.

―Cherise ¿no…? ―empiezo a decir yo, pero Olive suelta un suspiro cansado y toma a la bebé.

―La llevaré con la nodriza, Rise. Pero estabas tan entusiasmada con la idea de amamantarla que igual deberías pensar en que si no te encargas de hacerlo ahora, tu leche se secará en cuestión de días.

Cherise no parece realmente interesada y, cuando Olive sale y los gritos de Callie se apagan al alejarse, no luce aliviada como Rowan y yo.

Rowan apoya la espalda en la pared de piedra. Suelto un suspiro cuando me doy cuenta de que está dejando esta conversación en mis manos y una parte de mí que no me resulta del todo ajena tira de mí hacia él, como si deseara acurrucarme a su lado.

Me siento en la cama, cerca de la cadera de Cherise y le tomo una mano helada.

―Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Rise. Por la noche pensé que… ― las palabras se me atoran en la garganta.

Ella no hace nada por soltarse, pero tampoco me devuelve el apretón. No es la primera vez que noto que no me está prestando atención, pero tampoco tiene la mirada soñadora que suele poner cuando se pierde en su propia naturaleza despistada y creativa.

Mi estremecimiento es leve, pero siento como si algo helado se me hubiera clavado en el corazón.

El silencio se alarga por segundos y más segundos y ella no dice nada. Pruebo a hacerle una pregunta.

―¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Ella mueve la cabeza, prueba de que me ha oído, pero casi con la misma acción parece determinar que no merece la pena responder a mi pregunta, porque no lo hace.

El corazón me late muy rápido.

―Creo que quiero volver a dormir ―dice al cabo de un rato.

―Primero bébete el té― la voz de Rowan no es la de siempre o al menos, no el que usa siempre con su prima. Hay algo, una nota que envuelve las palabras en algo dulce y cálido. No es el Rowan mandón de siempre y, cuando nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse, me doy cuenta de que parte de mi temor está reflejado en esos ojos azules.

Como ella no hace nada por tomar la taza en la mesita junto a su cama, me levanto y la tomo entre las manos. La porcelana está tibia y emite un ligero repiqueteo cuando el temblor de mis manos la hace golpear suavemente el platillo, pero mis manos son firmes cuando acerco el borde a sus labios.

Ella bebe. Lentamente, sin atragantarse. No sé con qué comparar la forma en que se comporta. Está aquí, despierta y hablando, pero al mismo tiempo no está y tampoco la veo disfrutando de su mundo de fantasía.

Los ojos me escuecen.

Ella bebe lo que sea su tizana y se gira hacia un lado, dándonos la espalda. Su largo cabello, apelmazado por el sudor, desparramándose sobre su almohada. Se siente como si alguien hubiera vuelto a cerrar la cortina.

Volteo a ver a Rowan y él me tiende una mano y parte de mi pánico se disipa cuando su piel toca la mía. Me conduce hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra y a pesar de que los pasillos están mucho más frescos que el interior de la habitación de Rise, no siento frío en lo absoluto.

―¿Q-qué le pasa? ―odio la forma en que me cuesta sacar esas palabras.

Rowan suspira.

―Ven, vamos a buscarte algo de comer y hablaremos ¿si?

Parece una extraña repetición de lo que pasó esta mañana. Excepto porque en lugar de meternos en la cocina, Rowan me lleva a un salón en la primera planta de la casa y tira de la campanilla para que alguien se encargue de traernos la comida. Sostiene mi mano con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Él espera hasta que la sirvienta ha traído la bandeja con panecillos, la leche, la miel y el té y, cuando ella se ha marchado, desliza su pulgar suavemente sobre mi mano sin guantes y, de repente, siento como si la pena que los dos sentimos al ver a Cherise de esa manera, se convirtiera en una sola, que se divide entre los dos.

Sigue siendo pesada, pero es como si mis hombros de repente se volvieran más fuertes para soportarla.

No hay palabras, al menos no justo ahora y la misma fuerza, arrolladora, que sentí en la habitación de Rise, es la que hace que estire la mano libre y la coloque sobre su mejilla.

Tiene una barba de un par de días que hace que me hormiguee la palma de la mano, o tal vez se trata de otra cosa, pero, cuando él inclina la cabeza para apoyar mejor su rostro en ella y parte del miedo y la desesperación parece desaparecer de sus ojos, me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma. Porque soy yo, y nadie más, la única persona a la que he visto lograr semejante proeza con él.

Así que nos quedamos así, simplemente viéndonos el uno al otro, mientras siento su aliento cálido contra el borde de mi mano y el vaivén, lento y suave, de su pulgar acariciando mi mano.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CORA!**

 **No sé si sentir vergüenza porque esta historia sigue en curso o estar muy orgullosa de este par de hijos orgullosos que no podían conformarse con un shortfic como era mi plan hace un par de años. Pero sea como sea, aquí estamos y creo que se han ido enfrentando a tantas cosas que su relación cada vez está más afianzada. ¡Y yo super inspirada! Así que estoy contenta y parece quedar historia para rato.**

 **Espero que estés teniendo un cumpleaños muy, muy feliz y que estos nuevos 365 días que tienes por delante estén llenos de cosas hermosas para ti.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, E.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Arah**

―Tenía cinco o seis años, lo cierto es que no me acuerdo― dice de repente.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos pasado en silencio y me avergüenza preguntarle si ha sido el sonido de mi estómago el que ha interrumpido la curiosa quietud entre los dos, pero él está hablando, con la vista perdida en algún punto por encima de mi cabeza, así que lo observo en silencio.

La noche ha caído como si estuviera hecha de plomo y de alguna manera el trajín de todos preparando la cena no nos ha alcanzado.

―No sé si Jess ya había nacido en ese entonces o si maman estaba embarazada. Me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con los niños de las personas que atendían la casa, aunque muchos de ellos no querían jugar conmigo porque, si algo me pasaba, les caía una bronca horrible― sonríe, una sonrisa distante, pero que le forma arruguitas alrededor de los ojos―. Creo que ese fue el verano en que aprendí a montar un pony. No era lo suficientemente mayor para que mi padre se molestara con muchas cosas, le parecía demasiado joven para empezar a educarme en el arte de ser un duque, aunque en las mañanas tenía clase. Historia, lenguaje, matemáticas… la parte de la caligrafía se me daba fatal― dice haciendo una mueca y puedo imaginarle, pequeño y frustrado, por el hecho de que su letra no resultaba tan perfecta como quería―. Cuando maman me dijo que me traería un compañero de juegos nunca se me ocurrió que podía tratarse de una niña.

―Estás hablando de Cherise. De cuando ustedes dos se conocieron.

Rowan asiente y, como si necesitara despejarse me suelta la mano y empieza a servir el té. Ninguno de los dos se molesta en señalar el hecho de que el agua está fría desde hace un buen rato.

Lo dejo, porque parece cansado, pero de una manera completamente diferente a como lo parecía cuando llegó al amanecer. Tiene los hombros caídos, apenas medio centímetro, pero parece encorvado por la pena. Ninguno de los dos hace ademán de beber el té y yo ignoro el hambre que ruge en mi estómago y, como él no está por la labor, esta vez soy yo quien estira la mano y coge la suya. Tiene los dedos fríos.

―Rise siempre fue… diferente ―dice como si mi contacto lo impulsara a seguir hablando―. Al principio no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Yo siempre he tenido la cabeza en este mundo y ella casi siempre está en otro diferente, pero he de concederle que tampoco era el tipo de niña a la que le gustaba jugar a las casitas o disfrazarse metiéndose en el armario de maman. A Rise le gustaban las artes manuales ―explica cuando ve mi cara de confusión―. Casi siempre estaba dibujando o construyendo algo. Le construyó un cuerno a su pony ¿sabes? Padre le había dado un pony blanco con la crin negra y ella se encargó de pintar un palo de color blanco, le abrió un agujero uno o dos centímetros por la parte de abajo y luego destrozó uno de sus vestidos para tomar el encaje, lo pasó por el agujero y se lo ató a su pony a la cabeza y empezó a decir que era un unicornio. Me hizo tanta gracia y me pareció tan ingeniosa que, a partir de ese momento, nos separábamos solo para dormir y, a veces, ni siquiera para eso.

Y se ríe, una risa cargada de afecto, pero también de una nostalgia y una tristeza que resulta dolorosa. Y me doy cuenta de que, si yo estoy sufriendo al ver el estado de Cherise después de solo conocerla por unas poquísimas semanas, él debe estar pasándosela mucho peor. Le sujeto los dedos con más fuerza y él, como si no pudiera evitarlo, voltea la mano y los entrelaza con los míos. Nuestras palmas quedan viendo en direcciones opuestas, pero siento como mi calor va, poco a poco, entibiando su piel ahí en donde se rozan nuestros dedos.

―Ese fue el verano en que me hablaron sobre ti. A Cherise a veces venían a visitarla una o dos amigas y supongo que a padre le preocupaba la posibilidad de que algo pudiera surgir― dice con un encogimiento de hombros―. Creo que a padre no le gustaba demasiado todo el tiempo que pasaba con Rise, pero tampoco quería disgustar a maman. Su solución fue empezar a meterme bajo su ala, por así decirlo. Mi educación como su heredero se volvió mucho más estricta, más formal y, como parte de ello, me habló de ti. En ese entonces, tu padre no estaba arruinado del todo, así que, por supuesto, era todo parte de un gran negocio― se encoge de hombros como si aquello no le importara en lo absoluto―. Las clases se volvieron más largas y más difíciles. El tiempo para jugar fue disminuyendo y, para cuando me dejaban libre, por lo general, ya iba anocheciendo. Entonces Rise y yo empezamos a inventar nuestras historias…

―¿Qué historias?

―El tipo de historias que se pueden inventar los niños― dice él y luego menea la cabeza―. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, era el tipo de historias que le gustaban a Rise y yo solo agradecía el descansar un poco de todas las responsabilidades que me habían caído encima. Así que inventábamos historias de unicornios y dragones, de torres sin puertas y de caballeros que tenían que rescatar princesas― hace una pausa―. Tú siempre eras la princesa y yo siempre era el caballero.

Debo de poner cara de sorpresa, porque él sonríe.

―Es curioso. Uno pensaría que, con mi carácter, me habría rebelado desde el principio a que tomaran ese tipo de decisiones por mí, pero en ese entonces no me importaba en lo absoluto.

El corazón empieza a latirme muy rápido.

―Lo asumí, como el hecho de que tenía que practicar más mi caligrafía porque los duques tienen que escribir un millón de cartas al día, o que mis matemáticas no podían fallar nunca porque parte del trabajo era saber contar. Así que si necesitaba una esposa ¿qué más daba que padre y maman la eligieran por mí?

―Bueno, eras un niño en ese entonces. Seguro que cuando empezaste a crecer, sí que te importó un poco.

―Por supuesto, pero no fue hasta que tu familia cayó en desgracia que me di cuenta de cuánto había llegado a importarme.

―Porque tu padre quería romper el compromiso.

―No ganábamos nada con ese matrimonio― replica él y trato de no hacer muecas al escucharle, pero debo de fracasar porque su mirada se suaviza y él gira mi mano y acaricia el interior de mi muñeca con el pulgar―. Pero yo ya sabía que tú serías mi esposa.

―Pero no estabas tan seguro.

No es una sonrisa de disculpa.

―No. No se trataba precisamente de eso. Creo que aún si no me hubieses gustado en ese entonces, igual habría metido cabeza en casarme contigo, porque aún y cuando padre ya no estaba tan convencido, habíamos dado nuestra palabra. Aunque, si quieres saberlo, había una cláusula en nuestro compromiso sobre el cambio de circunstancias.

―Así que con nosotros en la ruina…

―Podíamos romperlo sin problema. Pero sea como sea, fue Rise la que tuvo la idea de conocerte antes.

Parpadeo.

―Pero pensé que ustedes dos habían dejado de verse cuando eran pequeños.

―Y así fue. Pero para ese entonces ambos habíamos aprendido a escribir y ambos éramos niños consentidos. Era muy sencillo enviar cartas. Así que lo hicimos por mucho, mucho tiempo.

―¿Y a ella se le ocurrió lo del disfraz y todo lo demás?

Sonríe.

―Rise tiene una forma… peculiar de ver el mundo. Y yo en ese momento quería ser un chico que conocía a una chica. No un comprador inspeccionando mercadería― le suelto la mano y le doy un manotazo― él sonríe, a pesar de que su sonrisa sigue teniendo una gran cantidad de tristeza y miedo. Atrapa mi mano de nuevo y esta vez la sujeta con firmeza―. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes. Así que Rise además de haber sido mi mejor amiga durante mi infancia y luego mi confidente, también puede llevarse el crédito de haberme asegurado tu mano. Así que, como ya debes de suponer, siempre habrá un lugar especial para ella en mi vida.

―¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

―Porque tú eres la única persona en quien he visto la magia de Rise obrando del mismo modo en que lo hizo conmigo. Aún y cuando son distintas, encontraron la forma de encajar. Y por eso, puedes entender mi sentir ahora― dice él. No hay verdades a medias. No hay sentidos ocultos. Me lo está contando porque estoy sufriendo por ella, igual que él―. Cuando se descubrió el embarazo de Rise, los planes eran enviarla a un convento― explica él―. Ahí podría tener a su bebé antes de que el "escándalo" resultara evidente y entonces la familia podría decir que mi prima se había ido al extranjero… a aprender sobre arte o a conseguir un esposo. Y asunto arreglado. De hecho, el estado de embarazo de Rise avanzó tanto porque tuve que enzarzarme en una importante discusión sobre el destino que estaban planeando para ella.

Hago una mueca, porque puedo imaginar a Emma tomando exactamente ese tipo de resolución. Si las cosas aquella primera vez con Rowan, cuando no tenía idea de quién era, hubieran llegado más lejos… Si hubieran venido seguidas de ciertas consecuencias… ¿habría sido yo quién acabara escondida en un convento? ¿Habría estado yo de acuerdo?

―Pero Rise quería a su bebé― digo yo.

―Ya has visto como es. Rise es una de las mentes más brillantes que he conocido en mi vida. El problema es que la mayoría de la gente cree que está loca o, peor― dice frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Puedes creer que una vez un conde se refirió a ella como "tarada"? ―parece furioso y resulta de lo más enternecedor el ver esta faceta protectora en él.

―No me imagino lo que hiciste con él.

Sonríe.

―Digamos que sus finanzas sufrieron un revés de lo más lamentable. Pero ese no es el punto de la historia. Cuando le presentaron las opciones que tenía, Rise me escribió. Nos habíamos ido distanciando por diferentes cosas, las cartas ya no eran tan frecuentes, pero seguían yendo y viniendo y, por primera vez, ella me pidió un favor. Y por eso fue que la traje aquí.

―Pero al hacer público su embarazo, está…

―¿Arruinada? ―ayuda él.

―Sí, supongo que esa es la palabra que estaba buscando.

―Rise no quiere casarse. La única persona con la que habría aceptado un matrimonio no está disponible y eso es todo lo que te diré y Cherise, igual que yo, no cree volver a sentir algo así por nadie más. Así que me encargué de darle a su familia lo que le pudo corresponder si Rise hubiese cumplido con su deber para con la familia.

―Es decir, casarse con un marido rico.

―La familia de Cherise no es horrible, como estás pensando. Pero la guerra los ha golpeado muchísimo y Rise era una oportunidad para poder reponerse, de ahí los planes de mis tíos de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. El niño podría ser criado en el convento o entregado a alguna familia, pero…

―Ni Cherise ni tú querían eso para Callie.

―Callie― repite él―. Me sorprendió que eligiera ese nombre― señala mientras juguetea con mis dedos―. Cuando era más pequeña, siempre decía que llamaría a su hija Andrómeda. A Cherise le encantaban las estrellas y la mitología. De hecho, si por ella hubiera sido, nunca nadie habría podido conocer el nombre del padre de su bebé. Ella lo llamaba Taurus, aunque ese, claro, no es su verdadero nombre. Su historia favorita era la de Andrómeda y Perseo, pero, al parecer, el padre de Calliope tenía alma de poeta― sonríe―, así que, como despedida, decidió nombrarla como la musa de la poesía y la elocuencia. Así es ella.

―Pero esta Cherise…

―No es ella― completa él con suavidad―. Olive dice que a veces, cuando los nacimientos son así de duros, la mente de la madre se refugia en un lugar seguro. Y además está el hecho de que Rise tuvo que dejarlo todo, incluido al padre de su hija. Así que esta apatía en la que se ha sumido, podría ser algo temporal a consecuencia de ello.

―Pero tú no lo crees.

―No creo que se trate de que ella está asustada. ¿Lo crees tú?

―Es como… como si nada le importara. Como si no estuviera ahí.

―Exactamente mi punto.

―¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo, Rowan?

―Nada que no fueras a hacer por tu cuenta de todas maneras― dice él y sus ojos no parecen estar mintiendo―. Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a la Rise de siempre. Aún no tengo demasiado claro como lo haremos, pero tiene que hacerse.

―Bueno, eso ciertamente no tienes que pedírmelo.

―Y también…

―¿Qué?

―Rise me pidió algo, hace días, en realidad. Pensé que lo hablaría contigo también, pero creo que no ha sido el caso― dice con un suspiro―. Pero el punto es que Cherise quería que tú y yo fuéramos los padrinos de su hijo. Asumo que, en el estado en que se encuentra, no estará por la tarea, pero Callie debe ser bautizada― dice él, asumiendo de nuevo el papel de la cabeza de la familia―. Arah― agrega después y su tono adquiere tanta gravedad que me asusto un poco―, quiero que tengas en claro que este compromiso es una cuestión completamente separada de tu relación conmigo. Aunque no tengo dudas de que tú serás mi duquesa― dice y yo ya no tengo ni la fuerza ni la convicción para discutírselo―, pero esta es una decisión completamente libre para ti. Es tu decisión si aceptas lo que Cherise quería.

―Es tan extraño. Estamos hablando de ella como si hubiera muerto.

Él asiente y está claro que el tema le incomoda.

―Así me he sentido cuando he estado con ella en la habitación― admite él―. Pero en este caso, tenemos, al menos, la oportunidad de recuperarla. Y a Callie no le faltará nada, por supuesto. Pero, mientras recuperamos a Cherise… ― y parece dudar un poco.

―¿Si?

―La niña no tiene un padre y su madre no es ella misma ahora, por eso, se me ha ocurrido que nosotros podríamos… ― me da una mirada, tan larga que tengo que apartar el rostro, sonrojado.

―Ah…

―No tienes que preocuparte por la parte de cambiar pañales o darle de comer. Olive ha conseguido a alguien que se encargue de ese tipo de cuidados. También le he pedido que se quede con nosotros una temporada, cuidando de Cherise, pues ciertamente tiene más experiencia que nosotros en ese tema. Pero en la parte afectiva...

―¿Si tienes claro que no tengo ninguna experiencia en ello?

―Bueno, ninguna madre primeriza la tiene. En todo caso, lo que necesita es saber que es querida ¿no? Seguro que se te dará muy bien el leerle por horas, aunque ella no se entere de nada. Y de paso, vas practicando para cuando tengamos nuestros hijos.

―¡Eh! ¿No que esto era un asunto totalmente aparte?

Él sonríe.

―Entonces ¿aceptas?

―Tú sabes que, tratándose de Cherise, no tengo mucho margen para pensármelo. La quiero, tal vez no tanto como tú, porque la conozco desde hace mucho menos tiempo, pero la quiero. Sin embargo, ¿no se ofenderán tu madre o Jess por ello?

―¿Jess no ha hablado contigo?

Me sonrojo.

―Bueno, supongo que podría decirse que lo intentó, pero las disculpas se le dan tan mal como a ti.

―Admito que es un alivio ver que no solo a mí me pones las cosas difíciles. Jess está aprendiendo poco a poco el nuevo lugar que le corresponde. No te preocupes por ello, en primer lugar, ella y Cherise no son tan cercanas y además, dudo que Jess desee cargar con este tipo de responsabilidad. Y en cuanto a maman, Cherise habló con ella también y lo aprueba.

―No hay forma ¿cierto? ― le suelto yo y él parece muy confundido.

―¿De qué?

―De que pueda librarme de ustedes.

Él sonríe y, por primera vez, la sonrisa le llega hasta los ojos de verdad.

―Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de ser lo suficientemente obstinado como para intentarlo, esa eres tú, pero ¿realmente lo quieres?

La campanilla llamando a la cena suena en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve.

Él no parece esperar una respuesta, por eso, debe sorprenderse cuando, al intentar levantarse, le sujeto la mano.

―No, supongo que ya no es eso lo que quiero.

* * *

 **Dos capítulos en dos días. Se nota que acaba de pasar el fin de semana. Naaah… en realidad lo que se nota es que 1. Amo a Cora y 2. Arah y Rowan tienen prisa por contar su historia.**

 **Cora, linda, espero que hayas pasado un cumpleaños maravilloso y no sabes cuánto me alegra haber compartido otro año más contigo.**

 **Un abrazo enorme, E.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Rowan**

―Arah, cielo― dice maman cuando Arah y yo entramos en el comedor. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que acapare su atención me viene bien, porque, justo ahora, siento la cabeza revuelta―. Ya nos han contado que has sido una heroína con nuestra Cherise― _maman_ toma a Arah de las manos y la contempla con cariño.

―En realidad no he hecho más que estorbarle a Olive― dice ella―. Creo que en algún momento debió querer arrancarme la cabeza.

―Los nacimientos son un milagro maravilloso, pero sin duda a veces dan mucho miedo― le dice con una sonrisa―. Me apena mucho que tuvieras que pasar por esa responsabilidad sola, pero me alegra que Cherise te tuviera ahí, con ella― y entonces la besa en la frente.

Y mientras ella continúa repitiéndole a _maman_ que lo que ha hecho no es la gran cosa, yo vuelvo a repetirme las diez palabras que ella ha dicho y que podrían o no ser el cambio que he estado esperando.

Diez palabras ¿cómo puede esta mujer afectarme tanto con solo diez palabras?

¿Qué demonios significa que ya no es "eso" lo que quiere? Tengo muy claro lo que quiero que signifique y tendría que ser imbécil para decir que la dinámica entre nosotros no ha cambiado. Además, es evidente que Arah es un hueso duro de roer y, más claro aún resulta el hecho de que eso solo hace que la desee más. Pero hay un componente, más allá de la idea de la conquista y la victoria, que en algún momento llega a entrelazarse con los instintos que su cuerpo despiertan en el mío.

Siempre he sabido que la quería, pero, hasta ahora, siempre había pensado que se trataba de la misma clase de sentimiento que tenía por todas las cosas que me pertenecían. El querer por el simple hecho de poseer. Mi apellido, mi título, mi riqueza… Esto que tengo con ella es algo menos primario, más parecido a ese sentido de autocomplacencia de ganarme las cosas. No es lo mismo que me pasa con Jess, con Cherise o con Maman, evidentemente, de lo contrario, los pensamientos lascivos hacia Arah resultarían de lo más embarazosos.

Desde el principio he sabido que parte fundamental de esta relación residiría en el hecho de que ella fuera mía, no solo que me entregara su cuerpo, sino que quería más, quería que ella me quisiese. Y por eso había esperado pacientemente durante las últimas semanas, seguro de que ella acabaría por ser mía, por abrirse a mí como no lo había hecho con nadie más y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero ¿esperaba que se diera a la inversa también?

"Me conoce", pienso, no sin cierto grado de horror. Mejor de lo que me ha conocido nadie hasta ahora y ese conocimiento le da poder. ¿Qué planea hacer con él?

He usado las armas que tengo a mi disposición y cada día consigo atarla más y más a mí. Mi riqueza y mi título no parecen tentarla realmente, pero está claro que ama a mi familia y que, cuando llegue el momento, sabrá arreglárselas con la parte administrativa que supone ser mi duquesa. Y, por otra parte, resulta delicioso el comprobar que no le resulto indiferente a nivel físico. Inclusive con lo poco que he permitido que las cosas avancen en ese sentido, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

El problema está en que ella, de una forma o de otra, se las ha arreglado para ir quitando pieza por pieza la armadura que me ha cubierto desde que era un niño.

No. Tacha eso. Ese no es el problema. El verdadero problema es que ni siquiera me importa tanto como debería.

Y resulta aterrador, porque si esto pasa ahora, cuando ella no se ha rendido por completo a mí ¿qué podrá pasar más adelante?

La cena empieza a servirse. Primero una sopa caliente en la que ocupo toda mi atención mientras _maman_ sigue hablando con Arah. Jess parece estar buscando la oportunidad de meterse en la conversación, sin llegar a encontrarla.

Observo a Arah, aprovechando que maman tiene toda su atención. Ha cambiado de manera sutil. Su rostro está más lleno que cuando llegó aquí, hace meses y hay sutiles curvas en su pecho y sus caderas. Tal vez pronto sea tiempo de mandar a hacer nuevos vestidos que se ajusten a ese cuerpo nuevo. Sin duda tiene una apariencia mucho más sana. La palidez y el cansancio han desaparecido de su rostro y a pesar de que sigue luciendo preocupada, parece armada ahora con una determinación que no tenía antes.

Recuerdo su rostro tranquilo y la forma en que su pequeña mano me rodeó el cuello esta mañana, cuando desperté y la encontré durmiendo en el sillón junto a mi cama y me acerqué a ella.

No se había marchado. Se había quedado velando mi sueño y yo había sentido la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y por encima de eso, me sentía obligado a protegerla, un requerimiento físico y casi virulento me había asaltado en ese momento y me había dejado jadeante y confuso. Y por eso, contrario a todo lo que el decoro exigía, la había acostado en mi cama, la había cubierto con mis propias mantas y había tenido que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no tumbarme ahí a su lado, especialmente cuando, al acomodarse sobre mi almohada, ella había susurrado mi nombre en sueños.

Padre en algún momento había dicho que _maman_ había sido la esposa perfecta para él porque resultaba su contrario en casi todos los aspectos. La dosis justa para equilibrarlo. Pero Arah no me resultaba tan distinta a mí mismo. La veía como una igual. No exactamente como un reflejo en un espejo, sino como el tipo de persona cuya mera conversación podía ser tan tentadora como para ansiar que llegara la noche, solo para no tener que compartirla con nadie más.

Me doy cuenta de que no me he comido la sopa cuando la sirvienta me pregunta que si no me ha gustado. Le digo que tengo el estómago algo revuelto, pero que está bien que sirva el siguiente plato.

La carne de ciervo nada en una salsa de vino tinto que semeja sangre, rodeado de patatas del tamaño de una avellana.

Las voces de mi familia resultan distantes y no me intereso demasiado en lo que puedan estar diciendo, especialmente porque Arah cada vez participa menos. Y me pongo a pensar que, a pesar de lo mucho que hemos hablado ella y yo hoy, aún no le he dicho qué era lo que hacía en Coventry.

Escucho el sonido de los cubiertos rozando los platos, el repiqueteo del tenedor contra la porcelana y el tintineo de una copa al golpear una fuente llena con algún vegetal que no me preocupo por identificar.

Las sienes me laten de manera casi dolorosa y tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Entonces decido dar la noticia de golpe:

―Vamos a mudarnos.

El sonido de los cubiertos cesa y tengo tres pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

―Pues ya era hora de que lo anunciaras. La temporada en Londres empezará en tres semanas y lo mejor será que estemos bien instalados para entonces.

El comentario viene, por supuesto, de Jess.

―No estoy hablando de ir a la propiedad en Londres, Jessie― le digo con calma mientras tomo la copa y hago girar el líquido rojo en su interior―. He comprado una casa nueva. De hecho, he intercambiado la propiedad en Coventry por ella, a cambio de perdonar un par de deudas.

―¿Qué la has cambiado? Pero, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarnos primero?

―La última vez que lo comprobé, Jessabeth, la única persona a la que le conciernen ese tipo de decisiones es a mí. Y ha sido una excelente decisión de negocios, aunque no pretendo que lo entiendas. ¿O acaso estabas muy apegada a Coventry? Hemos estado ahí unas… ¿dos veces en los últimos cinco años?

―Igual debiste haberlo consultado, hermano.

―Jess, tu hermano ha mostrado hasta ahora un excelente manejo de las finanzas familiares y un muy buen instinto en adquisiciones inmobiliarias. Además, como ha señalado, Conventry nunca ha sido considerado un hogar para los Greyfox. ― la silencia maman, haciendo que Jess haga un mohín―. ¿Quiero saber a qué clase de deudas te refieres, Rowan?

―Lo dudo, maman― le respondo con una sonrisa y ella pone los ojos en blanco y luego sonríe.

―De juego, entonces.

Mi sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

―Está claro que tienes más habilidad para esas cosas que tu padre― dice fingiendo una regañina―. Aunque estoy segura de que él habría desaprobado que aumentaras considerablemente la fortuna requiriendo a los juegos de azar.

―No es azar cuando sabes jugar bien.

―Y tu padre seguro se retuerce en su tumba al escuchar a su hijo burlarse de su habilidad con las cartas― dice bebiendo un sorbo de vino. Desde que Arah y Cherise están aquí, _maman_ parece menos decaída por la muerte de padre―. Bien. ¿En dónde está la nueva propiedad?

―En Derbyshire― le digo.

Maman me observa con ojos inquisidores. Calibrando lo que acabo de decirle.

―¡Derbyshire! ― vuelve a intervenir Jess―. No solo no vamos a estar en Londres durante la temporada, sino que, además ¡nos envías al exilio!

―No te estoy enviando a ninguna parte, Jess. Te estoy informando que, como cabeza de familia, he tomado la decisión de que nos mudaremos por un tiempo a Heirfield Manor, en Derbyshire. Y son menos de doscientas millas hasta Londres, así que no te pongas difícil.

Jess achica los ojos.

―¿La has nombrado tú o ya ese era su nombre?

Decido ignorarla.

―¿Arah? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Ella parece sorprendida por el hecho de que la invite a dar su opinión.

―Oh… Pues supongo que en Derbyshire no hará tanto frío como aquí y seguro que un cambio de aire le sienta bien a Cherise ¿no?

―¿Has estado en Derbyshire alguna vez? ― pregunto con curiosidad.

―En el sur, cuando tenía quince años, creo. Papá me llevó con él a hacer unos negocios o algo así. En Long Eaton, me parece. Me la pasé metida en la posada, pero lo que se podía ver desde la ventana me pareció bonito. Muy verde.

―Heirfield está bastante más al norte, en Peak District. Está en una colina en Winnats Pass.

―No conozco la zona, pero parece bastante rural ¿no?

―Lo es. Se encuentra bastante alejada, mucho más de lo que está Greyfox Manor, sin duda. Pero es bonito y creo que, en la condición de Rise, le sentará bien.

Ella asiente y parece contenta, lo cual hace que mi estómago se asiente y mi cabeza se agite aún más.

―¿Maman? ― continúo, girándome hacia ella.

―¿Me estás pidiendo mi permiso o mi opinión? ―pregunta ella elevando el mentón.

―Contigo siempre viene a ser un poco de cada cosa, ¿no?

Ella me da una sonrisa cómplice.

―Creo que lo más sensato será no exponer a Cherise en su estado a cualquier posible situación de escarnio.

―Pero si se la pasó la mar de bien en el baile― interviene Jess.

―Es diferente― señala Arah―. En ese momento ella estaba aquí, en casa de su familia y no era el centro de atención. Además, nadie se atrevería a meterse con ella frente al duque o la duquesa madre. Pero, dentro de unas semanas, si estuviésemos en Londres, la gente se preguntará en dónde está si no asiste a los mismos eventos que tú o yo o, si asiste, quienes conocieron su estado querrán saber sobre el bebé.

―Pues yo no veo nada de malo en eso. ¿Y qué si quieren saber sobre el bebé?

―Eso es porque tú probablemente querrías saber con buena intención, o tal vez para un cotilleo inofensivo. Pero entre los nobles siempre habrá personas que utilicen esa información para hacer daño― y me lanza una mirada fugaz que me confirma que está pensando en su madre.

―No es como si a Rise le importara― la contradice ella.

―No, a Rise no― le corto yo―. Pero ¿cómo te sentaría a ti? Si escucharas en el tocador alguna conversación sobre el hecho de que Rise tuvo una hija bastarda, ¿te quedarías callada?

―Esa palabra es horrible. Y dudo que alguien vaya a usarla en público. ¿Qué más da que lo hagan a nuestras espaldas?

―¿Aguantarías eso, Jessabeth?

―No es tan sencillo, Jess― le dice Arah cuando mi hermana guarda silencio.

―No me parece justo que, por las indiscreciones de Cherise, debamos mantenernos apartados durante toda la temporada.

Estoy a punto de replicar cuando Arah habla:

―Tal vez no es justo, pero si tú juzgas así a Rise conociéndola, sabiendo el tipo de persona que es, ¿qué se puede esperar de otras personas? ¿Realmente es más importante para ti una sola temporada social que el resto de la vida de Cherise? ― y cuando Jess se mantiene en silencio, Arah se levanta de la mesa―. Perdónenme, me temo que he perdido el apetito.

Tiene la cara roja, pero no es el mismo rubor que adopta cuando se siente pudorosa o avergonzada. Está enfadada.

―Arah, cielo, debes estar hambrienta. ¿Quieres que pida que suban algo a tu habitación? ―dice _maman,_ solícita _._

―No es necesario, de verdad, duquesa madre. Rowan y yo hemos tomado el té hace un rato― no menciona el hecho de que apenas si mordisqueó un panecillo y que el té estaba frío. Y está tan molesta que pasa por alto la mirada que le dedica _maman_ cuando ella me llama por mi nombre en lugar de llamarme "el duque". El uso de los nombres de pila entre nosotros supone un cambio significativo en nuestra relación.

Maman no la presiona.

―Entonces que tengas buenas noches, cariño. Trata de descansar.

Arah le sonríe con suavidad.

―¿Está bien si visito a Callie antes de irme a la cama?

―Cielo, esta es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que desees, después de todo, es cuestión de tiempo para que tú tomes las riendas de todo esto, ¿no?

Arah no responde a eso y maman parece casi sorprendida por ello.

―Buenas noches― dice Arah, inclinando la cabeza hacia mi madre y compartiendo una fugaz mirada conmigo. No voltea a ver a Jess ni una sola vez y, cuando deja el comedor, no puedo evitar sonreír con cierta satisfacción, un orgullo extraño que hace que me resulte aún más preocupante lo que ya venía pensado.

Que no me había dado cuenta de que, mientras la ataba a mí, ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo.

* * *

 **Ay, musas de la inspiración ¿por qué deciden venir solo cuando les da la gana? Admito que estos últimos capítulos se han estado escribiendo en tiempo record y que estoy aprovechando un corte de luz para escabullirme de mi trabajo y corregir y subir este capítulo.**

 **Cora, espero que esté siendo de tu agrado. No mates a Jess, es que me sirve perfecta para reflejar a la sociedad. XD**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Arah**

"No sé nada sobre bebés".

Eso es lo primero que pienso cuando me inclino sobre la cuna de Callie y la observo. Está despierta, con los ojos abiertos y, evidentemente, tiene mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que la vi, menos abotagada y con un color de piel más claro, menos rosada y más blanca, como su madre.

Le han puesto un vestido abrigado que se abulta por debajo de la cadera, supongo que por el pañal, y tiene las mejillas rosadas. El mechón de cabello rubio rojizo que tiene en la parte más alta de la cabeza se le ha rizado un poco y cuando parpadea, sus pestañas ondulan y dejan al descubierto unos ojos que son una versión encogida de los de Cherise.

Hay un hilillo de baba que se le escapa de entre los labios y agita los puñitos, sin levantarlos demasiado, cada uno a un costado de su cuerpo.

Su respiración es ligeramente más rápida que la mía y me concentro en ella, intentando calmarme. Aún siento la cara y el pecho calientes por el enojo, pero estar en esta habitación ayuda bastante.

Tomo una mantilla, del tamaño de un pañuelo, y con ella le seco la saliva que le corre por una de las regordetas mejillas. Hay un ligero movimiento en sus ojos, pero no llega a girar el cuello. Supongo que es demasiado pequeña como para poder hacer eso. Suelta un sonido simpático y cuando abre la boca, veo sus encías desdentadas.

Me inclino sobre la cuna y pego la barbilla al borde, observándola simplemente ahí, envuelta en mantas, mirando una cosa con forma de círculo que han colgado encima de su cuna, con una docena de figuras de algún material que refleja la luz y que tienen forma de pajaritos.

Ni siquiera sé si, con un día de nacida, ya puede ver las cosas encima de su cabeza con claridad o si solo le gustan sus colores, pero toco el colgante con los dedos y lo hago girar y la observo, arrobada, mientras ella parpadea muy concentrada, o al menos tanto como puede estarlo un recién nacido, viendo el objeto encima de su cuna que tiene unos diminutos cascabeles que repiquetean alegremente.

No hace muchas más que eso, hasta que meto una mano en la cuna y acerco un dedo a la diminuta palma. El efecto es inmediato: los deditos se cierran alrededor de mi índice, apretando con una fuerza que me impresiona. Le sonrío como una idiota.

―Seguro que te entretiene más si la coges en brazos.

Doy un respingo y ella suelta un berrido, probablemente asustada por mi sobresalto cuando le quito el dedo del encierro de su mano.

Rowan está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándome con aspecto indolente.

―¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

Él se encoge de hombros.

―Subí, más o menos, cuando acabé de dejarle en claro a Jess un par de cosas. Y si no la coges, va a seguir llorando― dice señalando la cuna con la barbilla.

Observo a la niña como si, de repente, le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

―Cógela tú.

Él cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y me ve con una sonrisa nada disimulada.

―¿Le tienes miedo a la bebé?

Pongo las manos sobre mis caderas y frunzo el ceño.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no la coges?

―Porque no quiero― replico.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

―¿Es que no sabes cómo?

Se acerca, con esas zancadas largas y elegantes, hasta que lo tengo a un palmo de distancia mientras Callie sigue llorando.

―Cógela ¿sí? ― le digo cuando el llanto de la bebé empieza a angustiarme.

Él sonríe.

―Lo haré si admites que no lo haces tú porque no sabes cómo.

Lo veo con el ceño fruncido y él sostiene mi mirada con petulancia, mientras Callie sigue probando lo sanos que están sus pulmones con gritos salpicados de lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas.

Por una vez, él prueba ser mejor persona que yo, porque antes de que llegue a ceder, él se inclina sobre la cuna y mueve las mantas, de manera que rodea a la criatura como si fuera un capullo para luego sostenerle la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra la sujeta desde abajo y la pega a su cuerpo. La mece de un lado al otro y, como por arte de magia, la niña deja de llorar.

―¿Ves? Incluso cuando están recién nacidas las mujeres se quedan mudas ante mi cercanía.

Siento ganas de darle un puntapié, pero entonces podría caérsele Callie y eso definitivamente me sentaría muy mal.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Creo que se lo está preguntando a la bebé hasta que alza la mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos azules, viéndome fijamente.

Si algo me queda claro es que no puedo fingir con él que no sé de qué me habla.

―Jess es… es… in… ―me quedo sin palabras.

―¿Insoportable? ¿Infantil? ―sugiere él―. Sospecho que la palabra que estás buscando no es increíble, a menos de que sea algo como "increíblemente insoportable" o "increíblemente infantil".

Suelto un bufido.

―Sí, todas las anteriores― replico.

―Al final, decidí llegar a un acuerdo― me dice mientras baja la mirada hacia Callie. Sus largas pestañas proyectan sombras sobre sus pómulos―. Nos mudaremos a Heirfield dentro de un par de semanas y _maman_ y Jess se irán a Londres en cuanto estemos instalados ahí― suena tranquilo, pero contenido.

―¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Él alza la mirada, sorprendido.

―¿Algo como qué? ― dice mientras reacomoda a la bebé, apoyando con cuidado su carita contra su hombro.

―No lo sé. Es que me parece que conversaron de algo más que no me quieres decir.

―¿Por ejemplo de en dónde vas a estar tú para ese entonces?

No se me había ocurrido. No sé en qué estado estará la nueva casa, pero asumo que, si no nos mudamos de inmediato es, primero, por el hecho de que Cherise aún se está recuperando de su parto y en segundo lugar, porque Callie aún es demasiado pequeña y delicada como para un viaje largo. Pero ¿hay algo más?

―No voy a usar esto para presionarte, Arah― dice él con calma mientras le frota la espalda a Callie con una ternura que me sorprende―. Ni siquiera ha empezado la primavera, así que te quedan unos buenos tres meses, como mínimo, si lo que quieres es ganarme la mano con mi apuesta. Pero si debes saber que yo no planeo ir a Londres esta temporada, a menos de que llegue alguna invitación que resulte fundamental para hacer negocios, pero eso era cuestión de dos o tres días, cuando mucho, así que no me voy a instalar en la mansión en la ciudad. Además, aun cuando Cherise esté en condiciones físicas para viajar, dudo que quiera hacerlo y si resulta ser así, me encargaré de disuadirla. Así que eso te pone a ti en una encrucijada, porque _maman_ no estará en Heirfield por al menos un par de meses y, por lo tanto, no podrá hacer de carabina para ti. Lo cual no sería un problema si fueras mi esposa, pero, como eres terriblemente obstinada, tienes tres opciones: o vas con maman y Jess a Londres o traemos a tu madre a pasar la temporada con nosotros en Heirfield.

Parece tan tranquilo mientras me dice eso que, de no ser por el brillo travieso en sus ojos, podría creer que lo que me está presentando es realmente el mejor escenario.

Nunca me ha gustado la vida en Londres y estoy segura de que, sin importar cuan dulce y agradable resulte la duquesa madre, no voy a sobrevivir a dos meses de bailes, fiestas y reuniones de té con Jess. Y la posibilidad de llevar a Emma a Heirfield ni siquiera está sometida a consideración. Simplemente no es algo que esté dispuesta a hacer.

―¿Y la tercera opción?

Él sonríe, es claro que estaba esperando a que le preguntara.

―Casarte conmigo, por supuesto.

―Ninguna de esas opciones me gusta― digo arrugando la nariz.

―Yo estoy segurísimo de que la última te encanta― dice él―. Lo que pasa es que, como dije, eres cobarde y no quieres admitirlo de verdad. Lo que me lleva a la pregunta ―dice poniéndose serio―. ¿a qué te referías hace un rato cuando me dijiste que ya no es librarte de nosotros lo que quieres?

―Pensé que no ibas a presionarme con lo de la mudanza― digo, evadiendo su pregunta.

―No lo hago― dice él, luciendo sorprendido, aunque por la mirada que me da después, no me deja dudas de que ha visto a través de mis intentos de no responder a su pregunta―. Ven― dice de repente―, te enseñaré a sostenerla.

Mis manos se van automáticamente hacia mi espalda.

―Contigo está bien― le digo.

―Por supuesto que lo está. Pero no puede acostumbrarse solo a mí. Y pensé que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que tú y yo le daremos el afecto familiar que necesita ¿no? Cualquiera de las sirvientas puede encargarse de estarla cargando, pero, finalmente, tú serás su madrina. ¿Planeas que yo la cargue todo el tiempo?

No me deja mucho margen para rehusarme cuando se acerca a mí, tan cerca que noto el calor que emana de él.

―Lo más importante es que le sostengas siempre la cabeza. Lo mejor es usar la palma de tu mano al principio. Conforme se haga más grande, sus huesos y músculos serán más fuertes y podrá sostenerla ella misma y apoyarla sobre tu brazo. Y no hagas presión aquí― dice cuando la mano con que él sujetaba la cabeza queda libre y su peso recae ahora sobre la mía, y Rowan palpa, apenas con las yemas de los dedos, una zona en su cráneo que parece blanda―. Ahí todavía no se ha terminado de formar el hueso, así que es una parte muy, muy sensible.

Lo observo con ojos desorbitados y él se ríe.

―Tranquila. No se te va a caer de cabeza. O al menos eso espero. Ahora, apoya la otra mano bajo la mía. Anda― dice cuando me tardo unos segundos en sopesarlo ―, te prometo que no me voy a aprovechar de ti enseñándote como alzar a un bebé. ¿Ya la tienes?

―Eh… eso creo.

―Bien. Voy a sacar mi mano ahora― dice moviéndose muy lentamente y puedo sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre la cara. Siento como el peso de la bebé recae sobre mis brazos cuando él la suelta por completo y me aferro a ella con fuerza, aterrorizada por la posibilidad de que se caiga y se golpee su blanda cabeza contra el suelo.

Él se ríe.

―No es un cañón, Arah. No va a dispararse de repente.

―Habría sido mejor que no me dijeras del defecto asesino que tiene en la cabeza.

―No es un defecto― replica, rodando los ojos―, es la naturaleza. Y créeme que cuando tengamos a nuestros hijos, agradecerás que su cabeza no esté completamente formada cuando salgan de _ahí_ ― enrojezco de inmediato y, para disimular, bajo los ojos hacia Callie, que pega una manita a mi vestido y cierra los ojos.

―No es necesario que estés de pie todo el tiempo ―dice Rowan―. Ven― dice y yo tengo que ahogar un chillido cuando mis pies se elevan del suelo y él me carga hasta la mecedora que se encuentra en la esquina. Me sienta sin problema y empuja con suavidad el respaldo, de manera que Callie y yo nos mecemos suavemente. La bebé suelta un bostezo y su boca forma un círculo rosado que me deja ver las encías y la diminuta lengua, aún con restos de leche en ella.

―Eso ha sido horriblemente peligroso ¿y si la dejaba caer?

Él se ríe.

―Claro que no lo ibas a hacer. Se llama instinto.

―El hecho de que asumas que todas las mujeres tengan instinto maternal me resulta de lo más odioso.

―Claro que no todas las mujeres lo tienen― dice él mientras se apoya contra la saliente de la ventana y me observa meciéndome con Callie en brazos―. Pero tú lo tienes. Lo que pasa es que no has tenido oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica. ¿Te sientes incómoda?

―No― replico automáticamente―. Rara, pero en un sentido positivo, creo.

―Es porque la quieres― dice él con calma―. Por extensión, porque quieres a Cherise.

―Para ti no creo que sea igual. Me da la impresión de que la quieres por ser ella. Porque es una Greyfox no. Aunque no sé si legalmente, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué apellido va a llevar?

―Rainbow, como Cherise.

―¿Por decisión de ella o tuya?

―De ambos. No puede llevar el apellido de su padre y si le doy el mío, tendría que hacer un montón de papeleo para hacer la salvedad de que solo será mi heredera en caso de que tú y yo no tengamos hijos. Pero vamos a tener un montón, así que parece un esfuerzo inútil.

Me pregunto si será parte de todo lo que he descubierto sobre mí misma y sobre nuestra relación el motivo por el cual ya ni siquiera me molesta el oírlo hablar con esa seguridad sobre lo que depara el futuro para nosotros dos. Y tal vez es por sentir a Callie, cálida y serena en mis brazos o por el hecho de que no siento asco cuando se embadurna los dedos de saliva y luego los apoya en la piel desnuda de mi garganta, pero, de repente, me imagino sosteniendo a uno de estos, un niño con el mismo cabello rebelde de Rowan…

Me sonrojo.

―¿Te estás quedando dormida?

Niego con la cabeza.

―Creo que vas a conseguir dormirte antes que Callie― se burla él―. Puedo cargarla yo de nuevo si necesitas levantarte para estar despierta.

La aprieto un poco más fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

―No, así está bien― digo elevando la mirada y él parece bastante satisfecho―. Sobre mis opciones…

―¿Si?

―No quiero ir a Londres si Cherise no va a ir ni… ―iba a decir "tú tampoco", pero me muerdo los labios y continúo hablando―. Y no quiero a Emma cerca de Cherise ni de Callie.

―Lo cual nos deja la opción número tres― dice sonriendo de una forma que hace que quiera arrojarle algo.

―No lo sé― le digo―. En este momento me siento confusa sobre un montón de cosas y está claro que haberme despertado hoy en tu cama no me ayuda mucho― le suelto y él sonríe.

―Creo que esa fue una de mis partes favoritas del día, verte a ti en mi cama.

―Cállate― le digo en un susurro, pues Callie se ha acurrucado contra mi pecho y parece más y más cerca de quedarse dormida a cada segundo―. Y deja de regodearte en ello. Me quedé dormida en el sillón y estoy segura de que no me metí en tu cama mientras dormías.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

―¿Segura al cien por cien? Porque me parece que si sacas el tema a relucir es porque estás un poco preocupada.

―No lo estoy, para nada― le miento―. Así que mi conclusión es que decidiste embaucarme.

―Deberías agradecerme que fui un caballero y te permití dormir cómodamente.

―Pero no dormimos juntos― le señalo.

―Esa parte es solo cuestión de tiempo. Estoy seguro de que, cuando nos casemos y tengas la habitación de la duquesa a tu disposición, preferirás pasar las noches en mi cama. Nuestros hijos nacerán en tu cama, pero serán concebidos en la mía.

―Seguramente me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ¿cuántos hijos planeas tener?

―Tendremos al menos tres, pero mi plan es tener cinco.

―Bueno, esa es otra cosa que agregarle a mi lista de motivos para no casarme contigo.

―Seguro que es una lista cortísima.

―Razón número uno― empiezo―, eres increíblemente pretencioso.

―Yo más bien diría que estoy muy consciente de mis virtudes.

―Razón numero dos― continúo―, eres un déspota.

―Si fuera un déspota, ya estarías casada conmigo― dice, rodando los ojos.

―Razón número tres, ni siquiera he aceptado casarme contigo y ya has decidido hasta cuántos hijos vamos a tener…

―Te dije que era una lista cortísima― no parece ni siquiera un poco avergonzado―. Ahora vamos a ver los puntos a favor. ¿Quieres empezar tú con lo evidente?

―Qué va… Se me acaban de ocurrir un montón de cosas para la lista de contras.

―Mala suerte, ya habíamos acabado con esa. En primer lugar, soy tremendamente atractivo.

―Pensé que el punto número uno sería que eres un duque, o que eres muy rico.

―Esos son los puntos dos y tres. Pero es bueno ver que los tienes en cuenta. Punto número cuatro, me encuentras irresistible, incluso cuando no quieres que así sea. Punto número cinco, te gusté inclusive cuando no tienes idea de los puntos dos y tres, es decir, que los puntos uno y cuatro resultan suficientes. Punto número seis, te encanta mi familia. Punto número siete, te estás muriendo por tener uno de estos que se parezca a nosotros dos― dice mientras se inclina y acomoda la manta de Callie, que finalmente se ha dormido―. Punto número ocho, no puedes evitar derretirte al ver que, además de los puntos del uno al seis, soy increíble con los niños. Punto número nueve, tienes la seguridad de que, así como no habrá nadie más para ti, nunca habrá nadie más para mí. Y punto número diez, estás enamorada de mí, aún y cuando te sigues resistiendo a la idea.

Parece esperar a que lo contradiga. Y está claro que yo debería hacerlo, pero las palabras simplemente no me salen.

―Esa me parece una lista lo suficientemente sólida, Arah― dice él con suavidad―. Y tú estás retrasando lo inevitable, pero, como te dije, no voy a presionarte― se inclina y me besa en la mejilla antes de quitarme a Callie de los brazos―. Esperaré lo que haga falta, pero, por ambos, no deberías hacernos esperar mucho. ¿Necesitas a alguien además de a Amara para preparar tus cosas para la mudanza?

El cambio de tema me deja parpadeando con sorpresa.

Rowan pone a Callie en la cuna y lo veo acomodar las mantas para dejarla cubierta, lo que me da unos cinco segundos para respirar antes de que él se voltee.

Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me detiene. No, sí lo sé. El problema es que no quiero que el gane.

―No, creo que Amara y yo nos las arreglaremos bien― digo en lugar de expresar lo que me ronda la cabeza de verdad.

Él no parece contrariado por el hecho de que no hago referencia a todo el tema de conversación anterior. Es muy bueno disimulando lo que piensa.

―Bien. Había planeado que tuvieras un puñado de damas para este momento, pero creo que con todo el tema de Cherise y de la mudanza, no sería muy práctico.

―No quiero a nadie más― le digo.

Él asiente.

―Debemos resolver el asunto de Londres, pero tienes un par de semanas para eso. Ahora vete a la cama.

―No tengo sueño― le digo―. Me he pasado casi todo el día durmiendo.

―Estoy seguro de que, en cuanto apoyes la cabeza en la almohada, caerás rendida.

―¿Tú planeas irte a dormir?

―Seguramente responda unas cuantas cartas antes, pero sí, lo más probable es que me vaya a la cama pronto, no tiene mucho sentido agotarme ahora. Aunque es una lástima que no vayas a estar ahí tu también.

―¿Vas a irte a Heirfield antes que nosotras?

―No. Los encargados de la mansión parecen lo suficientemente capacitados para hacerse responsables de las reformas y me he conseguido a un grupo de personas entusiasmadas por el trabajo en esta época. Después de todo, la mayoría se dedica a la agricultura o criar ganado y no puedes hacer mucho de ambas en pleno invierno.

―Y seguro les estás pagando una barbaridad.

―Es la casa en la que vamos a criar a nuestros herederos, Arah. Cualquier esfuerzo por hacerla mejor, es poco. Y estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

―¿Cómo? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Sonríe.

―Como dijiste, soy un pretencioso. Y te conozco. Cuando lleguemos allá, tendrás que admitirlo.

―¿Por qué no te molesta? ―le pregunto de improviso.

―¿El qué, cariño?

―El tener que esperar.

―¿Por ti? ―se pone muy serio―. Soy un hombre impaciente, pero incluso con ese rasgo de mi personalidad, sé que las cosas buenas tardan su tiempo― se encoje de hombros―. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante, ¿qué diferencia harán una semana o dos más para que lo aceptes?

―¿Y si no lo aceptara nunca?

Él adopta una postura pensativa, lo considera de verdad.

―Pues entonces supongo que serán dos vidas muy desdichadas― dice finalmente―. Y entonces solo podremos culparte a ti― me ofrece la mano, ayudándome a levantarme de mi asiento―. Vamos, hora de dejar a Callie dormir.

Y cuando sujeto su mano, me golpea la realidad.

El hecho de que, en efecto, una vida sin él, sería realmente desdichada.

* * *

 **Arah reportándose al deber (y yo también)**

 **Yo sé que la nena es cabezota, pero hay que culpar a Cora que la hizo así. Vamos avanzando poquito a poco, pero por lo menos no retrocedemos, así que lo llamaremos progreso.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Yo, desde luego, disfruto del avance.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

―Te has tardado lo tuyo en venir.

―Estaba con Arah― le digo a Adler mientras me quito la chaqueta y me aflojo la corbata.

―Supongo que, con ustedes, esa es una explicación suficiente― dice él apoyándose en la madera maciza del escritorio.

―¿Todo acabó bien con las negociaciones? ―respondo colgando la chaqueta y dejando la corbata a un lado mientras me siento en la silla.

―No es como si hubieras dejado mucho al azar antes de venir acá. Aunque creo que ahora el conde debe pensar que estás loco por haberte ido en medio de las negociaciones, por no hablar de que lo hiciste durante la noche y en plena nevada.

―El clima mejoró bastante en el camino.

Él rueda los ojos.

―Me pareció notar, por lo furiosa que estaba Jess, que no le ha sentado muy bien tu decisión. Te dije que no le gustaría ir tan adentro en el campo.

―Me lo dijiste, es cierto. Y yo decidí ignorarte.

―Lo usual en ti.

―No es a mi hermana a quien me interesaba complacer con el cambio de domicilio.

―Dejando de lado lo de tu prima ¿le dijiste a Arah el otro motivo por el que se mudan?

―Por supuesto que no.

―Típico― replica rodando los ojos.

―Sí, es típico de mí que le oculte a mi futura duquesa las amenazas de muerte que se hacen en su contra.

―Meterla a las montañas tampoco parece una solución.

―No lo es, pero es un punto mucho más fácil de controlar que esta casa. Mi bisabuelo pensó más en la accesibilidad que en la seguridad cuando construyó Greyfox Manor.

―¿Y estás seguro de que vas a cambiar a todo el personal?

―Cambiar supondría que voy a dejar sin trabajo a todo el mundo― digo frotándome la nuca―. Enviaré a la mayoría a Londres para preparar la otra casa. Lo más probable es que nos llevemos solo a Amara, a Olive y a Ev. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que Amara y Olive están limpias?

―Soy sumamente concienzudo en mis investigaciones― dice de mal humor.

―Bien. Entonces ya sabes lo que te corresponde.

―Administrar Greyfox Manor hasta que te vayas y luego ir a Londres cuando la duquesa madre y Jess lo hagan. ¿No se suponía que Arah sería mi prioridad?

―En Heirfield me encargaré personalmente de ese asunto.

Adler enarca una ceja.

―¿Debería entender eso como un repentino cambio de opinión de parte de ella?

―¿Sobre el matrimonio en concreto? Aún no. Pero sabes que eso no me preocupa.

Adler rueda los ojos.

―Ustedes dos son tal para cual. Parece que les encanta poner a rabiar al otro.

Me encojo de hombros.

―¿Algo que deba saber? ―pregunto despreocupado.

Adler niega con la cabeza.

―Bien. En cuanto a tu nuevo encargo, maman se portará bien, pero Jess está en una etapa difícil, así que ten cuidado con ella.

―¿No lo tengo siempre?

―Puedes retirarte, Adler.

 **Arah**

Cuidar de Cherise resulta ser, al mismo tiempo, más fácil y más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Cuando llego a su habitación al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, ella ya no está en la cama, sino sentada junto a la ventana, en el mismo punto en que Rowan se había retirado cuando conocí a Callie.

Tiene los ojos clavados en el exterior, observando como la nieve cae lentamente sobre el patio. La primavera debería estar empezando ya, pero una fina capa de nieve cubre las ramas desnudas de los árboles y las copas de las coníferas que se pueden ver desde aquí.

Cherise ni siquiera se mueve cuando entro a su habitación y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

―Hola Rise ― digo alegremente, intentando que no me tiemble la voz en esas dos palabras―. ¿Te has levantado pronto tú también? ― ella se voltea en ese momento, viéndome con sus ojos, más claros que los de Rowan y Jess, como si yo le resultase extraña.

Su cama está hecha, pero de una manera diferente a la que tienen las doncellas, con las almohadas por debajo de las mantas y un bulto extraño en el centro, como si algún cojín hubiese quedado ahí atrapado. Asumo que ella misma se ha encargado de arreglarla.

―¿Tienes hambre?

―No.

Intento no estremecerme ante lo extraña que me resulta su voz, tan inexpresiva, y compongo una sonrisa.

―Bueno, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que le he pedido a Amara que nos suba a ambas el desayuno a tu habitación. Mientras tanto, como la nieve apenas está empezando a caer, si me lo permites, me gustaría peinarte y ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa para que caminemos por el jardín un rato. ¿Si?

No se niega, pero tampoco acepta, así que decido tomar la iniciativa y extiendo una mano hacia ella. No la toma, así que la sujeto del brazo y tiro con suavidad.

Ella se levanta. Lo cual me parece una buena señal.

―Bien. Empecemos por cambiarte el vestido. ¿O quieres darte un baño?

―Me di un baño anoche. Olive me obligó.

―Ah… Vale. Entonces el vestido va primero.

Ella se deja hacer. Elijo un vestido de color verde lima y le cambio el camisón. Tiene los pechos llenos y el verlos resulta casi doloroso por la tirantez que deben suponer. La barriga parece habérsele desinflado, de manera que ya no parece una pelota, lisa y dura, sino que la piel le cuelga un poco, especialmente alrededor del ombligo.

Me pregunto si será el afecto que le tengo o el hecho de que el día del nacimiento vi más de ella de lo que esperaba ver en una vida entera, pero mi usual pudor no sale a flote al tenerla sin nada encima frente a mí. En su lugar, la dejo ahí, desnuda, por un momento, antes de tomar la fuente de agua tibia que tiene ahí para lavarse el rostro. Empapo un trapo, lo escurro y limpio su cuerpo con él, como si fuera una niña. Ella se mueve, no resistiéndose, sino arqueando su largo cuello, permitiendo que la limpie. Empapo el trapo de nuevo y me detengo cuando llego a su pecho, dudando sobre si seguir o no.

Ella ladea la cabeza, a la espera y cuando paso el trapo por ahí, hay un leve rictus de dolor en su rostro.

―Lo siento― murmuro―. ¿Te duele?

Ella no me responde.

Intento ser delicada con la limpieza e ignorar la leche que escurre sobre su barriga, pasando el trapo por encima de las gotas que corretean hacia su ombligo sin hacer comentarios.

No me atrevo a llegar mucho más abajo. Es un tipo de intimidad completamente diferente a la que he tenido con Rowan, porque no hay un componente sexual aquí. De todos modos, ella no parece darse cuenta de que solo la limpio de la cintura hacia arriba, de nuevo parece ausente, y tengo que pedirle que alce los brazos cuando me acerco con un camisón limpio. Es como vestir a una muñeca.

―Elegí este para ti. ¿Te parece bien?

No parece demasiado interesada en el tema, me da un parpadeo, aprobando el vestido e inclinando un poco la barbilla. Eso es todo. Decido no torturarla con el corsé y, como este vestido es de cuando estaba embarazada, el resultado es un gran sobro de tela en la parte de la barriga y unas costuras demasiado ajustadas en el pecho, ahí donde sus senos se encuentran hinchados.

―¿Te hace daño?

Como no niega ni asiente, decido soltarle uno de los botones de perlas de la parte de enfrente. El escote del vestido se deforma un poco, claramente diseñado para un estilo completamente distinto, pero alivia la presión sobre el pecho. No hay mucho que hacer con el sobrante de tela en la cintura, así que me encojo de hombros y la siento frente al tocador. Tomo un bonito cepillo de plata bruñida, con lo que supongo es el escudo de armas de la familia de Cherise, una montaña con un arco encima, que debe simbolizar el arcoíris, pero está tan gastado que ya no se aprecia bien.

Los mechones de cabello que cuando llegó aquí, apenas si le sobrepasaban la nuca, ahora le rozan suavemente los hombros. Tiene una hebra más gruesa que la mía y me sorprende lo abundante que resulta su cabello. Me entretengo un rato en cepillarle la parte de arriba y luego, tomo mechón por mechón y deshago los nudos. Ella parece relajarse poco a poco y, eventualmente, cierra los ojos.

Tiene unas ojeras oscuras que parecen cardenales y los labios muy rojos, como si se los hubiera estado mordiendo, o tal vez todo es producto de su palidez. ¡Perdió tanta sangre!

En un momento dado, se queda muy quieta.

―¿Quieres que me detenga?

Hay una negativa, tan débil que, de no haber estado prestando tanta atención, me la habría perdido.

―Vale― le digo y continúo pasándole el cepillo por el pelo, riéndome suavemente cuando las puntas se rizan casi de manera automática una vez que acabo con el movimiento.

―Tienes un color de pelo muy bonito― dice de repente―. Casi parece plateado, va bien con tus pecas.

Siento un retortijón, porque eso fue prácticamente lo mismo que me dijo el día en que nos conocimos, cuando me quedé viendo sus pelucas.

―A mí me gusta mucho el tuyo. No logro dar con el nombre de la madera, pero tu color es casi el mismo. Tiene partes en las que se ve casi rojizo― no hay respuesta, así que continúo hablando―. Por cierto, el color de cabello de Callie es precioso, es como cobre, seguro que cuando le crezca más, va a verse preciosa. Se parece muchísimo a ti.

Es como tirar demasiado de una banda elástica. De repente, los centímetros de progreso que había conseguido se reducen a nada. No es como apagar una vela. Me hace pensar como si, de repente, Cherise se hubiera esfumado en lugar de salir por la puerta. Quedo desorientada y confusa.

―Creo que voy a volver a la cama. No quiero nada de desayunar― y se levanta y me da la espalda.

Cuando levanta las mantas y se mete debajo por completo, incluyendo su cabeza, formando un capullo, dejo caer los hombros, sintiéndome derrotada.

―Lo siento― murmuro cuando salgo de su habitación.

* * *

 **Rowan**

* * *

Me sorprendo cuando, al entrar en la habitación de Callie, encuentro a Arah sentada en la mecedora, con la niña en brazos.

Callie está despierta, soltando suaves hipidos y Arah la tiene apoyada contra su hombro, mientras le da gentiles golpecitos entre los pequeños omoplatos.

―¿Y tú que estás haciendo?

Ella alza la mirada, luciendo sorprendida y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, se sonroja suavemente, pero sonríe.

―Sacándole el gas o algo así. Acaban de darle de comer y al parecer, los bebés necesitan que los ayuden a sacar el aire que aspiran, de otra forma es incómodo para ellos.

―Vaya, mírate ya toda experta en ¿dos días?

Arruga la nariz y me hace una mueca.

―No te burles.

―No lo hago. Estoy francamente sorprendido.

―No, no lo estás, te estás burlando.

―No me estoy riendo.

―No necesitas reírte, puedo vértelo en los ojos.

Le sonrío.

―¿Has dormido bien?

―Sí, supongo que sí. Me he despertado temprano y he ido a ver a Cherise.

―Sí, yo he hecho lo mismo. La convencí de salir de la cama, pero lo mejor que conseguí fue que se pasara a la ventana. Supongo que es a ti a quien le debo que se haya cambiado de ropa.

―Necesita ropa nueva.

―Ya está resuelto. Tendrá todo lo que necesite antes de que nos vayamos. Pero volviendo a lo importante, es todo un triunfo que se haya cambiado, ¿no crees?

Ella menea la cabeza.

―Supongo que sí, pero no me debes nada. O más bien, creo que me debes a mí que volviera a meterse en la cama.

―Pasos de bebé― le digo mientras me acerco un poco y permanezco de pie, a su lado―. Callie tiene buen aspecto hoy.

―Te juro que se siente más pesada que ayer.

Me río entre dientes.

―Te creo. Según entiendo, se la pasa comiendo a todas horas.

―Creo que Cherise se ha molestado cuando he mencionado a Callie ―dice, mordiéndose el labio.

―Sí, conmigo ha pasado lo mismo. Y Olive dice que se pone de los nervios cuando la escucha llorar.

El rostro de Arah se torna sombrío.

―Eso no puede ser normal, ¿cierto? Es decir, ¿no se supone que las mamás siempre quieren a sus bebés?

―No creo que se trate de que no la quiera.

―Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

―Creo que Rise tiene un montón de dolor adentro ahora y por eso está ahí, escondida en su propia cabeza. Y Callie… Callie es como si alguien le echara sal a esa herida.

―No es justo― dice reacomodándola, acunándola contra su pecho, aferrándose a ella como si quisiera protegerla del rechazo de su madre. Asumo que, fuera lo que fuera que Arah estaba esperando lograr con las palmaditas, ya lo ha conseguido.

―No lo hace a propósito, cariño― le digo―. A veces, es difícil entender por qué la gente actúa como lo hace. Hay cosas y decisiones que deberían ser fáciles, pero no lo son.

Ella rehúye mi mirada.

―Por cierto, no te estaba lanzando una indirecta.

―Pues no lo parece.

―Confío lo suficiente en tu sentido común, Arah. Ya sabes que eres libre de ir con _maman_ y con Jess a Londres si eso es lo que quieres, puesto que las otras dos opciones te parecen insoportables.

―No es eso.

―¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Me sorprende un poco la tranquilidad con la que puedo asumir este tema ahora.

―No lo sé. Pero no es que las otras opciones sean insoportables. No, espera. Lo de Emma sí que es insoportable.

Me echo a reír y ella frunce el ceño.

―No lo entiendo― dice al cabo de un rato―. Debería ser rápido y fácil ¿no? Es evidente que…

―No, no uses esa palabra. "Evidente" no es algo que funcione con nosotros. Lo hace sonar demasiado normal.

―Y nosotros no somos normales.

―Por descontado que no.

―¿Por qué de repente siento que se me acaba el tiempo?

―Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo― la contradigo―. Una vida entera, en realidad.

―No, claro que no. Tenemos dos semanas.

―Arah― digo enderezándome―. La partida a Heirfield no es una fecha límite. Tampoco lo es el inicio de la temporada o el final de la primavera. Tampoco tenemos que esperar a que Cherise esté bien o apresurarnos por el hecho de que justo ahora se encuentra mal.

―Antes era mucho más sencillo.

―¿Antes?

―Cuando solo eras otro noble pedante al que podía odiar y ya.

―Siempre he sido de lo más maravilloso y encantador. Lo que pasa es que tú solo ves lo que quieres ver.

Ella rueda los ojos, se pone de pie y me pasa a Callie.

―Toma, supongo que has venido porque a ti también te calma sostenerla.

Enarco las cejas.

―¿Ahora que el tema se puso serio vas a huir?

―No estoy huyendo― me dice, sentándose junto a la ventana―. Estoy sentándome en otra parte y ya. Y para que lo sepas, este tema de señor comprensivo y humano, me parece horrible de tu parte.

―Supongo que es toda una sorpresa para ti saber que tienes opciones.

―¿Las tengo?

Me pongo muy serio mientras acomodo a Callie entre mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pliegue de mi codo.

―Nunca ha sido de otra manera.

―¿Ya no estás tan seguro?

―Estoy seguro de ti. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser mi duquesa.

―¿Y del plazo?

Me encojo de hombros y observo el rostro de la bebé en mis brazos. Tiene una barbilla obstinada que en nada se parece a la de su madre y el cabello es tan ralo que parece como si, soplándolo, fuera a salir volando, como las semillas de un diente de león.

―La verdad es que sí que creo que vas a ser mía antes de que se acabe la primavera, pero si no fuera de esa forma, tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

―Podrías obligarme…

Levanto la mirada, sorprendido y ella se sonroja con violencia, pero no aparta los ojos.

―Podrías escribirle a mi padre, o a Emma. Ya sabes…

―Podría, claro que podría, pero ¿cómo perderme la satisfacción de tu rendición?

―Estoy hablando en serio.

―También yo. Lo siento, Arah, pero no voy a elegir por ti. No voy a dejar que las cosas te resulten tan sencillas. Cuando seas mía, quiero que sepas que fue tu decisión. Así que a menos de que tengas una respuesta para mí, será mejor que dejes de tirarle la cola al león.

―¿No se suponía que todos ustedes eran zorros?

Le sonrío.

―Bueno, está claro que por hoy no tienes ninguna respuesta. Toma, sostén a Callie. Tengo un montón de correspondencia que responder.

―¿Algo importante?

―Todo lo que hace el duque es importante? ―replico cuando pongo a la bebé en sus brazos.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

―¿Con mi correspondencia?

―Tengo una caligrafía impecable y soy muy buena redactando cartas ¿sabes?

Me inclino y beso la punta de su nariz.

―Por hoy, me las puedo arreglar solo. Pero agrégalo a la lista de beneficios que podrías obtener. Tal vez, como mi duquesa, te deje responder unas cuantas cartas por mí.

La observo sosteniendo a Callie, con cautela, pero con una naturalidad recién ganada que me llena de un sentimiento cálido.

―¿Tal vez? ―discute ella.

―Ah, Arah― le digo apartándome―, confía en mí, hay cosas que no te gustaría tener que saber.

* * *

 **Estoy luchando, a veces, resulta difícil encontrar las ganas para sentarme a escribir y no porque no quiera o no tenga ideas.**

 **Si estás leyendo, tenme algo de paciencia.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Rowan**

―A veces, pienso que sería preferible que llorara o que gritara. O que tuviera algo en su cuerpo que pudiéramos curar.

Son las primeras palabras que pronuncio en lo que parece mucho, mucho tiempo y, como respuesta, Arah se apretuja más fuerte contra mí.

Es tan pequeña que no puede pasar los brazos bajo los míos y apoyar las manos sobre mis hombros, así que, en su lugar, me rodea la espalda con sus esbeltos brazos y aprieta el rostro contra mi pecho en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi resulta difícil hacer pasar el aire.

Es la segunda vez el día de hoy en que estoy tan cerca de alguien como para sentir que, si la atraigo un poco más, podría meterla bajo mis costillas.

Ahora, Arah. Y Cherise… Cherise hace apenas un momento. ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? Ya no soy capaz de llevarle el ritmo al tiempo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me siento impotente.

―No le hiciste daño― dice Arah y resulta reconfortante que su voz no flaquee―. Y Callie está bien. Interviniste a tiempo― está tan cerca que sus palabras me llegan amortiguadas por el roce de sus labios contra la tela de mi camisa―. ¿Me escuchas? ―dice cuando no le respondo―. Olive la cogió justo a tiempo y Cherise solo tendrá un par de cardenales. No le hiciste daño.

―Un par de cardenales son daño.

Ella agita la cabeza en una negación.

―Si Rise fuera Rise, lo aprobaría. Cuando la recuperemos, a ella no le importará ni un poco que hayas tirado de sus brazos, Rowan, o que la hayas tirado al suelo. Lo importante es que Callie pudo respirar de nuevo.

Sus palabras hacen que una bola de ácido me ascienda desde el pecho hasta la garganta y tengo que apartarla a toda prisa antes de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago de cualquier manera en el piso. Las arcadas son tan violentas que acabo de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra.

Ni siquiera sé en dónde estoy. ¿Qué habitación es esta?

No importa. No tiene ninguna importancia, porque ahora, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar, es en haber entrado en el cuarto de Callie y ver a Cherise sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

El alivio, la felicidad… y de repente, todas esas emociones suplantadas por el horror cuando, despejada esa bruma de alivio momentáneo al ver a Cherise interactuando con su hija, entendí que el llanto de Callie llegaba amortiguado a mis oídos porque Cherise presionaba su rostro contra su pecho, intentando hacerla callar.

Y luego el disparo de adrenalina dentro de mis venas. Escuchar a Olive maldecir y avanzar. Sujetar a Cherise de los brazos, con tanta fuerza como para rompérselos en caso de ser necesario. El chillido de Callie. El grito de dolor de Cherise. El darme cuenta de que, sujetando los dos brazos de Cherise, no podía parar la caída de la bebé.

Siento las manos frescas de Arah apartarme el pelo de la frente, apelmazado por el sudor y me aparto de ella.

―Vete.

La expresión en su cara se torna herida, apenas por un segundo, antes de que lo reemplace la determinación.

―No.

―Arah, no quiero que estés aquí.

―No, lo que no quieres es que te vea así, pero vas a tener que aguantarlo, porque no voy a irme. ¿Ya has acabado de vomitar?

Aparto el rostro, mortificado.

―Por favor, vete.

―He dicho que no. Aún y cuando lo pidas por favor. Así que, si ya acabaste, levántate.

―Arah…

―Puedes levantarte o los dos podemos quedarnos aquí sentados junto al contenido de tu estómago. Tú decides.

―Ve a ver cómo está Cherise. O Callie. O ambas. Déjame en paz.

―Pues junto a tu vómito será― dice dejándose de caer de cualquier manera a mi lado.

―¿Siempre tienes que ser tan irritante?

―¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendí del mejor, ¿no?

Me limpio la boca el dorso de la mano y me enderezo. Ella se levanta conmigo y consigue meterse debajo de mi brazo, sosteniendo parte de mi peso, tanto como su pequeña figura se lo permite.

Estamos en una habitación cualquiera. Una de las tantas para invitados. El aire huele un poco a polvo y el ambiente es frío, porque la chimenea está apagada. Arah me deja al borde del colchón, sentándome con cuidado y se levanta. Cuando creo que por fin va a marcharse, me dejo caer sobre la cama, de tal forma que mis piernas quedan formando un ángulo recto sobre el borde, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y el resto de mi cuerpo está acostado.

Escucho el sonido de una bisagra y aire frío entra al cuarto.

―Hace frío― dice ella―, pero te pondrás más enfermo si te quedas con este aire.

La escucho trastear al otro lado del cuarto, pero estoy tan cansado, asustado y molesto que no intento ver lo que hace. Hay otro sonido, el crepitar de una llama y luego el resplandor naranja del fuego y una ola de calor que me golpea el costado. Arah ha encendido la chimenea.

Espero, intentando adivinar cuál va a ser su siguiente movimiento. ¿Se marchará ahora o intentará seguir hablando conmigo?

Como siempre, consigue sorprenderme, porque el colchón se mueve cuando ella se acuesta en la cama, a mi lado.

La sangre me sube a la cabeza y luego desciende con violencia a mi entrepierna.

Ella no parece ver el efecto en mí. Repta un poco, de tal forma que su cabeza queda a la altura de la mía, de manera que sus pies están en el aire y, cuando giro el rostro, me encuentro el suyo, cubierto de pecas del color de la luna y sus ojos verdes.

―Habla conmigo.

Pero no puedo. No encuentro las palabras. No entiendo lo que siento. No sé cómo decírselo.

Ella suspira.

―Rowan… Esto, nosotros dos, no va a funcionar nunca si cada vez que tienes un problema te empeñas en resolverlo tú solo. No es que mi padre y Emma fueran el mejor ejemplo, pero no es así como funciona un matrimonio― como no digo nada, ella continúa hablando―. Así que necesito que me hables. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesitas?

"Que me dejes en paz", pienso. Pero en su lugar, sale una cosa completamente diferente.

―Abrázame.

Ella no vacila. No parece importarle que me haya ensuciado la camisa con mi propio vómito. La posición es rara, porque yo estoy tendido boca arriba en la cama y, justo ahora, parezco incapaz de poder moverme, así que ella debe moverse sobre la cama, lo justo para apoyar la cabeza sobre mi pecho, con su oreja sobre el punto en que late mi corazón, para entonces meter un brazo debajo de mi cuerpo, sus dedos rozando mi columna vertebral y poner el otro atravesado sobre mi estómago, hasta que su palma reposa sobre el otro pectoral, donde ella traza círculos con la mano.

Los recuerdos destellan de nuevo.

Cherise y yo cayendo, apenas con el tiempo suficiente para girarnos en medio de la caída para no aplastarla con mi peso. Los siseos, como de gato enfadado, que parecían completamente fuera de lugar en aquel rostro al que yo amaba desde que éramos niños y nos contábamos historias el uno al otro.

Sabía que ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía que Rise, tan dulce, tan noble, era incapaz de odiar a su bebé. Mi parte racional lo tenía muy claro. Pero resultaba difícil hacerle caso a esta cuando había sido testigo del color levemente azulado que había tomado la piel de Callie al quedarse sin aire.

Ahora, escucharla llorar se me antojaba maravilloso, mágico inclusive. Pero la magia duró poco, porque, de repente, el enojo de Cherise pareció desaparecer para ser reemplazado por el más absoluto horror.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de Olive cuando se llevó a Callie, poniendo a prueba sus pulmones, y la mirada que intercambiamos fue tan corta que casi resultó inexistente. Pero ahí estaba, ese dejo de comprensión entre los dos. Ella se ocuparía de la bebé y yo de Rise.

Y entonces Cherise había empezado a respirar de una forma aterradora. Jadeos rápidos y aterrorizados, como si no consiguiera llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones y se había arañado el cuello y la cara, como si la piel le estorbase en el proceso de absorber el aire, mientras sus pupilas se volvían tan enormes que casi parecían pozos negros.

Respiraciones lentas y superficiales. Su cuerpo contorsionándose como si quisiera hacerse diminuta. Doblándose sobre sí misma. Y la vi como la había visto en algún momento cuando éramos pequeños y dormíamos en la misma cama. La cara del miedo, las pesadillas que la despertaban en medio de la noche con gritos, llanto y nuestras sábanas mojadas y cálidas.

Ahora, el miedo es diferente, porque ella ya no le teme a los monstruos de sus sueños o tal vez porque se trata de monstruos distintos, más reales, más terroríficos, porque vienen a acosarla incluso mientras duerme. Pero al mismo tiempo es igual, solo que esta vez no hay llanto. Solo los jadeos de quien se ahoga, aplastado por su propio pánico.

Así que hago lo que hacía en ese entonces. La giro, aún en el suelo, y la abrazo por la espalda, pegando mi pecho contra ella, eliminando cada centímetro que nos separa, atrapándola entre mis brazos, tan fuerte que ella debe esforzarse por respirar, ralentizando por fin sus jadeos en busca de aire.

―Rise, Rise… Tranquila, estoy aquí, Rise.

Siento el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor. ¿El mío o el suyo? ¿Importa acaso?

Nos quedamos ahí. Tumbados, abrazados para mantener sus demonios a raya, hasta que su respiración consiguió recuperar un ritmo más o menos normal.

Y entonces había llegado el médico.

Me sorprende lo delgada que se ha puesto cuando la levanto en mis brazos y la dejo sobre la cama en el cuarto de Callie y, cuando la dejo y ella me mira, no consigo encontrar a mi prima en el interior de aquellos ojos vacíos.

Aquello, el no verla ahí, había sido más de lo que había podido soportar. Había salido dando tumbos, mientras Olive, que había regresado, dejando a Callie con su nana de leche, se encargaba, junto al médico, de ella.

Y en algún momento Arah, entre todas las personas, me había encontrado y había hecho la única cosa que podía romperme más en ese momento. Se había aferrado a mí, abrazándome tan fuerte como yo lo había hecho con Cherise. Como si yo necesitara de sus brazos para mantenerme unido.

Y lo cierto es que lo hacía. La necesitaba a ella, tanto como el aire o el agua para vivir.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ― ella, que había permanecido silenciosa hasta ahora, interrumpe mis pensamientos―. El corazón te ha empezado a latir muy rápido.

Pienso en decirle que no es asunto suyo. O, ahora, bajo un mínimo de control sobre mí, darle el tipo de respuesta que resultaría típica en mí. Algún comentario ácido o burlón.

Pero no puedo. No puedo.

―Necesito que te cases conmigo.

Ella se endereza, tan rápido que hace que el colchón se mueva bajo nosotros y, sintiéndome un poco más fuerte, me apoyo sobre mis codos. Calibrando su reacción.

No parece asustada, pero sí sorprendida.

Pasan segundos que parecen muy largos en los que ella me ve en silencio.

―No― dice finalmente y yo cierro los ojos y me vuelvo a acostar, sintiéndome verdaderamente derrotado por primera vez en mi vida.

Ella se inclina y siento su barbilla, puntiaguda, clavándose en donde hace un momento estaba su oreja.

―No estoy diciendo que no quiera― dice lentamente―. Sí quiero. Pero no así. No voy a aceptar ser tu esposa porque estás asustado o porque necesitas sentir que tienes el control sobre algo. ¿Podrías sentarte? Resulta muy difícil decir esto en esta posición tan incómoda.

En un solo movimiento, nos siento a ambos en la cama.

Ella se arrodilla sobre el colchón, de tal forma que nuestros ojos quedan a la misma altura y me sujeta la cara con las dos manos.

―Quiero ser tu esposa, pero, para mí, eso significa que los dos seremos iguales. Y no estoy hablando de ocuparme de tus cosas políticas o lo que sea, aunque probablemente vaya a tener una opinión sobre eso también, pero, la próxima vez que me lo preguntes, será en serio. No vas a suponer que te voy a decir que sí o vas a presionarme o a burlarte con que mis negativas son falsas. Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser parte de esta familia. Quiero que tengamos nuestra propia familia, aunque tal vez no aún. Pero lo quiero. Por eso, ahora, mi respuesta es no. No voy a decirte que sí porque necesitas que lo acepte, aunque resulta extrañamente reconfortante el oírtelo decir. Pero mi sí, viene con condiciones, Rowan. No puedes seguir cerrándote. No puedes dejarme fuera. Sea lo que sea que venga, lo resolveremos, pero juntos. No necesito que cuides de mí, he cuidado muy bien de mi todo este tiempo. No quiero las cosas que deseas darme, no quiero trajes lujosos, ni joyas; pero las aceptaré si eso es lo que quieres tú. Pero, si me quieres de verdad a mí, quiero saber que todo lo que te dé yo, lo recibiré también. Y no quiero que hables ahora― dice tapándome los labios con una mano―. Quiero que te lo pienses y que si, realmente, puedes aceptar todas mis condiciones, entonces vuelvas a preguntármelo.

Se me queda mirando, casi sin parpadear.

―Puedes asentir para decir que me entendiste.

Asiento.

―Bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Niego con la cabeza.

―Ya puedes usar tus palabras de nuevo. Pero, por hoy, no vamos a hablar más del tema.

No hay silencios calculados. No hago ningún comentario sobre lo que acaba de soltarme. Ni siquiera me detengo a pensar en ello. Ya lo haré en un rato, por ahora, lo único que sé es que ella es el único bálsamo que me puede ayudar a sanar la herida que se ha abierto.

―Quédate conmigo― no es una súplica desesperada, pero tampoco es una orden.

―Eso puedo hacerlo ― me empuja con suavidad y vuelvo a quedar tumbado en la cama. Ella se sienta y luego se acurruca a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus dedos rozan los míos.

Y en ese momento, no parece que las cosas vayan a seguir mal para siempre.

* * *

 **Sigo en la lucha. Y este capítulo me emociona. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Arah**

No estaba jugando a hacerme la difícil.

Cuando le había dicho a Rowan que me lo preguntara de nuevo, cuando lo dijera en serio, francamente había esperado que lo hiciera ese mismo día, en la cena. O tal vez en el desayuno al día siguiente…

Pero ya había pasado una semana.

Siete días enteros. Y no había vuelto a hacer la maldita pregunta. Lo cual, básicamente, me estaba volviendo loca de remate, lo que, pensándolo bien, probablemente era exactamente lo que el muy cabrón estaba deseando.

En casa, las cosas iban al mismo tiempo mejor… y peor.

Rowan había dado la orden de que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía dejarse a Callie o a Cherise solas y a pesar de que originalmente la idea era que la servidumbre se ocupara, de alguna manera se había convertido en una misión familiar en la que yo me encontraba incluida.

Aunque, técnicamente, yo no era oficialmente su prometida. Porque él no había vuelto a pedírmelo.

Cabrón.

Así que la duquesa madre, Jess y yo habíamos establecido, sin proponérnoslo, un plan de rotación.

La duquesa madre se ocupaba de Cherise por la mañana y luego iba con Callie después del almuerzo, yo pasaba las tardes con Callie, porque Cherise se había echado a llorar cuando me había visto la primera vez entrando a su cuarto después del incidente, así que, por el momento, había quedado descartado que yo le hiciera compañía.

Jess, por otra parte, se dedicaba a practicar con su violín en el cuarto de Cherise y no parecía dispuesta a tocar a la bebé ni con un palo. Aunque el arreglo de Jess era positivo para ambas, Jess dedicaba tiempo a su música y Cherise parecía disfrutarlo. O al menos eso decía Jessie. Lo cierto es que no nos hablábamos más de lo necesario aún.

El médico le había recetado a Cherise una botellita con un líquido que, revuelto con el té, la hacía dormir toda la noche, pero, de todas formas, Olive había insistido en quedarse en la habitación de Cherise, por si las dudas. Eso, sumado al hecho de que la nodriza de Callie se ocupaba de ella en las noches, hacía que Cherise y la bebé estuvieran vigiladas durante todo el día.

En cuanto al duque… No sabía si Rowan lo hacía con su madre o con su hermana, pero, en la última semana, él había aparecido, puntual como un reloj, en la habitación de Cherise mientras yo sostenía a Callie y me balanceaba en la mecedora en la esquina. Solía pasar al menos una hora ahí, conmigo, hablando de cosas que me resultaban intrascendentes, como el hecho de que había mandado a poner una fuente en la propiedad en Heirfield o que había retirado las tallas del escudo de armas de la familia a la que le pertenecía originalmente la casa para reemplazarla con el zorro de los Greyfox.

En términos generales, ambos actuábamos como si la conversación, trascendental, que había tenido lugar el día del incidente, simplemente no hubiera tenido lugar.

El problema era que a él se le daba muchísimo mejor que a mí el simularlo. Y eso hacía que la mayor parte del tiempo se me fuera la cabeza fantaseando con la posibilidad de golpearlo en la cara o, lo que era mucho peor, sujetarlo de la camisa para obligarlo a besarme.

Pero realmente las cosas iban mejorando.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente cuando Cherise preguntó, como si no fuera la gran cosa que, si no era ya hora de que la niña, que en ese momento estaba en la habitación de al lado, comiera, mientras estaba con la duquesa madre.

"La niña", no Callie, no "mi hija", ni "la bebé". Había cierto desapego en esa forma de llamarle, pero, por la noche, mientras recitaba mis oraciones, había llorado de alegría mientras pensaba en ello porque, por primera vez, Cherise había reconocido activamente la existencia de su hija.

Nadie hablaba realmente del hecho de que Callie pudo haber muerto ese día si Rowan y Olive no hubieran entrado en la habitación cuando lo hicieron. Se le llamaba el incidente.

Punto.

No sabía si los criados cuchicheaban al respecto, pero suponía que no era el caso, porque entonces Rowan probablemente habría tomado cartas en el asunto y, hasta donde podía ver, todas las personas que trabajaban en casa seguían siendo las mismas.

Por otra parte, no había vuelto a ver a Adler ni a Milo. Lo cual, probablemente, sí había sido obra de Rowan. Milo era algo así como un familiar, así que dejando de lado que le había dado algo de adiestramiento adicional a Strix, no tenía mucho que hacer en casa, pero me llamaba la atención que Adler no estuviera en Greyfox Manor. Aunque suponía que, para Rowan, lo que pasaba dentro de la casa era completamente privado, solo para la familia y, definitivamente, resultaba un alivio saber que yo era parte del círculo de confianza que conocía aquel secreto.

La puerta de la habitación de Callie está cerrada y, cuando toco, la dulce voz de la duquesa casi parece cantar la palabra "adelante".

Está inclinada sobre la cuna de la bebé y sonríe, haciendo que se forme una red de suaves arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Puntual como un reloj, querida Arah― cuando se levanta, hay un puñito diminuto que se aferra a un rizo que se ha soltado de su elegante moño.

Así, suavemente despeinada, parece más una madre que nunca. Intento calcular mentalmente cuántos años podrá tener la duquesa, a todas luces mucho más joven que Emma e imagino, por un momento, cómo habrá sido para ella cuando se trataba de Rowan y de Jess.

Sonreírle es un acto reflejo.

―Duquesa madre― me inclino levemente y la veo recoger con destreza el mechón detrás de su oreja.

―Cada día está más revoltosa ¿no te parece?

―Bueno… ―la verdad es que no tengo una referencia clara con la cual hacer comparaciones.

―Aunque difícilmente se compara con Rowan a esa edad. Estoy segura de que tu madre tuvo mucha suerte contigo, seguro que fuiste una bebé muy tranquila.

―Pues lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea― digo yo y es ciert0. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Emma por cómo me comportaba cuando era una bebé―. Em... mi madre― me corrijo automáticamente― nunca me contó mucho al respecto. Aunque me parece que ella no es el tipo de persona que se hacía cargo de cuidar de mí. No es que esté mal― me apresuro a decir, recordando que, con la cantidad de dinero de los Greyfox, lo más probable es que Rowan y Jess tuvieran un desfile de niñeras a su disposición―, pero desde que tengo memoria, siempre se hizo cargo de mí una niñera― y ni siquiera una en particular que pudiera compensar el afecto que no recibía de mi madre, porque Emma era tan difícil que el personal de la casa, que disminuía más y más con el pasar de los años, solía cambiar constantemente.

Ella no parece ofendida en lo absoluto.

―Rowan parecía estar esperando siempre a que llegara la hora de cambiarle el pañal para ensuciarlo― dice cogiendo a Callie y rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Me río.

―¡Vaya!, ¿apenas había nacido y ya era un incordio?

La duquesa madre se ríe también

―Y aprendió a voltearse solo muy deprisa. Y a gatear. ¡Ah! ― dice devolviendo a Callie a su cuna y estirando la espalda―, ya me había olvidado lo que era tener un bebé en casa. Aunque supongo que será cuestión de tiempo para tenerla llena de niños de nuevo.

Me sonrojo.

―Pero primero vendrá la boda y, luego, te aconsejo que esperes un poco antes de entrar en la tarea. Dios sabe que amo a mis niños, pero toda mujer debería poder disfrutar al menos un año de recién casada, antes de tener que preguntarse todo el tiempo en dónde se han metido sus criaturas. Y ciertamente cae bien tener la atención absoluta del marido en cuestión. Aunque no creo que vayas a pasar por ese problema nunca.

Ella se inclina y besa Callie en la frente.

―Bien, ahora es toda tuya, creo que dormirá un par de horas antes de que tengas que preocuparte, he dejado el libro que estabas leyendo sobre la mesa. Seguro consigues acabarlo antes de que Rowan decida que es hora de patrullar― dice guiñándome un ojo. Sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo travieso que los de Rowan cuando está tomándome el pelo.

Cuando pasa a mi lado, me sorprende besándome suavemente en la frente.

―Vamos a estar bien, cielo. Mi Tristán seguramente se retorcerá en la tumba, pero la resiliencia de esta familia viene por mi lado, aunque me parece que hay ciertos lazos que hacen que se peguen a la familia política― su sonrisa es tan cálida que me da ganas de echarme a llorar.

¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabe que he pasado una semana dando botes cada vez que Rowan me habla a la espera de que haga, de una vez por todas, la pregunta definitiva?

―Iré a descansar un rato ―dice a manera de despedida.

.

.

Callie se ha vuelto un poco más constante en sus tiempos de sueño, pero de todas formas se despierta antes de que consiga terminarme el libro.

Me pregunto si habrá alguna clase de conexión cósmica entre madres e hijos, porque justo cuando acabo de cogerla para que deje de llorar, la puerta se abre y Cherise entra en el cuarto.

Su pecho se ha desinflamado y trae un sencillo vestido de entrecasa, nuevo, a juzgar por el patrón de la tela, celebrando que el sol ha salido con menos timidez en los últimos días, de manera que parece más probable que la primavera empiece por fin. Las flores de la tela son de un suave amarillo. Trae el cabello recogido con prendedores, apartándolo de su cara y formando delicados rizos que enmarcan su rostro.

Me tenso de inmediato y tengo que recordarme a mí misma que debo respirar y que no puedo coger a Callie con demasiada fuerza porque es tan frágil como una mariposa.

―Arah.

El vello de los brazos se me eriza. No es la misma entonación de siempre, la que he estado esperando, pero se le parece.

―Ho-hola, Rise.

Ella me sonríe. Es una sonrisa dulce, aunque aún no es la suya. No la de siempre. Es la sonrisa ausente de alguien que ve un cachorrito o un gatito y le parecen bonitos, pero no insiste en quedárselos.

Me cuesta trabajo sonreírle de vuelta. No porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque tengo todo el cuerpo en tensión. ¿Alguna vez dijimos cómo comportarnos en caso de que Cherise entrara a la misma habitación en que se encontraba Callie?

―Te ves bonita con un niño en brazos.

―Ah… ¿Gracias?

―Cuando Rowan y tú se casen ¿planeas tener muchos hijos?

Ella se sienta despreocupadamente en la cama y yo paso el peso de un pie al otro.

―Pues… La verdad no lo he pensado mucho. Rowan y yo estamos en un momento algo extraño.

Ella ladea la cabeza como un pajarito.

―¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―Esto… ―resulta extraño el tener su atención de esta manera―. Fue mi culpa en realidad. Hace unos días me pidió que me casara con él y le dije que no volviera a preguntármelo hasta que lo dijera en serio.

―Y no ha vuelto a hacerlo.

―No.

―Bueno, conociendo a Rowan, podría tratarse de una de dos cosas. O está planeando hacerlo en grande o…

―¿O…?

―O ha perdido el interés.

No creo que esté intentando ser cruel a propósito. O al menos eso quiero pensar. Tal vez, la melancolía es lo que ocasiona que diga esas cosas. No tiene por qué afectarme.

Pero me afecta. Se me encienden las mejillas y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Y me siento una tonta porque algo así pueda herirme.

―Lo siento― dice de repente―. Me parece que eso ha sido grosero. Y no es tu caso. Creo que estaba hablando de mi situación y no de la tuya. Su padre fue a la guerra ¿sabes? ―dice señalando a Callie―. Ese fue el castigo que le correspondió. A mí me iban a enviar con las monjas y a él lo mandaron al frente. Es posible que esté muerto, pero creo que solo perdió el interés.

―Rise no…

―Ella se le parece ¿no crees?

―Yo creo que se parece a ti. Excepto por el pelo.

―Eso es porque no lo conociste. Pero ella se parece a él. O eso creo yo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Callie empieza a llorar en ese momento. Tal vez es porque la estoy sujetando con mucha fuerza. Pero no lo creo. Suele estar algo gruñona cuando acaba de despertarse.

―¿Qué piensas tú? ―repite Cherise, esta vez con un tono más fuerte.

―¿Sobre si se le parece? ―pregunto confusa mientras la cambio de posición y dejo su cabecita apoyada sobre el hueco de mi cuello.

―No. Sobre si Rowan perdió el interés.

―Ah… ―esta conversación resulta tan rara―. No lo creo. En realidad, no lo sé. Pero no creo que se trate de eso.

Callie se calla por un momento y empieza a babearme el cuello. He olvidado poner la mantilla que cuelga de su cuna sobre mi hombro, así que siento como la tela del vestido se humedece y la saliva, con su olor a leche, me llenan la piel del cuello y del hombro.

―¿De qué crees que se trata?

―¿Qué? Ah… ¿lo de Rowan? No lo sé. Con todo lo de la mudanza y las últimas cosas, debe haber estado ocupado. Tiene muchas responsabilidades ―replico mientras maniobro con la bebé para secarme la piel con la mantilla.

―Esa parece una excusa muy tonta. ¿Puedo?

―¿Puedes qué? ― estoy tan abstraída limpiando y haciendo malabares con Callie que es hasta que alzo la mirada que veo que ella tiene los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, pidiéndomela.

Titubeo.

―Eh… ―no sé qué decirle. No tengo ni idea ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? Callie es suya, pero la última vez que la tuvo en brazos pudo haberla matado.

―Siéntate en la mecedora, Cherise. Al principio, es más fácil sostenerla estando sentada.

Doy un bote. ¿En qué momento ha entrado Rowan al cuarto?

Cherise no parece sorprendida. Así que o lo ha visto entrar o, simplemente, no le importa. Se sienta obedientemente en la mecedora y extiende los brazos. Mis ojos se van automáticamente hacia Rowan, que parece muy tranquilo cuando me quita a Callie de los brazos y la coloca con cuidado en los de su madre. Me quedo rígida, con una necesidad protectora que casi me hace arrancársela de los brazos antes de que algo malo suceda.

Pero Cherise simplemente se queda sentada con su bebé en brazos. Sin sonreírle. Sin hablarle. Solo mirándola antes de que uno de sus pies empuje el suelo, poniendo en movimiento la mecedora.

Puedo oír el sonido de la madera al chocar contra el suelo.

 _Clac, clac, clac,_ cada vez que la parte curva se da contra la piedra. El sonido de la mecedora parece sincronizarse con el de mi corazón, la sangre latiendo atronadora en mis oídos.

 _Clac, clac, clac. Bum, bum, bum._

No me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo el aliento hasta que Rowan apoya una mano en mi espalda.

―Respira. Está bien.

Siento ganas de echarme a llorar. Y ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué. ¿Es alivio de ver a Cherise por fin encargarse de su hija? ¿Es miedo de que le haga daño? ¿Son celos porque el inminente regreso de Cherise podría significar que habrá menos Callie para mí?

Me empieza a faltar el aire. Pero lo que menos necesita Cherise es que me entre un ataque de histeria aquí, especialmente la primera vez que intenta estrechar lazos con su hija.

―Perdonen― mi voz parece un graznido―. Voy a ir a… a cambiarme el vestido.

Cherise ni siquiera alza la mirada.

Rowan me voltea a ver sorprendido y cuando me aparto de su contacto, me parece que quiere seguirme, pero no puede violentar la norma que él mismo impuso. No podemos dejar a Cherise sola con Callie.

Así que me aparto, alcanzo el pomo de la puerta a tientas y, de alguna manera, consigo abrirla y salir sin tropezarme.

El camino a mi cuarto es confuso, pero también me las arreglo para llegar en una pieza.

Y cuando lo hago, cuando me encuentro ahí, sola, es que empiezo a desmoronarme.

El vestido me resulta demasiado estrecho. Las ballenas del corsé son demasiado rígidas y las noto clavadas sobre mis costillas, como si se dispusieran a atravesarme como espadas de un momento a otro.

Amara no está aquí y, ahora, en este estado, no puedo llamarla porque me muero de la vergüenza. Así que tironeo de la tela, arrancando un par de botones de la parte trasera de mi vestido, deshilachando las primorosas cintas y colocando mis brazos en un ángulo raro que me hace daño para poder aflojar los lazos en medio de mi desesperación por respirar, pero consigo salir de mi prisión.

El vestido cae y me arranco el corsé, de manera que me quedo en mi camisón. Y me desplomo hacia el suelo, con sollozos que se quedan atascados en mi garganta y lágrimas que no corren. Mis brazos rodeándome el abdomen, intentando mantenerme en una pieza.

El sonido que sale de mi garganta es tan áspero que supongo que es por eso que no escucho la puerta al abrirse o, tal vez, simplemente no la he cerrado.

―Márchense.

No levanto el rostro, temerosa de las personas a las que podría ver al otro lado, guardias probablemente, y ya no me sorprende la facilidad con la que me mueve. Hecha bola, paso de estar en el suelo a estar en sus brazos, mientras los mismos sollozos violentos parecen a punto de partirme por la mitad y, cuando siento la mullida superficie de mi cama, creo que él va a cubrirme con una manta o algo así, pero se acomoda a mi espalda y me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

Es una repetición. Una repetición de lo que pasó hace una semana, solo que, esta vez, soy yo la que tiene que ser consolada.

―Yo no sé… no s-sé….

―Shhhhh― siento su barbilla apoyarse sobre el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro, los vellos de su incipiente barba me pinchan suavemente la piel desnuda y me doy cuenta de que voy bastante falta de ropa en este momento… Y no me importa―. No pasa nada― dice él―, te tengo.

"Te tengo". Si lo hubiera dicho hace un mes, habría interpretado inmediatamente que se trataba de un afán posesivo, ahora, de alguna manera, comprendo que se trata de que está aquí para que me apoye en el él. Está aquí para sostenerme.

―No entiendo… no lo… entiendo…

Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo cuando me besa la parte posterior de mi cabeza y siento como apoya la frente en el mismo lugar.

―Todo está bien, Arah. Todo va a estar bien. Rise está encontrando su camino de regreso. Vamos a estar bien. Y tú solo estás en shock. ¿También empezabas a perder las esperanzas? ―me abraza con más fuerza cuando, por fin, empiezo a llorar con lágrimas de verdad.

Siento como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento, no mientras Cherise sostenía a su bebé, sino desde hace una semana, desde que había visto a Rowan tan aterrado como para perder cada ápice de aquel férreo control que parecía ejercer siempre sobre sí mismo.

Ahora, puedo respirar. No estoy celosa. No estoy molesta porque no tendré más Callie para mí.

El mío es el llanto de alguien que ha estado a la deriva por demasiado tiempo y, de repente, como un milagro, no solo consigue llegar a una isla, sino que encuentra un continente entero.

No quiero pasar ni un solo segundo más a la deriva.

Me debato entre los brazos de Rowan y él afloja su agarre apenas lo suficiente para que yo pueda girarme. Mi nariz roza la suya y justo ahora, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y los ojos y la nariz rojos, debo estar horrible. Pero esto, él, es mi continente.

―¿Has…? ― mi voz suena aún quebrada por el llanto, a pesar de que las lágrimas ya han dejado de fluir. Me aclaro la garganta―. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Él parece confuso y, sus ojos adquieren un tono azul grisáceo, como un océano justo antes de la tormenta.

―¿Por eso… por eso no has vuelto a preguntármelo? ¿Perdiste el interés?

―Ay, Arah― dice con un suspiro y como está pegado a mí, siento como sus músculos se aflojan uno a uno. El azul se vuelve más oscuro, como si se estuviera congelando y luego se suaviza y vuelve a ser del celeste de una mañana de verano―. No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué…?

Eso es todo lo que necesito. Estoy segura de que se trata del momento menos sensual de la historia, con mi cara mojada de lágrimas, pero de todas formas estiro el cuello y pego mi boca a la suya. No es un beso apasionado. Él apenas deja que presione los labios contra los suyos antes de apartarme, con suavidad, pero con firmeza. Apenas lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

―¿Qué te hizo pensar que había cambiado de opinión?

Meneo la cabeza, porque eso no es importante ahora.

Cherise dijo que podía tratarse de dos cosas: o ya no le interesaba, o planeaba hacerlo en grande. No necesito hacerlo en grande. No necesito sentarme a pensarlo, sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero. Y sé que él me quiere a mí.

A mí. No solo mi cuerpo y, definitivamente, no le interesa mi apellido o mi familia. Me quiere a mí, por completo. Y yo me siento igual.

Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, o al menos eso me parece ahora. Haber esperado cualquier otro resultado había sido ingenuo de mi parte.

La ingenuidad ha quedado atrás. Por eso, la voz no me tiembla y mis mejillas no se ponen rojas cuando le digo:

―¿Te casas conmigo?

* * *

 **Hola! Me he tardado con este capítulo porque había estado tan deprimida que me daba miedo ir a cagar la relación de Rowan y Arah por escribir en ese estado.**

 **Llevo unos cuantos días buenos y he tratado de aprovecharlos.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Rowan y Arah son personajes nacidos para el universo de los Juegos del Hambre y nos pertenecen a Cora y a mí. Cherise es propiedad de HikariCaelum**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Rowan**

Las manecillas del reloj parecen tan inamovibles que, por un momento, pienso que Steinvort, mi ayuda de cámara, se ha olvidado de darle cuerda. Pero no, el segundero se mueve, aunque estoy casi seguro de que no a una velocidad normal.

Faltan diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y, al menos durante la última semana, todo mi día gira en torno a esta hora.

Me doy cuenta de que me he perdido la mitad del discurso que traía preparado el contable, pero una mirada a los libros me da la información que necesito.

―Envíalo a cobro, Louis.

―Señor, los alcances a nivel político pueden resultar desfavorables. Si me permite decirlo su padre habría…

―Yo no soy mi padre, Louis― digo apoyando los dedos sobre el escritorio y entrecerrando los ojos―. Puede que a él le habría interesado mantener esta alianza política en concreto y sé que no necesitamos la inyección de efectivo ―hago una pausa, solo para darle tiempo de que pregunte lo obvio, pero no lo hace, así que continúo―, pero yo tengo una forma distinta de hacer las cosas. Sólo asegúrate de hacerle saber exactamente cuánto es lo que nos debe. Y que estoy abierto a negociación.

Louis me observa con una expresión en el rostro que apenas es un eco de la desconfianza en mi capacidad que mostraba los primeros días después de la muerte de mi padre. Está claro que ambos tenemos formas distintas de llevar los temas financieros del ducado, pero, sin duda, se encuentra impresionado por los intereses que hemos obtenido en el último trimestre, aunque no parezca demasiado dispuesto a demostrarlo. Debe doblarme la edad y, aun así, hay un instinto para los negocios que no se puede aprender. Se hereda. Y estoy seguro de que él esperaba que, ante la muerte de mi padre, yo reculara y pasara un tiempo antes de que exigiera hacerme cargo de las cosas.

Debió ser una decepción.

―Como usted decida, milord.

―Bien, supongo que eso es todo― digo mientras me levanto.

―Señor… también quería discutir algunas cosas sobre los gastos que ha realizado en Heirfield. Dado el clima político y…

―Heirfield es mi regalo de compromiso, Louis. ¿Sugieres que estoy despilfarrando?

Sus labios se vuelven una línea recta y delgada.

―Mi señor, solo quería señalar que las reformas están resultando más costosas de lo que esperaba, después de todo, hemos tenido un invierno que hace que la tierra sea difícil y… No me malentienda, si la señorita Ranghild tiene gustos tan…

Me apoyo con calma en el escritorio, las palmas hacia abajo.

―¿Si?

―Solo quiero señalar que, a veces, las mujeres pueden estar poco conscientes de lo que cuestan las cosas.

Me echo a reír.

―Déjame ver si lo comprendo… ¿crees que Arah está despilfarrando?

―Señor, he estudiado a consciencia los informes financieros de la finca de Heirfield. Usted la ha comprado a pesar de mi consejo como experto, es una propiedad bonita, pero los cultivos de los últimos cinco años han sido….

―Louis― digo con calma―, ¿sabes mucho sobre agricultura?

Una pausa. Una mirada exasperada.

―No. Mi obligación es entender los números señor. Determinar la rentabilidad de las inversiones y mantener cuentas claras.

Sonrío. Una sonrisa fría y distante que hace que él se encoja ligeramente.

―Tal vez te sorprenda, pero yo sí que entiendo de agricultura. El hecho de que no tenga que labrar la tierra, no significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo. Así que confía en mí, aún y cuando sus antiguos dueños hayan dejado que una propiedad como Heirfield haya caído por las deudas, lo único que deberías retener de esa información es que eran idiotas integrales. Han estado usando la tierra de manera incorrecta. No me preocupa en lo más mínimo su fertilidad. ¿Algo más?

Si tenía algo que agregar, está claro que decide guardárselo, porque aprieta los labios y niega con delicadeza.

―Bien. Una cosa más― y cuando me enderezo la diferencia en nuestra estatura queda completamente evidenciada―, espero que, si albergaba dudas en el pasado sobre cualquier influencia que lady Ranghild pudiera estar teniendo sobre el ducado, haya sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para mantener esos pensamientos para ti mismo.

―¿Señor?

―Porque― continúo diciendo―, si llegara a mis oídos el más leve rumor al respecto sobre mi futura esposa, pues podría decirse que cualquier relación de negocios entre usted y el ducado, se iría a pique. ¿Me he dado a entender?

El hombre se envara y el poblado bigote de cepillo parece erizarse.

―Por supuesto, mi señor.

.

.

Pasan de las cuatro cuando, por fin, me detengo ante la puerta de la habitación de Callie y frunzo el ceño cuando la encuentro entreabierta. Maman suele dejarla cerrada cuando sale, de tal manera que ningún ruido en el pasillo pueda despertar a Callie o interrumpir la lectura de Arah.

Empujo la sólida madera con la palma de la mano y esta no emite ni un solo sonido, en parte porque las bisagras se encuentran bien aceitadas, pero supongo que es por la forma en que las voces encubren el ruido. El primer paso hacia el interior lo doy por mera costumbre, una zancada lo suficientemente larga como para dejarme dentro del cuarto, de tal forma que quedo al lado de la puerta y recargo mi espalda contra la pared cuando me asalta la sorpresa.

Una parte de mí ha registrado el sonido de las voces, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a oir a Arah cantarle a Callie, con una voz que no resulta particularmente afinada ni melodiosa pero que tiene un curioso efecto calmante, que no me doy cuenta de inmediato que la voz de Cherise se entrelaza con la suya.

Rise me ve entrar. Su mirada se cruza con la mía, apenas por un instante, antes de desviarla de nuevo hacia Arah, que está inclinada hacia adelante, cambiando a Callie de posición. Arah tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes y cristalinos, pero no voltea a verme en ninguno momento. Cuando Callie llora, me pierdo la pregunta que le hace Rise. No así la respuesta de Arah:

―¿Sobre si se le parece? ― Arah apoya a Callie contra el hueco de su cuello y mira a Cherise con confusión. Resulta fascinante el verlas hablar de nuevo, aunque, por la expresión de Arah, no se trata de una conversación agradable.

―No. Sobre si Rowan perdió el interés.

Frunzo el ceño ante la mención de mi nombre. No cuento con el contexto necesario para poder hacer preguntas al respecto y, de todas formas, no parece ser un tema importante ahora.

―Ah― dice Arah―. No lo creo. En realidad, no lo sé. Pero no creo que se trate de eso.

Callie deja de llorar y Arah se gira, medio dándole la espalda a Cherise y por lo tanto a mí, así que veo como la niña pega sus encías desdentadas a la piel que une el hombro con el cuello.

―¿De qué crees que se trata? ― insiste Cherise.

―¿Qué? ― replica Arah con aire distraído― Ah… ¿lo de Rowan? No lo sé. Con todo lo de la mudanza y las últimas cosas, debe haber estado ocupado. Tiene muchas responsabilidades ―dice ella mientras toma una mantilla para secarse la saliva que ha dejado Callie sobre su piel.

Cherise arruga la nariz y extiende los brazos, como si, de repente, le asaltara una necesidad imperiosa de intercambiar de lugar con Arah.

Siento como si el corazón se me expandiera dentro del pecho.

¿Está…? ¿Se la está pidiendo? ¿Quiere alzar a su hija?

El recuerdo de la última vez que la tuvo en brazos me aguijonea, pero me esfuerzo por apartarlo. Merece una segunda oportunidad. Arah está aquí. Y yo también.

―Esa parece una excusa muy tonta. ¿Puedo? ―dice Cherise cuando se da cuenta de que Arah no le ha puesto atención a su gesto.

―¿Puedes qué? ― replica ella y entonces alza la mirada y ve a Cherise con los brazos dispuestos para cargar a la bebé.

Arah duda y veo como sus pupilas se dilatan cuando cae presa del pánico.

―Eh…. ― la veo tomar aire y sujetar a Callie un poco más cerca y los brazos de Cherise bajan apenas un centímetro. Pero si esta es nuestra ventana… Si esta es nuestra oportunidad…

―Siéntate en la mecedora, Cherise. Al principio, es más fácil sostenerla estando sentada.

Arah da un ligero brinco y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, parece luchar con dos emociones a la vez. ¿Está aliviada o aterrorizada? Su mirada se engancha con la mía, mientras que Cherise, que me ha visto entrar, no hace ningún gesto de sorpresa, sino que se adelanta y se sienta, de manera obediente, en la mecedora. Extiende los brazos y vuelve a pedir silenciosamente a la bebé.

Arah no deja de mirarme y se resiste un poco cuando tomo a Callie de sus brazos, le doy la vuelta y la acomodo, con cuidado, en las manos de Cherise. Tengo que reacomodarle los dedos y posicionarle los brazos, de manera que sujete la frágil cabecita sin hacerle daño.

Y espero.

Escucho, detrás de mí, como la respiración de Arah se torna pesada y me pregunto si, como yo, está simplemente maravillada por este milagro. Cherise se queda muy quieta en la mecedora, solo viéndola, sin sonreír, sin decir una sola palabra y, de repente, parece acordarse de que la mecedora se mueve. La veo empujarse con suavidad una vez y luego otra con un pie.

Por un momento, todo cuanto escucho es el golpe de la parte curva de las patas de la mecedora contra el suelo y la respiración pesada de Arah. Quiero girarme, quiero compartir con ella la sonrisa cómplice de dos personas que no se dieron por vencidas y que, un día cualquiera, ven como pasa algo que parecía que solo sucedería en sueños.

La respiración de Arah se vuelve tan lenta que casi parece desaparecer y me siento dividido, porque quiero saber que ella está bien, pero, a la vez, necesito cerciorarme de que Cherise no hará ninguna locura.

Así que cuento los golpecitos de la mecedora, uno a uno, hasta llegar a cien y solo entonces, decido que es lo suficientemente seguro el acercarme a Arah, que tiene el rostro pálido.

Cuando apoyo mi mano en su espalda, el aire que ha estado reteniendo en sus pulmones sale de golpe.

―Respira― le digo―. Está bien.

Su cara es un poema de emociones varias. Tranquilidad, pánico y algo borroso que pasa demasiado aprisa como para poder determinarlo. Su mirada busca la mía y la desvía al instante mientras que su respiración se vuelve superficial y se aparta de mí.

―Perdonen― dice con una voz aguda y cascada―. Voy a ir a… a cambiarme el vestido.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de detenerla. Le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa ¿quiere irse? ¿ahora? ¿no va a seguir a mi lado, presenciando el milagro?

Doy un paso para seguirla y me detengo. La veo alcanzar la puerta y abrirla, caminando rápidamente.

Me cuesta unos cuantos segundos reaccionar. Alcanzar la cuerda que cuelga de la pared y tirar de ella una, dos, tres veces… No pasa ni siquiera un minuto antes de que una de las sirvientas esté en la puerta, sosteniéndose el costado, con las mejillas rojas y los cabellos castaños cayéndole sobre la cara. Ahí donde se le ha salido debajo de la cofia por la carrera al oír la campana en las cocinas.

―Quédate con Cherise y con Callie. Llama a alguien más para que les haga compañía. Envía por maman. Ahora.

Amara, que ha llegado justo después de la chica, se adelanta:

―Yo buscaré a la duquesa madre. ¿La señorita Arah?

―Yo me encargo― le digo y resulta un alivio el tener a Amara ahí.

.

.

No tengo que buscar a Arah porque, cuando me dirijo a su habitación, me basta con ver la mirada alarmada de los guardias para imaginar que lo que me espera ahí dentro no debe ser muy agradable, pero, de todas maneras, me sobresalto cuando escucho el gemido que viene acompañado por violentos sollozos.

Los dos guardias me observan cuando abro la puerta y la encuentro en el suelo, con el vestido que traía puesto caído a su alrededor y el corsé tirado de cualquier manera a un lado. Veo, con alarma, que tiene sangre en los dedos, pero es demasiado poca como para ser algo por lo cual preocuparse. Trae un camisón de color marfil y se rodea el abdomen con los brazos mientras llora.

Su estado de semidesnudez no me excita en lo absoluto, porque el cuadro completo resulta demasiado perturbador, pero consigo reunir suficiente entereza para prácticamente ladrarle a los guardias que se larguen.

Cierro la puerta sin voltearme a ver si han obedecido y me agacho para cogerla en brazos. Es tan pequeña y liviana que no debo parar para redistribuir el peso. Ella continúa sujetándose el torso y mantiene la barbilla pegada a su pecho, mientras gruesos lagrimones se deslizan por sus mejillas y sigue soltando fuertes sollozos. La coloco en el centro de la cama y, a pesar de cualquier tipo de comentario que pueda suscitarse entre los guardias, que deben seguir cerca, e ignorando mi buen juicio, me acomodo a su lado y la atraigo hacia mí, rodeando su estómago con un brazo y atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Está fría, así que dejo que mi calor la envuelva mientras con el otro brazo le aparto el pelo de la cara y toco con suavidad su nuca.

Y la dejo llorar. Ignorando el hecho de que, con las convulsiones del llanto, la curva de uno de sus senos me roza el dorso de la mano o que la burbuja de felicidad que sentía hace un momento se ha pinchado.

Y, aun así, no hay otro lugar en el que querría estar en este momento.

―Yo no sé… no s-sé…. ―empieza ella a explicar y tiembla como una hoja entre mis manos. Sin la ropa, es tan delgada que siento que, si la abrazo demasiado fuerte, podría romperse entre mis manos.

―Shhhh― mi barbilla encuentra el punto en el que encaja exactamente, entre el cuello y el hombro. Huele a Arah, a su perfume de jazmín, al jabón con el que se lava el cabello y huele un poco como Callie. Es el mejor aroma del mundo―. No pasa nada― digo contra su oído―, te tengo.

―No entiendo… no lo… entiendo…

"Yo tampoco", pienso. Pero eso no es lo que necesita oír ahora. Está asustada, eso puedo comprenderlo, tal vez, es que aún no consigue discernir el milagro en medio de todo esto. No ve con claridad que Rise, nuestra Rise, sigue ahí dentro. Y ella, Arah, está aquí, conmigo, para ser testigo.

La abrazo con más fuerza, no necesito recordarme lo frágil que es, porque también ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para compartir esta carga conmigo. Mis labios se posan en la parte trasera de su cabeza y dejan un beso ahí, antes de inclinarme para apoyar mi frente en ese punto exacto y exhalar, alborotándole el cabello cerca de la nuca.

―Todo está bien, Arah. Todo va a estar bien. Rise está encontrando su camino de regreso. Vamos a estar bien. Y tú solo estás en shock. ¿También empezabas a perder las esperanzas? ― los sollozos desesperados ceden un poco, sigue llorando, pero ya no es el mismo llanto fatalista. La sujeto con más fuerza y los minutos pasan. Uno detrás del otro. Hasta que su cuerpo deja de estar rígido y sus manos se aflojan al tiempo que ella suelta un largo suspiro y luego un "¡ah!" que se prolonga y se prolonga.

Y, de repente, se empieza a remover entre mis brazos. La suelto, casi automáticamente, dolido por su rechazo, pero ella no se aleja, sino que se gira entre el círculo de mis brazos y se pega a mí. Su nariz roza la mía y puedo ver con exactitud cada una de sus pecas. Los ojos y la nariz roja, y las mejillas húmedas. Pero ha dejado de llorar. Y luce tan hermosa como siempre.

―¿Has…? ― dice de repente y su voz suena ronca. Se aclara la garganta―. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

No logro entender a qué se refiere y, por un momento, solo la veo con confusión. Ella vuelve a aclararse la garganta, hablando de nuevo:

―¿Por eso… por eso no has vuelto a preguntármelo? ¿Perdiste el interés?

Siento tal alivio que casi podría echarme a reír, pero su cara está tan mortalmente seria que, en su lugar, suelto un suspiro. Pienso en lo que oí decir a Cherise cuando entré a la habitación y las dudas de Arah cobran sentido.

―Ay Arah. No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué…?

"¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?" No tengo tiempo de terminar la oración porque entonces ella está pegada a mí. Sus labios saben a sal.

No es un incendio fuera de control. No es uno de nuestros besos apasionados, apenas es un roce, leve pero seguro, de sus labios contra los míos, pero algo se siente diferente y eso, lo desconocido, me llena de ansiedad, así que cuando ella parece preparada para profundizar el beso, yo le rodeo el cuello con los dedos y la aparto, con suavidad, pero sin dejar lugar a dudas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Verdes, brillantes y con una claridad que los vuelve casi transparentes.

―¿Qué te hizo pensar que había cambiado de opinión? ―mi tono es fuerte, seguro y ella no aparta la mirada en ningún momento, pero niega con la cabeza.

Algo se cuece detrás de esos ojos cristalinos y su mente parece ir a una velocidad de vértigo y, conforme pasan y pasan los segundos, su boca se va tensando hasta que se curva hacia arriba en la sonrisa más abiertamente feliz que he visto alguna vez en su rostro.

No consigo determinar qué es lo que ha pasado y me siento asustado por un minuto entero, mientras su sonrisa se va volviendo más y más amplia, tensando sus mejillas y marcando un contraste curioso con los restos de su llanto.

No estoy seguro de querer escuchar lo que tiene para decir, porque, sea lo que sea que viene ahora, será algo definitivo. Siento el impulso de cubrirle la boca con una mano, porque ¿y si lo que dice arruina todo?

Hay algo, imposible de definir, que cambia en ella en ese momento, como si dejara de ser una niña y madurara de golpe.

La voz no le tiembla. Sus mejillas no se encienden con ese delicioso rubor. Está cargada de determinación.

Es casi como si fuera otra persona. Pero sigue siendo Arah. El cuerpo se me tensa. Estoy preparado para rebatir cualquier cosa que diga. Tengo los sentidos a flor de piel. Si decide acabar con esto, con nosotros, estoy listo para pelear con ella hasta el fin del mundo.

―¿Te casas conmigo? ―dice, más segura de lo que la he visto alguna vez.

Espera, ¿qué?

* * *

 **Juro por todo lo bueno y hermoso del mundo que iba a arrancar este capítulo con Rowan entrando al cuarto de Arah para que todo se desarrollara a partir de ese punto. No fue eso lo que salió cuando iba a empezar a escribir porque Rowan y Arah hacen siempre lo que les da la gana. Son tan tozudos para ser escritos como lo son como personajes. Así que toca esperar al siguiente capítulo, que podría ser con POVs mixtos o POV de Arah, habrá que ver que sale.**

 **Sea como sea, ya veremos qué opina Row de todo esto.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
